Un Duo presque parfait
by j'men baleck
Summary: Sasuke est un brillant policier à la vie bien cadrée mais tout va changer quand son supérieur Naruto va lui donner la lourde tâche d'être le coéquipier du nouveau consultant complètement malade, fraîchement débarqué du Royaume voisin d'Edo. Petit à petit un lien étroit va finir par se créer entre eux et sasuke va découvrir que ... Venez lire (Réécriture en cours Chap1 et 2 Corrigé)
1. Avant-propos

[MAJ 09/04 Chapitre 1 réécrit et corrigé]

 _ **Yo ici j'men^^**_

 _ **Après une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie mon cerveau malade a imaginé une nouvelle fanfic déjantée. C'est ma première dans le genre (donc soyez indulgent hein :D) mais la trame que mon cerveau m'a présenté ( oui j'ai des conversations avec mon cerveau, pourquoi, pas vous?) m'a conquis et motivé à vous faire partager mon délire. Le genre crime a été choisit car il y aura des enquêtes mais en vérité il y aura de tout, de la romance, des drames, du suspense etc...**_

 _ **L'histoire se situe dans un univers alternatif et bien que cette fic gardera à peu prés le même registre que mes précédentes histoires ,en clair un humour varié car beaucoup de choses me font rire donc j'aime varié l'humour à chaque chapitre même si mon "style" est reconnaissable. En général il ne vol pas haut ,est un peu pervers sur les bords , met en scène les personnages dans des situations loufoques etc...**_

 _ **Les sujets abordés seront plus sérieux étant donné que le thème principal sera des enquêtes de police ( meurtre, vol etc...). Certains d'entre eux sont susceptible d'heurter votre sensibilité mais je préviendrais pour les chapitres en question. Le chapitre 2 est une petite introduction pour mettre dans l'ambiance( bien que certains éléments importants de l'intrigue principale s'y trouvent), l'histoire commence au chapitre 3.**_

 ** _Petite réponse à Chef Yaoïste et Yaoï love:_**

 ** _Oui vous avez raison je suis un garçon et je suis bien hétéro mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne peux pas faire du Yaoï. Bon ok il y a moins d'une semaine je pensais que toute les fics avec écrit lemon avait un rapport avec le citron( ne me jugez pas) mais ma sœur m'a tout expliquer._**

 ** _Je suis pas un professionnel dans ce domaine mais je sais déjà ce que c'est qu'un Uke et qu'un Seme, la base quoi^^ . Alors laissez moi une petite chance j'apprends vite et en plus c'est pas les fanfics qui manque sur le sujet._**

 ** _Le fait que je sois un garçon ne doit pas vous freiner au contraire j'aurais peut être une approche différente des choses._**

 ** _Après le lemon c'est pas un sujet qui me passionne, et je ne veux pas écrire sur un sujet qui ne m'intéresse pas juste pour plaire à un type de lecteur en particulier, je veux que mon histoire plaise pour ce qu'elle est. Mais pourquoi pas, si la situation m'y oblige, aprés tout l'amour est souvent scellé par acte sexuelle^^. Néanmoins je me concentrerai plus sur l'aspect sentimentale ( ce qui était déjà prévue de toute façon). Voilà j'espère vous avoir convaincu car je pense qu'il y a moyen que l'histoire vous plaisent mais si le lemon est trop important pour vous c'est dommage mais c'est la vie._**

 _ **Merci quand même pour vos commentaires :) ça m'aide de savoir ce que les gens pensent, pour tourner si besoin, l'histoire de manière différente.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ^^**_


	2. Un nouveau collègue bien emmerdant

_**Yo ici j'men ^^**_

 _ **MAJ 05/11/17**_

 _ **Voici une nouvelle version de cette histoire, maintenant corrigé. Un grand Merci à**_ Rozenn _ **qui m'aide à restaurer les chapitre 1 à 10 d' "Un duo presque parfait". J'espère que cela vous plaira.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau collègue bien emmerdant**

 **Lundi 1er octobre - Commissariat de police de Konoha City - 7h21**

Ce matin-là, lorsque Sasuke arriva, son visage arborait un sourire. Chose qui, étant plutôt rare, n'échappa pas à l'œil avisé d'Hinata.

« Salut Sasuke, le héla-t-elle.

– Yo, lui répondit Sasuke.

– Tu as l'air étrangement content ce matin.

– Pourquoi, cela te pose un problème? rétorqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, délaissant son sourire pour aborder un visage des plus inexpressifs.

– Non non, pas du tout c'est juste que tu...tu…

– Bref, du nouveau sur l'affaire Armstrong?

– Euh, non, pas à ma connaissance.

– Bien, préviens-moi dès qu'il y a du neuf, plus vite cette affaire sera résolue, moins il sera présent ici. »

Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se fit interpeller par la jeune femme.

« Sasuke?

– Quoi? dit-il sans même se donner la peine de se retourner.

– Il y a une fête samedi soir et je me...-

– Génial, amuse-toi bien. »

Puis il reprit sa route.

« Kuso! Suis-je condamnée à rester seule toute ma vie?

– Hello, jolie demoiselle ! Retentit une voix dans son dos. »

Se retournant, elle fit face à un jeune homme tout sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. La jeune femme, pas insensible au charme de cet inconnu et à cette remarque, ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de retrouver son calme.

« Bonjour, le salua-t-elle nerveusement.

– Désolé, c'est mon premier jour. C'est un peu gênant mais pourrais-je savoir où se trouvent les toilettes?

– Bien sûr, à droite, au fond du couloir.

– Merci, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire étincelant. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au premier étage, Sasuke venait à peine d'arriver lorsqu'il trouva un homme, tout sourire, assis sur son bureau. C'était Itachi, son frère.

« Et merde, pas lui! grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

– Yo Sasukénouné! s'exclama Itachi.

– Oi! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

– Oh, ça va, tu ne vas pas recommencer? Le bouscula son grand frère.

– Je m'efforce de le tolérer quand on est en privé, mais pas de ça sur mon lieu de travail!

– OK, OK. En parlant du domaine « privé »…, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

– Quoi ? demanda Sasuke avant de s'asseoir.

– Tu as l'air joyeux. Puis-je savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ?

– « Joyeux » est un terme assez fort, disons que je suis satisfait.

– Et de quoi?

– De ma nouvelle voiture, affirma-t-il avec un sourire béat.

– Tu changes tout en ce moment.

– Malheureusement, il y a des choses dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser.

– Comme quoi?

– Comme toi!

– C'est méchant ça, déclara Itachi en faisant la moue. En parlant de changement, tu as encore déménagé sans prévenir, poursuivit-il.

– Et?

– Et je suis ton frère.

– Et?

– Et tu es la personne à qui je tiens le plus en ce monde. Je t'aime et-

– Et tu peux arrêter ton baratin, l'interrompit le jeune homme, assis, les bras croisés, en face de lui.

– Comment?

– Je ne te donnerai pas ma nouvelle adresse.

– Mais pourquoi?! Geignit l'aîné.

– La dernière fois, tu as donné un double de mes clefs à une blonde qui m'attendait couchée, nue, dans mon lit.

– Quoi, tu préfères les brunes?

– Mais non! s'exclama Sasuke en levant les bras au ciel.

– Alors c'est quoi, le problème?

– C'était une prostituée! S'écria l'inspecteur.

– Vraiment?! Non, tu dois faire erreur, elle m'a dit qu'elle était hôtesse et qu'elle savait évacuer le stress et les problèmes des hommes impuissants.

– « Impuissant »?! Rugit-il, offusqué. »

Soudain une tête blonde surgit d'un bureau.

« C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL ?! Y EN A QUI DORMENT, MERDE ! hurla Naruto avant de disparaître aussitôt.

– Toujours aussi bizarre, ton patron, remarqua Itachi avec un sourire goguenard.

– N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, grogna Sasuke.

– Ok, désolé, tu n'es pas « impuissant ».T'es content?

– Va falloir faire mieux que ça !

– Sasuke, je m'excuse solennellement de t'avoir traité d'impuissant.

– C'est bon, je...-

– Tu es beau, gentil, avec de beaux abdos bien taillés et aussi tu es adorablement mignon surtout quand tu dors avec ton pouce dans la bouche et..., se mit à le « gagatiser » son grand frère.

– OOOOOOOOOOOOH! Ça suffit, là ! Dit-il sous le regard de ses nombreux collègues qui faisaient mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Bon, t'en as assez fait ! Dehors!

– Ok, ok. Mais avant, bois ça, demanda-il en lui tendant sa tasse. »

Sasuke regarda la tasse qui contenait une substance inconnue au bataillon et à l'odeur vraiment répugnante, avant de regarder son frère qui arborait un sourire innocent sur son visage.

« Hors de question!

– Pourquoi? demanda Itachi, avec une moue déçue.

– Je refuse d'avaler ça !rétorqua son petit frère. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est?!

– Un filtre d'amour hyper boosté, répondit l'aîné, fier de lui.

– T'es sérieux?

– Avec ça, aucune fille ne te résistera.

– Tu t'es jamais dit que c'était peut-être moi qui ne voulais pas d'elles? Et puis de toute manière, ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas.

– Bien sûr que si ! En tant que l'un des derniers Uchiwa, tu te dois de planter les graines de la nouvelle génération.

– Que c'est poétique, répliqua Sasuke, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

– Et puis, tu n'as pas ramené de fille chez toi depuis deux mois. Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé auparavant.

– Hein?! Quoi? Comment tu sais ça?

– Euh, comment...comment je sais quoi? dit-il en se grattant la tête et en détournant les yeux de son jeune frère.

– Regarde-moi quand je te parle!

– Euh... oui, fit Itachi en sursautant.

– D'abord, tu dis que je suis mignon quand je dors avec mon doigt dans la bouche et maintenant, ça ! Comment tu le sais? Oh non, ne me dis pas que...Itachi? dit Sasuke en le regardant fixement pendant cinq secondes.

– Bon, ok, c'est bon, j'avoue. J'ai placé des caméras dans ta chambre.

– Tu as fait quoi?! S'étouffa son frère.

– C'était uniquement pour ta propre sécurité, plaida l'aîné.

– Mais c'est quoi cet obsédé que Dieu m'a donné comme frère?! Attends, ça veut dire que tu m'as vu faire crac crac avec Lucie?

– « Crac crac », c'est si mignon de le dire comme ça, rit Itachi.

– La ferme! rétorqua Sasuke, rouge comme une tomate. Réponds juste à ma question.

– Non.

– Ouf!

– Mais avec Julie, Stacy, Emma, Caroline, Susane, Michelle, Leïla, Erza, Emmanuelle, Ino, Jubia, Vivi, Camille, Lou...

– Stop!

– Quoi? T'as pas à avoir honte, t'es un super coup, affirma le plus grand en souriant.

– Arrête, je ne veux PAS entendre ça venant de toi, dit-il en mettant les mains sur ses oreilles.

– Pffffffff! D'ailleurs, je tenais à te dire que la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec Mélanie était vraiment horrible. Elle voulait une vraie relation avec toi et tu l'as traitée comme une merde.

– Bien que cela ne te REGARDE PAS, je vais quand même te répondre. Mélanie a été prévenue que je ne voulais rien de sérieux. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

– Quand est-ce que tu vas oublier le passé et penser à l'avenir? demanda soudain plus sérieusement son frère.

– Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain!

– Alors, il n'y a que le sexe qui compte pour toi maintenant, c'est ça? Sale obsédé!

– Non mais je rêve, tu t'entends là?! Je te signale que tu espionnes ton propre frère ! Si quelqu'un est un obsédé entre nous deux, c'est toi.

– Pas du tout, je l'ai fait dans l'unique but de te protéger. Mélanie était parfaite, elle t'aimait et voulait fonder une famille.

– Nous y revoilà ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne m'intéresse pluss, affirma Sasuke.

– Ok, ok, apaisa son frère. En parlant de ça… reprit-il, un sourire machiavélique accroché à ses lèvres.

– Quoi?

– J'ai trouvé les positions que tu faisais avec elle très fascinantes. C'est vrai, j'ignorais même que le corps humain pouvait se tordre de cette manière. Pourrais-tu me donner quelques cours?

– Uchiwa Itachi, je te donne sept secondes pour sortir d'ici. C'est le maximum de temps que je pourrai me retenir avant de te transpercer avec mon chidori.

– Tu ne vas pas faire ça devant tout le monde?

– Sept, je plongerai les témoins dans un Genjutsu.

– Mais je suis ton frère.

– Six, rien à foutre.

– Je t'en prie.

– Cinq, dégage!

– Je sais que tu es en manque mais, nous sommes frères, tu ne peux pas faire ça!

– Quatre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

– Chidori, c'est bien le surnom que t'as donné à ton petit oiseau?

– Trois. Pas du tout, hentai! C'est le nom de ma technique personnelle!

– Ah, je vois, quel affreux malentendu, dit l'ainé en souriant.

– Deux !

– Ok, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dit-il en sortant son portable.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça?

– J'ai en ma possession un enregistrement où l'on peut très distinctement te voir fondre en larmes en chantant Baby, de Justin Bieber. Si tu refuses de boire cette tasse, je posterai la vidéo sur You Tube, Daily motion, Twitter, Facebook, Snap et adopte un point com.

– Adopte un mec...hein?!

– On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait intéresser quelqu'un.

– J'étais saoul! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je le jure!

– Le mal est fait, Uchiwa Sasuke.

– Tu n'oserais pas !

– Tu veux parier, Baby ? Défia Itachi en souriant de toutes ses dents.

– KUSOOOOOOOOOO! »

Sasuke se saisit de la tasse et la vida en une seule gorgée avant de grimacer :

« AAAH berk c'est infect!

– Oui, mais avec ça, toutes les filles te trouveront craquant.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans au juste?

– Du champagne, de la bave d'escargot, des huîtres, du chocolat, des fraises, de la chantilly, des champignons, et des ailerons de requin mixés, énuméra Itachi. Bref, la « Dream team » des aphrodisiaques. Alors, tu sens quelque chose de différent?

– Je crois que je vais vomir.

– Mais encore? demanda très sérieusement Itachi.

– T'es sérieux là ?!

– Arrête de crier, et remercie-moi plutôt.

– Te remercier?

– Je fais des efforts pour ton bonheur, moi!

– Tu ne...ahhhhhh, gémit-il en se tenant le ventre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as mangé quelque chose de pas bon? »

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son ventre se mit littéralement à grogner.

« Kuso, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, dit-il en quittant le bureau au pas de course.

– Pauvre Sasuke, c'est ce qui arrive quand on n'a pas une alimentation saine et équilibrée, fit Itachi en secouant la tête.

– Je pense plutôt que c'est votre potion « magique » qui l'a rendu malade, fit remarquer Naruto, sortant d'on ne sait où.

– Vous, le bouffeur de Ramens, mêlez-vous de vos affaires!

– Laissez mes Ramens en dehors de ça! Et puis, quand il s'agit de Sasuke, ça me regarde aussi.

– Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, dites-moi plutôt si vous avez des informations concernant Armstrong.

– Armstrong?

– Vous savez de qui je parle?

– ...?

– Commissaire?

– Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…, tenta Naruto en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

– Commissaire!

– Ah oui, ça me revient ! Armstrong, c'est un astronaute, c'est ça?

– Non, ça, c'est Neil Armstrong.

– Ah bon? Alors c'est le chanteur black ?

– Non, ça c'est Louis Armstrong ! Commença à désespérer l'aîné des Uchiwa.

– C'est un cycliste, alors?

– Non, c'est un alchimiste d'État qui a été tué en service, trois balles dans la tête, aucun témoin, répliqua Itachi en manquant de peu de s'arracher les cheveux.

– Ah ! Cet Armstrong-là ! Fallait le dire tout de suite ! s'exclama Naruto, imperturbable.

– Alors ? Des nouvelles?

– Non, répondit le commissaire avec un grand sourire.

– Et ça vous fait rire?! Je vous signale qu'un assassin est en liberté! Mais surtout, cette affaire a fragilisé nos liens diplomatiques avec l'État d'Amestris, liens qui étaient déjà peu solides. Si ce meurtre n'est pas élucidé dans les plus brefs délais, ça créera une rupture entre nos deux pays. Quand la politique s'en mêle, tout est plus compliqué. Vous devriez le comprendre, non?

– Désolé, mais en ce moment, on est en sous-effectif et je...-

– Sans vouloir être méchant, je m'en fous. Mon supérieur me met la pression alors faites votre travail pour que je puisse faire le mien, coupa le Procureur adjoint

Je vous signale que cet Armstrong était un ami du colonel Mustang. Il vaudrait mieux résoudre cette enquête. À moins, bien sûr, que vous ne souhaitiez qu'il vienne fouiller dans vos affaires…

– J'en prends note. Je tiens à ajouter que j'ai recruté un élément très compétent pour faire face à notre manque d'effectifs.

– C'est bien. Avant de partir, j'ai une question à vous poser et j'attends une réponse parfaitement claire !

– De quoi s'agit-il? »

Itachi le regarda de haut en bas puis le fixa droit dans les yeux, avant de reprendre :

« Naruto?

– Oui ? répondit le jeune homme, tremblant de peur.

– Que faites-vous vêtu d'un peignoir rose?

– Hein ?! Le jeune homme se retourna pour se regarder dans la vitre de son bureau. Mais c'est vrai!

– Attendez… Vous n'aviez pas remarqué?

– Ben non! Vous savez, je suis un peu tête-en-l'air, donc c'est mon secrétaire qui choisit mes tenues.

– Votre secrétaire vous habille?

– Oui, mais je suis indépendant, faut pas croire. Il choisit juste mes tenues, fait mes repas, ma lessive, le ménage, les courses, le repassage, du bricolage, me coiffe, coupe mes ongles...

– Et change vos couches? Ricana l'homme de loi.

– Oi!

– Désolé. C'est aussi lui qui vous a choisi ce peignoir rose?

– Oui, il a dit que ça allait bien avec mes yeux. Vous ne trouvez pas?

– Si vous le dites. »

Puis, Itachi remarqua une inscription imprimée en haut à droite : « Kick me ».

« Il y a écrit « Kick me » sur votre poitrine.

– Oui, je trouve ça mignon.

– Euh… ça veut dire « frappe-moi ».

– Quoi?! Il m'avait dit que ça voulait dire « embrasse-moi » ! Saleté de renard! Ragea Naruto.

– Bien, je vais y allé, je vous recontacterai plus tard. »

* * *

 **7h45 - dans les toilettes pour homme**

Il y avait quinze urinoirs mais seulement trois WC, dont deux en panne. Et cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes que Sasuke prenait son mal en patience, assis devant la porte du trône qu'il convoitait, mais il avait atteint ses limites.

« Il y a quelqu'un?

– ...

– Hé ho ? dit-il en toquant à la porte.

– ...

– J'ai dit: « Il y a QUELQU'UN ? »

– Oh, ça va, tu me déconcentres, là! Grogna soudain une voix.

– Quoi?! S'offusqua Sasuke.

– C'est pas Meetic ici ! Si Monsieur veut faire la conversation parce qu'il est en manque d'affection, j'y peux rien!

– Quoi ?! Je ne-

– Mais oui, très intéressant. Coupa-t-il inspecteur

– Bon, ça suffit maintenant, sortez de là ! Ça fait plus de vingt minutes !

– C'est bientôt fini. Il en reste encore un et c'est le plus intéressant.

– Gardez les détails pour vous. Ok, je vous laisse cinq minutes, c'est compris?

– ...

– Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Trois minutes passèrent. Sasuke était à bout, il avait les jambes qui tremblaient et le visage pâle. Soudain, il entendit un rire.

« Qui a rigolé?

– C'est pas moi.

– On est que deux ici, abruti!

– Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? T'es bête ou t'es schizophrène?

– Je vais défoncer cette porte!

– Oh, du calme ! Il reste deux minutes ! »

Soudain Sasuke entendit une musique.

« C'était quoi, ça?

– Euh rien, c'était ma sonnerie. C'est pas croyable ça, on peut même plus chier tranquille sans se faire emmerder ! répondit l'autre en étouffant un rire.

– Non, c'était autre chose. »

Sasuke avait déjà entendu cette chanson, mais où ?

« Mais c'est… !

– Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit ?! Vous me gênez, là !

– C'était le générique de la série Friends!

– ...

– Répondez!

– ...

– D'accord, je vais éclater cette porte!

– OK, c'est bon, j'avoue! Je regarde Friends.

– Vous vous foutez de moi?!

– Quoi, vous n'aimez pas ? C'est super additif pourtant. C'est même une des deux seules séries dont je suis devenu fan.

– Ce n'est pas ça le problème!

– Ben c'est quoi alors?

– Je souffre depuis trente minutes et...-

– Euh non, vingt-trois minutes pour être exact, le coupa-t-il une fois encore.

– Quoi?

– Ben oui, ça faisait vingt minutes et vingt plus trois égal vingt-trois minutes. Ah là là… Les maths, c'est pas pour tout le monde, hein? dit l'homme en riant à gorge déployée derrière la porte. »

Pris de rage et à bout, Sasuke chargea son chakra dans sa main, prêt à détruire la porte des toilettes. Mais, l'homme caché derrière la porte ayant senti son « Saki » (= intention meurtrière), il l'interpella tout en continuant de regarder son épisode. Il avait dans l'idée de gagner du temps, en effet, il restait sept minutes avant de savoir si Joey allait sortir avec Rachelle. Mais, du temps, Sasuke n'en avait plus.

« Stop, attends! »

Sasuke s'interrompit.

« Désolé c'est mon premier jour!

– Non c'est ton dernier jour! déclara le cadet des Uchiwa d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

– Non, attends ! C'est juste un concours de circonstances !

– De « circonstances », tu dis?

– Eh bien, il s'avère que je n'ai pas payé mon abonnement téléphonique, donc ils m'ont résilié alors que j'étais en plein épisode de Friends. Tu vois à quel point le monde est cruel?

– Je m'en fous ! En quoi ça me concerne, tout ça?!

– J'y viens, j'y viens! Eh bien, il s'avère que cet étage a le Wifi, mais bizarrement, c'est le seul coin où j'ai une bonne connexion.

– Là, c'est trop!

– Non STOOOOOOOP! Hein?! »

À la grande surprise du fan de Friends, Sasuke n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire, juste parce que c'était contre le règlement. Et surtout, il venait d'avoir une idée plus maligne en tête.

« Dis, tu l'aimes vraiment cette série? demanda-t-il innocemment.

– Ouais et pas qu'un peu, mais je suis surtout ultra fan de Joey et j'espère qu'il finira avec...

– C'est Ross qui finit avec Rachelle à la fin, coupa-t-il alors, un sourire démoniaque se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

– ...

– Oh, ça va?

– T'...T'as...T'as…T'as dit quoi? » Répondit l'inconnu d'une voix blanche.

Sasuke ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir le visage meurtri de l'homme qui se cachait derrière la porte, mais le simple fait d'entendre sa voix larmoyante lui fit ressentir une immense satisfaction.

L'homme sortit en larmes et la mâchoire serrée, ce qui ne pouvait que satisfaire davantage Sasuke. Il lui jeta un vague coup d'œil, mais cela lui était suffisant pour se faire un petit portrait de l'individu. L'homme avait des cheveux assez ondulés, couleur argent avec des reflets bleus. Il faisait à peu près un mètre soixante-dix-sept pour approximativement soixante-cinq kilos. Quant à ses yeux, ils ressemblaient bizarrement à ceux d'un poisson mort. Il était vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir avec des bordures rouges ainsi qu'un haut de kimono blanc aux motifs bleus qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas des cuisses. Enfin, à sa ceinture, il portait un bokken(= sabre en bois).

« Comment as-tu pu ? Gémit l'autre.

– Pauvre chou. » Fit Sasuke, feignant la tristesse.

Puis il sourit à nouveau et entra dans la cabine des toilettes en refermant derrière lui.

« Je m'en fiche, il me reste encore Smallville avec Clark et Lana ! Tenta de se rassurer le fan éploré. »

À ces mots, Sasuke ouvrit la porte puis sortit la tête.

« À la fin, Clark finit avec Loïs et devient Superman. Passe une très bonne journée. »

Il sourit avant de repartir aussitôt.

« Monstre ! Oui tu es un monstre! Se mit à geindre l'inconnu. De toute façon, rira bien qui rira le dernier, déclara-t-il soudain en souriant de nouveau.

– Enfin ! Soupira Sasuke. »

Il se sentait libre, il pouvait enfin se soulager ! Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Puis il regarda sa montre qui affichait déjà 7H45. Il était temps de partir. Sasuke se leva et prit le rouleau de papier toilette. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire, mais aucune trace de l'objet en question, ni à droite ni à gauche. Sasuke garda son sang-froid et décida de piquer celui d'à-côté avant de se rappeler que les portes des cabinets deux et trois étaient fermées.

« KUSO! Bon sang ! Réfléchis, Sasuke, réfléchis ! »

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas et put apercevoir une ombre sur le sol. Puis, plus rien pendant trente secondes, le silence total.

« Besoin d'aide?

– Oui c'est un peu gê… Sasuke reconnut cette voix. Toi ! T'es encore venu pour me faire chier!

– Je crois que tu y arrives très bien tout seul, vu l'odeur qu'il y a ici ! s'exclama l'autre en riant.

– Écoute-moi bien,-je...

– Jeune homme, vous êtes dans le caca. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de me menacer, fit l'inconnu, riant toujours. »

Il n'avait pas tort, en regardant en bas de la porte, il vit un rouleau de Lotus sous les pieds de cet homme.

« Je pense qu'on est partis du mauvais pied tous les deux et...

– Quinze Ryos, l'interrompit de nouveau le détenteur du rouleau salvateur.

– Je te demande pardon?

– Si tu le veux, c'est quinze Ryos.

– Quoi?!

– Maintenant c'est trente.

– OK, c'est bon! Passe-moi le rouleau et je te..., grommela Sasuke avant de se faire couper une fois de plus.

– Pas question ! Donne-moi l'argent d'abord, j'ai pas confiance en toi.

– Quoi?!

– Si t'es pas content, je m'en vais.

– Non, c'est bon, tiens! »

Sasuke s'accroupit, passa sa main gauche sous la porte et lui donna une liasse de billets. L'autre la ramassa sans broncher, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Euh, par contre, tu m'as donné cinquante-cinq Ryos. Je te préviens, je rends pas la monnaie.

– Bordel, donne-moi ce foutu PQ!

– OK, relax mec. Tiens, attrape. »

Sasuke, qui avait laissé sa main gauche sous la porte en attente de son dû pensait que cette matinée ne pouvait pas être pire. Puis il entendit un plouf derrière lui.

« Oh non!

– Quoi?

– Tu l'as jeté tout droit dans la cuvette, imbécile! Tu l'as fait exprès, je parie !

– Non, je pensais que tu l'attraperais. Avec le Sharingan et tes réflexes boostés, c'est pas compliqué.

– Comment j'aurais pu l'avoir dans cette position?!

– Bon ben, je crois que je vais y aller, dit l'inconnu en prenant la fuite.

– Non, ne t'en va pas ! Oh ! Oh ?! Kusoooooooooooooooooo ! »

* * *

 **8h05 - Premier étage**

« Ah, te revoilà, Sasuke ! Ça fait plus de vingt minutes que je te cherche. T'étais où? Râla Naruto.

– Je préfère ne pas en parler, grogna sombrement Sasuke.

– C'est quoi cette trace rouge sur ta joue?

– Je me suis cogné.

– Hein?! Non, on dirait une... Mais oui, c'est une trace de main !

– Bon, ça va ! Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu me cherchais.

– OK. Sasuke, l'affaire Armstrong est au point mort alors...

– Je t'arrête tout de suite, il est hors de question que je retravaille pour eux. Il y a plein d'autres enquêteurs compétents aptes à le faire.

– Tu n'es pas idiot. Vu le dossier, cette affaire aurait dû être confiée à l'ANBU. Mais le conseil a décidé de nous la confier à nous, un simple commissariat de police. Pourquoi, à ton avis? Pour que tu t'en charges !

– Sasuke, t'es enfin là! s'exclama soudain quelqu'un dans le dos du blond.

– Bonjour à toi aussi, Kyubi.

– La ferme ! Où t'étais passé tout ce temps?! répliqua le secrétaire.

– Pourquoi cette réaction ? Je suis là, c'est bon, relativisa le brun.

– Non, ce n'est pas bon. Ton nouveau coéquipier t'attend depuis dix longues minutes, ça fait une très mauvaise image de notre service! Vitupéra le retard.

– MON QUOI?!

– Oui, ton nouveau collègue. Il est arrivé hier soir, il nous vient d'Edo. Tu n'es pas au courant?

– Merde ! Je savais que j'avais oublié un truc! Laissa alors échapper Naruto.

– Comment ça ? T'as pas pu oublier ! Je te l'ai répété je ne sais pas combien de fois! L'enguirlanda Kyubi.

– C'est pas ma faute, tu sais très bien que je suis tête en l'air.

– Je te l'ai rappelé hier aussi! répliqua son secrétaire en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

– Ah bon?

– Comment ça « Ah bon »? Explosa-t-il alors son vis-à-vis. Tu ne m'as pas écouté?

– Mais y avait l'intégrale de High School Musical à la télé aussi, se défendit le commissaire.

– Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te laisser mettre une télé dans ton bureau, soupira son canin de subalterne.

– Naruto! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus de partenaire, tu entends?! Intervint alors Sasuke.

– Je l'ai engagé pour faire face à notre manque d'effectifs, il…

– Je m'en contrefous ! Je travaille mieux en solo. T'as vu mes résultats, non?

– Je sais, mais vois plutôt ça comme un service.

– Un service? demanda Sasuke, dubitatif.

– Ce mec est brillant mais il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le canaliser.

– Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois? fit Sasuke, en commençant à voir rouge.

– Quoi?

– Tu me demandes de jouer la nounou de ce type?

– Non, je dis juste que les opposés s'attirent, répliqua le blond avec un grand sourire.

– Je le savais!

– Tous les autres inspecteurs ont déjà un coéquipier. Il n'y a que toi qui es dispo, alors n'insiste pas!

– Kusooo! jura le cadet Uchiwa.

– Tiens, quand on parle du loup, fit remarquer le secrétaire. Regarde, Sasuke, voici ton nouveau partenaire. »

Sasuke se retourna.

« Yo ! Sakata Gintoki desu, se présenta le nouveau venu avec un grand sourire et un Mc Fleury goût Kit-Kat avec nappage chocolat-caramel dans la main gauche.

– Toi! s'exclama le brun.

– Vous vous connaissez? demanda Naruto, surpris.

– Non! Je me suis trompé. »

Sasuke ne pouvait décemment pas parler de l'incident des WC à Naruto. C'était trop humiliant.

« Vraiment? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Commissaire ! Un corps a été découvert à Konoha Sud! Intervint alors Hinata en débarquant à vive allure.

– Ok, Sasuke, vas-y.

– C'est le secteur de Shikamaru, je te signale.

– J'ai essayé de le joindre mais il ne répond pas, déclara alors la jeune femme.

– Il était en déplacement à Liones pour une affaire de drogue, il doit être sur le chemin du retour. Vas-y, il vous rejoindra là-bas.

– « Vous » ? fit Sasuke d'un ton hésitant.

– Oui, tu pars avec Gintoki et c'est un ordre!

– Kuso!

– Allez, soyons potes, sourit son nouveau partenaire en lui tendant la main gauche après avoir changé son MC Fleury de main.

– Pas question! Naruto, ne crois pas que ça s'arrêtera là! Bien, allons-y.

– Yo mademoiselle, comme on se retrouve, s'exclama Gintoki.

– Oh, ben ça alors, c'est vous? Rougit Hinata.

– Tu le connais? demanda à nouveau Naruto, encore plus perplexe.

– On s'est vus à l'accueil tout à l'heure, expliqua la jeune femme.

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter. Sakata Gintoki, au service des jolies filles comme vous.

Hinata rougit violemment à cette déclaration sans ambiguïté.

– Au fait, Hinata, fit alors Naruto, fais attention. Une femme a aperçu un homme en caleçon en train de voler du papier toilettes dans les WC des dames.

– Mais quel genre de détraqué faut être pour faire ça ! Pas vrai, partenaire? déclara le nouveau collègue de Sasuke avec un sourire goguenard.

– La ferme! grogna celui-ci en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

– Hey, attends-moi! s'exclama Gintoki. »

* * *

 **8h10 - sur le trajet de la scène de crime dans la nouvelle Ferrari intérieur cuir de Sasuke Uchiwa**

« Wow, super bagnole! J'adore, la grande classe. Oh, arrête-toi là! fit en un seul souffle Gintoki tout en pointant du doigt un KFC.

– T'es sérieux ? On est en service, fit remarquer Sasuke.

– Oh, j'ai juste une petite faim. Qu'on soit en retard d'une minute où deux, ce n'est pas bien grave, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

– Justement si!

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, se mit à rire l'autre.

– Tu trouves ça drôle?! Quelqu'un est mort, je te rappelle ! Notre devoir est de nous rendre sur les lieux au plus vite, pas de s'arrêter au KFC en chemin!

– Allez, tout le monde sait que la police est tout le temps en retard. C'est vrai, même les livreurs de pizzas sont plus rapides alors autant profiter de notre réputation. Surtout que j'ai une promotion. Pour un menu acheté, le deuxième est offert.

– Non!

– C'est à cause de tout à l'heure, c'est ça?

– Pas du tout, c'est parce que ce n'est pas éthique et que c'est contre le règlement.

– C'est si important que ça pour toi le règlement, l'éthique, les ordres, etc. ?

– Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne travaillerais pas avec toi.

– Alors ça, c'est méchant! déclara Gintoki d'un ton boudeur. »

* * *

 **8h12 – devant les lieux du crime**

Sasuke remarqua une gourmette avec les initiales J.A.D au poignet droit de Gintoki.

« C'est une jolie gourmette que tu portes là.

– Ouais, elle est pas mal. Mais c'est juste une breloque en argent, dit son nouveau partenaire avec un sourire faussement modeste.

– Dis-moi, tu t'appelles bien Sakata Gintoki, n'est-ce pas?

– Oui.

– Cette gourmette est-elle à toi?

– C'est quoi cette question ? T'es de la police?!

– Ben oui, répondit Sasuke sur le ton de l'évidence, déconcerté par cette réplique.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, sourit Gintoki.

– Gintoki, premièrement, ce n'est pas de l'argent mais de l'or blanc. Ensuite, vu les motifs et la matière, c'est bien trop cher pour quelqu'un incapable de payer son abonnement téléphonique. Enfin, les initiales devraient être S.G ou G.S pas J.A.D.

– Ah, c'est les initiales, le problème? Attends, tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire ? Non, tu sais vraiment pas ce que ça veut dire, mais tout le monde sait ce que ça veut dire, s'exclama-t-il en riant. Franchement je n'arrive pas à…

– Gintoki! Cesse de me prendre pour un idiot. Il est évident que tu gagnes du temps pour trouver une excuse, l'interrompit l'inspecteur.

– C'est faux!

– Alors, réponds à ma question!

– OK, relaxe mec. Ça veut dire : Jacques a dit, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

– Décidément, je ne t'aime pas du tout, soupira Sasuke. Tu sais pourquoi?

– Parce que je suis plus beau et plus classe que toi? Supposa l'autre en dégustant bruyamment son MC Fleury.

– Non! Parce que tu représentes ce que je déteste le plus au monde mais surtout parce que tu es très bizarre.

– Bizarre?

– Kyubi a dit que tu es arrivé hier soir d'Edo, un des « 7 Royaumes», connu pour être violent et fermé au reste du monde avec des frontières bien gardées et où l'accès à l'information extérieure est très réglementé, voire impossible. Et pourtant, tu sembles détenir plusieurs informations sur moi.

– Hein?!

– Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'on était au poste, tu as délibérément changé ton MC Fleury de main. Il était dans ta main gauche, puis tu l'as mis dans la droite afin de me saluer avec la gauche.

– Et alors?

– Tu es bien droitier, non?

– Oui.

– En temps normal, on salue avec la main dominante, mais toi, tu m'as tendu ta main gauche.

– Où tu veux en venir?

– Quatre-vingt-cinq pour cent de la population de Konoha est droitière, mais moi, je ne rentre pas dans cette catégorie. Je suis gaucher, et va savoir pourquoi, c'est cette main que tu m'as tendue. Coïncidence, je ne crois pas. Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas?

– Tu délires, mec.

– Autre chose d'encore plus bizarre. Dans les toilettes, tu as dis quelque chose d'étrange, je cite: « Je pensais que tu l'attraperais, avec le Sharingan et tes réflexes boostés, c'est pas compliqué ». Comment savais-tu que je possédais le Sharingan?

– Ben, t'es un Uchiwa, non ? C'est évident.

– En réalité, seulement dix pourcent des Uchiwa encore en vie possèdent cette faculté, alors non ce n'est pas évident. D'autant plus que peu de personnes à Konoha connaissent ce pouvoir et ses spécificités et seules cinq personnes du poste, ainsi que les hauts-gradés, savent que je le possède. De plus, cette faculté n'est même pas inscrite dans mon dossier. Mais toi, alors que tu n'es là que depuis quelques heures, tu es au courant. »

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin, puis poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Si c'était le Byakugan je ne serais pas surpris vu qu'un possesseur du Byakugan a les pupilles blanches mais celles des possesseurs du Sharingan, elles, sont comme celles du commun des mortels. Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de le prendre sur le fait, mais je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir activé devant toi. Dernière chose, tu viens de dire : « Ben t'es un Uchiwa, non ? C'est évident. » À ce moment-là, il était impossible pour toi de le savoir. Après tout, des Uchiwa, il n'y en a pas à tous les coins de rue. Alors qu'as-tu à dire pour ta…

 ** _BLURRRRRRRRRRP!_**

– Et merde ! »

Gintoki venait de vomir. Une grosse flaque jaunâtre recouvrait le joli intérieur cuir tout neuf de la Ferrari de Sasuke, qui laissa échapper une larme sous l'émotion.

« Désolé. À l'avenir, rappelle-moi de ne jamais manger un MC Fleury juste après m'être enfilé cinq tartes au citron. Ouais, l'acide citrique et les laitages ne font pas bon ménage, déclara-t-il avec un sourire un peu jaune.

– Dégage de là avant que je te tue! vitupéra Sasuke, essayant de se contenir pour ne pas envoyer un Chidori bien placé à son crétin de partenaire.

– OK, relaxe mec, déclara le dit partenaire avant de partir.

– Kuso, mon joli intérieur tout neuf ! Se lamenta le brun. »

Soudain, une idée traversa la tête de Sasuke. Et si Gintoki avait vomi exprès? Et s'il avait fait une diversion pour ne pas répondre à ses accusations?

« Ce type est bizarre. Il va falloir que je le surveille de près, se fit-il la remarque tout haut.

– Oh, dépêche-toi, on a du travail, là! hurla soudain Gintoki.

– C'est bon, j'arrive! »

Il essuya comme il le pouvait le gentil "cadeau" de son nouvel ami avant de rejoindre ce dernier qui l'attendait devant l'entrée du building où le corps avait été découvert.

 ** _Allez faîtes péter les review!_**


	3. Un duo légendaire vient de se former!

_**MAJ 05/11/17**_

 _ **Merci à**_ Rozenn Selwyn _**pour son aide et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :Un duo légendaire vient de se former !**

 **8h15 – 7e étage du Building Paradise - porte 7**

Sasuke et Gintoki se trouvaient enfin sur les lieux où un cadavre avait été découvert. Si la porte ne présentait aucun dégât, l'appartement, toutefois, semblait avoir subi le passage d'une tornade. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient prêts à passer à l'action mais il s'aperçut que son collègue n'était plus là. Il regarda rapidement partout, pour enfin le retrouver en train de fouiller dans le frigo de la cuisine américaine de la victime.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'écria-t-il.

– Je cherche des preuves, répondit Gintoki comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

– Quel genre de preuves il pourrait y avoir ici?!

Avant que Gintoki n'ait le temps de répliquer, un policier s'avança vers Sasuke.

– Inspecteur Sasuke, je suis content de vous rencontrer.

– Content ? Il y a un mort à côté, je te signale, asséna l'inspecteur.

– Oui, c'est vrai. J'aurais préféré vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, c'est sûr. L'inspecteur Shikamaru n'est pas là?

– Il est en route. Je ne suis là que pour tâter le terrain. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a?

– La victime est un humain, de type asiatique, Hiro Nakamura, âgé de quarante-cinq ans et célibataire. Il est cadre dans l'entreprise Samsung de Konoha.

– Je vois. »

Tout en notant ces détails dans un coin de son esprit, Sasuke balaya le salon du regard. Celui-ci faisait peine à voir, entre la table en verre brisée et les meubles renversés dont le contenu gisait piteusement sur le sol dans un fouillis indescriptible.

« En tout cas, l'appartement est dans un sale état, sans compter celui du corps, poursuivit le brun. C'est à se demander ce qui a pu se passer.

– C'est pour ça qu'on vous a appelé. On n'est pas habitués à ce genre de choses.

– Je pense que...Gintoki!

– C'est pas ce que tu crois, bredouilla l'interpellé. »

Gintoki avait un paquet de Kinder Pingui à la main et un Snickers glacé en bouche.

« Non mais j'y crois pas, je rêve ! Tu te fous de moi, là?! hurla Sasuke.

– Écoute, en tant qu'enquêteur chevronné, je me dois d'examiner toutes les preuves, voilà tout, se défendit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu pollues la scène du crime!

– Pas du tout! Démentit l'enquêteur aux cheveux d'argent. En ce moment, je risque ma vie.

– Tu risques ta vie?

– Si ça se trouve, ce paquet de Kinder et ce Snickers ont été contaminés par un horrible virus. Par conséquent, j'ai le devoir d'empêcher la propagation du virus pour protéger les citoyens de ce pays. Surtout ne me remercie pas, je ne fais que mon devoir, dit-il d'un air amusé.

– Gintoki! Ne te fous pas de moi!

– Ok ok, relaxe mec. J'avoue, en fait, j'avais un petit creux. Tu vois, j'ai le ventre vide à cause de tout à l'heure.

– Ne m'en parle pas, gronda le détenteur du Sharingan.

– Pffffffff ! Encore en train de bouder. Tu devrais te réjouir d'avoir un brillant enquêteur avec toi.

– Pourquoi le " brillant enquêteur" que tu es ne nous dit pas ce qui s'est passé ?

– No problem. »

Gintoki observa la pièce un moment, avant de sourire et de regarder Sasuke avec un air fier et confiant.

« C'est un suicide, affirma-t-il, un sourire encore plus radieux au coin des lèvres.

– Quoi?! Mais enfin, comment peux-tu dire ça ?

– Quoi, ça me paraît évident, non?

– La victime a été décapitée, il y a des traces de lutte partout et elle a des lacérations et des contusions sur les avant-bras.

– Euh, c'est quoi, une contusion? dit-il, le doigt dans le nez.

– Un bleu, si tu préfères.

– Ah ça ! Fallait dire tout de suite, s'exclama-t-il avant de lancer une crotte de nez sur l'agent de police en face de lui.

– Non mais ça ne va pas ! L'apostropha ce dernier. Quel genre de policier êtes-vous?!

– Il n'est pas policier, il est consultant, contredit Sasuke.

– Pffff ! Ah, je vois, un simple consultant.

– Oi kisama! Ne me prends pas de haut, sale policier de bas étage.

– Moi, au moins, j'ai une plaque! rétorqua le dit policier.

– Mouais, je suis sûr qu'elle est en chocolat.

– Pas du tout!

– Alors tu l'as eue dans une pochette surprise ou gagnée dans une tombola? Rit-il. Parce que franchement, t'as pas une carrure de flic.

– Gintoki, le rabroua Sasuke, si tu veux tellement parler, concentre-toi sur la victime.

– Ok ok, relaxe mec. Très bien, on a qu'à dire qu'il est mort d'une crise cardiaque.

– Impossible, asséna l'Uchiwa.

– Pareil, renchérit le policier.

– Vous êtes tous contre moi, geignit Gintoki en mode yeux de chat tout mignon mais avec un Kinder dans la bouche.

– Arrête de manger ça! Siffla Sasuke.

– Ok ok, relaxe mec. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi c'est impossible?

– Eh bien..., commença le policier.

– Shut up! Je ne parlais pas à toi, vulgaire pseudo policier ! Quand je veux la compagnie d'un mignon petit poulet, je vais au KFC, alors ferme-la ou dégage!

– Bref, trancha Sasuke. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort d'une crise cardiaque. Pour moi, ça ne fait aucun doute, la cause de la mort est la décapitation. Regarde, il y a des projections de sang jusqu'au plafond. Cela indique que le cœur battait encore quand on a sectionné la carotide.

– Ok ok, excluons le suicide, admit Gintoki. Et si c'était un accident domestique ? L'homme a dû glisser et se trancher la tête disons... sur euh...sur cette table.

– T'es sérieux?!

– Oui, regarde, il y a des traces de glissade, dit-il en pointant le doigt vers la table. »

Sasuke tourna la tête, Gintoki utilisa ce laps de temps pour patiner dans le sang à côté de la victime afin d'appuyer ses dires.

« Je n'ai rien vu.

– Ah, je me suis trompé, elles sont là. »

Sasuke baissa la tête pour regarder les traces.

« Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça? hurla le brun. Ces traces n'étaient pas là, tu viens de les faire! De toute façon, tout cela est absurde, car ça impliquerait que la victime aurait glissé dans son propre sang avant de se trancher la tête.

– J'y avais pas pensé. Bref, est-ce qu'il avait de la famille ?

– Enfin une remarque intelligente.

– Je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, s'immisça le policier.

– Il me semble que j'étais occupé à sauver le pays à ce moment-là, le bleu, railla Gintoki.

– Non, il était célibataire, précisa Sasuke.

– Ouf!

– « Ouf »?

– Les familles, c'est le cancer de la profession. Elles veulent faire notre boulot à notre place. Elles sont toujours là à poser des questions et à relever la moindre incohérence dans votre version. Kuso, je rêve d'une société d'orphelins. Que des milliers de gens meurent de faim à l'autre bout de la Terre, ou d'autres meurent sous les bombes dans je ne sais quelle partie du monde ou encore ces milliers de vieux qui meurent dans la solitude la plus extrême; tout le monde s'en fout. Mais dès qu'un jeune homme bien entouré meurt de cause naturelle, tout le monde perd l'esprit. Ça me rappelle l'affaire James Carter, il y a trois ans.

Ce jeune, qui est mort d'un cancer du cerveau. J'ai eu ses parents et sa sœur sur le dos pendant sept semaines non-stop. Tous les jours ! Ils étaient là, à me poser la même question : « Est-ce que l'enquête avance » ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je leur réponde? Ils refusaient l'idée qu'un jeune homme de vingt ans puisse mourir. Vous imaginez l'horreur?! Répéter en boucle à ces pauvres gens que leur fils est mort d'un simple cancer du cerveau. C'est triste mais c'est la vie, comme Brad et Angélina qui se sont séparés; c'est dur, mais j'ai su l'accepter.

– N'importe quoi...soupira Sasuke. Attends, mais je la connais cette affaire ! On a retrouvé son cadavre dans la forêt, comment tu expliques ça?

– Il est peut-être parti cueillir des champignons et là, BOOM! Il est mort à cause de la pression de la tumeur dans son crâne. Qui peut prédire ces choses-là? Je ne suis pas médecin, moi. Le chien du garde forestier l'avait retrouvé, enterré à quelques centimètres sous le sol seulement. Pfffffffffff, franchement, les gens ne sont pas sérieux, si vous prenez la peine de déplacer un corps dans une zone éloignée à plus de trois kilomètres de distance de la ville la plus proche, vous pourriez au moins prendre la peine de creuser une fosse assez profonde pour que le premier chien qui passe par là ne trouve pas le cadavre.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, la famille a essayé de contacter la presse. Heureusement ce n'était pas assez spectaculaire.

– « Spectaculaire », releva le policier.

– Beh oui, le bleu. Juste un cadavre dans la forêt, pfff, c'est ringard. Les gens veulent du sensationnel. Au minimum, il faut un viol sinon c'est pas assez accrocheur ou alors, mieux, des meurtres en série avec du suspens et tout et tout.

– C'est le monologue le plus débile que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie, lança Sasuke. Je... »

Une nouvelle voix s'éleva alors, le coupant dans sa critique.

« Ça alors, Sasuke Uchiwa ! Que fais-tu ici?

– Shikamaru, tu es là.

– Quelle question stupide !souligna le Nara. C'est mon secteur, je te rappelle.

– Le commissaire nous a appelés en renfort parce que tu étais dans l'avion, donc...

– Je suis là maintenant donc tu peux prendre la porte.

– Bien entendu, approuva Sasuke. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je me préoccupais spécialement de ton secteur. En vérité, je n'en avais rien à faire. Si je suis là c'est uniquement parce que Naruto m'en a donné l'ordre.

– « Donné l'ordre », tu dis? demanda Shikamaru d'un air goguenard. T'es devenu un gentil chienchien à son papa depuis cet incident.

– Je ne gaspillerai pas ma salive à répondre à ta provocation. Maintenant que tu es là, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir quand il s'aperçut que Gintoki avait disparu encore une fois. Il se mit alors à le chercher dans tout l'appartement, pour enfin le retrouver dans la chambre de la victime, couché la tête sous le lit, avec un carton Samsung en main.

« Gintoki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

– Euh, je cherchais les toilettes, dit-il en se relevant, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Ça m'étonnerait qu'elles se trouvent en bas de ce lit.

– Comment ? Tu n'es pas au courant?

– Au courant de quoi?

– Il y a des nouveaux matelas hyper High-tech avec fonction toilettes.

– Quoi?

– Si, je te jure ! Tu appuies sur un bouton, un orifice s'ouvre et paff, tu peux pisser couché, plus besoin de se lever. C'est génial, non? conclut Gintoki avec un grand sourire.

– N'importe quoi!

– Pffff ! Laisse tomber, tu n'y connais rien.

– Et c'est quoi ce carton que tu tiens?

– Ah ça ! Son sourire s'élargit. Rien rien, juste le collecteur de déchet.

– Donne-moi ça! »

Sasuke lui arracha le carton des mains et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier contenait des dizaines de portables **Samsung Galaxy edge 7 superstar + nouvelle édition Gold Supra design 2000.**

« Oh bah ça alors, quelle surprise !s'étonna l'enquêteur aux cheveux d'argent. Il a chié des Smartphones!

– Ne te fous pas de moi!

– Ok ok, relaxe mec. Bon, c'est vrai que je comptais les garder pour moi mais ce n'est pas grave, il en a plus besoin, il est mort, acheva-t-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Peu importe, c'est une pièce à conviction.

– Allez, sois cool ! De toute façon, ils seront certainement mis sous scellé dans un vieil entrepôt, c'est du gâchis!

– Du gâchis?

– Ben ouais, c'est un Samsung Galaxy edge 7. Ça coûte un max ce truc.

– En réalité c'est un Samsung Galaxy edge 7 superstar + nouvelle édition Gold Supra design 2000, corrigea Sasuke. Il n'est même pas encore sur le marché.

– Wow, c'est quoi ce délire de rajouter tout ce blabla derrière un modèle simple?! C'est vrai, elle est débile cette idée. Galaxy edge 7 superstar + nouvelle édition Gold Supra, c'est trop long.

– En fait, c'est Samsung Galaxy edge 7 superstar + nouvelle édition Gold Supra design 2000.

– Oh, ça va ! Bon et si je te donnais un ou deux Phone, tu serais plus apte à me laisser partir avec le carton ?

– Tu essaies de m'acheter là?!

– Non, pas du tout, rétorqua Gintoki avec sérieux.

– T'as intérêt! Petit un, ce genre d'attitude est puni par la loi car c'est de la corruption. Petit deux, c'est moi qui ai le carton entre les mains alors si un de ces portables m'intéressait, je n'aurais qu'à le prendre et enfin, petit trois, on ne sait pas pourquoi il les a gardés sous son lit alors mieux vaut rester prudent.

– Okey, tu as raison. Bon, on peut y aller.

– Quoi, c'est tout? demanda le brun d'un air suspicieux. Tu abandonnes trop facilement, c'est louche.

– Pfff, jamais content… »

Gintoki se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'il se fit stopper par Sasuke.

« Quoi?

– Fais voir tes poches, ordonna l'Uchiwa.

– Quoi?

– J'ai dit : montre-moi tes poches.

– Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

– Pas du tout!

– Quoi ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu?

– De quoi tu parles ? On se connaît depuis moins de cinq heures.

– Oui, mais je sens un lien fort entre nous. C'est comme si on avait été frères dans une vie antérieure.

– Gintoki, montre-moi tes putains de poches!

– Ok ok, relaxe mec. Kuso! »

Gintoki s'exécuta et sortit avec tristesse sept portables de ses poches avant de partir, grognon.

« Tu n'as rien mis sous ton manteau, j'espère? Insista Sasuke.

– Non!

– Jure-le.

– Okey, je le jure sur ta vie, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

– Oi! Pas sur ma vie BAKA! Jure sur la tienne.

– Quoi, t'es malade ! Elle est bien trop importante pour moi.

– Kisama! »

Sasuke empoigna le col du manteau de Gintoki et le palpa mais il ne trouva rien.

« Satisfait? Nargua Gintoki.

– Vous êtes encore là, toi et ton nouveau collègue? Intervint Shikamaru.

– On allait par...Attends, comment tu sais que c'est mon nouveau collègue? interrogea Sasuke.

– Je sais beaucoup de choses…, souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

– Laisse tomber. Gintoki, on y va. »

 **Dans le couloir du 13e étage**

– Bon, on fait quoi maintenant, partenaire ? Et pourquoi tu m'a fais venir à cet étage? Demanda le consultant tout sourire.

– On ne fait rien du tout ! Écoute-moi bien, Gintoki, tu représentes ce que je déteste le plus au monde, tu n'es qu'un sale pitre arrogant et inutile. Que ce soit clair, je ne travaillerai jamais avec toi même si le sort du monde en dépendait alors retourne à Edo car tu n'as pas ta place ici.

– C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que j'aie jamais entendu, s'extasia-t-il avec un sourire.

– Adieu, Gintoki.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et disparut dans les escaliers.

 **8h45**

Sasuke était en route pour le commissariat, en pleine discussion avec son supérieur préféré grâce au dispositif d'appel de sa voiture.

« Quoi ! s'exclama Naruto Tu l'as laissé sur place et t'es parti sans lui après lui avoir dit tout ça?! Mais t'es un vrai monstre!

– Oh ça va, lâche-moi! grommela le brun.

– Tu... **« _Naruto arrête de bavarder avec tes amis et viens manger tes râmen du petit déj » !_** C'est bon, laisse-moi Kurama, c'est pour le travail!

– Tu m'écoutes, là?

– Bien sûr que... Kurama, n'efface pas mes replay de Secret story ! **« _Ce genre d'émission abrutit le cerveau » !_** Je m'en fous, je veux savoir comment va réagir Christine quand elle va réaliser que Manuella aussi est amoureuse de Julien qui lui-même a embrassé Emma pour rendre jalouse Cindy qui elle-même est secrètement amoureuse de Luc alors que celui-ci est gay et aimerait sortir avec Julien!

– Naruto! Le rabroua Sasuke.

– Oui, c'est bon, je t'écoute.

– Bref, ce Gintoki est un idiot qui n'a pas sa place au sein d'un service de police. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait nous apporter.

– Il a été si nul que ça?

– Pire que ce que tu pourrais imaginer.

– Bizarre, c'est assez étonnant, marmonna Naruto, sceptique.

– Comment ça?

– Ce Gintoki a élucidé pas moins de sept cent soixante-dix-sept affaires en moins de trois ans.

– QUOI? Mais c'est plus que moi ! Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé?

 _Tout à coup, la communication s'interrompit, alors que retentissait l'alarme caractéristique du Central._

 _À toutes les unités, demande d'intervention au plus vite à Lexus Street._

– Central, ici Taka, intervint Sasuke en prenant le double appel. Quelle est la situation?

– Ah, inspecteur Sasuke, quelle chance! Une jeune fille est sur le toit d'un immeuble, prête à se suicider.

– C'est à quelque pas du Building Paradise. Je suis dans le secteur, je m'en occupe, mais envoyez les secours au cas où.

– C'est fait, mais la presse est sur place.

– Kuso ! jura l'Uchiwa en mettant fin au second appel. Naruto, on en reparlera après.

– Ok, je vais...Oi! Kurama, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les bananes alors lâche-moi! **« _Pas question, tu as besoin de cinq fruits et légumes par jour et la banane est parfaite pour le petit déj! »_** Y'a pas d'oranges? **« _Si, mais il faut varier les plaisirs »._** Rrrrrrrooooooh!

– Pffffff, vous deux alors. »

* * *

 **9h10 – Lexus Street**

 **Devant l'immeuble sur le toit duquel se trouvait la fille, il y avait plein de journalistes, des pompiers en train de placer un matelas gonflable géant mais, surtout, Gintoki en train de filmer la scène.**

« Mais que fais-tu ici?! s'écria Sasuke à son attention.

– Oh, mais voilà le traître Monsieur Uchiwa Judas, celui qui m'a abandonné. Eh bien, pour ton information, je filme en espérant la voir sauter.

– Quoi?!

– Ouais, je compte la mettre sur Youtube. Avec une vidéo pareille, je ferai certainement des millions de vues. À moi l'argent! Se réjouit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

– T'es sérieux ?!

– Quoi, c'est fini, l'époque où les gens filmaient leurs chats, ils veulent des vidéos chocs. J'y peux rien, moi, si le monde est peuplé de malades.

– Tu es vraiment un...Attends, mais c'est un Samsung Galaxy edge 7 superstar + nouvelle édition Gold Supra design 2000. Mais tu m'as menti, quand je pense que t'as juré sur ma vie!

– En vérité, ta question était, et je cite : « _Tu n'as rien mis sous ton manteau j'espère?_ ». Vu qu'il était caché dans ma botte, je n'ai pas menti, affirma Gintoki, son sourire s'élargissant davantage.

– Escroc! Bref, dans tous les cas, il faut se dépêcher, elle peut sauter à tout moment.

– Euh non, c'est sans moi.

– Pourquoi?

– C'est évident, non ? Il y a treize étages, cet immeuble est maudit. Hors de question de mettre les pieds dedans.

– Et alors on est aussi parti au treizième étage tout à l'heure.

– Oui, mais c'est différent y avait vingt-et-un étages en tout.

– Pffffff! Au final, ce n'est pas plus mal, je...

– Bon, puisque tu y tiens, je vais t'accompagner.

– Pas la peine, refusa-t-il tout net, de toute façon, tu n'as pas d'expérience dans ce domaine.

– Au contraire, j'ai déjà été confronté à un suicidaire!

– Et comment tu as procédé ?

– Je lui ai dit : Alors, belle journée pour se suicider !

– C'est contre la procédure ce genre de comportement, soupira-t-i, et ensuite?

– Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait pas compris.

– Et ?

– Beh j'ai pris un mégaphone et dit: « Alors descends, rejoins-moi en bas, tu te sentiras mieux après ».

– Donc, ça c'est bien terminé alors.

– Pas vraiment. Ce con a sauté.

– Quoi?! C'est ta faute, tu l'as incité au suicide.

– C'est pas moi ! Se récria Gintoki. Comment j'aurais pu savoir que ce con me rejoindrait comme ça? Moi, je pensais qu'il prendrait l'escalier ou l'ascenseur comme tout le monde.

– Pffffffff. Bref allons-y.

– Attends, une seconde.»

 **Gintoki se mit à genoux et ferma les yeux.**

« Tu fais quoi là? demanda l'Uchiwa.

– Je prie.

– Ridicule, je ne crois pas en ces choses-là. Jésus, Bouddha, etc. Il faut être sacrément crédule pour prendre au sérieux ce genre d'histoire. Moi, je crois en ma propre force.

– Ô grand Satan!

– Quoi, tu pries Satan?!

– Chuuuuut! Excusez, seigneur Satan. Ô grand Satan, je vais entrer dans cet immeuble, mais s'il vous plait, épargnez-moi de la malédiction. En échange, je vous donnerai l'âme de Sasuke, acheva l'enquêteur aux cheveux d'argent dans un sourire.

– Oi!

– Quoi, je ne vais tout de même pas lui donner mon âme ! Je ne suis pas complètement fou. Et puis, je pensais que tu n'y croyais pas?

– C'n'est pas une raison!

– Ô Jésus...

– Attends, tu pries aussi Jésus?!

– Chuuuuuuut, j'augmente mes chances. Il ne faut jamais mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier, précisa-t-il, tout sourire. Bien alors, ô Jésus tout puissant, soyez gentil, protégez-moi et je vous offrirai le sang de Sasuke.

– Oh, tu te fous de moi, là!

– Quoi? Je te signale que j'ai déjà promis ton âme au Seigneur Satan, je peux pas offrir deux fois la même chose!

– J'ai même plus envie de te répondre. »

 **Sur ce, Sasuke se précipita dans l'immeuble.**

« Oh, attends-moi! cria Gintoki. »

* * *

 **9h15**

 **Sasuke et Gintoki étaient enfin dans l'immeuble. L'ascenseur n'étant pas là, Sasuke décida de prendre les escaliers. Gintoki, quant à lui, n'avait pas la même idée en tête.**

« Tu fais quoi? lui cria Sasuke.

– Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me taper treize étages pour une folle qui essaye de se suicider? J'attends l'ascenseur. C'est pas comme si on était à une minute près.

– Chaque seconde compte! Oh, et puis laisse tomber, ajouta-t-il, excédé. »

 **Sasuke se précipita sur le toit. En trente secondes, il était déjà sur place. Il était vraiment rapide, même trop. La jeune femme le remarqua tout de suite à cause du bruit qu'il avait fait dans les escaliers. Sasuke était à sept mètres d'elle et elle, à trois mètres du vide. Elle était en pleurs et semblait décidée à en finir.**

« Ne bougez pas ou je saute! avertit la fille.

– Ok. Je reste là. Tout va bien, je suis là pour vous aider.

– Laissez-moi tranquille! Tout le monde s'en fiche de moi!

– Pas du tout, moi je ne m'en fiche pas. Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Elsa.

– Elsa, quel joli prénom. Elsa, tu es jeune, pourquoi mettre fin à ta vie si tôt ? Parle-moi. Je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre mais je me fais du souci pour toi et je veux t'aider.

– C'est vrai?

– Oui bien sûr, affirma-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. Et si tu me disais comment s'est passée ta journée? »

 **Sasuke avança d'un pas. Une grosse erreur de jugement.**

« N'avancez pas! s'écria-t-elle. »

 **Elle se rapprocha du bord encore plus. Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'à un mètre du vide.**

 _Merde_ , songea Sasuke. _J'ai trop précipité les choses. Je pensais avoir gagné sa confiance. Elle est beaucoup trop loin… Dois-je l'hypnotiser avec mon Sharingan? Non, trop dangereux, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir de plus, elle est trop près du bord. Je suis dos au mur._

 **Elle ne faisait que reculer de plus en plus.**

« Non, arrête c'est bon ! Je ne bougerai plus!

– C'est trop tard, assena-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

– Non, arrête! Ne fais pas ça! »

 **Elle s'apprêtait à sauter quand soudain :**

« Yo Yorozuya Gin-Chan desu!

– N'approchez pas sinon je…, commença Elsa.

– La ferme! Qui a dit que j'étais là pour toi?! l'interrompit Gintoki.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet abruti?!_ hurla Sasuke en son fort intérieur.

– Je suis là pour mon propre suicide, annonça Gintoki, la mine grave.

– Vous voulez en finir vous aussi? »

 _Mais à quoi il joue celui-là !_

 **Gintoki s'approcha du bord, à exactement deux mètres à la droite d'Elsa et soixante centimètres du vide.**

« Oi Shojo-chan dépressive, pourquoi tu veux en finir, toi?

– Ça ne te regarde pas!

– Pfffff! Pas la peine de faire la maline et puis, c'est pas comme si ta vie était ultra passionnante!

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? On est censé réconforter une personne qui tente de se suicider, pas agir ainsi !_ désespéra Sasuke.

– Tu ne sais rien des épreuves que j'ai pu traverser ! S'exclama-t-elle, vexée.

– Pffff et voilà qu'elle frime, maintenant. « Tu ne sais rien des épreuves que j'ai pu traverser », et na na.

– Quoi?

– Ta semaine ne peut pas être pire que la mienne.

– Tu n'en sais rien!

– Ok vas-y, je t'écoute, suicide-girl.

– Ce n'est pas mon prénom! Je m'appelle Elsa.

– Elsa! Se moqua-t-il, un grand sourire narquois sur le visage. Comme la reine des neiges ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant?

– J'ai une chanson pour toi : **LIBÉRÉE, DÉLIVRÉE, JE COMPTE ME SUICIDER ! LIBÉRÉE, DÉLIVRÉE, C'EST SUR LE SOL QUE J'VAIS M'ÉCRASER ! LIBÉRÉE, DÉLIVRÉE, C'EST DÉCIDÉ J'VEUX CREVER!**

 _J'y crois pas... ne me dis pas que…?_

– Vous vous croyez drôle?! S'offusqua la jeune fille.

– Si on peut même plus déconner... Alors tu la racontes, ta semaine ? J'ai un suicide à faire!

– Je viens de perdre mon emploi, ma maison, et l'homme que j'aimais ne veut plus de moi alors que je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte, dit-elle en larmes. Comment suis-je censée faire?! Il dit qu'il n'est pas le père mais c'est faux! Je n'ai plus rien qui me rattache à ce monde. »

 **Elsa se rapprocha du bord pour en finir.**

« Non! hurla Sasuke. »

Gintoki se mit à ricaner, ricanement qui se transforma en un grand éclat de rire un poil moqueur. Elsa stoppa net, surprise par cette réaction.

« Quoi? L'interpella-t-elle.

– Tu n'es qu'une pathétique pleurnicharde, le monde n'a pas besoin de toi.»

Gintoki s'avança.

« N'approche pas ou sinon je...

– Sinon quoi ? Tu vas sauter? Alors très bien, saute. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te pleurer, petite chose aveugle.

– Gintoki, arrête! ordonna Sasuke.

– Quoi? Je ne dis que la vérité, après tout. Tu es là depuis plus de trente minutes, à regarder la vue au lieu de plonger. D'ailleurs, les journalistes aussi et ils ont dû certainement te filmer, ta tête doit être diffusée en boucle à la télé. Mais pourtant, personne ne t'attend en bas, personne n'est venu t'empêcher de sauter parce que tout le monde s'en fout. La solitude est dure, tu ne trouves pas? Conclut Gintoki avec un sourire. »

Elsa ne répondit pas. Elle écoutait Gintoki en silence, sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

« Ton mec t'a larguée même dans ton état. C'est dire à quel point tu le laisses indifférent, rit-il. Alors, oui, si tu veux mourir comme une simple lâche, une vulgaire merde, oui, si tu veux donner raison à tous ces gens, saute. Vas-y, je peux même te pousser si tu veux ! Mais si tu veux te battre contre la vie, contre le monde, prouver à tous ces connards que tu es forte et que tu les emmerdes bien profondément, prends ma main. »

Elsa, les yeux encore rouges, attrapa la main de Gintoki avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Je...je...je veux me battre. Oui, je veux prouver à ces connards que je peux survivre. Même si...même si je suis seule et que personne ne m'aime.

– Non, tu te trompes, petite chose aveugle. Ouvre les yeux, tu n'es plus seule. Il y a un être qui ne demande qu'à t'aimer et à recevoir ton amour. Juste là, dit-il en touchant son ventre. Ne te bats pas pour toi, bats toi pour vous.

– Merci, souffla Elsa. »

 **9h45**

En sécurité en bas de l'immeuble, Elsa se trouvait dans une ambulance qui s'apprêtait à partir, mais elle voulait remercier son sauveur, l'homme qui lui avait donné le courage de se relever et de se battre, pour elle et pour son futur enfant.

« Monsieur, attendez!

– Hum? interrogea Gintoki en se retournant.

– Je...je voulais vous dire que...que...

– De rien. Quoique, si vous avez quinze ryôs sur vous, ça m'arrangerait. J'ai la dalle, je mangerais bien un paquet de Snickers et un kebab.

– Vous êtes un drôle de Monsieur, lâcha-t-elle dans un rire.

– Appelle-moi Gintoki, répondit-il en souriant. Bon, à plus !

– Gintoki!

– Quoi?

– Est-ce qu'on se reverra?

– Qui sait? Bye! dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

– Gintoki!

– Quoi encore ! J'ai épuisé déjà deux répliques de fin hyper classe. Celle du gars stylé et celle du mec mystérieux en rajoutant un petit « Bye » à la fin. Faut partir maintenant mademoiselle.

– Je n'ai pas quinze ryôs mais j'ai un Twix, si tu veux.

– Je t'aime! »

Gintoki regarda l'ambulance partir en mangeant sa récompense. Sasuke, qui s'était isolé, l'attendait de pied ferme.

« C'était quoi ça?!

– Quoi, t'es jaloux parce que c'est moi le héros? Se moqua Gintoki.

– Pas du tout! Ce qui me gêne, c'est ton attitude. Elle aurait pu sauter à n'importe quel moment ! Tu aurais dû suivre la procédure!

– Elle n'avait pas besoin d'écoute et de phrases de loveur minable du genre : « Je suis là pour toi ». Mais plutôt d'un bon coup de pied dans le cul, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et puis je ne suis pas un poulet, je n'ai pas de procédure à suivre.

– Tu as été irresponsable, lui reprocha Sasuke.

– J'ai suivi mon instinct.

– Et si tu t'étais trompé?

– Je ne me trompe jamais, assura Gintoki avec un sourire crâneur.

– Ce n'est pas un jeu!

– Ok ok, relaxe mec. De toute façon, tout s'est très bien terminé, non?

– Pffffff. Bon, tu viens ? On va manger.

– C'est vrai? Génial!

* * *

 **12h - Restaurant « Le Charitable »**

– Bonjour Messieurs, vous désirez? demanda le serveur.

– Comme d'habitude, répondit Sasuke.

– Un cheeseburger, un kebab, et une cuisse de poulet, énuméra Gintoki.

– Désolé mais c'est un restaurant gastronomique, nous ne vendons pas ce genre de produit.

– Snob, lâcha l'enquêteur aux cheveux d'argent.

– Gintoki! »

Gintoki regarda la carte rapidement.

« Quoi ?! Mais tous vos plats sont à minimum soixante ryôs ! Vous savez combien de kebabs je peux m'acheter avec ça?! Bon, je vais prendre juste un Coca. C'est combien?

– Cinq ryôs, renseigna le serveur.

– Cinq ryôs pour la bouteille?!

– Bien sûr que non.

– Ouf.

– Juste le verre, précisa l'employé, tout sourire.

– Quoi?! Et tu oses me sourire après avoir dit ça, fumier!

– Gintoki! Gronda Sasuke.

– Bon, je prendrai juste un verre d'eau.

– Trois ryôs le verre.

– Tu sais quoi, donne-moi l'eau des chiottes, ça doit être rempli de minéraux et au moins, celle-là sera gratuite, conclut Gintoki.

– Désolé, mais les toilettes sont payantes, informa le serveur.

– Je vais te tuer ! « Restaurant Charitable », mon cul !

– Gintoki ! Cesse donc ce spectacle ridicule, tu me fais honte. J'ai une certaine réputation que je tiens à garder. Prends ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas un problème.

– Mais t'es quel genre de flic pour avoir autant d'argent?

– Je suis un Uchiwa, voilà tout.

– Parfait ! Yatta ! Okey, apporte-moi tous vos desserts ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin.

– Tous les desserts ? Mais il y en a des dizaines ! s'exclama l'employé.

– Et alors ? C'est toi qui payes ?!

– Désolé. Quelle couleur, le vin?

– Pffffff, rouge, rose, blanc, orange ? Ce que tu veux.

– Orange ? Mais ça n'existe pas, dit le serveur.

– Ben t'as qu'à mélanger le vin blanc avec le vin rouge, baka!

– Euh, ça fera du rose, pas de l'orange, le détrompa son interlocuteur. »

Gintoki se contenta de le regarder d'un drôle d'air.

« Monsieur?

– Le client a toujours raison. Dépêche-toi d'aller chercher ma commande!

– Tout de suite, dit-il en courant.

– Le client est roi, hein ? souligna Sasuke, sarcastique.

– Ouep, exactement! affirma Gintoki.

– Fais attention, car beaucoup de rois se sont fait décapiter.»

Un éclat de rire suivit cette réplique.

« T'es vraiment un comédien, non un clown, reprit l'Uchiwa. Comme tout à l'heure avec cette fille, tu étais très convainquant dans le rôle du suicidaire.

– Pauvre fille. Mais toi aussi, pas vrai, partenaire?

– Que veux-tu dire?

– Tu le sais très bien, ton petit numéro de héros : « _Elsa quel joli nom...Je me fais du souci pour toi »,_ etc _.,_ dit-il en essayant d'imiter la voix de Sasuke.

– Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

– Il est clair que son sort te laissait complètement indifférent, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

– Ce que je pense importe peu. Je dois juste faire mon devoir. C'est le rôle de ceux qui portent un insigne de police.

– Donc tu avoues ! s'exclama Gintoki, triomphal.

– Cette fille n'était qu'une lâche qui était prête à se jeter du haut d'un immeuble alors même qu'elle était enceinte et cela, à cause d'une rupture. Sa mort ne m'aurait causé aucun chagrin. C'est ce genre de personne inutile à la société que je déteste le plus. Mais j'ai un devoir à accomplir. Protéger les citoyens de Konoha, c'est ce que je lui ai promis.

– « Promis » ? Promis à qui?

– Aucune importance.

– Bref, tu sais, dans le fond, Elsa n'a pas l'air bien méchante. La solitude, la peur d'être rejeté et le besoin d'être aimé, toutes ces choses peuvent pousser des gens à faire n'importe quoi. Pour un être humain il n'y a rien de pire que d'être seul. À part pour toi.

– Tu as tort. Gintoki, je vais te dire quelque chose. Retiens-le bien : l'être humain est et sera toujours seul.

– Tu as vraiment une vision des choses très noire.

– On vient au monde seul et on le quitte seul. Ce n'est qu'avec notre famille et nos amis que l'on a l'impression de ne plus l'être, mais la réalité ne tarde jamais à nous rattraper.

– Pour dire ce genre de choses, tu as dû vivre quelque chose de traumatisant.

– Chacun porte son propre fardeau, je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre. Changeons de sujet. Gintoki, tu n'aurais pas fait exprès de faire le clown ce matin?

– Pas du tout. Disons que j'étais pas motivé et puis j'avais plus envie de te voir à l'œuvre, toi, l'inspecteur prodige **,** reconnut-il avec un sourire.

– Ne me dis pas que tu testé mes capacités?!

– Eh bien… »

Il fut interrompu par une sonnerie aisément reconnaissable.

 **«** **_BABY, BABY, BABY OH LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NO LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NO OH Thought you'd always be mine, mine »_**

« C'est quoi cette sonnerie ! C'est du Justin Bieber ! D'où ça vi...

– Allô, ici Sasuke. Un mot sur ma sonnerie et je te tue, dit-il en regardant froidement Gintoki.

– Une sonnerie? Quelle sonnerie ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une sonnerie?

– Oui, attends, je me déplace. Répondit-il au téléphone

L'inspecteur sorti alors du restaurant, pour plus de confidentialité.

« Alors, c'est bon? demanda Naruto à l'autre bout du fil.

– Ouais on peut parler.

– Alors, j'ai vu à la télé que tu t'es bien débrouillé.

– La télé, beh voyons ! Ça prouve que tu travailles bien.

– Oh,tu vas pas t'y mettre!

– Je n'ai rien fait, tout le mérite revient à Gintoki.

– Vraiment?

– J'en suis moi-même étonné. Ce type est vraiment une plaie.

– Eh bien, à ce propos, Shikamaru est prêt à l'accueillir, donc si tu ne veux plus de lui, je…

– Ce n'est plus la peine.

– Vraiment ? Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas devenu accro à Gintoki?

– Pas du tout. Tu m'as donné une mission : encadrer Gintoki. Alors je compte bien la faire jusqu'au bout.

– Ok, dans ce cas, je… « **_Naruto, viens prendre ton Actimel au lieu de perdre ton temps en bavardages inutiles. Tu as un après-midi chargé de rendez-vous ! »_** C'est bon, Kurama, j'ai fini! Et puis, c'est pour le travail!

– Pfffff, à plus !

 **–** Okey, à… « **_Naruto » !_** C'est bon j'arrive,'ttebayo! **dit-il avant de raccrocher.**

– Pourquoi Shikamaru le voulait dans son équipe ? se demanda Sasuke. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Décidément, il y a beaucoup de choses étranges depuis qu'il est là.

* * *

« Alors, c'était ton bébé? Le charria Gintoki.

– Hein, de quoi tu parles? dit-il en s'asseyant. Ce genre de relation ne m'intéresse pas. Gintoki, cette fois, c'est bon, nous sommes officiellement partenaires.

– C'est vrai? Alors, on est amis.

– Je n'irais pas jusque-là.

– Bon, on va au moins se couvrir, s'entraider tout ça tout ça?

– Effectivement.

– Promis ?

– Promis.

– Juré ?

– Juré.

– Juré craché?

– Gintoki!

– C'est le début de l'histoire de Gintoki et Sasuke, annonça-t-il en riant.

– Non, plutôt de Sasuke et Gintoki.

– On se mettra d'accord sur les formalités après. Mais une chose est sûre.

– Quoi donc?

– Un duo légendaire vient de se former! »

 ** _Voila pour ce chapitre_**

 ** _Allé faîtes péter les reviews_**


	4. Le Duo mène sa première enquête

**Le Duo mène sa première enquête**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Mardi 2 Octobre** – **4h45 - domicile de Sasuke Uchiwa**

« _BABY, BABY, BABY OH LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NO LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NO OH Thought you'd always be mine, mine_ ** _»._**

– Allô, ici Sasuke.

– Yo Sasukénouné ! lança une voix trop reconnaissable.

– Itachi?! Mais ce n'est pas ton numéro.

– C'est parce que quand je t'appelle avec le mien, tu ne décroches pas!

– Parce que tu m'appelles toujours pour des choses stupides!

– Pas cette fois, je te le jure.

– Bon, cette fois, c'est pour quoi? soupira Sasuke.

– Alors, j'ai une question très sérieuse à te poser.

– Ouais, tu peux y aller.

– Tu es plutôt bleu, rouge ou rose?

– Quoi? Attends, tu m'appelles à quatre heures du matin pour me dire ça?

– C'est important!

– Important pour quoi?

– C'est une surprise.

– Ça ne peut pas attendre?

– Non je suis en train de le rempli…

– « Remplir » ? souligna le cadet. Remplir quoi?

– « Remplir » ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon petit frère que j'aime.

– Ok, alors au revoir, mon grand frère que je déteste.

– Okey c'est bon, j'avoue! se récria Itachi.

– Avouer quoi?

– Je suis en train de remplir ton compte Meetic.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je n'ai pas de compte sur Meetic.

– Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'en ai créé un.

– Quoi?

– Oui car… Allô? Allô?

– Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un frère pareil ? pesta Sasuke après avoir raccroché.

Soudain, il vit quelqu'un bouger sous sa couette. Il la tira d'un coup. La couette retirée laissa apparaître un jeune homme, nu, en position fœtale.

– T'es qui, toi?

– C'est moi, le gars d'hier, répondit l'inconnu d'une voix pâteuse.

– Ah, donc hier, c'était un garçon. C'est quoi ton nom ?

– Lovino.

– Lovino?

– Lovino Vargas. On a passé la nuit ensemble. T'as pas puoublier ?

– Ah, je vois.

– Je…

« _BABY, BABY, BABY OH LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NO LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NO OH Thought you'd always be mine, mine_ ** _»_**

– Une minute Bovino.

– Non,Lovino.

– Ouais si ça te fait plaisir. Allô, ici Sasuke.

– Oui, on a été coupés, commença Itachi. Je…

– Encore toi?! Et t'as encore changé de numéro.

– Alors, quelle couleur tu as choisi?

– Et en plus tu m'ignores !

– Je t'ignore pas, c'est juste qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de crédit alors je préférerais ne pas m'éterniser en parlotte. Donc, je disais...Allô? Sasuke?

– Il n'est pas possible, celui-là. Bon, où j'en étais, moi?

– Jolie musique, commenta Lovino avec un sourire narquois.

– La ferme, grogna Sasuke.

– Désolé.

– Bon, je…

« _BABY, BABY, BABY OH LIKE BABY, BABY, BAB…_ ** _»_**

– Allô, ici Sasuke!

– On a encore été coupés, signala son frère aîné.

– Bordel, mais t'as combien de téléphones à la fin?! Va au diable!

– T'as un frère plutôt amusant, poursuivit Lovino, tout sourire.

– Ha ha, c'est que t'es un petit marrant, dit-il d'un air blasé. Écoute, tu…

« _BABY…_ _»_

– Bordel, tu commences à sacrément me casser les couilles! insulta-t-il.

– Bonjour à toi aussi, Sasuke, salua la voix de Naruto.

– Naruto?! Ah, c'est que toi.

– Comment ça « c'est que toi »?! s'offusqua le blondinet.

– Désolé, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

– J'aime mieux ça. N'oublie pas que je suis ton supérieur, tu entends, c'est moi le patron, le Big Bo... « _Naruto viens te brosser les dents!_ » Je suis au téléphone, Kurama, laisse-moi tranquille ! « _Ne me dis pas que tu appelles encore Jessie pour la supplier de te reprendre? Il faut que tu l'oublies, tu te fais du mal_. » N'importe quoi, je parle à Sasuke ! « _Ah, ça y est, tu t'es enfin décidé à lui dire que_ … » La ferme, saleté de renard!

– Me dire quoi? nota Sasuke.

– Non rien.

– Naruto, ce n'est pas que ta présence m'ennuie, mais il est cinq heures alors si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire, au revoir.

– Non, attends!

– Quoi?

– Jiraya m'a appelé. Il a besoin de notre aide sur une affaire de disparition.

– Jiraya? Peu importe, les disparitions, ce n'est pas mon domaine. Moi, c'est plutôt les meurtres. De plus, la durée légale pour que la police prenne en charge une disparition est de quarante-huit heures.

– Comment tu…

– Comment je sais que la personne en question a disparu depuis moins de quarante-huit heures ? acheva Sasuke. C'est simple. Jiraya t'a appelé personnellement, et tu t'es empressé de me joindre alors qu'il n'est que cinq heures du matin.

– Et?

– Si il t'a appelé, c'est parce que ce pervers aime bien passer outre le règlement et vu que l'imbécile que tu es cède toujours à ses caprices, il était sûr que tu l'écouterais. Néanmoins, je sens que tu me caches quelque chose.

– On ne peut rien te cacher apparemment, soupira Naruto. Un sac et des chaussures de femme ont été retrouvés ensanglantés dans un sac de couchage.

– Et?

– L'endroit où ils ont été retrouvés, c'est le secteur du tueur de Green Rivers.

– Je vois.

– Sasuke, chaque minute compte. Dans ce genre d'affaires, la victime meurt dans les vingt-quatre heures.

– J'arrive tout de suite.

– Va chercher Gintoki d'abord.

– Ah, je l'avais presque oublié,celui-là.

– Ah, et Orochi sera de la partie, ajouta le blond.

– Super, on va bien s'amuser, ironisa Sasuke.

– Toujours aussi sarcastique. La police de Green Rivers sera à votre disposition. On se retrouve au poste.

 **–** Ouais, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

– C'était un ami? demanda Lovino.

– Arrête d'essayer de forcer l'amitié,Bovino.

– C'est Lovino. Bovino, c'est « vache » en Italien.

– Bref, je vais prendre une douche et à mon retour, j'aimerais ne plus te revoir.

Sasuke lui lança la couette que ce dernier attrapa aussitôt pour recouvrir son corps dévêtu.

– C'est tout? demanda Lovino.

– C'est tout quoi?

– On va se quitter comme ça?

– Tu t'attendais à quoi?

– Je pensais que…

– Peu importe ce que tu pensais ou attendais, ça n'arrivera pas, trancha Sasuke. Bien, tu sais où est la porte. Ah, et tu peux garder la couette si tu veux, je ne l'utiliserai plus jamais de toute façon.

* * *

 **7h15 -Hôtel « Le bon coin » - Résidence provisoire de Gintoki**

Sasuke,le visage inexpressif comme à son habitude, se dirigeait vers la chambre 7 où résidait Gintoki. Il sonna à la porte mais à sa grande surprise, il tomba sur une femme brune, aux yeux noirs et âgée d'une vingtaine d'années.

– Désolé madame, s'excusa Sasuke. Je pensais que c'était la chambre de Gintoki.

– Pour commencer, je ne suis pas si vieille alors ne m'appelle pas madame, protesta la fille. Mon nom est Lara… Euuuuuh, non, oublie ça! En ce qui concerne Gintoki, il est sous la douche, tu peux l'attendre à l'intérieur. Au revoir.

– Assez froide cette Lara, commenta-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Gintoki.

Sasuke entra et referma derrière lui. Il resta stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle porcherie. Il y avait des habits partout mais encore, et surtout, des emballages et des sachets de toute sorte : Oréo, Magnum, Haribo, Snickers, Mars, chips, KFC, Mc Do, Twix, etc.

Soudain, Gintoki sortit de la douche, couvert d'une serviette.

– Yo, Sasuke, quelle surprise !Excuse-moi de ma tenue, je sors de la douche, fit-il avec un large sourire.

– Bonjour.

– Assieds-toi, je te prie, il y a de la place sur mon lit.

– Encore faudrait-il que je sache où est ton lit.

Gintoki partit dans un éclat de rire.

– Il n'y a rien de drôle. Cette chambre causerait le suicide de n'importe quelle femme de ménage. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu arrives à ramener des filles ici.

– Tu penses vraiment qu'elles viennent pour la décoration? se moqua Gintoki avec un sourire entendu.

– En tout cas, la fille de tout à l'heure mérite mieux que toi.

– Oh, elle, c'était une pute, lâcha-t-il, l'air de rien.

– Quoi ?!

– Oh, la gueule que tu fais! Je rigole, il faut sacrément douter de ses capacités pour faire appel à ce genre de fille.

– Tu me rassures, soupira Sasuke.

– Et puis surtout,j'ai pas les moyens de me payer leurs services.

– Irrécupérable. Bon, habille-toi, on a une longue route à faire donc pas de temps à perdre.

– Pourquoi?

– Je t'expliquerai en route.

* * *

 **7h45 - Commissariat de Konoha**

Gintoki et Sasuke arrivèrent tous les deux au premier étage tout en se disputant, bien évidemment.

– Je refuse d'y aller! s'écria Gintoki.

– Et pourquoi?

– J'aime pas ce genre d'endroit, c'est trop paumé pour moi!

– Hein ?!

– Ouais, c'est le genre d'endroit calme et fade où même les fourmis attendent que le petit bonhomme soit vert pour traverser.

– C'est impressionnant le nombre de débilités que tu arrives à sortir en une minute. Bref, de toute façon,t'as pas le choix.

– Kuso!

– Oi! Cria Sasuke à Hinata qui se marrait en regardant son portable.

– Oh, bonjour Sa…, commença-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Tu regardais une vidéo de chat ?

– Non, en fait, je…

– Peu importe. Où est Naruto ?Je dois lui parler.

– Dans son bureau.

– Très bien. Gintoki, reste là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

– Yo, Hinata, salua Gintoki avec un sourire.

– Bonjour Gintoki.

– Tu peux m'appeler Beau gosse-kun si tu veux.

Hinata lâcha un petit rire.

– Gintoki, tu m'écoutes? lança Sasuke, agacé.

– Ouais, ok, fais ta vie ! Bon, où on en était…, dit-il en faisant les yeux doux à Hinata.

– Bon, je reviens, soupira le brun.

– Tu regardes quoi? demanda Gintoki.

– Vdm , répondit Hinata.

– C'est quoi ça?

– Un site où les gens racontent les petits pépins qui leur arrivent et qui sont assez drôles.

– Vraiment ?Vas-y, lis-en une pour voir.

Gintoki s'assit près d'elle. Un peu trop près d'ailleurs, si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle caresser son cou.

– Alors?

– Euh, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Bon, la première, c'est celle d'une femme, catégorie amour.

– Catégorie Amour?

– Oui, il y a Amour, Vie sociale, Enfant, Travail, Argent, Inclassable et Sexe.

– Quoi ? Pardon,j'ai pas entendu le dernier.

– Euuuuuh c'est...c'était Sexe, dit-elle timidement en baissant la tête.

– Je sais, je voulais juste te l'entendre dire, se moqua Gintoki.

Hinata devint rouge comme une tomate et fut incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

– Bien alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, cette bonne femme?

– Alors: " _Aujourd'hui, mon homme s'agenouille, me tend une enveloppe et me pose la fameuse question.._.

– Quelle question?

– Beh, « Veux-tu m'épouser? » clarifia Hinata sur le ton de l'évidence.

– Je suis touché mais je pense que l'on devrait d'abord prendre le temps de se connaître. Que dirais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir?

– Bien essayé, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

– Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. N'empêche, elle aurait pu écrire la question.

– En même temps, pour moi, c'est évident. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre?

– J'en sais rien tenait une lettre alors peut-être qu'il a dit : « _Veux-tu me la timbrer_ » ?

La jeune femme s'esclaffa à nouveau, avant de poursuivre :

– Bref, je continue: _« ...Curieuse, j'ouvre l'enveloppe et y découvre une facture. Je regarde alors mon homme qui me dit « Bah je t'ai bien acheté une bague mais je la reçois dans sept semaines donc en attendant... »_ La pauvre, adieu le romantisme.

– C'est vrai. Tu sais ce que j'aurais dit à sa place?

– Non.

Gintoki attrapa délicatement la main d'Hinata.

– La vraie bague arrive dans sept semaines mais chaque seconde que j'attends avant de faire de toi ma fiancée est un vrai déchirement pour mon cœur et pour mon âme je t'aime, alors même si je ne le mérite pas, Hinata veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de tout l'univers et me faire l'honneur de m'épouser?

– Oui.

– Je vous dérange peut-être? railla Sasuke, tout juste revenu de son entretien.

– Oui! s'écria Gintoki.

– Non! démentit Hinata. Sasu…

– Bref on peut y aller. Ah, et Gintoki, Orochimaru ira avec nous.

– C'est qui celui-là ?

– C'est moi!cria le susnommé en sortant de nulle part.

– AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! hurla l'enquêteur aux cheveux d'argent. Bordel, c'est quoi ce truc!

– C'est le médecin légiste, précisa Sasuke.

Gintoki se rapprocha de Sasuke et parla à voix basse :

– Sasuke, ce type est vraiment plus, je suis sûr d'avoir vu des cadavres plus vivants que lui.

– Je vous entends! gronda Orochimaru.

– Et en plus, il écoute la conversation des autres!

– Vous êtes encore là?! s'exclama Naruto.

– On était sur le point de partir, répondit Sasuke.

– Dis, on peut emmener Hinata à sa place? intervint Gintoki.

– Je n'y vois aucune objection. Au contraire, c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça le blond.

– Vous pensez que je suis prê...

– Hors de question! la coupa le détenteur du Sharingan.

– Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Gintoki.

– Ses compétences sont plus appropriées ici, elle n'a pas sa place sur le terrain.

– N'importe quoi ! Elle possède le Byakugan. Au contraire, sa vue peut nous être très utile.

– C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. De plus, elle n'a même pas d'arme de service.

– Moi non plus!

– Naruto, qui choisis-tu?

– Je crois que Sasuke a raison.

– Bonne décision, salua le brun avec un sourire satisfait.

– Pas moi, contesta Kyubi.

– Kurama?! s'étrangla Naruto.

– Hinata, tes capacités physiques et tes compétences te permettent largement d'aller sur le terrain, mais la décision t'appartient à toi et à personne d'autre.

– Je m'en sens capable, affirma-t-elle.

– Super! s'exclama Gintoki.

– Très bien, céda Sasuke.

– Hey, Hinata?

– Oui ?

– Si tu veux, tu peux faire le voyage avec nous.

– Impossible, refusa l'Uchiwa.

– Pourquoi?! interrogea Gintoki. Ah ah, je vois, Monsieur Sasuke est un mauvais perdant, voilà tout.

– N'importe quoi! Si j'ai dit ça, c'est parce qu'il n'y a que deux places avant dans ma voiture. C'est un modèle de sport, pas un familial.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-ilavec un air faussement surpris. Bon beh, Hinata, t'as que deux solutions.

– Deux solutions? questionna la jeune femme, perdue.

– Soit tu viens avec nous et tu fais tout le trajet sur mes genoux, soit tu...Ah ben non, en fait, il n'y a qu'une solution, vu que Sasuke conduit.

– C'est gentil mais je vais y aller avec Orochimaru.

– Quoi?!

Gintoki se rapprocha d'une Hinata un peu surprise.

– Fais gaffe, ce type est louche, lui souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

– Je t'entends! grinça Orochimaru.

Gintoki se retourna et regarda le médecin légiste de haut en bas avant de s'éloigner avec Hinata, de quelques mètres.

– Ce type aune gueule à égorger des devrais pas partir avec lui, continua-t-il.

– Je vous entends encore ! Et je n'égorge plus de chatons!

– Oh, mais ferme-la! On peut même plus ragoter en paix! Hein?! Tu n'égorges « plus » ?

– Gintoki, ne t'en fais pas, je sais me défendre, assura Hinata.

– Ok mais si jamais il tente quoi que ce soit, mords-lui le nez car… AÏE!

D'un coup, Sasuke surgit de derrière et agrippa fermement l'oreille de Gintoki avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

– Hinata, ne m'oublie pas!

– À tout à l'heure, Gintoki, répondit-elle en riant.

* * *

 **8h45 - sur le trajet de Green Revers**

– Je te trouve vachement silencieux, remarqua Sasuke. Tu as épuisé ton stock de débilités ?

– Laisse-moi! T'as tout gâché avec Hinata alors que j'étais sur le point de conclure! se plaignit Gintoki.

– Tu n'allais rien conclure du tout.

– Bien sûr! Je vois… En fait, tu es jaloux de notre relation.

– De quoi tu parles ?Tu la connais depuis même pas une semaine.

– Notre amour ne se limite pas au simple critère temporel, il est bien au-dessus de ça! Oui, comme celui de Roméo et Juliette.

– Tu sais qu'ils sont morts à la fin?

– Ah bon?! s'étrangla le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent.

– Tout le monde sait ça.

– Pas moi! Tu viens de me spoiler la fin du film, andouille!

– Ce n'est pas un film mais une pièce de théâtre qui date de plusieurs siècles, BAKA! Tu ne peuxt'en prendre qu'à toi et à ton manque de culture.

– Bon, je créerai ma propre histoire. Ça s'appellera: GinNata, l'amour incompris.

– Pffffff, c'est bien de rêver, mais tu pourrais baisser tes attentes. Elle est trop bien pour toi.

– Hinata est une étoile.

– Hein?

– Un rêve sans étoile et un rêve oublié, et ce n'est pas un visage que je veux oublier, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

– Gintoki.

– Quoi?

– Tu n'aurais jamais dû la faire venir. Elle n'a pas sa place sur le terrain et elle l'acceptait.

– Qui crois-tu être pour décider d'où est sa place? Je me demande comment tes épaules font pour supporter ton énorme tête.

– Tu te trompes. Si je fais ça, c'est pour son bien. Ses capacités sont plus utiles au…

– N'importe quoi! Nous allons dans une forêt et elle possède le Byakugan. Sa vue peut nous être utile, elle voit tout.

– C'est justement ça le problème.

– Que veux-tu dire?

– Il y a des choses qu'il serait préférable qu'elle ne voie pas.

– Arrête tes charades, bordel!

– Sais-tu ce que représente Green Rivers?

– Oui, il s'agit d'un coin perdu, une immense forêt de deux hectares qui borde les autoroutes 97 et 77 et qui est traversée par trois rivières. Merci Wikipédia.

– C'est exact. Mais récemment, c'est devenu le terrain de chasse d'un tueur en série, expliqua Sasuke. On l'appelle le tueur de Green Rivers. Il a tué déjà quarante-cinq jeunes filles et il n'a toujours pas été capturé. Sa signature est simple : il enlève une fille, la viole et la tue. Il jette ensuite ses affaires à quelques kilomètres du corps, corps qu'il a au préalable mutilé.

– Mutilé?

– Il grave Green Rivers sur le front de ses victimes. C'est ce genre de chose que risque de voir Hinata. Voir un corps sur une photo, c'est très différent de la réalité.

– Qui est chargé de cette enquête?

– Jiraya.

– Jiraya?

– C'est le mentor de Naruto mais aussi le Directeur de l'unité Spéciale de Konoha, directement sous les ordres du Kage.

– Pas mal. Alors c'est lui qui l'a élevé? Moi qui pensais que c'était Kyubi.

– En parlant de Kurama…

– Kurama ?

– C'est le petit nom de Kyubi. Bref, comment se fait-il qu'il ne t'ait pas fait peur ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même un renard immense. Bon ok, il a changé de forme pour ne pas détruire le commissariat mais il fait quand même cinq mètres de haut.

– Je suis habitué à voir des amantos alors ça m'a pas choqué plus que ça. Et puis, vu l'image que je me faisais de lui..., commença Gintoki avec un sourire libidineux.

– Comment ça?

– Kurama, le renard à neuf queues, on dirait le pseudo d'un acteur porno. Je…

– Stop,n'en dis pas plus.

– En tout cas, Naruto a l'air de vachement l'aimer.

– Rien de plus normal.

– Comment ça?

– Les parents de Naruto sont morts dans un attentat à la voiture piégée. Après leur mort, Kurama et lui se sont installés dans le manoir des Uchiwa. Itachi étant déjà parti et ma mère étant gravement malade…, je vais être méchant, mais pour nous, c'était un mal pour un bien. Kurama nous a élevés tous les deux, et il s'occupait aussi des soins de ma mère. On a grandi et on a pus'inscrire à l'école de l'élite des ninjas de Konoha grâce à l'argent qu'envoyait mon bon-à-rien de frère. C'est là qu'est apparu Jiraya. Il nous a pris sous son aile, enfin, surtout Naruto. Jiraya était aussi le mentor du père de Naruto, ça a renforcé son admiration pour ce type.

– Tu es sacrément bavard aujourd'hui ! fit remarquer Gintoki avec un sourire moqueur.

– La ferme!

– En tout cas, tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, ce Jiraya.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

– Je suis télépathe.

– Disons que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Bref, une chose est sûre. Naruto pense que s'il est Commissaire aujourd'hui, c'est en partie grâce à Jiraya, ce qui est complètement faux mais bon, du coup, il se sent redevable et accepte tout ce qu'il dit.

– Et ton père dans tout ça?

– Mon père? demanda Sasuke, étonné.

– Oui, tu n'en as pas parlé. Oùétait-il ?

Un silence lourd de tension plana dans l'habitacle.

– Sasuke? insista son collègue.

– On est arrivés.

* * *

 **9h35 - Sud de Green Rivers - non loin de l'endroit où les affaires de la victime ont été retrouvées.**

Sasuke et Gintoki étaient arrivés sur place, suivis par Orochimaru et Hinata, là où le Shérif les attendait. Orochimaru conduisait une camionnette, ce qui avait tout de suite stimulé la débilité de Gintoki.

– Hinata, ça va? demanda Gintoki.

– Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il lui arrive? s'étonna Sasuke. Elle était juste derrière nous avec Orochimaru.

– Justement ! T'as vu sa camionnette? C'est l'équipement typique d'un violeur.

– Cette camionnette contient l'équipement d'Hinata! précisa Orochimaru en surgissant de nulle part.

– AAAAAAAAAAAH! hurla Gintoki. Non mais tu vas arrêter de surgir derrière les gens comme ça ?! Ta tête est déjà très effrayante alors ne rajoute pas l'effet de surprise!

– Quoi?! s'étrangla l'autre.

Hinata émit un petit rire avant de saluer le shérif de Green Rivers.

– Inspecteur Sasuke de la police de Konoha.

– Oui je sais qui vous êtes, et c'est un honneur de pouvoir travailler avec vous, répondit le shérif.

– Je sais. Bien, où est...

Soudain, Gintoki se mit à tousser fortement en dévisageant Sasuke.

– Ah ouais, j'avais oublié, voici Orochimaru, notre médecin légiste.

– Bonjour, dit ce dernier.

– Hinata, experte scientifique.

– Bonjour.

– Et le gars à coté, c'est mon partenaire, Gintoki.

– Yo! Yorozuwa Gintoki desu!

– Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, accompagnez-nous à l'endroit exact où les affaires ont été retrouvées.

Le shérif les accompagna sur la bordure de l'autoroute 97.

– C'est là qu'elles ont été découvertes, annonça-t-il.

– Qui les a trouvées? interrogea Sasuke.

– Un homme qui passait par là a vu un sac de couchage le long de la route. Il a vu qu'il était en bon état et l'a pris. En vérifiant à l'intérieur, il a trouvé un sac et des tennis de femme, tous deux ensanglantés.

– Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur du sac, de l'argent ou autre?

– Oui, une carte d'identité. La disparue s'appelle Aiko Sosûke, âgée de vingt ans.

– Si jeune…, souffla Hinata.

– Étrange.

– Quoi? demanda Gintoki.

– Ça ne colle pas, rétorqua Sasuke. Le tueur de Green Rivers ne laisse jamais ce genre d'élément. C'est vrai qu'il abandonne les affaires à quelques kilomètres du cadavre de sa victime pour nous narguer, mais il ne laisse jamais rien qui permette de l'identifier.

– Il a peut-être commis sa première boulette?

– Je ne pense pas mais c'est une possibilité que je ne peux pas écarter.

– Elle a de la famille ?

– Oui, confirma le shérif.

– Dommage, lâcha Gintoki.

– Euh…, j'ai dit oui.

– Ouais, c'est bien ça le problème.

– Ne faites pas attention à ce type, lança l'Uchiwa.

– Sa mère vit ici, reprit le shérif. Mais sur sa carte, il est écrit que la victime habitait à Kogetsu.

– C'est à près de six cents kilomètres d'ici!

– Ok on ira l'interroger après, décida le brun. En tout cas, il y a de fortes chances que son cadavre soit enterré quelque part sur le long de l'autoroute.

– C'est une surface immensément grande! Attendez, elle est morte?

– C'est une possibilité. Shérif,occupez-vous des recherches avec vos hommes. Orochimaru et Hinata, vous allez à leur poste de police installer le matériel et examiner ses affaires. Nous, on va interroger la mère de la victime.

– Non! s'écria l'enquêteur aux cheveux d'argent.

– Ne commence pas toi! Hinata, tiens-moi informé dès qu'ils trouvent le moindre indice.

– Ok.

– Gintoki, on y va.

– Ce n'est qu'un au revoir mon amour, la distance qui nous sépare est...

– Gintoki!

– Oh ça va!

– Bon courage, Gintoki, lança Hinata.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage du concerné.

– Gintoki!

* * *

 **10h55 - domicile de Akane Sosûke, la mère d'Aiko**

Mme Sosûke les accueillit dans son salon où l'on pouvait voir une multitude de photos d'Aiko. Puis Gintoki et Sasuke prirent place dans le canapé qui occupait la pièce. Mme Sosûke prit une chaise pour se mettre en face d'eux.

– Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle poliment.

– Non mer..., commença Sasuke.

Gintoki se mit à tousser fortement.

– Je disais non mer…

Gintoki se remit à tousser fortement.

– Ça ne va pas, mon garçon? demanda leur hôte.

– Une petite toux, répondit-il avec un sourire.

– Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau, dit-elle en se levant.

– C'est quoi ton problème?! s'exclama Gintoki.

– Quoi?

– À l'avenir, quand on te proposera à boire ou à manger, tu diras OUI! Sinon, on risque d'avoir un sacré problème dans notre relation!

– Un problème? demanda Mme Sosûke.

– Non rien, la détrompa-t-il en prenant le verre qu'elle lui .

– De rien.

– Madame, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, annonça Sasuke.

– Oui, tout ce que vous voulez.

– Quand avez-vous vu Aiko pour la dernière fois?

– Il y a deux jours. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait rendre visite à son père à qui elle n'avait plus parlé depuis des mois.

– Où habite son père?

– Il vit à Konoha.

– Pensez-vous qu'elle a pu changer de destination au dernier moment?

– Oh non, elle m'aurait prévenue, j'en suis sûre.

Gintoki remarqua que Madame Sosûke tenait un album en main.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il.

Un sourire tendre éclaira le visage de Mme Sosûke.

– Oh ça. C'est l'album scolaire d'Aiko, celui du lycée.

– Je peux?

– Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en lui passant l'album.

– Merci.

Il l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter rapidement, puis s'arrêta sur une photo.

– De quand date cette photo?

– Elle a été prise il y a deux ans.

– Elle était toute belle et toute souriante.

– Oui, ça c'est bien ma Aiko. Toujours souriante.

– Avait-elle des ennemis? poursuivit Sasuke.

– Non, tout le monde aime Aiko.

– Dans cas, pensez-vous que quelqu'un aurait pu lui en vouloir pour une raison ou une autre?

– Aiko veut dire« enfant de l'amour », et c'est exactement ce qu'elle est. Toujours souriante, toujours à aider son prochain. Personne,non, personne ne voudrait lui faire du mal.

– A-t-elle des amis ou un petit copain que nous pourrions interroger?

– Eh bien, elle a perdu de vue ses amis en venant habiter ici mais elle a un copain, Richard Scott.

– Où peut-on le trouver?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Une dernière question. Avez-vous une photo récente d'Aiko?

– Bien sûr, un instant.

Elle se leva et revint une minute plus tard, une photo à la main qu'elle remis à Sasuke.

– Mer…, commença Sasuke.

– Est-ce qu'elle est morte? demanda la mère d'Aiko.

– Je ne sais pas encore. L'enquête vient tout juste de commencer mais pour l'instant, elle est considérée comme portée disparue.

– Merci. Il y a encore de l'espoir de la revoir rentré à la maison.

– Je vous en prie. Gintoki, on y va.

– Au revoir Madame, salua ce dernier.

Mme Sosûke saisit la main de Gintoki, en larmes, mais avec un large sourire, avant de dire le plus calmement du monde:

– Ramenez-la-moi.

– On va la retrouver, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

 **11h30** \- **Sur l'autoroute 97, dans la voiture de Sasuke.**

Gintoki regardait fixement Sasuke depuis au moins cinq minute avec un large sourire.

– Quoi? grogna ce dernier.

– En fait, il a un cœur, le petit Sasuke.

– De quoi tu parles encore?

– Tout à l'heure, avec la photo.

– La photo?

– Tu sais aussi bien que moi que quand on demande une photo la plus récente, c'est pour la comparer avec un cadavre. Donc tu penses qu'elle est morte.

– Pas toi?

– Oui.

– Alors pourquoi as-tu fait cette stupide promesse?

– J'ai dit que j'allais la retrouver pas qu'elle serait en vie, précisa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

– Sadique.

– Dans ce genre de cas, le mieux pour la famille, c'est de garder espoir. Je n'ai fait que lui dire ce que son cœur voulait entendre.

– Tu joues à un jeu dangereux.

– En tout cas, elle est super canon, la petite Aiko.

Sasuke soupira, désespéré par le comportement de son partenaire.

– Quoi ?

" _BABY, BABY, BABY OH LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NO LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NO OH Thought you'd always be mine, mine_ ** _"_**

– Tiens, la fameuse sonnerie, commenta Gintoki.

– La ferme!

– Rider, si c'est Itachi, lance le répondeur.

– Rider?

« Monsieur, il s'agit d'Hinata ».

– Ok, décroche.

– Sasuke, c'est moi, Hinata, je...

– Mon amour, tu appelles pour prendre de mes nouvelles ? minauda Gintoki. Quelle charmante attention.

– La ferme! gronda Sasuke. Bref, du nouveau?

– Pas vraiment, ils sont à court d'idée pour être honnête. Ils ont fouillé tout le long des autoroutes 97 et 77 mais rien.

– Vous avez cherché près des aires de repos? demanda l'enquêteur aux cheveux d'argent.

– Non. Le shérif me dit de vous dire qu'il y en a une vingtaine.

– Quelle est l'aire de repos la plus proche du lieu où le sac de couchage a été retrouvé? interrogea l'Uchiwa.

– Oui, une seconde... l'aire de repos d'Akiji.

– Envoie-moi les coordonnées et dis au shérif et à Orochimaru de s'y rendre.

– "Dis" ? Je ne viens pas avec vous?

– Non.

– Mais je...

– Ne discute pas! Retourne au poste et contacte le père d'Aiko pour savoir où il était ces trois derniers jours et s'il a vu sa fille dans cette période. Ah et aussi, trouve-moi où habite un certain Richard Scott. Rider, fin de la conversation.

« Oui, toutde suite, Monsieur ».

– C'est quoi, ce Rider? demanda Gintoki.

– C'est mon ordinateur de bord. Je l'ai installé en passant nettoyer ton vomi chez le concessionnaire.

– Que de souvenirs ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

– C'est parce que c'était hier!

– Okey, relaxe mec.

– Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire?

– Hein?

– Concernant Hinata.

– Non rien.

– Toi, tu ne penses rien? S'il te plait, pas de ça avec moi.

– Si tu y tiens. Sasuke, tu ne pourras pas la protéger éternellement. Dans la vie, il y a des choses que l'on ne voudrait pas voir mais ces choses nous aident à grandir et à comprendre mieux le monde qui nous entoure. De plus, si elle est venue, c'est uniquement pour essayer de t'impressionner.

– M'impressionner?

– Tu as dû le remarquer, elle est amoureuse de toi.

– Peut-être, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Je plais à beaucoup de monde. Mais si c'est vrai, pourquoi tu cherches à sortir avec elle?

– Eh bien, parce qu'elle est vraiment mignonne et surtout parce que j'adore les dé , ne la sous-estime pas. Les hommes ont tendance à jouer au chevalier servant car cette image comble leur fierté mais les femmes sont plus robustes que ça.

– Nous verrons ça.

* * *

 **11 h 45 - Dans la forêt derrière l'aire de repos Akiji**

Sasuke et son partenaire descendirent de leur voiture. Sur place, il y avait plein de policiers, Orochimaru et, à la plus grande surprise de Sasuke, Hinata.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici! s'énerva-t-il.

– Sasuke, je..., bégaya-t-elle.

– C'est pas croyable!

– Je…

– Tu quoi?!

– Je…

– Aucune importance. Retourne au poste, tu n'as rien à faire i…

– Sasuke!

Sasuke était surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait crier.

– Je peux me rendre utile. On est dans une forêt. La visibilité n'est pas bonne mais grâce à mon Byakugan, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Je pense que je pourrais trouver Aiko, dit la jeune fille tremblotante.

– Qu'à cela ne tienne. Hinata, une dernière chose. On n'est pas là pour trouver Aiko, on est là pour trouver son cadavre.

Hinata avait eu le courage de faire face à Sasuke et avait réussi à le faire revenir sur sa décision mais son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

– Bien joué, souffla Gintoki avec un sourire.

– Merci. Mais, tu penses qu'il va m'en vouloir?

– Je pense que tu as fais le bon choix, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

– Oh?

– Quoi?

– Je ne tremble plus.

– C'est peut-être moi qui te fais de l'effet?plaisanta-t-il.

– Ne sois pas bête.

– Gintoki, ramenez-vous! cria Sasuke au loin.

– Le travail nous appelle, conclut Gintoki.


	5. L'affaire Aiko Sosûke partie 1

**Un duo presque parfait : L'affaire Aiko Sosûke partie 1**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Mardi 2 Octobre - 11H50 - dans la forêt, sur un petit chemin derrière l'aire de repos Akiji.**

 **–** Regardez, il y a des traces, **dit Sasuke en pointant du doigt le sol.**

– On dirait que quelqu'un a traîné quelque chose, remarqua Gintoki. Tu crois que c'est un sac de patates ?– Pourquoi diable quelqu'un viendrait jusqu'ici en traînant des patates?

– Un pique-nique ou peut-être de la vente illégale de patates, répondit-il avec un sourire idiot.

– La vente de patate n'est pas interdite et...Oh, et puis la ferme! Regardez les alentours, vous ne remarquez rien?

 **Le shérif et ses hommes suivirent les instructions de Sasuke.**

– Non rien, dit le shérif.

\- Si Sasuke était le meurtrier, c'est là qu'il aurait caché le corps.

– Oi! Ne me mêle pas à ce genre d'exemple!

 **Gintoki s'esclaffa franchement, tandis qu'un discret sourire éclairait le visage d'Hinata.**

– Hinata! appela Sasuke.

 **L'interpellée sursauta.**

– Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait remarquer?

– C'est un coin isolé, à environ vingt kilomètres du lieu où le sac de couchage a été retrouvé, précisa l'enquêteur aux cheveux d'argent. La nuit, il n'y a aucune lumière, on est donc plongés dans le noir. Si Sasuke avait

– Utilise ton Byakugan au lieu de sourire bêtement!

– Oui. **«** _BYAKUGAN »_

 **Hinata se concentra et scruta minutieusement les alentours, puis elle trouva quelque chose d'intéressant à dix mètres de là.**

– J'ai vu quelque chose !s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant droit devant elle.

– Attends! s'exclama le brun.

 **Tout le monde la rejoignit aussi tôt, enfin, presque tout le monde.**

 **Hinata était debout en face d'un monticule de gravier qui semblait recouvrir quelque chose d'imposant. Elle tremblait et transpirait à grosses gouttes, pourtant elle faisait son maximum pour garder son calme. Elle voulait se prouver à elle-même qu'elle pouvait le faire, mais surtout impressionner Sasuke qui, à ses yeux, la considérait comme une fille pathétique et inintéressante. Elle voulait changer cette image. Mais elle avait peur de savoir ce qui était enterré là. Mais il fallait le faire. Elle mit ses gants en latex et se baissa doucement vers le sol.**

– Stop! l'arrêta l'Uchiwa. Ne touche à rien! Orochimaru, prends des photos des lieux.

– Tout de suite.

– Gintoki, tu...Gintoki? Gintoki!

– C'est bon, j'arrive! dit-il en se ramenant avec un panier à la main.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore?!

– Je cueillais des champignons.

– Quoi?!

– Relaxe mec, c'est la saison, ils sont mûrs.

– C'est pas la question, on n'est pas là pour ça!

– Tu diras plus ça quand tu les auras, regarde, l'incita-t **-** il en ouvrant son panier.

 **Sasuke regarda, puis d'un coup, prit un air déconcerté.**

– C'est des champignons hallucinogènes, crétin!

– Pas du tout ils sont mû , le haut est rouge!

– Normal, c'est une des caractéristiques d' Amanitamuscaria, aussi appelée Sporophores d'amanite tue-mouche, reconnaissable par son chapeau rouge vif parsemé de points blanc.

– T'es sûr ?

– Et comment!

– Pas convaincu. Ah, je sais! Tu peux les goûter pour voir?

– Ginto...

 **Soudain, l'inspecteur fut interrompu par le shérif et Hinata qui couraient en revenant de l'endroit où reposait le prétendu cadavre, avant de vomir dans un buisson sous les yeux de Sasuke qui laissa échapper un sourire de satisfaction.**

– Ils ont dû découvrir le corps d'Aiko, lâcha Gintoki.

– Oui, allons-y.

 **Gintoki déposa son panier lança un regard à Hinata avant de se diriger vers le corps d'Aiko.**

– Sasuke, je..., commença Hinata.

– Silence! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Je t'avais pré , retourne au poste et trouve-moi les informations que je t'ai demandées. C'est ce que tu sais faire, alors remplis ton rôle. C'est mieux comme ça et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin.

 **Puis il rejoignit Gintoki.**

 **Hinata se sentait mal. Elle avait déçu Sasuke mais surtout elle s'était déçue elle-même. Elle baissa la tête et répondit tristement « Okey » avant de partir dans le sens opposé. Oui, comme l'avait dit Sasuke, c'était là qu'était sa place.**

– Alors, Orochimaru? demanda Sasuke.

– C'est bien le cadavre d'Aiko, il était enseveli sous un tas de gravier.

– Sasuke, viens voir, appela Gintoki.

 **Sasuke arriva aussitôt.**

– Regarde.

 **Gintoki lui montra des feuilles d'essuie-tout de couleur verte, avec des bouts de ruban adhésif à chaque extrémité. Sasuke s'approcha de plus près et remarqua la forme d'un nez et d'un menton.**

– On peut voir la forme d'un nez et d'un sais ce que ça veut dire, hein?

– Oui, répondit le brun. Le meurtrier s'en est certainement servi pour étouffer sa victime.

– Ah bon?

– Quoi, tu ne pensais pas à ça?

– Non, moi, je pensais à un masque d'Halloween.

– Trente secondes, record à battre, soupira Sasuke.

– Hein ?

– C'est le temps que tu as réussi à faire sans dire de conneries.

– Oi, l'égorgeur de chaton? héla Gintoki après un bref rire.

– Ce n'est pas mon prénom! protesta le concerné.

– Okey, relaxe mec. Je ne vois pas de pendentif autour de son cou.

– Pendentif?

– Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Sasuke. Sur la photo que sa mère nous a remise, elle avait une chaîne avec la lettre A.

– Je n'ai rien trouvé de ce genre, désolé.

– Bref, les traces sur ces feuilles sont celles de la salive et du mucus desséché qui se sont échappés du nez et de la bouche d'Aiko après sa mort. Bien, vu qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une des victimes du tueur de Green Rivers, on n'est pas censés enquêter là-dessus, je...

– Oi! Tu blagues, n'est-ce pas? l'interrompit Gintoki.

– Pas du tout, tu l'as vu toi-même. Il y a trop d'indices et il n'y a pas d'inscriptions sur le front d'Aiko. Ce n'est donc pas une victime du...

– Je m'en fous de ça, je le savais déjà ! Mais est-ce une raison d'abandonner l'enquête? On se doit de retrouver son meurtrier, pour elle et pour sa mère.

– Si ce n'est que ça, le shérif peut s'en charger.

– Quoi ?! Tu crois vraiment que Vomito peut résoudre cette affaire? Il ne serait même pas capable de résoudre les énigmes qui sont au dos des paquets de céréales.

– Euh, si je peux me permettre, je..., s'incrusta le shérif.

– Oh, la ferme! Sasuke, on ne peut pas partir comme ça.

– Je te signale qu'on n'est pas sur notre territoire, ce n'est pas notre juridiction.

– Sauver des vies, c'est le devoir de ceux qui portent un insigne, non?

– Elle est déjà morte.

 **Gintoki laissa échapper un rire nerveux.**

– Je..., reprit Sasuke.

– Tu te trompes, Kaiko n'est pas morte.

 **Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils et pensa en silence : « Kaiko » ?**

– Quand crois-tu qu'une personne meurt? Quand on lui coupe la tête, quand son cœur s'arrête de battre, quand on lui tire une balle dans la tête ? Non...rien de tout ça. Une personne meurt vraiment lorsqu'on l'oublie. Alors si tu l'oublies et que tu traces ta route comme un matou qui rentre chez son maître... Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est toi qui auras tué Aiko.

– Joli discours, oui très touchant. Maintenant, tu m'excuses mais je dois faire mon rapport à Naruto. Ah j'oubliais, un matou, c'est un chat, pas un chien.

* * *

 **Au même moment - commissariat de Konoha - bureau de Naruto**

 **Naruto était assis tranquillement en attendant dernier arriva enfin, pas très motivé et le visage calme et blasé. Oui, exactement, si son visage pouvait parler, il dirait: «** _Je me fais chier_ **».**

– Oh, joli pot de fleur, commenta Shikamaru. C'est nouveau? C'est la première fois que je le vois.

– Aucune idée, répondit Naruto. Il est là depuis ce matin.

– Alors, tu m'as demandé?

– Shikamaru, j'ai une mission très importante à te confier.

 **–** Tiens, on se souvient de moi maintenant? Qu'y a-t-il ? Sasuke a refusé d'obéir à son idiot de maître bouffeur de ramen? **persiffla-t-il.**

 **Naruto sourit puis d'un coup, ses yeux de couleur bleue, telle une mer calme, se transformèrent en véritable reflet d'un tsunami prirent ensuite une couleur orange sombre et effrayante qui fit trembler de peur Shikamaru.**

– Shikamaru, n'oublie pas où est ta place. Reparle-moi avec autant de condescendance et je te montrerai pourquoi on me surnomme « _Le Destructeur Orange_ ». Il n'y a qu'un seul chef ici alors pour ta propre sécurité, tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier, compris?

– Oui.

– Oui qui?

– Oui, mon commissaire.

– Bien, conclut le blond en reprenant son visage naïf et idiot habituel ainsi que ses beaux yeux bleus. Alors, je voudrais que tu te charges d'une affaire sensible.

– Que veux-tu dire?

– Ferme la porte et assis-toi.

 **Shikamaru exécuta les ordres de son supérieur.**

– Il y a deux semaines, un alchimiste d'État a été tué sur notre territoire. Il a été retrouvé mort dans un entrepôt abandonné, avec trois balles dans la tête.

– Que faisait-illà-bas ? demanda Shikamaru.

– Aucune idée. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça n'arrange pas les relations avec le pays d'Amestris qui étaient déjà loin d'être bonnes. Le Procureur de la République, Uchiwa Shisui, veut faire du meurtrier un exemple et le punir sévèrement. Il espère ainsi satisfaire l'État d'Amestris et pouvoir enclencher des négociations militaires et commerciales.

– Ce genre d'affaires est délicat. Pourquoi ce n'est pas l'ANBU ou l'Unité spéciale de Jiraya qui s'en charge? C'est quand même plus leur domaine.

– Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien et j'ai été le premier surpris. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on m'a donné l'ordre de régler cette affaire mais c'était sans aucun doute dans l'espoir de voir Sasuke s'en occuper.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

– Intuition féminine, lâcha Naruto avec un grand sourire.

– Intuition « féminine » ?

– Quoi, c'est pas ça qu'on dit?

– Si, mais ça marche que si on est une femme.

– Saleté de renard! Bref, en tout cas, je compte sur toi pour régler cette affaire. Surtout fais très attention, il se passe quelque chose de louche.

– Bien, je...

 _«_ ** _Who run the World?Girls! Who run the World?Girls! Who run the World?Girls!_** ** _»_**

 **Le téléphone de Naruto venait de sonner. Shikamaru laissa paraître un léger sourire, pas à cause de la chanson, mais plutôt à cause du numéro qui était affiché. C'était celui de d'étrange. Ce qui l'était, c'était le nom qui était affiché: « Mon chéri d'Amour »**

 **Naruto le remarqua aussitôt, un peu gêné par la situation.**

– C'est pas ce que tu crois, s'empressa de dire ce dernier.

– Et qu'est-ce que je crois?

– Que...Que... Tu sais? Que moi et Sasuke, on...

– Tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir.

 **Il se dirigea vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter subitement.**

– J'oubliais, sympa, ta musique.

– Ah ouais, c'est une musique de Beyoncé, c'est Kyubi qui me l'a a dit que ça me correspondait bien, tu ne trouves pas? interrogea naïvement Naruto.

– Tu devrais jeter un œil à la traduction.

 **Puis il partit en refermant la porte derrière lui.**

– Bien, alors Google traduction, Beyoncé« Run the world ». Hein?!Saleté de renard! Tu...

 _« Who run the World? Girls! Who run the World? Girls! Who run the World? Girls! »_

– Oui allô, commissaire de Konoha, fit Naruto en décrochant.

– Naruto, pourquoi tu n'as pas décroché la première fois? demanda Sasuke, contrarié.

– Figure-toi que je travaille !

– Pffffff! Pas à moi, s'il te plaît. Je me demande même si tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire. À mon avis, t'étais sûrement en train de t'empiffrer de ramen.

– La ferme! Bon alors, pourquoi tu m'appelles?!

– On a retrouvé le corps de la victime.

– Déjà!

– Comment ça déjà?!

– Désolé, continue.

– La victime s'appelait Aiko Sosûke, elle avait vingt ans. Son corps était enseveli sous un tas de gravier.

– Est-elle une victime du tueur de Green Rivers?

– Non. Son meurtrier a laissé beaucoup trop d'indices et il n'y a pas d'inscription sur son front.

– J'en informerai Jiraya-san. Bien, je t'attends au poste pour un rapport détaillé.

– Eh bien, à vrai dire, j'aimerais rester pour enquêter sur cette affaire.

– Comment ça? Je pensais que ce n'était pas le tueur de Green Rivers.

– C'est bien le cas, mais je veux trouver son assassin.

– C'est en dehors de notre juridiction.

– Rends-moi ce service.

– Je...

– S'il te plaît, plaida Sasuke.

– Ok, mais tu as deux jours maximum.

– Bien reçu, à très vite.

– ATTENDS!

– Quoi?

– Dis, tu fais un truc samedi?

– Un truc?

– Oui, je veux dire, tu as quelque chose de prévu ? bredouilla Naruto.

– Euh, non pas vraiment. Pourquoi cette question?

– Euh, non rien, laisse tomber.

– Ok. Au fait, j'oubliais, Naruto?

– Oui ?

– Merci, t'es un vrai pote.

– De rien, ça sert à ça les amis.

– À plus.

 **Puis il raccrocha.**

– Kusottebayo! pesta le blond en frappant sa tête contre son bureau.

– _Imbécile de patron blondinet_!

 **Soudain, le tout mignon pot de fleurs se changea en renard et flanqua une bonne grosse tarte à Naruto. C'était en faitKyûbi qui s'était caché pour espionner Naruto et le frapper s'il avait le malheur de regarder la télé. Du moins, c'était son idée de base. Mais là, il avait une autre raison d'intervenir. Kyubi était en colère et dévisageait Naruto qui était à genoux, une main sur la joue.**

– « De rien ça sert à ça les amis », « De rien ça sert à ça les amis » ! singea Kyûbi. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire ça ?! Tu comptes rester dans sa friendzone toute ta vie,BakaNaruto?!

– Tu m'as fait vachement mal, saleté de renard!

– N'essaie pas de changer de sujet! Tu as beau sortir avec des mannequins, des idoles ou des actrices, ça finit toujours mal tout ça parce que t'as encore l'autre crétin d'Uchiwa dans tes pensées! Si tu ressens quelque chose pour ce mec, dis-le-lui et conduis-toi en homme!

– C'était pas le bon moment, dit Narutoen se relevant. Et s'il te plaît, ne te mêle pas de ça!

– Bon, je crois que je vais devoir m'en charger.

– Oi Kurama! Je t'ai...Oi ! Où tu vas?

 **Kurama sortit du bureau sans même écouter Naruto.**

* * *

 **12H00 - Dans la forêt, sur le petit chemin derrière l'aire de repos Akiji où a été retrouvé le corps d'Aiko Sosûke.**

 **Un sourire persistant étirait les lèvres de Gintoki.**

– Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, l'avertit Sasuke, sache que si je continue cette affaire, ce n'est pas à cause de ton pitoyable discours. Si je le fais, c'est uniquement parce que je termine toujours ce que je commence. Est-ce clair?

– Okey, relaxe mec. N'empêche, tu t'es bien foutu de moi.

– Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit que j'arrêtais l'enquête, j'ai juste dit qu'on était pas censés le faire. Si tu m'avais laissé terminer, on n'en serait pas là.

– Tu pouvais aussi juste me dire : « _C'est bon, Gintoki, on reste_ ». Mais non, t'as préféré me manipuler.

– T'es jamais content, soupira le , qu'as-tu à me dire sur le corps?

– Eh bien, je dois d'abord procéder à l'autopsie.

– Bien.

– Cependant, je peux te dire que j'ai trouvé sur son abdomen une boulette de peluche.

– Bien, rassemble toutes les preuves et apporte-les au poste pour l'analyse. Hinata est déjà sur place, on a pas de temps à perdre.

– Entendu.

– Et nous, on fait quoi ? demanda Gintoki.

– Nous, on va manger, car j'entends ton estomac grogner et c'est assez désagréable.

 **–** Yatta ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 **14H00**

 **Sasuke et Gintoki avaient fini de déjeuner et étaient partis au poste suite à un coup de fil d'Orochimaru.**

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? demanda Sasuke.

– La victime est morte hier aux environs de vingt-trois heures. Elle a reçu trois coups de couteau dans le thorax.

– Étrange, sa mère nous a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux jours. Qu'a-t-elle fait durant ce laps de temps?

– Tu sais, une fille ne dit pas tout à sa mère, dit Gintoki. Et puis, Akane a dit qu'elle l'a vue pour la dernière fois il y a deux jours, pas qu'elle était censée partir chez son père il y a deux jours.

– Pas faux, grommela l'Uchiwa. Est-ce que les coups de couteau sont la cause du décès ?

– Non, elle a des traces d'hémorragie dans les globes oculaires, ce qui indique que sa mort est due à une asphyxie. J'ai aussi relevé des fibres de coton rouge sous les ongles de la victime.

– Bien joué, Aiko, souffla l'enquêteur aux cheveux d'argent, un sourire aux lèvres. Ça prouve que tu t'es battue jusqu'à la fin pour survivre.

– Il y a des traces d'agression sexuelle? poursuivit Sasuke.

– Oui.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais.

 **Gintoki regarda attentivement le corps d'Aiko et remarqua qu'un étrange dessin s'était imprimé à la surface des hématomes situés sur son bras gauche et son thorax.**

– Sasuke, regarde.

– Quoi? répondit-il en s'approchant de plus près.

– Tu vois ce que je vois?

– Oui, on dirait que ces traces ont été causées par un pneu.

– Exact.

– Pourquoi pensez-vous ça? interrogea Orochimaru.

– Regarde, leur dessin est parfaitement symétrique et parfaitement visible, signala Gintoki. Il y a un carré, puis une partie arrondie, puis un autre carré.

– Il faut montrer ça à Hinata, conclut Sasuke.

– Eh bien, comme je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je le lui ai montré. Elle bosse déjà dessus, informa Orochimaru.

– Ok, tes informations ont été utiles.

– Merci. Sasuke, une dernière chose, elle était enceinte.

– Le fils de pute.

– Gintoki!

– Quoi ?! je parlais du métier, pas de l'insulte.

 **Sasuke émit un soupir exaspéré avant de continuer :**

– Bon, allons voir Hinata. Orochimaru, tu peux appeler la mère de la victime pour venir identifier son corps, bien qu'on le sache déjà.

 **Gintoki baissa la tête.**

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a,Gintoki? Tu devrais être satisfait. Après tout, tu as réussi, tu as retrouvé Aiko, enfin, plutôt son cadavre, dit Sasuke en lui lançant un regard froid.

– Si tu le dis, répondit Gintoki avec un sourire.

* * *

 **14H07 - dans la salle d'expertise aménagée par Hinata**

– Bien, qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous? demanda l'Uchiwa.

– J'ai appelé le père de la victime, répondit Hinata. Il dit que sa fille n'est jamais venue. Il était en séminaire à Greed Island depuis un mois, mais son majordome, lui, était sur les lieux et n'a vu personne.

– Ok.

– J'ai aussi trouvé le domicile de Richard Scott, que j'ai déjà envoyé à Rider.

– Et pour les traces de pneu?

– Je n'ai pas encore commencé.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends? demanda-t-il froidement.

– Eh bien, j'essaye d'identifier la marque et le modèle des feuilles d'essuie-tout retrouvées à côté d'Aiko.

– Et ça donne quoi?

– Eh bien, il y a plus de trois cents marques, donc c'est assez long, mais j'y travaille.

– Ok, trouve-moi aussi tout ce que tu peux comme renseignement sur Aiko. Je veux connaître ses derniers déplacements. Et avant que j'oublie, bon travail, acheva-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans même la regarder.

 **Hinata était surprise. En trois ans, c'était la seule fois où Sasuke l'avait complimentée sur son travail. Était-ce un signe ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle devait continuer sur cette voie car c'était ce quelle pouvait faire de mieux? Hinata était perdue.**

– Merci, je...

– Gintoki, on y va!

 **Puis il s'en alla.**

– Trois cents marques, c'est du boulot, commenta Gintoki.

– Oui, c'est assez pénible.

– Ça pourrait être pire. T'imagines la même chose, mais avec du PQ ?Là, ça serait vraiment un boulot de merde.

– Peut-être bien, rit-elle, mais c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour me rendre utile.

– Comment ça?

– Tu le sais bien. Ce matin, j'ai été pathétique.

– Moi, j'ai trouvé ça très drôle, se moqua Gintoki.

– Je suis sérieuse!

– Hinata.

– Je pense que le mieux pour tout le monde, c'est que je reste en-dehors de ça et que je me concentre sur l'examen des preuves. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire.

– N'importe quoi ! Dois-je te rappeler qui a trouvé le corps? Ce n'est pas Sasuke, pas la police, pas même moi. C'est toi.

– Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé après?!

– Et alors ? Même le shérif a vomi son petit déj'. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement des Miel Pops, j'ai vu des petites boules jaunes dedans.

– Ce matin, j'ai déçu Sasuke mais surtout, je me suis déçue moi-même. Je pensais être utile, mais mon intervention a été un échec.

 **Gintoki regarda Hinata qui avait le visage triste et la tête baissée.**

– Hinata, si toi, tu ne crois pas en toi, qui le fera?

 **Hinata releva la tête timidement pour regarder son interlocuteur.**

– _Gintoki!_

– Ah, le devoir m'appelle. Encore une chose, l'échec fait tomber le perdant mais il inspire le gagnant. Alors, dans quel camp tu es?

– _Gintoki!_

– C'est bon, j'arrive!

 **Puis il disparut derrière la porte.**

* * *

 **14H30 - Domicile de Richard Scott**

 **Le petit ami de la victime était un grand homme blond aux yeux marron clair, vêtu d'un costume de grande marque.**

– Bonjour, salua Sasuke. Vous savez pourquoi on est là?

– Oui, affirma Richard. Dites-moi que vous allez retrouver le salaud qui l'a tuée !

– On va tout faire pour le retrouver. Avez-vous une idée d'où se trouvait Aiko dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures ?

– Elle devait rendre visite à son père.

– Pensez-vous qu'elle ait pu changer de destination?

– Non, pas sans m'appeler.

– Est-ce que quelqu'un que vous connaissez aurait pu faire du mal à Aiko?

– Aiko était une personne très gentille mais aussi très belle. Il y a pas mal de détraqués que j'ai dû cogner parce qu'ils s'approchaient un peu trop près d'elle. Et il y a aussi ce type-là, Aruma quelque chose, un gros porc qui la regardait d'une manière très perverse.

– Ce Aruma, vous savez où l'on peut le trouver?

– Oui, il bosse pour une petite compagnie de transport routier « L'express ». Elle faisait quelques petits boulots là-bas, des fois.

– On va passer lui faire un petit coucou, fit Gintoki avec un grand sourire.

– Autre chose, reprit l'Uchiwa. Où étiez-vous ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, et plus précisément entre vingt-deux heures et minuit?

– C'est quoi cette question ?cria furieusement l'interrogé. Vous m'accusez?!

– Simple question de routine. Dans la majorité des cas, la victime connaissait son meurtrier.

– Je...J'étais à Konoha pour une réunion d'affaires. J'y ai passé toute la journée et je suis rentré ce matin à huit heures.

– Question, commença Gintoki. Avez-vous retrouvé un pende...

– Non, une chaîne, corrigea le brun.

– Oh, c'est bon! Bien, je disais, avez-vous retrouvé une chaîne avec la lettre A dans les affaires d'Aiko ou quelque part ailleurs dans la maison?

– Non, et je ne risque pas de la retrouver. C'était un cadeau de son père, elle ne la quittait jamais.

– Merci.

– Bien, ça sera tout pour l'instant. Ne quittez pas la ville on pourrait avoir encore besoin de vous. Gintoki, on y va.

* * *

 **14H45 - sur l'autoroute 97 - en direction de la compagnie de transport « L'express »**

– Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit qu'elle était enceinte? questionna Gintoki.

– Je n'ai pas jugé cette information pertinente, rétorqua Sasuke.

– Pas « pertinente ». Ok, sinon, qu'est-ce que t'en dis de Monsieur Scott?

– Je trouve son attitude suspecte et sa colère est bizarre.

– Tu sais, quand on perd quelqu'un, on passe par plusieurs étapes avant de l'accepter. Il est peut-être dans la phase colère?

– Je sais, mais là, c'est différent. Il ne nous dit pas tout, je crois qu'il cache quelque chose. Comme certains, dit-il en fixant Gintoki.

– Hein? Tu crois que...

– Qui est Kaiko?

 **Seul le silence lui répondit.**

– Gintoki?

– Kaiko? Ah si, je vois, c'est une actrice porno? demanda-t-il avec un sourire benêt.

– Pas du tout! C'est le prénom que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

– Tout à l'heure?

– Ouais, avant ton pitoyable discours. Tu as dit « _Tu te trompes, Kaiko n'est pas morte_. » Alors, une dernière fois, Gintoki, qui est Kaiko?

– J'ai dû me, Aiko c'est assez proche, tu sais.

– Ok, si tu le dis.

 **Sasuke ne croyait pas un mot de l'explication de Gintoki. Il revoyait en boucle cette scène dans sa tête, mais surtout l'expression faciale de Gintoki. Au moment où il avait prononcé cette phrase, son visage était triste et exprimait de profonds regrets. Mais Sasuke était-il le mieux placé pour demander à quelqu'un de s'ouvrir à lui, lui qui était si fermé ?**

« _BABY, BABY, BABY OH LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NO LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NO OH Thought you'd always be mine, mine »_

– Rider, si c'est Itachi, ne décroche pas.

 _Monsieur, c'est Hinata._

– J'accepte l'appel.

– Allô, c'est moi, Hinata.

– Tu sais, t'es pas obligée de commencer toujours par dire ça.

– Désolée.

– Bref, du nouveau?

– J'ai appris que Aikoa eu un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue à quinze heures hier.

– Ça explique pourquoi elle est restée un jour de plus et ne s'est pas directement rendu chez son père.

– Et aussi qu'elle travaillait dans une...

– Oui, on sait déjà. On est actuellement en route vers « L'express ». Richard Scott nous a parlé d'un certain Aruma. Vérifie dans le fichier des employés et dis-moi quel est son nom.

– Aruma Nagazaki.

– Déjà! C'est du rapide! siffla Gintoki.

– Eh bien, j'avais déjà regardé auparavant.

– Hinata, poursuivit Sasuke. Richard Scott nous a dit être allé à Konoha pour une réunion d'affaires. Je veux que tu me vérifies tout ça.

– Bien compris, je m'en charge tout de suite.

– Rider, fin de la conversation.

 _Oui, tout de suite, Monsieur._

 **Gintoki regarda fixement Sasuke avec un très léger dernier, lui, fit mine de ne pas être agacé.**

– Tu es content de toi, hein? demanda Gintoki.

– De quoi tu parles encore?

– Hinata est retournée à « sa place ».

– Ce n'est pas surprenant. J'espère qu'elle a compris la leçon. Ah, et Gintoki, j'avais raison. Elle n'est pas robuste, elle est faible.

– Qui sait? s'esclaffa Gintoki. En tous cas, tu es un sacré manipulateur, Sasuke Uchiwa.

– Hein?

– Tu lui as dit « Bon boulot ».

– Et alors? En quoi le fait de la féliciter pour son travail est une preuve de manipulation?

– Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais ce genre de phrase ne te ressemble pas. De plus, tu ne lui as jamais dit ça en trois ans. Tu sais ce que je crois?

– Vas-y, déballe ta pseudo science.

– Je pense que tu as dit cette phrase pour perturber Hinata, qui était déjà très atteinte psychologiquement. Tu sais très bien que ton regard compte beaucoup pour elle. En disant cela, tu l'as confortée dans l'idée qu'elle est forte dans ce domaine précis et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de s'aventurer ailleurs.

– Tu ne penses pas que cela est vrai?

– Je pense que tu joues avec ses sentiments pour la pousser à faire ce que toi, tu désires. Oui, il est évident que tu aimes tout contrôler et que tout le monde agisse comme tu le souhaites. Mais surtout, tu adores avoir le dernier mot et détestes que l'on s'oppose à ta façon de penser. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'humiliation que Monsieur Sasuke a dû ressentir quand cette faible de Hinata a osé lui tenir tête et cela devant tout le monde.

– Je vois que tu as une sacrée image de moi.

– Est-ce que j'ai raison?

– On est arrivés.

 **Sasuke et Gintoki étaient arrivés à « L'express ». Ils se rendirent à l'accueil et demandèrent où se trouvait Aruma Nagazaki. L'hôtesse leur répondit qu'il devait être en salle de repos, et les y accompagna.**

* * *

 **15H00 - salle de pause de « L'express »**

 **Sasuke et Gintoki étaient devant Aruma Nagazaki. Barbu, il avait une longue tignasse noire et bouclée et mesurait environ un mètre yeux noirs, il portait des lunettes et avait une très forte corpulence, d'où l'appellation « gros porc » utilisée par Richard Scott.**

– Monsieur Nagazaki..., commença Sasuke.

– Non, appelez-moi Aruma, répondit l'autre avec un sourire.

– Ok, alors appelle-moi Gintoki.

– Ok, Gintoki. Et vous, comment je dois vous appeler ?

– Inspecteur, répondit froidement l'Uchiwa.

– Ok.

– Bien, Aruma, quand avez-vous vu Aiko pour la dernière fois?

– Hier, pourquoi?

– Elle a été retrouvée morte ce matin.

– Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai !

 **Aruma s' semblait désemparé par cette nouvelle.**

– Je suis… je..., bredouilla-t-il.

– Prends ton temps mec. Gintoki s'accroupit et attrapa les poignets d'Aruma. Reprends ton souffle, inspire et expire calmement.

 **Aruma suivit ses ordres.**

– Merci.

 **Gintoki lui sourit.**

– Aruma, reprit Sasuke. Qu'avez-vous fait hier exactement et vers quelle heure vous êtes-vous quittés?

– On a rien fait de spécial, on a discuté tout simplement. Ensuite, vers vingt heures, je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner à Konoha à bord de mon camion, mais elle a refusé et m'a demandé de la déposer à l'aéroport.

– Semblait-elle inquiète ou perturbée?

– Non, rien de tout ça.

– Où étiez-vous hier entre vingt-deux heures et minuit ?

– Chez moi, tout seul, je regardais NCIS.

– Est-ce que quelqu'un peut le confirmer? Comme un voisin qui vous aurait vu rentrer chez vous?

– Non, je ne crois pas.

– Aruma? demanda Gintoki.

– Oui ?

– Aiko était sacrément jolie, hein?

– Oui, c'est vrai, elle était très belle.

– Est-ce qu'elle t'excitait ?

– Pardon?!s'écria Aruma en retirant violemment ses poignets des mains de Gintoki.

– Je te demande si t'as déjà eu envie de te la faire.

– Jamais ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Maintenant dehors!

– Ne quittez pas la ville, ordonna Sasuke.

* * *

 **15H10** \- **Sur l'autoroute 97 - dans la voiture de Sasuke.**

– Alors, tu penses quoi d'Aruma? interrogea Gintoki.

– Il est louche, répondit l'Uchiwa. Il cache quelque chose et son histoire, je n'y crois pas du tout. De plus, il est la dernière personne à avoir vu Aiko vivante et il n'a pas d'alibi.

 **Gintoki lâcha un soupir.**

– Rider, appelle-moi Hinata.

 _Tout de suite, Monsieur._

– Oui, al...

– Vérifie-moi toutes les listes des passagers pour les vols à destination de Konoha en provenance de l'Aéroport de Green Rivers et vois si Aiko y apparaît, jeta Sasuke sans préambule.

– Euh, oui... Ok, je m'y mets tout de suite.

– Yo, Hinata chérie!

– Gintoki?

– Oui, c'est moi, mon ange. Tu peux me rendre un service?

– Euh oui, je crois.

– Une, c'est une conversation privée, tu peux sortir, s'il te plaît?

– Tu te fous de moi?! C'est ma voiture et en plus, je suis en train de conduire!

– Okey, relaxe mec. Bon, juste pour cette fois. Hinata, cherche-moi toutes les infos disponibles sur le passé de Aruma Nagazaki. Ne laisse pas passer le moindre détail.

– C'est compris. Ah j'oubliais. Sasuke, j'ai vérifié l'alibi de Richard Scott.

– Et?

– Il a menti. Il était bien à une réunion mais il est parti à seize heures en prétextant une urgence.

– Convoque Monsieur Scott au poste, on arrive.

– Ok, il sera là à votre arrivée.

– Rider, fin de la conversation, lança Gintoki.

 _Erreur, voix non reconnue._

– Hein?!

– Il est programmé pour écouter ma voix, et seulement la mienne, précisa Sasuke. Rider, fin de la conversation.

 _Oui, tout de suite Monsieur._

– Kuso!

– C'est étonnant. Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien,ceAruma?

– Il mentait, affirma Gintoki avec un sourire.

– Hein?

– Beh oui, NCIS, c'est le vendredi.

– Je m'attendais à des preuves plus sérieuses.

– Tu te souviens qu'il était en état de choc après avoir appris la mort d'Aiko?

– Oui.

– J'ai attrapé ses poignets et lui ai fait faire des exercices de respiration.

– Et alors?

– Son pouls n'a pas varié.

– Comment ça?

– Quand on est en état de choc ou qu'on a très peur, les battements du cœur s'accélèrent. En faisant un exercice de ce genre, ils ralentissent pour enfin revenir à la normale. Mais lui, ses battements étaient déjà stables. Par conséquent, il n'était pas en état de choc.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais tout ça. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu le soupçonnais depuis le début.

 **Gintoki ricana.**

– Qui sait ? Enfin bref, ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce mec est un obsédé sexuel. Quand je lui ai demandé si Aiko était jolie, ses battements se sont accélérés d'un coup et j'ai vude l'excitation dans son regard. Pas de l'excitation comme moi devant un Snickers glacé géant ou moi devant une fontaine au chocolat ou encore toi en écoutant Justin Bieber.

– Oi!

– C'était l'excitation d'un prédateur sexuel.

– On verra. Si c'est vraiment un détraqué sexuel, Hinata ne tardera pas à trouver quelque chose sur lui.

– Oh, alors tu me crois?

– Pourquoi je ne te croirais pas? Ton raisonnement est pertinent et surtout, tu es mon partenaire.

– Pas ton ami?

– Ne rêve pas trop.

Gintoki s'esclaffa à nouveau.

– Bien, allons réinterroger ce cher Richard Scott, annonça Sasuke.

– Ikuzo!


	6. L'affaire Aiko Sosûke partie 2

**Un Duo presque parfait I: L'affaire Aiko Sosûke- Partie 2**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Mardi 2 Octobre - 15H45 - Commissariat de la Police de Green Rivers**

Cela faisait dix minutes que Richard Scott attendait impatiemment dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il était assis sur une chaise, les poings fermés posés sur la table en face de lui. Il semblait nerveux et en colère, le regard fixant furieusement la porte. À sa grande joie, la porte s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser entrer Sasuke et Gintoki, qui avait en main un pot de glace à la vanille Magnum.

 **–** Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là?! cria furieusement Richard en se levant.

– Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à parler et encore moins à vous lever, alors asseyez-vous et silence, rétorqua Sasuke.

Son ton était calme mais son regard, oui, son regard était froid, si froid. Devant une telle image de terreur, Richard exécuta ses ordres sans se faire attendre.

– Pouvez-vous me redire où vous étiez ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ? demanda le brun.

– Je crois que vous m'avez déjà posé cette question, non!?

– c'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

– Okey, ça, c'est fait, lâcha Gintoki avec un sourire moqueur.

– Je suis conscient de vous avoir déjà interrogé à ce sujet, d'où le terme "redire".Êtes-vous trop bête pour comprendre sa signification ? Je vous prierai donc de répondre à mes questions et juste à mes questions, sans commentaire inutile.

– J'étais à Konoha pour une réunion d'affaires, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce. J'y ai passé toute la journée et je suis rentré ce matin à huit heures.

Gintoki pouffa de rire et de la glace atterrit à côté des mains de Richard, sous le regard d'un Sasuke énervé au possible mais feignant l'indifférence.

– Ça va pas ou quoi?! s'exclama le suspect. Faites attention!

– Désolé mais c'est si drôle de vous entendre vous enfoncer encore plus.

– Hein?!

– Je reformule ma question. Où êtes-vous allé en quittant votre réunion?

– Je vous le répète, j'y ai passé toute la journée, la nuit comprise, et ensuite je suis rentré directement!

– Monsieur Scott, vous mentez, assena l'Uchiwa.

– Quoi?! Je...

– Nous avons un témoin qui prétend que vous êtes parti à seize heures en prétextant une urgence, et surtout, une caméra de surveillance du parking qui vous a filmé en train de quitter les lieux à seize heures cinq, l'interrompitGintoki qui venait de terminer son pot de glace.

Le suspect avait du mal à avaler sa regard fuyant, il ne se tenait plus droit sur sa chaise.

– Vous êtes quelqu'un de colérique, pas vrai? questionna Sasuke.

– Je suis quelqu'un de vrai! Mais il m'arrive d'avoir des crises de colère, comme tout le monde, non?!

– Donc vous avouez être souvent en colère?

– Oui.

– Assez pour tuer Aiko?

– Comment osez-vous ?! Je n'ai rien fait ! Maintenant, au lieu de me harceler, retrouvez plutôt le meurtrier d'Aiko!

– Il se trouve peut-être juste en face de moi.

– Quoi?!

– Dis, Gintoki, tu sais ce que je crois? dit le brun en se retournant vers lui.

– Non.

– Je pense qu'il a quitté sa réunion pour aller tuerAiko...

– Quoi?! Mais c'est...

– Oi silence! C'est une discussion privée! le rabroua l'enquêteur aux cheveux d'argent.

– Merci bien. Je disais donc qu'il a quitté sa réunion pour aller tuer Aiko. Après tout, il avait largement le temps, sachant que Konoha est à seulement deux heures de route d'ici.

– Ouais, c'est pas mal. Mais où est le mobile?

– Bonne question.

– Ah ouais, je sais!

– Vraiment? Vas-y, dis-moi tout.

Les deux collègues continuèrent à papoter en ignorant Richard Scott dont le visage devenait de plus en plus marqué par un sentiment de remord indescriptible.

– Alors Richard se lève et met une dinde au four, commença Gintoki. Ensuite il part pour Konoha. À seize heures, il se rend compte qu'elle est encore au four et se précipite hors de sa réunion pour revenir la sauver. Il arrive enfin chez lui, mais à sa grande surprise, quelqu'un avait mangé sa dinde, il ne reste que des os. Il est en colère et sait qu'une seule personne a pu commettre ce crime contre l'humanité: Aiko. Avec un regard noir, il se munit d'un os de dinde et va trouver Aiko pour la poignarder.

– Je crois que ça fera l'affaire.

– Mais c'est ridicule! s'exclama Richard.

– Ça sera au juge d'en décider, trancha Sasuke.

Les deux compères se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

– ATTENDEZ! Je vais tout vous dire, s'écria l'interrogé.

Il avait le front face à la table et les deux mains posées sur sa tête. Notre duo se rassit.

– On vous écoute, indiqua l'Uchiwa.

– Ce jour-là...je...je...je suis allé voir ma maîtresse dans un hôtel pas très loin du Building Paradise. J'ai encore la facture et je peux vous donner le numéro de la fille en question. Je n'ai rien dit parce que j'avais honte.

– Pourquoi, elle était si moche que ça? demanda Gintoki.

– Hein?

– Gintoki!

– Quoi ? Je me renseigne, précisa-t-il avec un sourire. Oi, Richard, voilà un Bic et une feuille. Décrivez en détail cette fille, je veux tout savoir : son bonnet, son tour taille, la proportion de ses fesses, son goût en matière d'homme, si elle est plus pizza que hamburger et surtout si elle aime le chocolat.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! s'étrangla Sasuke.

– Ben ouais, si elle n'aime pas le chocolat,ça pourra pas marcher entre nous. Je peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne partage pas ma religion.

– Imbécile! cria-t-il en fracassant le crâne de Gintoki avant de lui arracher son stylo et sa feuille.

– AÏE!

– D'accord, écrivez son numéro sur cette feuille, notre experte va se charger de tout vérifier.

Richard saisit la feuille et le stylo que lui donna Sasuke, avant de s'exclamer :

– Alors vous voyez, je suis innocent!

– Même si tout ce que vous nous avez dit se révèle vrai, cela voudra dire que vous n'êtes pas son meurtrier, pas que vous êtes innocent.

– Je ne comprends pas, que voulez-vous dire?

– Je veux dire que pendant que vous preniez votre pied avec une autre femme, Aiko se faisait violer et tuer quelque part dans la forêt. Je veux dire qu'elle serait peut-être en vie si au lieu de vous absenter pour sauter je ne sais qui, vous aviez pris la peine de l'appeler ou mieux, si vous étiez revenu pour l'accompagner chez son père...Aiko serait en vie. Je veux tout simplement dire que j'espère que vous vous en souviendrez toute votre vie, vous n'êtes pas innocent.

– Comment osez-vous me juger!? Je suis une victime moi aussi! Et on avait beaucoup de problèmes de couple. Si ça se trouve, elle aussi me trompait ! Depuis au moins un mois, elle était bizarre, elle ne voulait plus que je la touche et avait beaucoup trop de sautes d'humeur. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire? J'ai des besoins comme tous les hommes, moi.

– Gintoki, on y va.

– Je peux voir le numéro de la maîtresse ?

– Gintoki!

– Okey, relaxe mec.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte, puis, avant de partir, se retourna vers Monsieur Scott.

– Êtes-vous déjà passé voir le corps d'Aiko?

– Non, avoua celui-ci en baissant la tête.

– Vous devriez passer pour leur dire au revoir.

Gintoki fronça les sourcils.

– « Leur » ? releva Richard.

– Aiko était enceinte d'un mois. Bonne journée, Monsieur Scott.

Sasuke partit en s'assurant de voir le visage larmoyant de Richard Scott se décomposer à cause du chagrin et des remords.

 **16H00 - dans le bureau de Hinata**

La jeune femme s'étant absentée, Gintoki et Sasuke étaient seuls dans le bureau.

– Sasuke, c'était quoi ça?

– De quoi tu parles?

– Tu l'as dé était loin d'être « pertinent ».

– Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, il a une part de responsabilité.

– Mais de quoi tu parles? Ce n'est pas Richard qui a tué Aiko. Ok, c'est un petit salaud, mais dans cette histoire, il est aussi une victime. Je pense qu'il s'en voulait déjà assez et que tu n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter comme ça.

– Ce que tu penses m'importe peu...Gintoki. Il est comme lui, il ne se préoccupe que de ses besoins, sans chercher à savoir comment va sa famille.

– Sasuke.

– Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, je... Est-ce que je vous dérange? demanda Hinata en regardant les deux hommes qui se fixaient en silence.

– Non, répondit Sasuke. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?

– Eh bien, Monsieur Scott a dit la vérité. Il est rentré à l'hôtel Plazza à seize heures quinze et est reparti à six heures sept exactement. Plusieurs caméras l'ont filmé à divers moments de la soirée en compagnie d'une jeune femme.

– Dommage, il faisait un si bon , un coupable idéal.

– Hein?

– Ne fais pas attention à lui, mon ange, lui souffla Gintoki. Alors, tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ?

– Ah, oui. Tu avais raison, il a un passé criminel bien rempli.

– J'ai toujours raison, se vanta Gintoki dans un rire.

– Ce type est un monstre..., dit-elle, apeurée.

– Raconte-nous tout, ordonna l'Uchiwa.

– Il a été marié quatre fois et pour chaque mariage, les choses se sont mal terminées car c'est un homme violent. Il a battu chacune de ses épouses. Pire encore, il a été condamné à dix ans de prison, pour l'enlèvement et le viol d'une de ses petites copines.

– Dans ce cas, que fait-il en liberté?

– Il a été libéré plus tôt qu'il n'aurait dû, il n'a purgé que dix mois. Ce n'est pas tout, plusieurs de ses fréquentations l'ont accusé de proxénétisme.

– Quoi?! s'exclama Gintoki.

– Oui, moi aussi, je suis outrée ! Il a essayé de prostituer ses petites copines !Quel genre d'homme peut faire ça?!

– Exactement! Et puis c'est complètement stupide. Imagine un peu les problèmes de couple que ça peut engendrer !

– Hein?

– Par exemple, il rentre chez eux, il demande à lui faire l'amour et là, elle lui dit: « Désolée,je mélange pas l'amour et le travail », plaisanta-t-il.

– T'es trop bête.

– Il n'est pas bête, il est con, assena Sasuke. Bien,Gintoki, et si on allait lui rendre une petite visite?

– Vraiment? Cool, je me demande comment elle est. Brune ou blonde? Rasée ou naturel? Pizza ou hamburger? String ou culotte? Avec ou sans soutien? Chocolat ou non, pour ça, elle n'a pas le choix!

– Mais de quoi tu parles?

– Tu ne parlais pas de la maîtresse?

– Non!

– Alors moi non plus, conclut Gintoki avec un sourire.

Sasuke poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de poursuivre :

– Hinata, tu as avancé dans tes recherches sur les pneus et les feuilles d essuie-tout?

– Rien de concluant. Ça serait mieux si j'avais quelque chose à quoi les comparer.

– Bien, ok, continue à chercher. Gintoki, on y va.

– Mon amour, nous allons encore devoir nous quitter, dit ce dernier, les deux mains posées sur l'épaule de Hinata. Mais...

– Gintoki!

– Oh, ça va!

– À très vite, Gintoki-kun, le salua la brune avec un sourire.

– « Gintoki-kun »? répondit-il, étonné.

Car, même si Hinata ne s'en était pas rendu compte, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi. Était-ce là une preuve que leur relation avait évolué? Si oui, était-ce un signe d'amitié ou de bien plus?

– Gintoki!

– Ouais, à plus, marmonna le jeune homme avec un sourire.

* * *

 **16h20 - Devant la porte du domicile de Nagazaki Aruma**

– Inspecteur, que faites-vous ici? demanda Aruma.

– J'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser, l'informa Sasuke.

– Je vois. Hein? Gintoki n'est pas avec vous?

– Malheureusement, il est encore dans mes pattes. Il est là-bas, dit-il en montrant du doigt Gintoki en train de tripoter le grand potager bien rempli du suspect.

– Oi! hurla ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ?!

– C'est un joli potager, commenta Gintoki avec un sourire.

– Merci, mais n'y touche pas!

– Pourquoi?

– Je laisse la terre se reposer. Je ne l'ai pas touchée depuis des lustres pour avoir la meilleure récolte possible!

– Okey, relax mec.

– Bon, et si on rentrait ?

– Je ne vois pas d'objection, approuva Sasuke.

– Ok, répondit l'enquêteur aux cheveux d'argent.

Notre duo suivit donc Aruma chez lui. Pendant que Sasuke l'interrogeait,Gintoki demanda à aller aux toilettes.

– Donc, vous n'avez rien à rajouter à vos précédentes déclarations? commença l'Uchiwa.

– Non. On a discuté et vers vingt heures, j'ai proposé de l'accompagner à Konohaà bord de mon camion mais elle a refusée et m'a demandé de la déposer à l'aéroport. Ensuite, je suis directement rentré chez moi où j'ai maté NCIS toute la soirée.

– Vous mentez.

– Quoi ? Non, je-

– On a vérifié la liste des passagers de tous les vols à destination de Konoha, Aiko n'y apparaît pas. De plus, chose étrange, aucune caméra ne vous a filmé en train de déposer Aiko à proximité de l'aéroport durant cette période.

– Il doit y avoir une erreur, continua-t-il de nier avec un sourire innocent.

– Vous savez ce que je crois?

– Euh...non.

– Je pense que vous avez violé Aiko mais que cette fois-ci, vous vous êtes dit qu'il serait préférable de la tuer au lieu d'essayer de l'enlever.

– Mais enfin de quoi vous parlez? s'esclaffa Aruma.

– Je parle de votre petite amie que vous avez violée et tenté d'enlever. Vous êtes quelqu'un de violent et d'instable sexuellement et Aiko était la victime idéale donc...ai-je besoin de terminer ma phrase?

Le visage d'Aruma avait délaissé son sourire innocent pour arborer une expression bien macabre.

– Prouvez-le.

– Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

– Bien, maintenant vous et...Gintoki ? Où il est ce type?

– Avez-vous quelque chose à cacher? fit Sasuke avec un sourire.

– Même s'il trouvait quoi que ce soit,ça comptera pas. Vous n'avez pas de mandat.

– Vous avez oublié un détail, c'est vous qui nous avez laissé rentrer.

– Kuso. Gintoki!

Aruma se mit à la recherche de Gintoki, pour le retrouver en train de se faire un sandwich pain/pâte à tartiner.

– Si je peux me permettre, la pâte à tartiner, c'est vraiment à chier, pourquoi t'as pas de Nutella ? Tu es une insulte à tous les gros! dit ce dernier en croquant dans son pain, la bouche dégoulinante de chocolat.

– Dehors! ordonna Aruma.

– Ok, relax mec. Mais avant, je peux avoir du sopalin pour m'essuyer la bouche?

Aruma saisit le rouleau d'essuie-tout entamé qui se trouvait derrière lui pour en donner une feuille à Gintoki.

– Voilà, maintenant dehors!

– Ne quittez pas la ville, signala Sasuke.

– Ouais, c'est ça, bye bye, Inspecteur.

16H45 - Dans la voiture de Sasuke - en direction du commissariat de Green Rivers

Sasuke regardait depuis cinq minutes Gintoki qui dégustait son sandwich, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Comment tu arrives à manger ça?

– Quoi?! Bon, ok c'est pas du Nutella mais c'est quand même du chocolat.

– C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, abruti! l'admonesta Sasuke. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ceAruma est probablement le meurtrier d'Aiko. Kuso! J'ai passé plus de dix minutes à l'interroger en sachant qu'il mentait mais sans pouvoir lui faire dire d'élément compromettant pendant que toi, tu...Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au juste?

– J'étais aux toilettes. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? suggéra l'autre avec un grand sourire.

– Génial, en plus de manger chez lui, tu t'es aussi soulagé là-bas.

– Non, je regardais Friends.

– Quoi?!Et puis tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, termina le brun dans un soupire las.

Gintoki s'esclaffa.

– Sasuke?

– Quoi?

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est lui?

– Je sais pas, une intuition. Et aussi la façon dont il m'a parlé.

– Mais encore? Parce que pour l'instant, tu n'as aucune preuve directe qui laisse à penser qu'il est le coupable.

– Je sais!

– Relaxe, mec.

– Le potager.

– Une fille est morte et toi, tu t'intéresses aux tomates?

– Mais non, BAKA! As-tu remarqué les légumes et le matériel qu'il avait?

– Ouep, du bon matériel et il y avait des brocolis, et des navets.

– Ainsi que des choux frisés, des haricots et des chicorées.

– Wow, t'as vraiment l'œil ! Mais je vois pas trop où tu veux en venir.

– Ce type s'y connaît en potager. Il a un bon matériel et beaucoup de légumes, mais tout à l'heure, alors que tu touchais à tout, il t'a stoppé en disant quelque chose de bizarre. Tu t'en souviens?

– Ouais, vaguement.

– Tu étais accroupi devant un bout de terre et il a dit : « Je laisse la terre se reposer, je ne l'ai pas touchée depuis des lustres pour avoir la meilleure récolte possible ! »

– Ouais et alors?

– Laisse-moi finir!

– Okeyokey, relax mec.

– Il y a plusieurs choses étranges. Tout d'abord, la phrase qu'il a dite est fausse et il le savait.

– Pourquoi le dire alors?

– Pour nous faire croire qu'il n'a pas touché son potager depuis longtemps, dit Sasuke sur le ton de l'évidence.

– Hein?

– Laisse-moi finir! Ensuite, tous ses légumes étaient prêts à être récoltés, pas vrai ?

– Ouais.

– Faux, tous sauf les carottes.

– Les carottes?

– Oui. Le bout de terre devant lequel t'étais accroupi, il y avait des carottes semées à l'intérieur.

– Et alors?

– Brocoli, navet, chou frisé, haricot, chicorée et carotte, tous ces légumes sont semés vers juin ou juillet pour être récoltés en octobre.

– Mais pourtant, les carottes n'ont pas poussé, donc il les a pas mises en même temps que le reste, donc il les a mises récemment, donc il a menti en disant ne pas avoir touché au potager depuis des lustres.

– Et enfin le plus étrange, c'est qu'il nous a invités à entrer. En temps normal, c'est la police qui demande à entrer pour plusieurs raisons comme... Tiens, donne-m'en une !

– Parce qu'il fait froid dehors?

– Non.

– Parce qu'il pleut dehors? supposa Gintoki avec un sourire idiot.

– Non! Parce qu'en entrant chez le suspect, on entre dans son espace. Il est de ce fait plus vulnérable et sera beaucoup plus susceptible de commettre des erreurs qui nous permettront de le coffrer. Mais pourtant, dès que tu t'es approché de ce bout de terre, il nous a directement invités à entrer. Tu sais ce que je crois?

– Non.

– Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose sous ce potager.

– Pourquoi t'as pas regardé?

– Parce qu'il faut un mandat pour fouiller sa maison.

– Je sais! J'ai dit regarder,pas fouiller. T'aurais pu te servir du Sharingan, non?

– Le Sharingan ne permet pas de voir sous le sol.

– Vraiment? Oh ça me fait penser que Hinata,ELLE, aurait pu voir ce qu'il y avait sous la terre mais ce n'est pas sa place d'enquêter sur le terrain.

Sasuke poussa un soupir exaspéré.

– Bref, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais au final, t'as rien trouvé, le charria Gintoki en souriant.

– Tu peux parler, toi, t'as été d'aucune utilité.

– Vraiment?Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? dit-il en levant la main droite bien haut, le sourire fier.

– Tu comptes exhiber ton sandwich encore longtemps?

– Mais non,baka,je parle pas de mon sandwich!

– Oi! Qui trais-tu de baka?! Baka!

– Ok, relaxe mec. Tu ne vois rien d'autre dans ma main à part ce magnifique sandwich?

– Il y a une...Non !

– Exact, il y a une feuille d'essuie-tout de la même couleur et de la même taille que celles qui ont été retrouvées près du corps d'Aiko. Si après analyse,Hinata prouve qu'elles viennent du même rouleau, ça sera une preuve directe qui relieraAruma à ce meurtre.

– Et on aura assez d'éléments pour demander un mandat et on pourra fouiller sa maison mais surtout son potager.

– Une femme est morte et toi, tu t'intéresses au jardinage, saleté d'écolo.

– C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Bref, allons voir Hinata.

– Ah, et on devrait aussi passer au Green Kebab Café.

– Où ça?

– C'est un restaurant.

– Alors, monsieur pense encore à manger?!

– Pas du tout! Si je demande à y aller, c'est pour l'enquête !

– Vraiment?demanda Sasuke,l'air perplexe.

– Oui! Tiens, regarde.

Gintoki lui donna un ticket de caisse du Green Kebab Café, où figurait l'adresse du lieu mais, plus important, une heure : vingt-deux heures.

– Où tu as trouvé ça?

– Dans la poubelle de la cuisine d'Aruma.

– Attends, t'as fouillé dans la poubelle du suspect sans autorisation?! s'étrangla l'Uchiwa.

– Mais non, c'est pas ce que tu crois. En fait, j'ai vu un billet de vingt au fond de la poubelle et le ticket était juste à côté, c'était une coïncidence.

– Quoi ! Parce qu'en plus, tu lui as volé vingt ryos?!

– Voler est un grand mot, et puis, il faut voir les choses du point de vue du billet. Moi, je dirais que j'ai juste sauvé ce billet d'une mort certaine.

– Hein?

– Ben oui, sans moi, il n'allait pas pouvoir réaliser sa vie de billet et servir à acheter des bonbons ou autres délices sucrés tels que le succulent Nutella, mais il allait finir ses jours au fond d'une poubelle, quelle tristesse.

– N'importe quoi! Bref, passons d'abord déposer la preuve chez Hinata pour analyse et ensuite, on passera par ton restaurant.

 **17H45 - Green Kebab Café**

– Ouais, je me souviens de lui, affirma le gérant de l'enseigne. C'était un gros porc, barbu, grand, avec un tee-shirt rouge. Il était là vers vingt-deux heures. Ce gros a emmerdé pas mal de monde en garant son camion en plein milieu.

– Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'autre? demanda Sasuke.

– Et comment! Ce gros porc avait réussi à chopper une bombe!

– Il était accompagné?

– Ouais! Et c'était pas un thon, elle était hyper bonne, la demoiselle!

– O...key, je vois. Est-ce que c'était elle ? questionna l'Uchiwa en lui montrant la photo d'Aiko.

– Ouais, quelle beauté ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour passer une nuit avec elle!

– Elle est morte. Elle a été violée puis poignardée avant d'être abandonnée sous un tas de gravier, répondit-il froidement à l'homme en face de lui.

Le gérant marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Je...je ne...Je…

– Bien, merci de votre aide. Ce sera tout, à moins que tu aies des questions à lui poser, Gintoki?

– Ouais. Monsieur, j'ai une question capitale à vous poser. Je peux ?

– Oui, confirma l'autreen transpirant comme jamais.

– Y a quoi exactement dans le tacos?

– Gintoki!

– Okey, relaxe mec. Bon, plus sérieusement, j'ai une autre question.

L'expression deGintoki avait changé.Il paraissait si sérieux, plus que jamais auparavant.

– C'est quoi votre vrai métier? Je veux dire, comment je dois t'appeler?

– Hein? Beh, vendeur de Kebab.

– Mais non! Un mec qui vend du pain, c'est un boulanger! Donc t'es quoi, au final? Un « kébabier », un « Kebab man », un « Kebab-teur », un « kebabophobe » ?

– Euh,je sais pas.

– Comment ça,tu sais pas ?! Escroc!

– Excusez-moi pour tout ça. Au revoir, et ne quittez pas la ville. Toi, tu viens avec moi!gronda Sasuke en le tirant par son col.

– AÏE! Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, vulgaire imposteur!

* * *

 **18H30 - devant le commissariat**

– Bon, je dois passer un coup de fil à Itachi pour avoir un mandat, informa l'Uchiwa.

– Pourquoi appeler Itachi? interrogea Gintoki.

– Ça ira plus vite procureur le plus proche siège à la ville d'à côté. Ça veut dire que la procédure prendra énormément de temps, et du temps,on en a pas.

Gintoki ricana.

– Quoi?

– Hypocrite.

– Pardon? articula-t-il froidement.

– Tu parles de Jiraya, mais il n'est pas le seul à se servir de ses relations pour arriver à ses fins, n'est-ce pas, Sasukénouné ?

– Sors de là et va voir où en est Hinata !

– Ok, relaxe mec, dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Sasuke baissa la vitre.

– Gintoki!

– Ouep ?

– Appelle-moi encore comme ça et tu le regretteras amèrement.

– Ok.

Puis il prit la fuite.

– Rider, compose le numéro d'Itachi, ordonna Sasuke.

 _Oui tout de suite Monsieur._

– Yo,Sasukénouné d'amour ! Comment ça va?

– Seigneur…, soupira le cadet.

– Quoi ? Tu m'as appelé mon « cœur » ?

– Non! J'ai dit « seigneur ».

– Mais non, voyons, appelle-moi juste Itachi.

– Kuso! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?!

– Euh... Ben,je sais pas, c'est toi qui m'as appelé.

– Ah ouais, désolé, c'est l'habitude. Bon, j'ai un service à te demander.

– Un problème d'ordre sexuel, hein? se moqua l'aîné.Eh bien, je te conseille la position trois de la page sept du « Kamasutra pour les nuls », volume vingt-et-un.

– Ferme-la, obsédé de frère non désiré! J'ai besoin d'un mandat.

– Un mandat?

– J'enquête sur le meurtre d'une jeune fille. J'ai péché un bon gros suspect mais j'ai pas assez de preuves pour le confondre. Par contre, je sais que je trouverai ce dont j'ai besoin en fouillant chez lui.

– Bizarre, je n'ai pas entendu parler de...

– C'est normal, je ne suis pas à Konoha.

– Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, ce n'est pas ma juridiction.

– Je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu es du genre à tout faire pour mettre un meurtrier sous les verrous.

– Sasuke, tu essaies de me flatter, là?

– Non pas du tout, mon frère que j'aime.

« Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire… », pensa Sasuke en son for intérieur.

– Dommage, ça aurait pu marcher, s'esclaffa l'autre.

– Kuso ! Itachi, s'il te plaît.

– Bon, très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

– Merci.

– Mais tu me le revaudras, n'est-ce pas?

– Ouais.

– Marché conclu. Sinon, t'as des éléments concrets contre...Comment il s'appelle déjà?

– Aruma Nagazaki. Il a des antécédents de violence, ainsi qu'une condamnation pour viol et tentative d'enlèvement.

– Je vois, on ne peut pas dire que c'est le gendre idéal.

– Il nous a aussi menti sur ses déplacements la nuit du meurtre et notre experte est en train d'examiner un élément incriminant contre lui.

– Quoi donc?

– Une feuille d'essuie-tout provenant de chez lui, qu'il a donnée à Gintoki.

– Gintoki?

– Mon nouveau partenaire. Elle est identique en taille et a la même couleur que celles retrouvées sur le lieu du crime.

– Ok, c'est plus que suffisant. Tu auras ton mandat pour demain.

– Demain?!

– Oui, demain.

– Bon, ok merci.

– De rien, Sasukénouné. Alors, Gintoki est ton nouveau partenaire sexuel ? Fallait me le dire que ton truc, c'était les hommes.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

– Je disais qu… Allô? Il m'a raccroché au nez!

* * *

 **19H00 - Bureau de Hinata**

Sasuke rejoignit enfin Gintoki, pour retrouver Hinata avachie sur son bureau en train de image provoqua en lui une immense colère. Il était pour lui inacceptable qu'un de ses subalternes se comporte de la sorte, car cela salissait son image. Il se dirigea donc vers Hinata pour la réveiller et la réprimander sévèrement mais fut stoppé dans son élan par Gintoki.

– À quoi tu joues?! chuchota Gintoki, indigné.

– Je vais réveiller cette faignante!

– Chuuuuuuut, intima-t-il en posant son doigt sur la bouche de Sasuke. Elle n'est pas faignante, elle est juste fatiguée par cette journée. Laisse-la dormir.

– Fatiguée ou pas, elle a des devoirs.

– Tu parles de ça ?

Gintoki brandit un rapport d'analyse tout document stipulait que la feuille d'essuie-tout qu'il avait ramenéz plus tôt à Hinata provenait du même rouleau que celles retrouvées à côté du corps d'Aiko.

– Elle a fait son taf, alors laisse-la se reposer un peu. Surtout qu'on aura pas de mandat avant demain non?

– Ok, tu as gagné. Bon je vais me prendre une chambre dans un hôtel pas loin, tu en veux une?

– Non, je vais dormir avec ma petite amie.

– Hein?

– Quoi tu savais pas? Hinata et moi, on sort ensemble, c'est officiel.

– Hein?

– Ouais, elle me l'a demandé tout à l'heure.

– Hein?

– Change de disque un peu!

– Attends, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement?

– Elle m'a dit « Gintoki-kun », fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke se mit à rire.

– Quoi?!

– Ouf, soupira le brun.

– Comment ça « ouf » ?! Quoique... Au final, tu encaisses plutôt bien le coup.

– Encaisser quel coup?

– Ben ouais, maintenant, elle ne vit plus pour tes beaux yeux, elle a enfin trouvé le grand AMOUR.

– Tu délires, elle a juste rajouté « kun », ça veut juste dire qu'elle t'apprécie.

– Oui, que je suis son petit ami.

– Non, juste son ami.

– T'es sûr ?

– Oui.

– Alors pourquoi elle ne t'appelle pas comme ça?

– Parce que je n'aime pas ce genre de familiarité et je le lui ai fait clairement comprendre.

– Mouais...

– Bref, tout ça, c'est dans ta tête.

– Ok.

– Bon, t'es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir?

– Oui.

– Ok, à demain… partenaire.

– Ouep, à demain, partenaire, salua Gintoki avec un sourire.

– Une dernière chose, juste au cas où.Les relations entre collègues sont interdites.

– Ça veut dire?

– Tu la touches, je te la coupe.

– Et si c'est elle qui me touche?

– Gintoki!

– Okey, relaxe mec.

– Bien.

Puis il disparut derrière la porte.

Gintoki regarda Hinata, que le froid faisait retira son manteau pour la recouvrir délicatement avant d'éteindre la lumière.

– Bonne nuit,Kaiko...Non qu'est-ce que je raconte ! À demain, Hinata. Oui, toi, tu es…Hinata.

Puis, à son tour, il quitta la pièce, sans se rendre compte que Hinata ne dormait plus.

– « Kaiko » ? murmura-t-elle.


	7. L'affaire Aiko Sosûke FIN

**Un duo presque parfait I: L'affaire Aiko Sosûke- fin**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Mercredi 3 Octobre - 8h00**

Quelque part sous Konoha City, un conseil peu commun présidait une réunion des plus confidentielles : quatre membres étaient assis, le visage caché dans l'ombre, autour d'une table ronde.

– Aka, pourquoi nous as-tu convoqués de si bon matin? dit l'un d'entre eux, vêtu de blanc, avec un large sourire.

– Shiro a raison, de quel droit oses-tu nous convoquer ainsi?! Penses-tu être notre chef?! Reste à ta place!reprit un autre, habillé en bleu, en frappant son poing sur la table.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui suis à l'origine de cette réunion, Ao. Néanmoins, je trouve tes propos particulièrement irritants. Sans moi, ton cadavre dormirait avec les poissons, alors mesure tes paroles, sale snob, déclara un homme, vêtu d'un ensemble couleur sang, répondant au nom d'Aka.

– Comment oses-tu ! Je…, commença Ao.

– SILENCE! cria un quatrième homme tout de noir vêtu, un verre de vin rouge à la main.

Les deux perturbateurs se turent immédiatement.

– Tu n'étais pas obligé de crier si fort, Kuro, commenta calmement Shiro.

– Désolé, mais je suis las de ces enfantillages et puis, tout cela est ta faute. Tu savais très bien que c'était moi le responsable de votre présence ici, révéla le susnommé.

– Toi ? Pourquoi donc ?l'interrogeaAo, curieux.

– L'homme que nous craignons tous est de retour, leur apprit l'homme habillé en noir d'un air sombre.

– Tu veux parler de..., s'inquiéta le vieil homme habillé tout en blanc.

– Exactement, confirma Kuro.

– Pourquoi tout ce tumulte pour un seul homme?! Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un vieux _Nukenin_ sans intérêt qui devrait déjà être mort, tempêta Ao.

– Pour ton information, Ao, à l'origine, ce conseil était composé de cinq membres. On doit notre nombre actuel à ce « vieux _Nukenin_ sans intérêt », comme tu l'appelles, répondit Aka.

– Tsss !

– Ao, ce type n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Outre sa puissance, il est au courant de pas mal d'informations sensibles qui seraient à même de chambouler le pouvoir actuel si elles étaient révélées, déclara Kuro, l'air ombrageux.

– Sans oublier l'affaire Hamstrong, dont il est le principal suspect, ajouta l'homme à la tenue écarlate.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il soit coupable de ce meurtre, quelles seraient ses motivations ? interrogea Shiro.

– Il veut nous nuire, les voilà, ses motivations ! vitupéra Aka.

– Non, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ses motivations sont liées à la guerre des sept Royaumes et à la façon dont on a traité les..., fit calmement Shiro avant d'être brusquement interrompu.

– « Shiro (= blanc en japonais) de la connaissance » ! l'admonesta Kuro.

– Désolé.

– Le passé, c'est le passé, décréta le responsable de leur présence en ce lieu.

– Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ?! C'est quoi, cette guerre des sept Royaumes ? s'exclama Ao.

– Aucune importance, coupa court Kuro.

– De toute façon, tu n'étais pas membre. À cette époque, tu étais sûrement encore en train de téter les seins de ta mère, mais je ne t'en veux pas, on est tous passés par là, par l'allaitement hein, pas par ta mère. Quoique... qui sait ? se moqua Aka.

– Sale petit fonctionnaire de bas étage ! l'injuria le jeunot.

– Silence ! ordonna l'homme en noir sans contestation possible.

– Kuro, depuis que j'ai été admis en tant que « Ao (= bleu en japonais) de la richesse », j'ai investi des millions de Ryos pour le conseil, alors j'estime être en droit de connaître tous vos secrets !

– Tu as raison et tu auras toutes ces informations le moment venu, je t'en fais la promesse. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le sujet, répondit l'instigateur de cette réunion.

– D'accord, je te fais confiance. J'ai une question, je peux ?

– Vas-y.

– Si ce gars est si puissant, pourquoi l'affaire Hamstrong dont il est le principal suspect – selon les dires de « Aka(= rouge en japonais) le fourbe » – a été confiée à un vulgaire commissariat de police? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux confier cette mission à l'ANBU ou à l'Unité spéciale du Kage ?

– Je peux te répondre : Vingt-et-un,c'est le nombre d'agents spéciaux qui sont morts en tentant de l'appréhender. Sept, le nombre d'espions qui sont morts en enquêtant sur lui. Plusieurs autres pays ont également tenté d'infiltrer son Organisation mais rien ne fut concluant, expliqua le rouge.

– « Organisation » ? releva Ao en haussant les sourcils.

– Oui, il a constitué un petit groupe de mercenaires très puissant autour de lui. Bref, cet homme a travaillé pour nous, il connaît nos méthodes. Il a d'ailleurs participé à l'élaboration de notre protocole à suivre en matière de contre-espionnage et de chasse à l'homme. Il ne se fera pas capturer aussi facilement, déclara son interlocuteur avec sérieux.

– Alors pourquoi confier cela à un simple commissaire si même l'ANBU et l'Unité spéciale sont dépassées ?! Ce n'est pas logique !

– Parce que quelqu'un là-bas est susceptible de pouvoir entrer en contact avec lui, confia le rouge.

– Qui ça ?

– Uchiwa Sasuke.

– « Uchiwa » ?

– Oh, mais c'est le jeune de l'incident d'il y a quelques mois ! sourit Kuro perfidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il devient?

– Il est en charge de cette enquête, répondit calmement Aka.

– Hum, je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait retravailler pour nous après ça, fit doucement et pensivement Kuro en buvant son Bordeaux.

– Tu as bien raison. Il a – semble-t-il –, refusé d'enquêter là-dessus. Selon mes sources, il est même en dehors de Konoha, confirma le blanc.

– Toujours au courant de tout, tu ne portes pas ton nom pour rien ! se moqua le buveur de vin.

– Il changera d'avis. Uchiwa Sasuke n'est encore qu'un gamin facilement influençable, relativisa Aka.

– On reconnaît bien là ta fourberie légendaire, rit doucement le jeune homme.

– Okay. Néanmoins, tu as l'air bien sûr de toi… Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que notre vieil ami _Nukenin_ essaiera de prendre contact avec lui ? s'enquit Kuro.

– Je connais bien cet homme, faites-moi confiance, enjoignit le rouge.

– Bien. Je vais te laisser agir à ta guise pour le moment, autorisa le buveur de vin.

– Je vous remercie de cette confiance.

– Aka, si je me rappelle bien, le commissaire de police de Konoha est le fameux « Destructeur Orange », non ? demanda Ao en changeant soudainement de sujet.

– Le « Destructeur Orange », l'un des élus qui possèdent le pouvoir d'un démon. Je ne me rappelle plus son nom, mais je sais qu'il a su se montrer utile par le passé, confirma Kuro.

– UzumakiNaruto, termina « le fourbe ».

– Oui, un truc comme ça. De toute façon, pour moi, ce n'est qu'un pion, son nom n'est pas d'une grande importance, déclara-t-il avec mépris.

– Oui, c'est bien lui. Pourquoi cette question, Shiro-sensei ?

– Il s'agit du fils de Minato. Devons-nous nous inquiéter ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est une tête brûlée mais il n'est pas du genre à fourrer son nez partout comme le faisait son père, le rassura Aka.

– Je l'espère. Il serait dommage que lui aussi connaisse une fin tragique. N'est-ce pas, « Aka le fourbe » ? répondit Shiro, pensif.

Ce dernier ne répondit que d'un léger sourire.

– Bien, la session est close. Aka, on compte sur toi, les congédia Kuro.

* * *

 **9H30 - Commissariat de Konoha**

 **Dans le bureau fermé de Naruto, une dispute éclata.**

– Mais enfin, t'as perdu la tête ! hurla justement celui-ci.

– Non, je ne crois pas, rit Kyubi de bon cœur.

– C'est pas drôle! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Je pensais que t'allais m'arranger le coup avec Sasuke, moi ! s'énerva-t-il.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

– Entrez ! ordonna Naruto.

– Salut.

– Oh, Gaara ! On était justement en train de parler de toi, sourit le renard.

– Vraimennnnnnnnnnt !? s'étonna le concerné rougissant.

– Oui, Naruto me demandait même ce qu'il devrait porter pour votre soirée en tête-à-tête.

– Oh, c'est mignon! dit le rouquin en pinçant les joues du blondinet. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis beaucoup plus intéressé par ce qui se cache sous tes habits, termina-t-il en le reluquant d'un regard charmeur.

– Euuuuuuuuuuh… Écoute Gaara, je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ce dîner, vendredi… Car-… Gaara d'où sors-tu ce couteau ?! hurla Naruto d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale.

– Naruto… Essaies-tu d'annuler notre rendez-vous?demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard de tueur en série, avançant, couteau à la main, vers Naruto.

– Non, pas du tout ! Au contraire ! Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir dîner chez moi demain. Car vendredi, c'est dans trop longtemps, s'expliqua le blond avec un sourire forcé.

– C'est vrai ?! questionna Gaara, le visage brusquement illuminé par un gigantesque sourire.

– Bien sûr, dattebayo!

– Bon, okay. Je vais aller me préparer pour demain alors ! Oh, et une dernière chose,Naruto…

– Oui ?

D'un coup, Gaara le saisit par le col et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

– Je suis peut-être le démon avec le moins de queues, mais demain, je vais te prouver que la quantité ne rime pas avec la qualité.

Puis il s'en alla, suivi par un fou rire de Kyubi.

– La nuit va être chaude ! se moqua ce dernier, écroulé de rire.

– C'est pas marrant! Ce type est un vrai cinglé, il risque peut-être de m'étrangler durant mon sommeil !

– Épargne-moi les détails de ta vie sexuelle ! l'enjoignit Kyubi.

– Je rigole pas! Franchement, t'as merdé !

– Quoi ?! Il est un peu comme Sasuke, non ? se défendit-il.

– Quoi ?! ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?! Sasuke est un BG ténébreux et Gaara un rouquin bipolaire ! Ils sont incomparables !

– Alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui ? fit le renard avec un sourire en coin.

– Parce qu..., commença Naruto avant de comprendre. Non… Ne me dis pas que tu m'as mis ce malade dans les pattes JUSTE pour m'obliger à avouer mes sentiments à Sasuke ?

– Exactement, haha ! Et je continuerai de t'envoyer des prétendants indésirables tant que tu ne le feras pas ! Et en parlant de démon à queues, tu as brisé ta promesse.

– De quoi tu parles?

– Hier, avec Shikamaru…

– Oh... ça.

– Ne parle pas comme si tu n'avais rien fait !

– Mais je n'ai rien fait !

– Tes yeux étaient orange, preuve que tu as utilisé les pouvoirs de l'autre Kyubi scellé en toi !

– Oui et alors ?! Je ne me suis pas battu, à ce que je sache ?! Je voulais juste l'intimider un peu, c'est tout, se justifia piteusement le blondinet.

– Ok. Dis, quand est-ce que Sasuke revient ? On a besoin de lui ici.

– C'est son dernier jour à Green Rivers.

– Il a déjà trouvé le tueur?

– C'est Sasuke, il le trouvera.

* * *

 **10H15 - Domicile de Aruma Nagazaki.**

 ***TOC TOCTOC***

– C'est qui ? demanda Aruma.

– Le livreur de film porno ! lui répondit une voix malicieuse.

– Quoi?!

Il ouvrit la porte, intrigué.

– Bonjour, le salua Sasuke.

– Vous ?!s'écria l'homme, vêtu d'un peignoir rose et d'un tee-shirt rouge.

– Je savais que ça allait marcher ! sourit Gintoki avec fierté.

– Que faites-vous là ?

– On a un mandat, rétorqua le brun ténébreux.

Tout à coup, Sasuke et une dizaine d'agents entrèrent dans la maison. Ils fouillèrent tout, du sol au plafond. Mais en vain : ils ne trouvèrent le moindre indice. Il n'y avait rien, même le potager n'avait montré aucun élément compromettant.

– Alors? fanfaronna le suspect, sûr de lui. Vous avez fini?

– Pas encore, soupira Sasuke. Aruma Nagazaki, je vous arrête pour le meurtre d'Aiko Sosûke.

– Quoi ?! Mais vous n'avez rien trouvé ici !

– On a plus d'informations que vous ne croyez et une autre équipe est chargée d'inspecter votre camion, répondit avec calme l'enquêteur en le menottant. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, et si vous ne pouvez pas vous en payer un, un avocat vous sera commis d'office, énonça-t-il, énumérant les droits Miranda.

– Attends ! le somma Gintoki.

– Quoi ?

– Je peux avoir ton tee-shirt ? demanda-t-il.

– Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu veux mon tee-shirt ?! s'indigna Sasuke.

– Pas toi, Aruma, soupira le consultant.

– Moi ?! Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'insurgea le concerné.

– Sasuke, le mandat concerne bien sa maison, ses affaires personnelles et son camion ?

– Oui, confirma le susnommé.

– Dans ce cas, j'en ai parfaitement le droit, décréta Gintoki, en se saisissant du tee-shirt d'Aruma, laissant apparaître sa belle musculature. Puis il explosa de rire.

– Gintoki, un peu de respect ! exigea son partenaire.

– Mais t'as vu son ventre ? Je suis sûr qu'il a assez de place pour cacher un corps sous un de ses bourrelets ! continua-t-il de rire sous le regard courroucé d'un Aruma plus que contrarié.Finalement il n'y avait rien sous le potager, Sherlock.

– La ferme ! Bon, on y va, décida Sasuke.

* * *

 **12H30 - Salle d'interrogatoire du commissariat de Green Rivers.**

 **Sasuke et Aruma étaient seuls, Gintoki avait disparu depuis une trentaine de minutes.**

– Aruma, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, quémanda Sasuke.

– Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais ! cria le grossier personnage en gesticulant dans tous les sens sur sa chaise, toujours vêtu de son peignoir a discuté, tout simplement. Ensuite, vers vingt heures, j'ai proposé de l'accompagner à Konoha à bord de mon camion, mais elle a refusé et m'a demandé de la déposer à l'aéroport. Ensuite, je suis directement rentré chez moi, et j'ai regardé NCIS toute la nuit !

– Je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter cette farce et de me dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé, vous ne croyez pas ?

– Vous n'avez aucune preuve qui réfute mes propos. J'ai très bien pu me garer ailleurs, non ?!

– C'est là que vous vous trompez. Un témoin vous a vus, vous et Aiko, à vingt-deux heures dans son « restaurant » et des caméras ainsi que plusieurs personnes peuvent vous identifier comme étant « le gros qui bloquait la route avec son camion », déclara Sasuke, tandis que le visage d'Aruma changeait d'expression. Comment se fait-il que des gens aient pu vous voir là-bas ?Vous aviez dit avoir déposé Aiko vers vingt heures, et être rentré chez vous directement après, où vous avez passé le reste de la nuit devant la télé, n'est-ce pas?

– Euh j'ai... j'ai..., bredouilla pitoyablement l'accusé.

– Alors MonsieurAruma, avez-vous perdu votre langue ? se moqua le policier en souriant, sur le point de le coincer, quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

– Yo ! Yoruzuwa Gin-chan desu! s'exclama cet imbécile de Gintoki avant de s'asseoir près de son collègue.

– Tu en as mis du temps ! s'exaspéra celui-ci.

– J'étais au McDo, sourit-il.

– Quoi ?!... Bref, peu importe.

– J'ai du nouveau pour toi, mon loulou ! ajouta-t-il, toujours en souriant.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! grogna-t-il.

– Je parlais pas à toi, relaxe mec ! Aruma, j'ai une question pour toi.

– Laquelle ? s'enquit celui-ci de mauvaise grâce.

– Notre légiste égorgeur de chatons a retrouvé des fibres de coton rouge sous les ongles d'Aiko et notre charmante experte a pu confirmer avec certitude qu'elles proviennent du tee-shirt que tu portais tout à l'heure. Alors, comment tu expliques ça ? déclara Gintoki, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Ok ! Je vais tout vous expliquer. On a couché ensemble à l'intérieur de mon camion, fit-il tandis que Gintoki explosait de tu ris ?!

– Vous avez eu une relation sexuelle... consentie, c'est ce que vous voulez nous faire comprendre ? demanda Sasuke.

– Oui, on l'a fait. Elle a dû s'agripper à moi pendant l'acte et des fibres de mon tee-shirt se sont déposées à ce moment-là sous ses ongles. Ensuite, on s'est disputés et je l'ai fait sortir de mon camion.

– Vous l'avez fait sortir de votre camion ? s'informa le ténébreux.

– Ouais, je l'ai arrêtée sur le bord de l'autoroute 97 et je lui ai dit de descendre, confirma Aruma.

– Vers quelle heure ?le questionna-t-il.

– Vingt-trois heures, affirma l'accusé.

– Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va gober ça ? Ce mensonge est encore plus gros que toi ! Et puis, je pensais que ce n'était qu'une amie ? avança suspicieusement Gintoki.

– C'est la vérité ! se défendit Aruma.J'ai rien dit car je savais que vous ne me croiriez pas ! Après tout,Aiko était une femme merveilleusement belle, alors que moi...

– Donc si je vous suis, c'est la dernière fois que vous l'avez vue ? interrogea de nouveau Sasuke.

– Exact.

– Alors, comment expliquez-vous que des feuilles provenant de votre rouleau d'essuie-tout ont été retrouvées sur le lieu où son corps a été découvert ? questionna le brun.

– Je sais pas, je... je... Peut êtr-...

– Comment se fait-il aussi que des empreintes de pneus appartenant à votre camion ont été relevées sur le thorax et le bras gauche d'Aiko ? continua-t-il, tandis que Aruma s'avachissait sur la table, la tête dans ses l'avez tuée.

– Nooooooooon ! Non ! Je... Je... Je ne voulais pas que...

– Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ? Parlez-nous, Monsieur Nagazaki, oui, dites-nous la vérité. Faites-le pour Aiko, ajouta Sasuke.

– Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça... Je l'aimais…

– Je vous crois, et c'est justement parce que vous l'aimiez que vous devez nous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit-là, dit-il alors qu'Aruma relevait sa tête, marquée par de multiples larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Celui-ci respira un bon coup pour enfin délier sa langue.

– Aiko était une fille belle, intelligente et si gentille... Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces autres qui me traitaient de « gros porc », non... Elle, elle me comprenait. C'était la fille parfaite, mon âme sœur…

– Elle était surtout déjà casée, non ? sourit Gintoki.

– Il ne la méritait pas ! protesta l'accusé.

– Qui ça ? demanda Sasuke.

– Ce pauvre type, ce salaud de Richard ! Il ne la traitait pas à sa juste valeur, et pour couronner le tout, il voyait une autre femme !

– Vous le saviez?

– Oui. Ce soir-là, je lui ai dit toute la vérité. Elle était déboussolée, raconta Aruma alors qu'un rire retentissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!

– J'imagine que vu son état, Aiko avait besoin de réconfort et que bien sûr, vous étiez là pour ça, du moins, c'est ce qui était prévu, non ? avança Gintoki.

– J'ai toujours été là pour elle ! À chaque fois qu'il la faisait souffrir, j'étais là pour la réconforter! Cette nuit-là, j'étais encore une fois présent pour elle alors que lui, il baisait certainement une pouffe dans un hôtel miteux à l'autre bout du monde ! Et pourtant...

– Elle vous a repoussé.

– Elle a dit qu'on était amis ! Pourquoi ?! Alors que moi, j'ai toujours été là pour elle, pourquoi refusait-elle de se donner à moi ?!

– Parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas, conclut Gintoki.

– Ce n'était pas juste !

– L'amour n'est ni juste ni mauvais. Il ne s'explique pas, n'est pas cohérent, il est juste là. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

– On le sait déjà, les preuves sont là. Vous l'avez agressée, vous vous êtes servi de feuilles d'essuie-tout pour masquer son visage, sa bouche et son nez afin de l'étouffer et de restreindre ses mouvements. Après quoi, vous l'avez violée, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a griffé votre tee-shirt en se débattant, recueillant ainsi des fibres rouges sous ses ongles. Enfin, vous l'avez poignardée puis étranglée. Ensuite, vous avez balancé ses affaires le long de l'autoroute et vous vous êtes rendu derrière l'aire de repos Akiji. Là, vous avez sorti le corps d'Aiko de votre camion et vous lui avait roulé dessus, laissant apparaître des traces de pneus sur son thorax et son bras gauche. Plus tard, vous avez caché son corps sous un tas de gravier, à côté duquel vous vous êtes débarrassé des feuilles d'essuie-tout, l'accusa Sasuke.

– Je suis désolé…

– Vous pouvez l'être.

* * *

 **13H25 - Bureau du shérif**

– Merci beaucoup de votre aide, les remercia le shérif.

– Ce n'est rien, je…, commença Sasuke.

– HUM HUM ! toussa Gintoki.

– Je veux dire, ON n'a fait que notre travail.

– Non,vous avez fait bien plus que ça. Vous n'étiez pas obligés de nous aider mais vous l'avez fait et je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

– J'accepte que les espèces.

– Gintoki ! le sermonna le brun.

– Bon ok, payez-nous en Oréo alors, soupira le susnommé.

– Gintoki !

– Quoi ?

– Vous alors... ! rit le shérif. Revenez quand vous le voulez. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot, merci encore, termina-t-il avant de sortir de son bureau.

– Bon, je dois y aller aussi, déclara Gintoki.

– Où vas-tu ?

– Tu avais raison pour le potager.

– Comment ça? demanda Sasuke.

– La chaîne d'Aiko a été retrouvée dans la boîte à gant du camion d' était recouverte de résidus de terreau.

– Je vois… Il l'a changée de place en pensant qu'on n'aurait de mandat que pour sa maison.

– Il aurait dû la jeter.

– Impossible pour les tueurs en série. Ce genre d'objet, qu'on appelle « trophée », est un souvenir qui leur permet de revivre leur acte malsain.

– Tueur en série ? Tu crois qu'il aurait continué ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais heureusement, on l'a attrapé à temps.

– L'amour, c'est quelque chose, hein?

– Tu oses appeler ça de l'amour ! Il l'a violée et poignardée, je te signale !

– Je ne pardonne pas son geste, mais tu sais, l'être humain peut faire des trucs dingues par amour. Et puis, le fait qu'il ait recouvert son corps après l'avoir tuée montre qu'il avait des remords, non?

– J'emmerde ses remords.

– C'est qu'il est sensible, le petit Sasuke, se moqua Gintoki.

– Oui, je suis doux et sensible, comme l'aurait été le bébé d'Aiko s'il avait eu la chance de naître, tu ne crois pas ?

– ... Ouais.

– Je ne vous dérange pas ? questionna Hinata en arrivant.

– Hinata d'amour ! Bien sûr que non ! sourit Gintoki.

– La mère d'Aiko te demande, Gintoki-kun.

– Ah, le devoir m'appelle !

– Fais vite, on repart pour Konoha, indiqua Sasuke.

– Déjà ! s'étonna Gintoki.

– Comment ça déjà ? T'as cru qu'on était en vacances ou quoi ?! le sermonna le brun.

– Okay, relaxe mec ! déclara-t-il avant de partir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Hinata était seule face à Sasuke dans un petit bureau fermé. Elle avait déjà fait plusieurs rêves érotiques où elle s'était retrouvée dans la même situation et cela encombrait ses pensées. Surtout qu'elle avait un message à lui faire passer. Sasuke, lui, avait le visage froid comme à son habitude, et un regard perplexe. Pour lui, Hinata ne faisait que lui bloquer le passage et ce n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait tolérer.

– Hinata, je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur mon chemin ?

– Je voulais te demander si... si... si…, bégaya-t-elle.

– Si quoi ?

– Voilà, je pense que l'échec fait tomber le perdant, mais il inspire le gagnant et je ne veux pas être une perdante.

– Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

– Sasuke, je veux pouvoir retravailler sur le terrain, réclama-t-elle.

– Ok,accepta celui-ci.

– Oui, je sais que je me suis comportée comme une demeurée et que j'ai été pathétique, mais c'était la première fois que je voyais un corps pour de vrai. Et puis, j'ai su me remettre de mes émotions vite fait donc je... s'expliqua-t-elle avant de se stopper brutalement. Ok ?! Tu es d'accord ?

– La raison pour laquelle j'étais contre, c'est parce que Neji m'a fait promettre de te protéger et jusque-là, comme lui, je pensais que tu étais trop faible pour te rendre utile sur le terrain, mais j'avais tort. Tu es une femme forte et tu l'as montré aujourd'hui. Tu es libre de retravailler avec nous quand bon te semble, enfin, selon les besoins de l'enquête en question.

– Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ces mots me touchent, surtout venant de toi.

– En parlant de ça, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais amoureuse de moi.

– QUOI ?! s'époumona Hinata, le visage carmin et le regard perdu au sol.

– Je peux comprendre. Après tout, tu ne serais pas la première à tomber sous mon charme. Malgré tout… Oublie-moi.

– Quoi ?!

– Cela ne t'apportera rien de bon de continuer sur cette voie, fais-moi confiance. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

– Sasuke, ce n'est pas aussi simple…

– Vraiment?

– On ne choisit pas de qui on est amoureux…

– Tant pis, tu seras la seule à en souffrir.

– Je ne c

– On part dans dix minutes. Rassemble tes affaires et rejoins Orochimaru, la coupa-t-il en ouvrant la porte, avant de partir en faisant ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : montrer son dos et laisser Hinata seule.

– Les choses seraient si simples si je ne t'aimais pas… Sasuke…

Accueil du commissariat de Green Rivers.

Gintoki terminait son entretien avec la mère d'Aiko.

– Tenez, c'est la chaîne d'Aiko, l'informa-t-il en la lui tendant.

– Merci, merci pour tout, le remercia Madame Sosûke.

– J'aurais aimé la retrouver vivante, je suis désolé.

– « Désolé » ? Désolé pour quoi ?

– Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

– Pourquoi donc vous en voudrais-je ?

– J'avais dit que je vous la ramènerais et pourtant... Je suis désolé.

– Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, vous avez tenu votre promesse. Je suis triste qu'elle soit morte mais heureuse d'avoir un corps à pleurer. D'autres n'ont pas cette chance.

– Vous êtes une femme forte, Mme Sosûke, affirma le policier.

– Non, loin de là, mais je sais qu'Aiko ne voudrait pas me voir triste. Et vous ?

– Moi ?

– Vous aussi, vous avez perdu quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? avança Madame Sosûke.

– On ne peut rien vous cacher, fit Gintoki avec un sourire morne.

– Je suis désolée. Comment avez-vous fait votre deuil ?

– Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je le ferai quand j'aurai coincé celui qui l'a tuée.

– Tuée ? questionna-t-elle.

– Elle a été assassinée. Bref… dit-il dans un soin de vous, Madame Sosûke.

– Merci, vous aussi... Gintoki.

– Oui.

– J'espère que vous retrouverez son assassin.

– J'y compte bien ! affirma-t-il en souriant.

 **14H15**

 **Sasuke et Gintoki étaient sur le chemin du retour.**

– Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

– On rentre au commissariat, je dois faire mon rapport à Naruto.

– Non, c'est nul comme plan, râla Gintoki.

– C'est la procédure à suivre.

– J'ai une meilleure idée, sourit-t-il après avoir soupiré.

– Comment ça « une meilleure idée » ?

– Et si on allait se détendre un peu ? proposa le jeune homme.

– Se détendre un peu ?! Je suis policier, j'ai un devoir, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je peux être appelé à tout moment.

– On va juste faire une pause ! argua Gintoki.

– Non.

– Si !

– Non !

– Pourquoi ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de me détendre, affirma Sasuke.

– Mais enfin, tout le monde a besoin de se détendre de temps en temps ! Lâche-toi ! Je veux dire... il y a quand même des trucs qui te font marrer, non ?

– Eh bien... il y a effectivement un truc qui me fait marrer.

– Ah, quand même ! exulta Gintoki avec un grand me disais bien que t'étais pas si coincé ! Vas-y, raconte !

– Parfois, je sors dans la rue vers trois heures du matin et j'attends... J'attends d'en voir passer, confia Sasuke.

– Voir passer qui?

– Des petits chatons.

– Ooh c'est trooooooooooooop mignon ! s'extasia Gintoki. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de ta personnalité !

– Oui, je cache bien mon jeu, révéla Sasuke en un sourire. En général, j'attends pas trop longtemps, d'abord parce qu'il y a pleins de chats dans ma rue, et ensuite parce que je porte des vestes en saucisses de Strasbourg.

– Des vestes en saucisses de Strasbourg ?!

– J'aime Lady Gaga.

– Tout s'explique.

– Je me mets bras ouverts au milieu de la rue et ils viennent à moi, ils commencent à me respirer et à dévorer de petits morceaux de saucisses de Strasbourg. Alors j'en prends un au hasard et je le caresse.

– C'est trop chou !

– Je le caresse entre les oreilles.

– Trop mimi !

– Je le caresse sur les côtés.

– Arrête, mon compteur « trop mimi » va exploser !

– Et dès qu'il commence à ronronner..., commença Sasuke tandis que Gintoki était scotché à ses lèvres, inconscient de l'horreur que ce dernier allait lui brise les cervicales, termina-t-il.

– Hein ? Hein ?! Hein ! Mais t'es un malade ?!

– Mais c'est pas fini. Ensuite, alors qu'il est encore chaud, je le dispose contre la roue de la voiture d'un de mes voisins pour qu'il pense qu'il l'a écrasé la veille, dit-il d'un sourire démoniaque.

– Mais quelle horreur ! Pauvre chaton…, se lamenta-il au bord des larmes.

– Mais c'est pas fini. Le lendemain matin, quand il va à sa voiture pour bosser, je l'observe par la fenêtre de ma cuisine. Il a l'air tellement gêné, c'en est presque gênant.

– Les pauvres voisins ! laissa échapper Gintoki tout en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

– Mais c'est pas fini. Parfois, il y en a qui pleurent. Alors je sors de chez moi en trombe et je me mets à crier: « Félix,nooooooooooooooooooooon ! Vous avez tué Félix ! Vous avez tué mon chat, c'est la seule chose qui me retenait à la vie ! » en pleurant.

– Sale monstre ! éructa Gintoki, ayant craqué, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes en imaginant cette scène macabre.

– Je plaisantais, c'est un extrait de sketch, l'humour noir y a rien de mieux ! rit Sasuke.

– C'était pas marrant ! bouda-t-il.

– Faut bien s'amuser. Et puis, c'est toi qui m'as dit de me lâcher, non ?

– Oui mais pas comme ça !

– Pffff... t'es bizarre comme mec ! T'arrives à rire devant un cadavre mais tu pleures à cause d'une petite blague sur les chatons.

– Laisse-moi !

– Non j'y crois pas, tu boudes ? se moqua Sasuke.

– Oui ! T'es trop méchant, je te parle plus !

– Pfffffff ! Bon, et si j'étais d'accord pour faire une pause avant d'aller au commissariat, disons pour prendre un verre, tu serais enclin à arrêter tes gamineries ?

– Okay! fit-il avec un sourire, alors que Sasuke soupirait de sa réaction. Mais c'est moi qui choisis où on va ! exigea-t-il.

– Et on va où ?

– T'inquiète, tu vas kiffer !

* * *

 **15H55 - Dans un Bar/Karaoké.**

Bien qu'il connaisse très bien Konoha, c'était la première fois que Sasuke venait ici. La déco était assez simpliste, la salle peinte d'un rouge uni était divisée en deux. Une partie « Bar », l'autre « Karaoké », séparées par une énorme piste de danse en parquet. Gintoki et son collègue se dirigèrent directement vers le bar.

– Alors, comment tu trouves l'endroit ?

– Pas mal, accorda Sasuke.

– Tu débloques, il est super ! Bref, tu commandes quoi ?

– Un verre de vin rouge.

– Snob !

– Hein ?

– C'est trop beauf comme commande ! Laisse-moi choisir. Hey barman !

– Mon nom est Tony, sale petit con ! Combien de fois vais-je te le répéter ?! rétorqua le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts derrière le bar.

– Oï ! Est-ce une façon de traiter ton meilleur client ?!

– Meilleur client de mon cul ! Tu veux qu'on revoie ensemble combien tu me dois exactement, sale merdeux !?

– Gomen! supplia-t-il en se prosternant.

– J'aime mieux ça ! Tiens, t'as une belle gueule toi, t'es nouveau ? Je t'ai jamais vu ici, demanda-t-il à Sasuke.

– C'est mon ami Sa…, commença Gintoki.

– Son collègue, l'interrompit le concerné.

– Ouais, c'est mon partenaire, le super keuf Sasuke ! fit fièrement Gintoki.

– Oh un policier, tu me passes les menottes quand tu veux trésor,lança naturellement Tony en terminant sa phrase par un clin d'œil.

– J'en prends note, rétorqua le concerné.

– Bon, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

– Deux Milky-Mentho.

– T'as de quoi payer au moins cette fois ? exigea Tony.

– Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais payer, déclara Sasuke.

– Oh et gentleman en plus ! Je t'en prie, dis-moi que t'es célibataire !

– Ça en devient presque du harcèlement, dit l'Uchiwa un peu désabusé, mais assez amusé par l'homme en face de lui.

– Si tu trouves que je deviens méchant, punis-moi avec ta grosse matraque, demanda Tony.

– N'importe quoi, c'est un lieutenant de police, la matraque fait plus partie de son équipement de base, dit Gintoki.

– Je parlais pas de cette matraque-là, sourit le barman avant d'aller préparer la commande de ces deux messieurs.

– Drôle de personnage ! rit Sasuke.

– Tu trouves ça drôle, toi ?! T'es carrément Out Character là, mon gars !

– Quoi ?

– Comment ça quoi ?! Il t'a fait du rentre dedans ! Pourquoi ?! Et moi alors ?! se plaignit Gintoki.

– Attends, t'es jaloux ?

– Oui !

– J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Je suis irrésistible, quel fardeau, soupira Sasuke. Tu sais, c'est dur d'être aussi beau... enfin « tu sais », façon de parler ! Il est évident que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être autant désiré !

– Non mais ça va les chevilles ?! Moi aussi, je suis un BG !

– Mais oui… ! Au fait Gintoki, c'est quoi des Milky-Mentho ?

– C'est du lait mélangé avec de la menthe que tu fais glacer.

– En gros un smoothie goût menthe au lait ? Mais c'est infect ! protesta Sasuke.

– T'as déjà goûté ?

– Non.

– Alors ferme ta gueule!

– Ok… Relaxe mec ! dit-il en laissant échapper un large sourire.

– Oï, c'est ma réplique ça ! protesta Gintoki, tandis que Sasuke riait, ce qui le fit sourire. Soudain Gintoki reconnut la chanson qui se jouait au coin Karaoké. Mais c'est Andalouse ! J'adore ! Viens on va chanter !

– Sans façon ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette chanson ?

– C'est Kendji.

– Qui ?

– Le chanteur gitan.

– C'est quoi ça un gitan ?

– Tu connais le principe de la fusion ? questionna Gintoki.

– Oui.

– Eh ben, le gitan c'est le résultat de la fusion entre un arabe et un espagnol, sourit-il, fier de sa blague.

– Okay... C'est limite raciste mais bon, passons. Et il chante quoi comme genre de chansons ?

– Un peu de tout, mais plus de la pop avec des jolis accompagnements à la guitare.

– Bof, je préfère les artistes qui véhiculent de vrais messages.

– C'est vrai que Justin Bieber, c'est un artiste engagé ! se moqua Gintoki.

– Alors ça, c'était un coup bas !

– Bon, c'est décidé, on y va ! décréta-t-il avant de tirer d'un coup Sasuke par le bras et de se diriger à toute vitesse vers la partie « Karaoké ».

– Attends ! quémanda l'Uchiwa.

Arrivés au coin Karaoké, ils montèrent sur une petite estrade aménagée pour les courageux qui oseraient se prêter au jeu, et se positionnèrent devant les deux micros installés au centre de la scène, juste en face d'un écran gigantesque décoré d'une multitude de paillettes rouges.

– Ce que tu veux faire est ridicule ! protesta de nouveau Sasuke.

– Et alors, c'est marrant !

– Mon dieu, je vais être ridicule ! dit-il en se mettant les mains sur le visage.

– Mais c'est qu'il a peur, le petit Sasuke !

– La peur est un mot que les Uchiha ne connaissent pas ! Seulement... seulement, je tiens à mon image de beau ténébreux.

– Je savais pas que tu étais du genre à agir pour plaire aux autres !

– Oh la ferme ! DJ lance la musique ! Quoique, non… STOOOOOP !

– Quoi ?! sursauta Gintoki.

– Je connais pas les paroles !

– Les paroles seront marquées à l'écran qui est juste derrière nous, baka ! rit-il.

– T'es sûr ? s'inquiéta tout de même Sasuke.

– C'est le principe d'un karaoké, non ?

– Ok.

– Franchement, stresser autant à cause d'une partie de karaoké, la honte quoi ! se moqua gentiment le spécialiste des lieux.

– La ferme!

– C'est bon là?

– Non! Attends. *tousse* LA LALALALA ! *tousse* SI SISISISISI ! MA ME MI MO MU !

Gintoki était sous le choc, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux mais surtout ses oreilles : Sasuke venait de faire des vocalises.

– C'est bon.

– Ok, je prends le premier couplet et toi tu me rejoins au refrain, décida Gintoki en rigolant.

– Pourquoi c'est toi qui commences ? s'enquit Sasuke.

– C'est quoi cette question ?

– Je pense que le public préférerait que ça soit moi qui commence.

– Sasuke, il n'y a personne dans la salle.

– C'est justement parce que c'est toi qui commences à chanter, dit-il avec son habituel visage inexpressif.

– Tu te fous de moi là ?!

– Et puis laisse tomber, vas-y commence, abandonna bien rapidement Sasuke.

– Tu es sûr que ton ego pourra le tolérer ?

– Aucun problème, après tout, tu sais ce qu'on dit: « on garde le meilleur pour la fin » !

– Pfffff ! DJ, lance la musique ! ordonna Gintoki tandis que les premières notes de la musique se faisaient entendre.

Il commença alors à chanter :

 _Tu viens le soir, danser sur des airs de guitares,_

 _Et puis tu bouges, tes cheveux noirs, tes lèvres rouges._

 _Tu te balances, le reste n'a plus d'importance._

 _Comme un soleil tu me brûles et me réveilles._

 _Tu as dans les yeux, le sud et le feu._

 _Je t'ai dans la peau BAILA, BAILA, Oh!_

Sasuke le rejoignit ensuite :

 _Toi toi, ma belle andalouse aussi belle que jalouse._

 _Quand tu danses le temps s'arrête, je perds le nord je perds la tête._

 _Toi, ma belle espagnole, quand tu bouges tes épaules_

 _Je n'vois plus le monde autour c'est peut-être ça l'amour._

C'était au tour de l'Uchiwa. Ce denier passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis prit une grande inspiration.

– LA L…, commença-t-il.

– Oh, ça va avec tes conneries de vocalises ! maugréa Gintoki. Contente-toi de chanter ! le somma-t-il tandis qu'il toussait pour s'éclaircir la voix. Allez, lâche-toi !

Sasuke commença timidement :

 _Des airs d'Orient, le sourire et le cœur brûlant_

 _Regard ébène, j'aime te voir bouger comme une reine_

Puis il prit un peu plus confiance en lui au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de la chanson.

 _Ton corps ondule, déjà mes pensées se bousculent_

 _Comme la lumière, il n'y a que toi qui m'éclaires_

Soudain, sous le regard amusé de Gintoki, Sasuke se mit à gesticuler telle une Beyoncé en plein avait du mal à croire que c'était la même personne.

 _Tu as dans la voix le chaud et le froid_

 _Je t'ai dans la peau BAILA, BAILA, Oh!_

C'est dans cette même bonne humeur que notre duo termina cette charmante chanson en profitant au max de ce court et rare moment de détente.

De retour au bar, Tony leur servit leur Milky-Mentho, que Sasuke s'empressa de régler avec sa carte peu commune, qui n'avait pas manqué de titiller la curiosité de Gintoki.

– C'est quoi cette carte ? l'interrogea Gintoki.

– Ma carte de la Fondation Uchiwa.

– La Fondation Uchiwa ? questionna-t-il de nouveau.

– Je t'expliquerai tout un autre jour,coupa-t-il court à la discussion.

– Ok.

– Tu n'avais pas tort, c'était assez distrayant. Quoique, la partie où tu pleurais en imaginant le chaton mort était pas mal, rit Sasuke.

– Oh, tu parles de l'extrait du sketch d'Elodie Poux ? sourit Gintoki.

– Attends... tu le connaissais ?

– L'humour noir, y a rien de mieux, rit-il en imitant Sasuke.

– Sale petit... tu m'as manipulé. Oh et puis laisse tomber !

– Oh, tu lâches l'affaire trop vite, ça me paraît suspect, fit remarquer le jeune permanenté.

– Non, c'est juste qu'au final, j'aime bien cet endroit alors je ne t'en veux pas.

– Et s'il devenait notre bar ?

– Notre bar ?

– Ouais, et si on revenait ici à chaque fin d'affaire minimum ?

– « Minimum » ?

– Ouais car je sais que tu es du genre à bosser H24, alors que moi je suis plus du genre à m'amuser dès que je le peux… mais promets-moi au moins qu'on reviendra à chaque fois qu'on bouclera une affaire, ok ? Ça sera notre tradition à nous.

– Ok.

– Cool ! Alors portons deux toasts pour l'occasion !

Sasuke et Gintoki levèrent alors leur verre.

– Tout d'abord, à notre nouveau bar, commença ce dernier.

– À notre nouveau bar.

– Et ensuite... à Aiko. Puisse son âme reposer en paix.

– ÀAiko, termina l'Uchiwa, avant de boire ce délicieux nectar d'une traite, Gintoki faisant de mê , pas mauvais, convint Sasuke.

– T'es malade, c'est super bon ! sourit Gintoki.

" _BABY, BABY, BABY OH LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NO LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NO OH Thought you'd always be mine, mine"_

– Allô, ici Sasuke… J'arrive tout de suite, déclara-t-il après avoir décroché son téléphone.

– Le travail nous appelle ! lança Gintoki.

– Ouais, allons-y, partenaire.

– Pas ton « ami » ?

– Ne rêve pas trop, dit Sasuke sous le rire de Gintoki.


	8. Visites matinales

**Visites matinales, la menace qui plane dans l'ombre.**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Jeudi 4 Octobre 7h30 - Dans une chambre du service cancérologie du Minato Hospital**

─ Non mais je te jure, maman, ce mec est une vraie plaie !se plaignit Sasuke en souriant.

─ J'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes bien, ce Gintoki. N'est-ce pas ?

─ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'exaspéra-t-il. Gintoki n'est rien de plus qu'un boulet qui est à ma charge, c'est tout !

À ces mots, la dame couchée sur le lit laissa apparaître un léger sourire et fit signe à Sasuke de s'approcher. Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide et précis, elle saisit avec virulence l'oreille gauche du beau ténébreux.

─ « N'importe quoi », tu dis ? À qui crois-tu parler ainsi, sale petit insolent ?!

─ Aïe ! Arrête, maman, tu me fais mal ! cria le jeune homme en très mauvaise posture.

─ Je te conseille de réfléchir avant de parler, c'est moi qui t'ai fait venir au monde alors je peux très bien te le faire quitter ! le menaça-t-elle.

─ Aïe ! Oui, j'ai compris, gomen !

─ J'aime mieux ça ! dit-elle en libérant l'oreille de son , comment ça va côté filles ?

─ « Côté filles » ? répéta machinalement le fameux fils, sa main droite sur son oreille qui avait pris des couleurs rosées.

─ Oui, Itachi m'a dit que c'était pas top en ce moment.

─ « Pas top en ce moment » ?

─ Arrête de faire le perroquet ! cria-t-elle avant de lui balancer une gifle sur son oreille droite.

─ Aïeuuuh ! Maman ! C'est malin, j'ai les deux oreilles rouges maintenant ! s'énerva-t-il juste pour la forme.

─ C'est ta faute ! On ne répond pas à une question par une question ! C'est à se demander par qui tu as été élevé !

─ Beeeh, par toi…, répondit le brun d'un air d'évidence en levant les yeux au ciel.

─ Ne sois pas insolent !

Soudain, Sasuke se retourna rapidement, l'air un peu perdu.

─ Tu ne sens pas une odeur bizarre ?

─ Ne change pas de sujet !

─ Non, je suis sérieux ! Je sais que c'est une odeur familière mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est…

─ Non, je ne vois pas…, déclara-t-elle en agitant grossièrement ses narines dans tous les sens à la recherche de ce fameux effluve.

─ Arrête, tu ressembles à un chien comme ça !

─ Nani ?!

─ Non rien, je ne sais pas ce que ce bon-à-rien de frère, ce voyeur d'Itachi, a bien pu te raconter encore comme inepties, mais ma vie sentimentale ne regarde que moi.

─ Je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'est pas question de ta vie sentimentale.

─ Tu m'en vois ravi.

─ Non, moi, je parle de ta vie sexuelle ! sourit la mère.

─ QUOI ?!s'époumona le Uchiwa.

─ Oui, je veux juste savoir si tu fais crac-crac ? demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde avec un grand sourire allié à un clin d'œil.

─ Maman, euh ! geignit le brun.

─ Je veux juste savoir si tu baises, c'est tout !

─ Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi, c'est dégueulasse!

─ « Dégueulasse » ? répéta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard aussi noir que ses yeux _._ À ton avis, tu es né comment ? Il a bien fallu que ton père et moi, on…

─ Stoooooooooooop! l'interrompit son fils.

─ T'es vraiment ridicule. Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais avoir la chance de voir mes petits enfants avant la fin.

─ Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça, maman.

─ Comme quoi ?

─ Tu le sais très bien.

─ Sasuke, je veux juste que tu sois heureux avec quelqu'un qui saura te faire rire et te comprendre, je ne veux surtout pas que tu sois seul.

─ Mais je ne suis pas seul, tu es là toi. _(_ Il lui attrapa la main.)Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

─ Sasuke, regarde-moi. Je suis une triste passagère du train qui se dirige vers la mort, et je serai bientôt arrivée à destination. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

─ Maman, je…

─ Non, laisse-moi terminer,l'interrompit-elle à son tour. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de celle que j'étais, j'ai perdu ma longue chevelure noire, je suis passée du bonnet C au A, l'un de mes passe-temps favoris quand mon état me permet de rester consciente est de remplir ma poubelle de crachats sanguinolents, sans oublier les nausées et les maux de tête. Je sens que mes forces s'amenuisent de jour en jour. D'après les docteurs, j'aurais déjà dû mourir depuis plusieurs mois, c'est un miracle que je sois encore en vie. Le truc, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de partir tant que je n'aurai pas vu ma remplaçante – ou mon remplaçant qui sait, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Oui, je sais que tu es une personne avec beaucoup d'amour à donner, derrière cette apparence froide qui ne se laisse pas approcher, même pas par son propre frère, il est hors de question que je parte en te laissant seul ! Du moins, c'est ce que je veux mais...

D'un coup, la main de Sasuke se resserra fort sur celle de sa mère, avant que ce dernier ne vienne se blottir délicatement et avec amour dans ses bras.

─ J'ai compris. Je te montrerai cette personne mais en attendant, reste encore avec moi maman, s'il te plaît, encore un peu... Je sais que c'est égoïste... je… je sais que tu souffres mais... mais reste avec moi, ne pars pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Maman, je... je…

─ Moi aussi... Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Sasuke pour finir sur le cou de sa tendre mère, Mikoto.

─ C'est d'accord, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut.

─ Merci.

" _BABY, BABY, BABY OH LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NO LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NO OH Thought you'd always be mine, mine"_

─ Allô, ici Sasuke, répondit-il après avoir décroché son téléphone. Un instant. Maman, le travail m'appelle, mais…

─ Mais rien du tout! Le travail t'appelle, alors vas-y, et continue de me rendre fière.

─ Oui, j'arrive tout de suite,confirma le brun en un sourire.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit avant de regarder une ultime fois sa mère.

─ À jeudi prochain.

─ Et comment ! Salue Naruto et Kurama pour moi !

─ Compte sur moi.

─ Et Gintoki, pourquoi pas?

─ Euuuuuh... ça ira. Au revoir maman !la salua Sasuke en partant, refermant derrière lui.

─ Quel fils adorable ! s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix après un soupir. N'est-ce pas... ? Tu comptes rester caché dans l'ombre encore longtemps ?

─ Ohayô gozaimasu, Mikoto, répondit une voix dans un rire.

─ Ohayô, anata !.

─ Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

─ Rien d'exceptionnel, tu empestes la cannelle ! Même ton fils a remarqué cette affreuse odeur.

─ Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as offert ce parfum.

─ C'était il y a plus de vingt ans et il était en promo, pas besoin de continuer à le porter.

Un nouveau rire lui répondit.

─ Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? Je vais t'en mettre une si tu continues !beugla-t-elle, un poing levé pour exprimer sa colère.

─ Non rien, c'est juste que tu m'as manqué. Ton sourire, ta voix, ta beauté et...

─ S'il-te-plaît, arrête.

─ Arrêter quoi ?

─ Je suis loin de ressembler à la femme dont tu es tombé amoureux. Je ne suis plus cette magnifique et ravissante jeune femme. Je suis juste une faible personne défigurée par le temps et la maladie qui s'accroche comme elle le peut à la vie.

─ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es toujours aussi belle. Tu auras beau perdre les cheveux, les bras ou même les jambes, tu resteras toujours la même à mes yeux. Je continuerai de t'aimer éternellement car tu es la mère de mes enfants, la femme qui a su me rendre meilleur, l'être que j'ai promis d'aimer et de chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. L'aurais-tu oublié ? acheva-t-il avec un sourire.

À ces mots, la dame couchée sur le lit laissa apparaître un léger sourire et fit signe du doigt à son interlocuteur de s'avancer. L'homme s'exécuta. Puis d'un mouvement rapide et précis, elle saisit encore une fois l'oreille de son visiteur.

─ AÏE! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

─ « N'importe quoi » ? C'est quoi cette façon de me parler ? Tel père tel fils, hein ? Crois-tu que c'est ainsi que l'on doit parler à sa femme ?! vitupéra-t-elle en renforçant son étreinte.

─ Désolé, je me suis emporté ! s'excusa l'anonyme en bon gros uke.

─ J'aime mieux ça, déclara Mikoto en le libérant.

─ La vache ! Tu es toujours aussi forte !

─ Bien évidemment, je ne suis pas encore morte ! Bien... Alors ?

─ Alors quoi ?

─ Ne joue pas au perroquet ! Ça fait dix ans que je ne t'ai pas revu.

─ Dix ans déjà... Allons, tu sais très bien que je n'étais jamais loin, sourit-il.

─ Que veux-tu ?

─ Comme je te l'ai dit, tu me manquais.

─ C'est tout ?

─ N'est-ce pas là une raison suffisante ?

L'homme déposa alors sa main sur celle de sa bien-aimée qui le repoussa aussitôt.

─ Usotsuki !

─ Je n'ai jamais pu te cacher quoi que ce soit..., soupira l'homme _._ L'heure est venue de les faire payer.

─ Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ! Tu réalises que tu es certainement l'homme le plus recherché du Pays du Feu ?! Cet hôpital est sûrement surveillé !

─ Toujours à t'inquiéter pour les autres, hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas passé par la porte d'entrée, et je sais très bien comment l'ANBU fonctionne. Je suis conscient que c'était risqué, mais je voulais juste te...

─ Si tu voulais tant revoir ta famille, tu n'avais qu'à rencontrer l'un de tes fils.

─ Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, il y a plus important.

─ « Plus important » ?! Plus important que tes fils ?!

─ Ces deux-là sont encore naï rencontrer maintenant ne servirait à rien, ils ne comprendraient pas mon noble combat.

─ Tsssk ! Laisse-moi, je suis fatiguée je vais dormir, déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui n'acceptait nulle contestation, en lui tournant le dos et en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête.

─ Déjà ? Je pensais pouvoir discuter un peu avec toi…

─ J'ai déjà dit que j'étais fatiguée, t'es sourd ?

─ Bon, très bien. Porte-toi bien mon amour.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Le visiteur se retourna et se dirigea vers le fond de la chambre –où un autre homme au visage masqué l'attendait caché dans l'ombre–, avant de se faire stopper par sa belle.

─ Anata ?

─ Oui,fit-il sans se retourner.

─ Je vais bientôt rendre l'âme, j'en suis consciente et je l'accepte. Mais si tu oses mourir en laissant tes enfants orphelins, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Est-ce que tu as entendu ?

─ Oui.

─ Ne meurs pas ! Tu entends ?! Ne les abandonne pas encore une fois, sale fumier ! Promets-le-moi ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante, le visage caché sous sa couverture.

─ Je te le promets sur l'honneur des Uchiwa.

─ Parfait.

Puis, l'homme masqué ouvrit un portail dimensionnel, et lui et son acolyte l'empruntèrent avant de disparaître dans la seconde en ne laissant nulle trace.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années vêtu d'une blouse blanche. L'individu aux yeux noirs surplombés de petites lunettes rondes s'avança doucement en passant sa main dans sa chevelure grisâtre coiffée en queue de cheval.

─ Docteur Yakushi ? Que faites-vous ici ?

─ Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, vous savez, je vous l'ai déjà dit, précisa-t-il avec un sourire.

─ Désolée.

─ Eh bien, j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. Vous parliez à quelqu'un ?l'interrogea-t-il en scrutant de fond en comble la chambre d'un regard suspicieux.

─ Oui, à mon fils qui est venu me rendre visite, mais il est parti depuis un moment.

─ Fort bien, vous devez vous reposer.

─ Oui, vous avez raison Doct..., désolée.

─ Ce n'est rien, reposez-vous bien. Je repasserai pour voir votre état plus tard dans la journée.

Puis il s'en alla en refermant derrière lui.

* * *

Quelque part sur le territoire de Konoha, dans un entrepôt isolé, un portail s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le mystérieux visiteur matinal de Mikoto Uchiwa accompagné de son acolyte tout aussi mystérieux.

─ Alors, que penses-tu de Sasuke ?

─ Ce que j'en pense ?

─ Oui, je veux dire… quelles sont tes impressions à son sujet ?

─ Eh bien, disons que j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il était ce genre de fils à maman pitoyable après tous les exploits que j'ai entendus à son sujet.

─ Tu es toujours aussi dur, lâcha le mystérieux visiteur dans un rire. Tu sais, il a un lien particulier avec sa mère… Je pense que si jamais il la perdait, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

─ L'être humain naît pour mourir, la façon dont ce « Sasuke » réagit est juste pathétique. Néanmoins, je dois reconnaître qu'il dégage une certaine impression de puissance.

─ Naturellement, c'est mon fils après tout.

─ Naturellement, hein ?répéta-t-il l'air un peu contrarié par la remarque de son mentor.

─ Ne fais pas cette tête-là, toi aussi, tu es mon précieux fils.

─ Si tu le dis,soupira-t-il, le visage tourné dans la direction opposée de celle de son interlocuteur et les bras croisés.

─ Bien. Il est temps de se réunir. Envoie un message à Pain pour lui dire de rassembler tous les membres. L'Akatsuki va bientôt frapper.

─ Tous les membres?

─ Oui.

─ Même lui.

─ Il fait bien partie du club, non?

─ Il est clair que cet homme n'agit que pour son propre plaisir, et la satisfaction lugubre que lui procure le fait d'ôter la vie. Il ne partage pas notre cause, je n'aime pas ce type.

─ C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas commode.

─ « Commode » ? Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Ce type est un vrai malade, un tueur en série pur et simple,voilà ce qu'il est!

─ Oui et c'est sa principale qualité. Ne t'en fais pas, il faut juste qu'on le canalise un peu, c'est tout. Il ne provoquera plus d'incident à l'avenir.

─ Je l'espère, je ne veux pas que notre projet soit perturbé et sali par ses agissements. Et Sasuke ?

─ Chaque chose en son temps.

─ Nous pourrions avoir besoin de sa force. C'est toi qui l'as dit, non ?

─ Bien. Entendu, je m'occuperai de lui.

─ Penses-tu qu'il t'écoutera ?

─ Je trouverai bien un moyen. Le plus important est de se rassembler et d'établir rapidement un plan avant que le Conseil des Sept royaumes ne se réunisse et que la situation ne devienne problématique.

─ Bien reçu.

─ Une dernière chose, dis à ton ami blondinet que j'ai un travail pour lui.

─ Ne m'insulte pas ! Moi, Obito Uchiwa, ne serais jamais l'ami d'un vulgaire pétard ambulant de son acabit !

─ Gomen, s'excusa-t-il d'un air faussement désolé.

─ Bien. Sur ce, je demande à prendre congé.

─ Tu peux disposer. Va, Obito, il est l'heure de passer à l'action !

* * *

 **8h15 - Commissariat de Konoha.**

─ SHÂNNARÔ !

─ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

─ Saleté de pervers ! Reviens ici ! Je vais te tuer ! Reviens que je te fasse bouffer tes satanés testicules !

─ Naruto, help me ! HELP ME !cria un étrange bonhomme en courant dans les couloirs pour échapper à son bourreau à la chevelure rose.

Alarmé par tout ce vacarme, Naruto sortit de son bureau.

─ Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?! Hein ? Jiraya-san !

─ Naruto !hurla l'homme au visage boursouflé, avant de venir se cacher derrière lui, tel un enfant dans les jupons de sa mère.

─ Hentai ! Arrête-toi tout de sui… Naruto ? Que fais-tu ici ? s'étonna la jeune femme en arrêtant sa poursuite.

─ Bonjour à toi aussi, Sakura.

─ Euh désolée, bonjour Naruto.

─ Pour répondre à ta question, c'est mon lieu de travail.

─ Oui je sais, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là si tôt.

─ Que veux-tu, le crime ne dort pas !Alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu pourchassais mon mentor de la sorte ?

─ Ton « mentor » ? Tu parles de ce porc qui m'observait dans les toilettes des dames ?questionna-t-elle en serrant son poing droit furieusement.

─ T'as pas fait ça quand même ?

─ Tout est allé si vite !se justifia Jiraya.

─ Jiraya-san ! s'exclama-t-il piteusement en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

─ C'était pas ma faute, je te le jure,Naruto ! geignit-il en imitant la petite bouille triste du chat botté. Et puis, la porte des toilettes des garçons et celles des filles ne sont pas bien différenciées !

─ N'importe quoi ! Il y a une jupe dessinée sur celles des filles !

─ Et alors, ça ne veut rien dire ! Moi aussi, je porte des jupes, j'ai des origines écossaises !essaya vainement de se défendre l'ero-sennin.

─ Baka!le sermonna Naruto avant de lui enfoncer son poing dans sa longue tignasse grisonnante.

─ Aïeuh!s'égosilla Jiraya avant d'agripper sa petite caboche de voyeur récidiviste.

─ Désolé pour tout, Sakura, je te demande d'excuser la bêtise de ce pervers et te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus.

─ Euh... oui d'accord, merci.

─ Merci, de rien. Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme maintenant. Hein, mademoiselle Haruno ? dit-il en assortissant son compliment d'un clin d'œil.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda timidement la jeune femme n'osant même pas regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

─ Quoi ?rétorqua le blondinet en se grattant naïvement la tête. C'est vrai que tu as toujours été mignonne, mais là, tu fais vraiment femme.

─ Ouais, c'est vrai ! approuva le pervers.

─ Toi, la ferme !le rabroua Naruto.

─ Gomen ! s'excusa l'autre en baissant les yeux en uke de l'extrême.

Alors, ça fait quoi de travailler avec Itachi Uchiha ? demanda le blond à la jeune femme.

─ Eh bien c'est génial, j'apprends des tas de choses tous les jours ! Itachi est vraiment un homme formidable.

─ Il t'a demandé de venir, pas vrai ?

─ Oui, mais cela ne concerne pas le travail. Je suis venue pour donner des places de ciné à Sasuke.

─ « Des places de ciné » ? Pourquoi ça ?

─ Désolé d'interrompre ta conversation, don Juan, mais je dois te parler, intervint Jiraya.

─ Ne sois pas ridicule ! Même si on s'est un peu éloignés, Sakura et moi, on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits, il n'y a aucun risque qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous. N'est-ce pas ?

─ Euh... Oui, oui ! Bien évidemment ! Je veux dire, si on avait été faits l'un pour l'autre, on serait ensemble depuis longtemps !déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

─ Ouep, tu l'as dit. Bon, à plus peut-être ! Je te laisse attendre Sasuke. On est jeudi donc il arrive toujours vers neuf heures. Je suis content de t'avoir revue

─ Moi aussi.

─ Bien, Jiraya-san, suivez-moi, je vous prie. Allons dans mon bureau, on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

─ C'est que Monsieur Uzumaki a pris la grosse tête ! « Allons dans mon bureau, on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter », répéta-t-il d'un ton snobinard et moqueur.

─ La ferme, et va poser ton gros cul dans mon bureau ! C'est mieux comme ça ?

─ Ouais, s'esclaffa l'ermite.

8H25 - Dans le bureau de Naruto.

─ Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Naruto.

─ Toujours aussi direct !se moqua gentiment le plus vieux, avant de changer d'expression faciale pour un visage plus calme et sérieux.

─ Je vois… Tu es là pour me parler de l'Affaire Armstrong. J'ai raison, pas vrai ?

L'homme assis en face de lui ne lui offrit en signe de réponse qu'un léger sourire signifiant son accord avec ses paroles.

─ L'affaire avance tout doucement, mais sûrement, alors ce n'est pas la peine de venir me harceler ainsi. Dès que l'on découvre quoi que ce soit, tu seras le premier infor…

─ J'ai cru entendre que Sasuke n'était pas sur cette enquête, du moins pas exclusivement puisqu'il enquêtait en dehors de la ville il y a moins de quarante-huit heures,l'interrompit le visiteur.

─ C'est le cas, pourquoi cette question ?

─ Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas confié cette affaire ?

─ C'est à moi qu'on a confié cette enquête, libre à moi de la remettre à qui bon me semble. À moins que tu ne me caches quelque chose, je ne vois aucune raison de la donner à Sasuke. Alors, y a-t-il des éléments qui n'ont pas été portés à ma connaissance ?

─ Hahaha. Tu es devenu une vraie plaie, gamin. Je n'ai rien à redire, je tiens juste à ajouter que je ne fais que suivre les ordres qui m'ont été donnés. Par simple curiosité, qui est chargé de cette enquête ?

─ Un homme tout aussi compétent que Sasuke.

─ Et il a un nom ?

─ Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

─ Arrête tes gamineries ! Es-tu conscient de ce qu'il y a en jeu dans cette histoire ?! L'État d'Amertris fait partie des sept grandes puissances de notre monde et un officier de leur armée a été retrouvé mort sur notre territoire. Ce genre d'incident peut créer une guerre s'il n'est pas correctement réglé. C'est ce que tu veux ?!

─ J'en suis parfaitement conscient. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi l'un de mes meilleurs éléments. Néanmoins, je tiens à préserver sa sécurité.

─ Comment ça ?! Dois-je comprendre que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

─ Bien sûr que si, tu es le grand-père que je n'ai jamais eu.

─ Ah quand mê…

─ Tout comme tu es un homme qui ne fait que suivre des ordres, rajouta le blond avec un sourire.

─ On est dans le même camp, Naruto. Nous voulons tous la tête du meurtrier de cet officier.

─ Non, on est peut-être dans le même camp mais on ne se bat pas pour les mêmes raisons. Moi, je défends le peuple des idéologies, mon nindo et la nation. Toi, tu défends un petit groupe de politiciens véreux qui ne pensent qu'à leurs propres intérêts. Dieu seul sait leur véritable motivation et ce qui se cache vraiment derrière toute cette histoire.

─ Qui crois-tu être pour me faire la morale, gamin ? Et puis, dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, toi et ton copain travailliez aussi pour ces « politiciens véreux » ?

─ Je n'oublie pas mon passé, je n'en suis pas totalement fier, mais je ne le renie pas pour autant car ce sont les épreuves que j'ai traversées qui font de moi l'homme que je suis à présent.

─ À t'entendre, tu as travaillé pour de vrais monstres.

─ Ce n'est pas le cas ?

─ Pour moi, les ordres sont les ordres je ne me prends pas trop la tête à réfléchir.

─ Je suis content d'avoir quitté l'ANBU, j'aurais pu finir comme toi.

─ Que veux-tu dire?

─ À force de vivre dans la merde, on finit par ne plus la sentir. Fort heureusement, j'ai quitté ce groupe avant que cela n'arrive.

─ J'ai toujours pensé que cette voie n'était pas la tienne, s'esclaffa Jiraya. Après tout, tu es comme ton père, tu es bon et tes actions sont dictées par ton cœur. Sasuke, par contre, avait ce qu'il fallait pour devenir un grand Ninja.

─ Bien, je pense qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

─ Non, il y a une dernière chose dont je voudrais te parler, ou plutôt, j'ai une proposition à te faire.


	9. Libération, le début des ennuis

**Libération, le début des ennuis**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Jeudi 4 Octobre - 8h30 Dans une salle d'interrogatoire de Rikers : Prison de Haute Sécurité.**

Plus tôt dans la matinée, Sasuke avait reçu un coup de fil. Ce coup de fil, il l'attendait depuis longtemps. Il avait enfin la possibilité de rencontrer cette personne, ce criminel, l'une des dernières personnes pouvant lui apporter des réponses. Mais la personne en face de lui ne semblait pas être prête à coopérer, non...loin de là.

Menotté fermement de la tête aux pieds à sa chaise, l'homme assis de l'autre côté de la table narguait Sasuke d'un sourire malsain qui reflétait bien la noirceur de son âme.

– Oh...ces yeux, ce regard...On se connaît?

– Ici, c'est moi et moi seul qui pose les questions alors ferme-la tant que je ne t'ai pas ordonné de l'ouvrir. Compris?

À ces mots, le criminel sourit de plus belle.

– On t'a posé une question, sale pourriture! s'écria le gardien avant de fracasser le front du détenu avec sa matraque électrique.

– Aoutch, soupira le prisonnier tout en passant sa langue sur le sang qui était venu se déposer sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Malgré la violence du choc et la puissance de l'électrocution, ce dernier ne semblait pas atteint d'un iota par la réprimande de l'officier pénitencier, bien au contraire, cela avait même l'air de l'exciter.

– Kissama!

L'homme en uniforme leva alors sa main, prêt à en remettre une couche.

– Cela suffit gardien, veuillez nous laisser, je vous prie, ordonna le visiteur d'un ton calme et détaché comme si la scène qui se passait devant lui était anodine.

– Vous êtes sûr, inspecteur? Ce gars-là n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est un-

– Un Nukenin de rang S, oui, je suis au courant. Il est un ninja qui a trahi sa patrie... tout comme lui.

– Lui?

– Vous pouvez partir, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir à son sujet.

– Bien, entendu, je serai derrière la porte en cas de besoin. Ne fais pas de bêtise "Kirigakure no Kaijin". Sinon...tu sais ce qui t'arrivera, avertit l'officier avant de quitter les lieux.

Sasuke était enfin seul avec cet homme. Mais arriverait-il à lui voler les réponses dont il avait besoin ou repartirait-il bredouille?

– Je sais que tu faisais partie d'un groupe appelé l'Akatsuki.

– Fais partie, le corrigea l'homme.

– Peu m'importe. Je recherche des informations sur un homme que tu côtoyais…

– Tu perds ton temps, gamin. Je suis peut-être un tueur, une ordure, mais je ne suis pas encore un traître, l'interrompit l'homme en tenue orange.

– « Traître », tu dis? Ne me fais pas croire qu'un vulgaire chien comme toi a une conscience ou est préoccupé par de telles valeurs.

Le prisonnier s'esclaffa.

– Tu as une drôle de façon de demander un service. Tu as bien raison, ces trucs ne m'intéressent pas. Ils n'ont aucune valeur à mes yeux. Cependant, comme tout sabreur qui se respecte, je suis mon bushido, je n'ai jamais et ne ferai jamais rien que j'aurais à regretter.

– Dois-je comprendre que tu n'as aucun remords après avoir tué tous ces gens innocents?

– Exactement et je te corrige : personne n'est vraiment innocent.

– Même cet enfant de huit ans dont tu as tranché la tête ?

– Hum? L'homme leva les yeux au ciel en inclinant légèrement la tête à gauche et sembla chercher dans ses souvenirs. Oh... Je vois de quoi tu parles, c'est la faute à pas de chance. Il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, un témoin gênant, quoi. Mais ce n'est pas moi l'auteur de ce massacre.

– Vraiment? demanda l'inspecteur d'un air suspicieux.

– Oh, alors comme ça on ne vérifie pas ses sources, inspecteur?

– Peut-être, ou peut-être que tu mens?

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais à un meurtre près, s'esclaffa-t-il.

– Je ne dis pas que je donne du crédit à tes dires mais... si ce n'est pas toi...Qui est-ce?

– Hidan.

– « Hidan » ?

– Oui, c'est…

L'homme s'arrêta net, son expression avait changé. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa alors Sasuke, mais surtout son regard. Ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu et il s'en souvenait maintenant.

– Toi...! Tu es le garçon de la dernière fois.

Sasuke répondit d'un sourire.

– L'homme que tu cherchais, c'était lui.

– Je te remercie pour ce nom. Je pensais te manipuler encore un peu, mais je vois que tu es moins bête que prévu, dommage.

Puis Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en face de lui sous le regard furieux qui peinait à le suivre du dindon qu'il venait de plumer.

– Sale petit bâtard!

– Calme-toi, tu risques de chopper un torticolis, se moqua l'inspecteur. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'intention d'enfermer toute votre clique, ça te fera de la compagnie avant d'aller brûler en enfer. Nous nous reverrons lors de ton exécution. À très vite.

Le détenu, incapable de bouger, esquissa un sourire aux paroles que son culotté de visiteur avait prononcées dans son dos.

– Une dernière chose, retiens bien le nom de celui qui t'a roulé, Sasuke, Sasuke...Uchiwa, révéla-t-il avant de partir.

Un frisson parcourut alors le corps du seul homme encore présent dans cette salle.

– « Uchiwa » ! Oh! Reviens, gamin!

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un long et bruyant silence.

– Tss! Il est parti.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

– Ah, t'es revenu!

Nouveau silence.

– Oh, t'es là?

Il n'entendit en guise de réponse que des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Enfin, un homme apparut devant lui.

– Décidément, cette prison est devenue un vrai moulin. T'es qui toi encore?

L'homme, qui avait les mains dans le dos, était de taille moyenne, plutôt jeune et vêtu d'un smoking bleu clair, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate bleu marine.

– Appelle-moi Ao.

– C'est original, se moqua le prisonnier en scrutant de la tête aux pieds le costume qui faisait clairement référence au prénom de son visiteur. Et que me veux-tu?

– Je suis là pour te proposer un marché. Et si on sortait de là pour discuter de tout ça ailleurs? J'ai un peu faim et ça ne sent pas très bon chez toi, dit-il en mettant sa main gauche, équipée d'un mouchoir bleu, sous son nez.

– Ha haha! Tu es vraiment très drôle ! Je te serrerais bien la main pour te féliciter de cette vanne, mais, comme tu vois, je suis un peu cadenassé sur ma chaise.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, déclara l'homme, tout sourire.

L'homme en bleu fit un mouvement rapide en direction de la table avec sa main droite, qu'il avait gardée dans son dos jusqu'alors. Le détenu n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui, sur la table, se trouvait une main, mais pas n'importe quelle main. Cette main, fraîchement amputée, dont le sang coulait sur la table, était la main du gardien et dans cette main se trouvaient des clefs, les clefs de sa liberté.

– HoshigakiKisame, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Alors, es-tu d'accord pour aller prendre l'air? On étouffe ici.

– Avec joie, ricana-t-il.

* * *

 **Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée - Commissariat de Konoha City**.

Assise sur un bureau, Sakura se lamentait de ses retrouvailles avec Naruto.

– Mais quelle idiote je suis ! « ...si on avait été fait l'un pour l'autre, on aurait été ensemble depuis longtemps ». Pourquoi j'ai dit ça?

– Sakura! s'écria tout sourire la Hyûga, en appelant la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos.

– Hinata ! répondit-elle en se retournant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rejoignirent en courant avant de se lancer dans une émouvante partie de câlin. Après cinq minutes d'un long et amical moment de tendresse, elles s'assirent enfin pour papoter un peu.

– Wow, tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme! Qui aurait cru que tu changerais autant en seulement trois ans? Et regarde comment t'es habillée, t'as vraiment réussi, dit-elle en pointant le joli ensemble tailleur Channel noir ainsi que les talons Gucci de sa vieille amie.

– Merci, c'est vrai que je gagne plutôt bien ma vie. Et toi, tu es inspecteur maintenant?

– Non.

– Quoi, tu n'as pas réussi l'examen?

– Si.

– Alors pourquoi? Je pensais que c'était ton rêve?

– Disons que je me suis tournée vers une fonction moins risquée, là où est ma place... apparemment.

– Ta place?

– Je suis experte scientifique et ça marche bien. J'ai même acquis une solide réputation.

– Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu as toujours voulu arrêter les méchants alors si tu as réussi l'examen, pourquoi ne pas devenir inspecteur et enquêter sur le terrain? Ne me dis pas que c'est ce Neji qui t'a poussée à choisir une autre voie? Pour qui il se prend celui-là?! Tu n'es plus une gamine ! Tu es libre de prendre tes propres décisions.

– N'en veux pas àNeji, il a juste voulu me protéger.

– Et où est-il, cet abruti qui t'a obligée à renoncer à ton rêve ?

– En mission d'infiltration probablement. Tu sais, même en n'étant qu'une « simple » experte scientifique, j'aide quand même à arrêter les méchants, ce métier me plaît et je suis heureuse.

– Bon...si cela te convient.

– Oui et puis, tu sais, la situation n'est pas gravée dans le marbre. En effet,Sasuke m'a proposé de pouvoir enquêter sur le terrain avec lui quand l'enquête le permet.

– « Sasuke »?peina à prononcer la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

– Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ton premier grand amour? fit Hinata dans un sourire.

– Comment le pourrais-je? D'ailleurs, où est-il?

– Il est toujours en retard les jeudis, il ne devrait plus tarder. Pourquoi, tu veux lui parler?

– C'est pour lui que je suis là.

– Oh...

– Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ce type. On m'a ordonné de lui remettre des tickets de cinéma.

– Pourquoi ça?

– Eh bien il semblerait que Sasuke ait demandé un service à Itachi, en contrepartie celui-ci devait accepter de lui rendre la pareille, donc me voilà à jouer au facteur.

– Je pensais qu'ils étaient plus proches que ça, Sasuke et Itachi.

– Comment ça?

– Itachi est carrément obligé d'utiliser des subterfuges pareils pour passer un peu de temps avec son frère.

– Pas du tout, rit Sakura. Ces billets ne sont pas pour Itachi et Sasuke, mais pour Sasuke et la nouvelle fille avec qui son déjanté de frère veut le caser.

– Quoi?!

– Ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne suis qu'une simple messagè , j'attends depuis un long moment mais toujours pas de Sasuke en vue, tu pourrais les lui remettre pour moi?

– Moi?

– Oui. Je dois y aller. Allez, s'il te plaît?

– Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour…

– La bonne personne? Attends...Ne me dis pas que... Hinata?

Cette dernière baissa la tête.

– Tu es amoureuse de lui, pas vrai?

– Euh… N-Non.

– N'essaye même pas de me mentir! Primo, je te connais depuis longtemps et deuzio, je suis habituée à fréquenter des mythomanes et tu ne fais clairement pas le poids. Alors dis-moi la vérité.

– Bon ok, peut-être un peu.

– Oublie-le, il ne mérite pas ton amour, décréta la jeune femme en se levant.

– Ça suffit ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde essaye de diriger ma vie! s'écria Hinata en se levant à son tour **.** Et puis, honnêtement, Sakura, es-tu la mieux placée pour dire ça? Toi qui as passé plusieurs années à lui courir après comme s'il était le dernier homme sur Terre!

– Justement, je suis la mieux placée pour te dire qu'il n'est pas la personne que ton cœur semble croire. J'ai été naïve et j'ai fait des erreurs, erreurs que je veux t'empêcher de faire. Je lui ai tout donné. Mon cœur, mon âme, ma virginité... La seule chose qu'il ait faite en guise de réponse est de me donner son dos. Cet homme est froid, il ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'aimer.

– Je suis désolée pour toi,Sakura, mais... Je ne suis pas toi et Sasuke n'est plus le Sasuke d'autrefois. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as souffert qu'il m'arrivera la même chose.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient debout face à face sous le regard médusé des policiers présents sur les lieux. La tension était palpable.

Quand soudain, mettant un terme à cette ambiance pesante, une musique retentit derrière -ci se retournèrent, loin de se douter du spectacle qui allait se jouer devant elles. À leur plus grande surprise se trouvait face à elles, debout sur un bureau, un homme torse nu, portant un collier de fleurs, une jupe hawaïenne, des tongs et un micro à la main droite ainsi qu'une maraca à la gauche. Cet homme était...Gintoki. Il entonna :

 _Tombée du ciel,_

Il sauta alors du bureau pour se diriger vers elles.

 _Tu m'ensorcelles_

 _Seras-tu celle,_

 _Qui fera que je puisse me ranger?_

Il pointaHinatade sa maraca tout en continuant de pousser la chansonnette sous le regard amusé de ses nombreux collègues.

 _Mon espoir se morcelle_

 _Quand en une étincelle_

 _Aucun lien ne se scelle_

Gintoki était enfin arrivé à la hauteur de celle qu'il convoitait et se mit à lui danser autour. Cette dernière, particulièrement gênée par cette attention, essaya de s'enfuir, mais il la rattrapa et lui bloqua le passage.

 _Car j'reste un étranger_

 _Et jamais j'n'aurais pensé-é-é_

Il se mit alors à se lancer dans une partie de danse du ventre, cette bien triste chorégraphie réussit à décrocher un sourire à sa belle.

 _Un jour tomber amoureux-eux-eux_

 _Et la conséquence est,est,est_

Il chanta en secouant gaiement sa maraca.

– Oh, mais c'est Marina de Keen V ! « Un rien, toi seule peux me rendre heureux », commença un policier avant de recevoir une maraca en pleine tête. Aïe!

– Ta gueule,c'est pas un duo!cria Gintoki.

Puis il reprit sa prestation en saisissant tendrement la main d'Hinata.

 _Le simple fait d'exister-er-er_

 _Un petit peu à tes yeux-eux-eux_

 _Me pousserait à persister-er-er_

 _Un rien, à nous imaginer tous les deux_

 _Même si tu ne me vois pas_

 _Oh Hinata! Oh Hinata!_

 _Te quiero_

 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser_

 _Qu'ensemble toi et moi ça ferait :"Ginata"_

 _Oh Hinata! Oh Hinata!_

 _Ce serait beau alors baby dis-moi oui!_

 _Oh oui dis-moi oui!_

 _Oui!_

 _Oh oui dis-moi oui!_

Enfin, il s'agenouilla, accompagné par les dernières notes de musique.

 _Laisse-moi au moins une chance_

 _Et dis-moi oui!_

– Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'étrangla Hinata.

– Cela ne se voit pas? Je te déclare ma flamme. Quoi, ma prestation t'a déplu?

– Non ce n'est pas ça, je suis très touchée mais...mais-

Gintoki se releva, libérant au passage la main d'Hinata.

– Gintoki?

– Je vois...

– Je suis désolée.

– « Désolée » ?s' , ne sois jamais désolée de ce que tu ressens, et puis je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner si facilement.

– Gintoki-kun.

– Hum Hum! toussa fortement Sakura pour montrer sa présence. Bonjour.

– Oh, je ne vous avais pas vue, mademoiselle. Yo Sakata Gintokidesu!

Puis il se figea brusquement sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

– Un problème?

– « Un problème » ? Euh non, je ne crois pas, dit-il le regard toujours rivé sur ce si joli spectacle.

– « SHÂNNARÔ » !

Sans sommation, elle dégaina un violent et rapide coup de poing que Gintoki esquiva de justesse.

– Oi relaxe, shojo! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? demanda-t-il, effrayé, en se cachant derrière Hinata.

– Tu oses me demander ça, sale pervers?s'écria-t-elle, retenue comme elle le pouvait par Hinata. T'as fini de reluquer ma poitrine,hentai!

– Quoi, ne dit-on pas que les seins sont le reflet de l'âme? Je voulais juste en apprendre un peu plus sur toi, c'est tout, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

– N'importe quoi ! On dit que « les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme », abruti de pervers!

– Sakura, je te demande de l'excuser, je suis sûre qu'il s'est juste trompé, clama le bouclier humain en faveur du danseur hawaïen, faisant barrage avec ses mains.

– Ouais, une erreur de traduction.

Sakura reprit alors son calme, Hinata put donc baisser ses bras.

– Bien, puisque tu me le demandes, je vais épargner ce type mais que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise plus.

– Oui, c'est promis. Pas vrai,Gintoki-kun ?

– Oui, tu peux me faire confiance, répondit l'homme toujours caché derrière Hinata.

– Bien.

– Pour me faire pardonner, ça te ferait plaisir que je t'apporte un bon café ?

– Cela ne serait pas de refus.

Gintoki sortit de sa cachette et tendit sa main devant Sakura avec un large sourire, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

– Quoi? demanda Sakura.

– Il ne va pas se payer tout seul, ton café.

– T'es sérieux là ?! Je pensais que tu me l'offrais!

– J'ai dit que je te l'apportais, pas que c'était gratuit, dit l'homme dont l'accoutrement n'avait pas amoindri l'assurance.

– Disparais de là avant que je t'en colle une!

– Ok, relaxe,shojo. Et toi, tu veux quelque chose, Hinata ?

– Euh oui, je voudrais bien un thé, dit-elle en prenant son sac pour chercher de quoi payer sa commande.

– Pas la peine, c'est moi qui invite.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'invites, elle ? s'offusqua Sakura.

Gintoki répondit en lui tirant la langue avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou par peur de représailles.

– Alors, tu m'expliques qui c'est ce rigolo? interrogea la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

– C'est un nouveau consultant.

– Et?

– Et...c'est tout.

– Vraiment? insista la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux.

– Oui, c'est juste un simple ami, assuraHinata.

– Je ne connais pas beaucoup de « simples amis » qui font ce genre de choses.

– « Ce genre de choses » ?

– Il vient de te faire une déclaration d'amour en public, en chanson et en jupe hawaïenne. En plus, il est plutôt mignon et bien taillé avec ses jolies tablettes de chocolat.

– Peut-être, mais c'est Sasuke que j'aime.

– Vraiment? J'ai bien vu comment ce Gintoki t'a fait sourire. Sasukea-t-il déjà réussi à te faire sourire de cette façon?

– Sakura!

Voilà tout ce que Hinata pouvait répondre. Elle savait que son amie n'avait pas tort dans le fond, mais son cœur battait pour Sasuke, c'était ainsi et rien ne semblait pouvoir changer ça.

– Ok, c'est bon, je ne dirai plus rien. Mais une question, petite Hyuga, penses-tu réellement séduire Sasuke comme ça? dit-elle en la scrutant de la tête aux pieds. Je veux dire, regarde-toi, regarde comment tu es habillée.

– Quoi, quelque chose ne va pas avec la façon dont je suis habillée?demanda la jeune fille vêtue d'un jean bleu, de ballerines et d'une chemise noire à manches courtes.

– C'est pas sexy du tout.

– Vraiment?

– Si je te le dis. Tu sais quoi ? Demain, je suis libre. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire du shopping toutes les deux ?

– T'es sérieuse?! Merci, c'est super.

– De rien.

– Voilà ta commande, Hinata d'amour, cria Gintokien arrivant.

Il lui tendit une tasse, qu'elle attrapa avec un remerciement.

– Fais attention, il est bien chaud, l'avertit le jeune homme. Enfin, pas aussi chaud que toi, mais quand même.

– Oui, je ferai attention, affirmaHinata en essayant, comme elle le pouvait, de faire abstraction de la remarque du séducteur en face d'elle.

– Et il est où mon café?demandaSakura en interrompant ce moment idyllique.

– Et il est où mon argent? rétorqua Gintoki.

Sakura se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

– Hinata d'amour, tu ne saurais pas où est mon partenaire? Il n'est pas venu me chercher aujourd'hui, c'est bizarre.

– Sasuke est tout le temps un peu en retard les…

– Quoi, c'est Sasuke ton partenaire?l'interrompit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, stupéfaite par cette information.

– Oh oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te le dire, s'excusa Hinata.

– Attends, je pensais que c'était une femme, sa partenaire. Une certaine Karin?

– « Karin » ? Qui est Karin ? demanda Gintoki.

– Personne, déclara Sasuke en entrant de manière nonchalante.

– Sasuke? s'étonna la Hyuga. Tu es là.

– Quelle question idiote, je travaille ici à ce que je sache.

– Euh oui, désolée.

Soudain, le regard de Sasuke tomba sur son partenaire ou, plutôt, sur le déguisement grotesque de ce dernier.

– Yo, partenaire!

– Mais que diable fais-tu dans cette… Et puis zut, laisse tomber, je ne veux rien savoir. Contente-toi juste d'aller rapidement te changer, ordonna l'inspecteur au consultant.

– Quoi, tu ne me trouves pas sexy habillé ainsi?

– Je n'ai pas envie que tu ternisses mon image avec cet accoutrement ridicule.

– Bonjour Sasuke, se présenta Sakuraà l'inspecteur qui n'avait visiblement pas encore remarqué sa présence.

– Toi, répondit sèchement ce dernier.

« Toi ». Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et toutes ces années, voilà ce que le brun avait à lui dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un câlin en guise de salutation, mais elle espérait au moins un petit « Bonjour Sakura, ça fait longtemps ». Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un type aussi froid et insensible.

– J'ai un colis de la part de ton frère, poursuivit-elle.

– Itachi? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

– Ça, dit-elle en lui tendant les tickets de cinéma.

– Ça veut dire quoi,« ça » ?

– Je ne suis que la messagère. Si tu as des questions, demande à ton frère.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix les interpella, lui et son partenaire.

– Sasuke! Gintoki! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite, cria le commissaireNaruto à la porte de son bureau.

– Bon beh, le devoir nous appelle, dit Gintokien se dirigeant vers le bureau de son supérieur.

– Pas si vite! Avant de me suivre où que ce soit, tu vas te changer, décréta l'Uchiwa en le retenant par son collier de fleurs.

* * *

 **9H00 - Dans le bureau de Naruto**.

Sasuke, sans son partenaire parti se changer, était assis en face de son supérieur, la mine aussi inexpressive que d'habitude. Son regard dévisageait le blondinet dans un silence de mort.

– Alors, comment va ta mère? demanda Naruto.

– Elle va bien et elle vous salue, toi et Kurama.

– Je suis content de l'apprendre et je la salue aussi.

– En parlant de Kurama, où est-il?

– Bonne question. Il m'a dit qu'il avait à faire avant de s'éclipser.

– Yo oh! Je suis de retour! s'écria Gintoki, qui avait revêtu sa tenue habituelle, en prenant place aux côtés de son partenaire.

– Bonjour à toi aussi,Gintoki.

– T'en as mis du temps, se plaignit le brun.

– Désolé, mais j'ai été obligé de faire un détour.

– Un détour ? Mais les vestiaires se trouvent juste à côté de l'entrée.

– Disons qu'il y avait une personne à l'accueil, que je n'avais pas trop envie de croiser et…

Sasuke se pencha vers son partenaire.

– Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as ENCORE fait le zouave? Tes pitreries commencent à m'agacer sérieusement!

– Okey, relaxe mec... Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aipas arnaqué ni tué qui que ce soit, du moins pas encore.

– C'était qui ?!

– D'accord ! C'était le propriétaire de mon costume hawaïen.

– Quoi, tu l'avais volé ?!

– Qui ça, moi ? Non. Je le lui avais EMPRUNTÉ, nuance.

Le brun se prit le visage dans les mains.

– Traduction : tu l'as SUBTILISÉ sans sa permission et maintenant il porte plainte, c'est ça !

– Mais je comptais le lui rapporter, j'te le jure ! Juste après avoir fait ma décla…

– Hum hum, messieurs ! les interrompit le blond.

Les deux querelleurs se tournèrent vers leur chef qui paraissait contenir au mieux son irritation.

– Bien, tout d'abord, je voulais vous féliciter pour votre investigation qui a été un franc succès, même si j'aimerais que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise plus. En effet, il y a bien assez de meurtres à résoudre dans notre juridiction donc je préférerais que vous vous occupiez de ceux-là en priorité. Cependant, si l'envie de voyager vous presse tant, j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

– Désolé, mais les partouzes, c'est pas mon délire. À moins que Hinata participe à la fête, intervint Gintoki. C'est le cas?

– Je parlais d'une proposition professionnelle, pervers!

– De quoi s'agit-il? questionna Sasuke.

– J'ai rencontré Jiraya ce matin.

– Et qu'est-ce que ce type voulait?

– Il m'a parlé d'un projet. Il s'avère que le nombre de crimes dans la région ouest du pays a grimpé en flèche ces derniers temps. Hélas, la police en charge de ce secteur a un effectif amoindri et n'est pas préparée pour faire face à ce genre de choses. Étant le commissariat de la capitale, notre service est le plus influent et notre personnel le plus compétent. De ce fait, Jiraya m'a demandé de choisir des membres compétents qui travailleront avec un émissaire du Royaume frontalier de Suna pour éradiquer ce problème.

– Suna sera aussi de la partie ?

– Rien d'exceptionnel, c'est notre allié historique.

– Est-ce que ce sera leur démon?

– « Démon » ? releva le consultant.

– Non, il ne s'occupe pas de ce genre d'affaires. Son truc à lui, c'est plus les missions d'extermination, tu devrais le savoir, rappela Naruto.

– Alors qui? interrogea le brun.

– Temari.

– Sa sœur ?

– Il est vrai que le Royaume de Suna ne mobilisera pas son démon pour de « simples tueurs en série » qui ne sont que de banals civils. Néanmoins, ce problème est assez alarmant pour qu'il fasse appel à elle. En effet, la région de l'Est du Pays du feu, là où se passe cet accroissement de violence, se situe à proximité de leurs frontières.

– Je vois. Ils préfèrent arrêter l'hémorragie avant que ça atteigne leurs terres.

– Probablement. Alors, que décidez-vous? Est-ce que…

– Vous êtes là! s'écria Kyubi en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

– On est en pleine discussion, je te signale, saleté de renard! le rabroua le blondinet.

– Peu importe, ça attendra. Il y a eu un meurtre à Konoha Sud, dans le quartier de Creek Street.

– Ça peut attendre!

– La victime est l'un des nôtres, révéla le secrétaire, la mine sombre.

L'expression de Naruto changea.

– Sasuke…

– J'y vais tout de suite.

Il se leva.

– On reparlera de tout ça après.

– Orochimaru est déjà là-bas, signala le renard.

– Bien reçu. Allez debout, on y va.

– Bien reçu, affirma le consultant d'un ton moqueur en se mettant au garde à vous.

– Sasuke? l'interpella son supérieur.

– Oui.

Naruto ne prononça aucun mot mais son regard en disait hocha la tête avant de répondre avec plus de sentiment que d'habitude :

– Je vais retrouver celui qui a fait ça.


	10. L'Other World

**« L'Other World »**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Jeudi - 9H05 - Dans le hangar de la société de Nines Ore de la ville de Rokushiki.**

Photos à la main, Shikamaru était en train d'examiner le lieu qui fut, il y a quelques semaines, le théâtre d'un crime horrible : le meurtre de l'alchimiste d'État Armstrong. En pleine investigation dans cet immense espace vide, Shikamaru scrutait méticuleusement l'endroit à la recherche de preuves. Puis il regarda attentivement la silhouette dessinée au sol pour illustrer dans quelle position le corps de l'officier avait été retrouvé. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En effet, l'alchimiste avait pris trois balles dans la tête et son cadavre avait été retrouvé sur le dos, mais les balles étaient entrées par la nuque et ressorties par son front. De ce fait, il aurait dû retomber sur le ventre. Le corps avait sûrement été retourné.

– Ce n'était pas un simple meurtre, souffla-t-il. Le meurtrier cherchait quelque chose...Mais quoi?

Soudain, la porte d'entrée réservée au personnel s'ouvrit.

– Gardien, c'est vous?demanda-t-il, la main droite posée sur son arme de service, prêt à faire feu en cas de réponse négative.

– Oui, répondit le vieil homme en salopette rouge clair. Vous m'avez appelé?

– Oui, pourriez-vous éteindre la lumière?

– Euh, pour quoi faire?

– Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous demande!

– Oui, tout de suite.

Puis il s'en alla.

– Tss! Ah, ces vieux, soupira Shikamaru.

Shikamaru commença à asperger les alentours de la scène de crime de luminol quand, comme il l'avait demandé, la lumière s'éteignit.

– Wow, c'est quoi ces traces bleues? s'exclama le gardien. C'est magnifique, ça brille dans le noir!

– Je ne pense pas vous avoir dit de revenir.

– S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi rester, je serai discret et sage comme une image, dites oui !

– Tss! Ok.

– Merci! Alors, c'est quoi ces traces bleues?

– Vous étiez censé être sage comme une image, non? Depuis quand une image, ça pose des questions?

– Désolé.

– Avant que vous éteigniez la lumière, j'ai aspergé les lieux de luminol, une…

– Du lumi quoi?

– Laissez-moi finir!

– Désolé.

– Le luminol est une substance qui réagit au fer présent dans le sang en émettant une lumière bleutée, expliqua l'inspecteur.

– Alors, toutes ces petites taches bleues, ce sont des traces de sang?

– Je ne peux pas l'affirmer à cent pourcent. En effet, le luminol réagit aussi au cuivre et à d'autres métaux. Mais, je le suppose.

Il y avait énormément de traces de « sang », dispersées sur cinquante mètres carré n'y avait aucun doute pour Shikamaru, le rapport qu'il avait reçu était faux. Premièrement, il y avait eu plusieurs personnes sur le lieu du crime, les traces de sang étant trop nombreuses et beaucoup trop espacées pour appartenir à une seule personne. Et deuxièmement, la scène ressemblait plus à un rendez-vous ayant mal tourné qu'à un simple meurtre. En les examinant de plus près, Shikamaru remarqua que certaines traces se détachaient du formaient une ligne droite discontinue qui s'éloignait de la scène de crime. Shikamaru remonta alors ces traces qui l'emmenèrent derrière une grosse armoire. Là, il y avait une immense flaque de sang au sol, mais surtout, incrustée au milieu de l'armoire, une empreinte palmaire ensanglantée. C'était comme si une personne, la main recouverte de sang, s'était appuyée sur le dos de l'armoire pour se relever.

– Il va falloir faire analyser tout ça, signala Shikamaru.

– « Analyser » ?

– Oui. Bon, vous m'excusez, je dois contacter mon supérieur.

– Mais bien sûr, sourit le gardien.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! s'étrangla l'inspecteur en se retournant.

* * *

 **Aéroport de Teikyo**

Un jeune homme vêtu d'un kimono blanc et d'un large pantalon plissé, communément appelé hakama, lui aussi de couleur neige, venait d'arriver sur les terres du pays du feu. L'homme, particulièrement maigre malgré son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, avait un visage où trônait un sourire moqueur qu'il ne semblait jamais quitter. Il avait les yeux rétrécis en fentes, presque fermés, mais assez ouverts pour montrer la couleur bleutée de ses iris semblables à un ciel d'été lumineux. Assis sur un banc, passant sa main dans sa chevelure argentée, il semblait admiratif devant ce paysage de haut niveau technologique, bien que son visage ne laisse fuir aucune émotion.

– Ce coincé de patron m'a envoyé dans un endroit plutôt amusant. Un avion, hein? Ces humains sont assez créatifs pour créer ce genre d'engin, bien qu'ils montrent surtout leur faiblesse de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer librement dans les airs.

– Ho, vous là ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Cet endroit est réservé aux...

– Hum?

Interpelé, l'homme se retourna.

– Mais, vous êtes...

L'agent de sécurité remarqua le sabre à la taille du visiteur et reconnut son visage impassible.

– Je suis qui?

– Dé-désolé. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Monsieur, nous vous attendions, une voiture est prête pour vous emmener à votre hôtel.

– Oh, c'est cool.

– Ce n'est rien voyons, vous êtes un émissaire important. Avez-vous des bagages ?

– Non, j'ai voyagé léger.

– Je vois. (L'agent sourit.) Bien, veuillez suivre cette hôtesse, elle vous conduira à votre limousine et sera chargée de répondre à la moindre de vos demandes.

– L'hôtesse? fit l'homme en se grattant la tête.

– C'est moi, révéla cette dernière d'un ton jovial, en apparaissant derrière l'émissaire.

– Bien, je vous laisse, encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.

– Ce n'est rien. À plus, monsieur l'agent.

Le jeune homme avait déjà complètement oublié cette altercation, bien trop occupé à dévorer du regard la ravissante créature devant ses yeux.

– Merci de votre compréhension je vous souhaite un agréable séjour dans notre beau pays.

Puis il prit congé.

– Alors, on fait quoi maintenant? demanda-t-il gaiement avec son sourire toujours aussi indélébile.

– Ce que vous voulez Monsieur, je suis à votre disposition.

– Oh, voyez-vous ça, ricana-t-il. Ok, et si on allait boire un verre?

– Eh bien... Je-je suis flattée mais je ne suis pas autorisée à avoir ce genre de comportement avec mes hôtes.

– Quel comportement? C'est la première fois que je visite votre pays, je veux juste qu'on partage quelques infos autour d'un verre, c'est tout.

– Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, veillez m'excuser. Je vais prévenir mon responsable du changement de programme et…

– Mais non voyons, pas la peine. Cela va prendre trop de temps, il est déjà loin et puis, on n'en a pas pour longtemps.

– Eh bien…

– Allez t'inquiète, Cendrillon, je te ramènerai avant minuit.

– Bon, d'accord, allons-y.

– Fort bien.

* * *

 **9h15 - Dans les toilettes du commissariat de Police de Konoha**

Jiraya venait de recevoir un appel en provenance du Minato Hospital.

– Alors? demanda-t-il.

– Il a mordu à l'hameçon, répondit une voix inconnue à l'autre bout du fil.

– Je savais que mettre cette femme sous vidéo surveillance était une bonne idée, décréta l'homme, le sourire aux lèvres.

– En vérité, elles n'ont rien filmé.

– Comment?

– Eh bien, comme tous les jeudis, Sasuke Uchiwa est venu rendre visite à sa mère puis, après son départ, l'image ne bougeait plus.

– Piratage?

– Effectivement. Et c'est l'œuvre d'un pro. Le hacker a infiltré notre système de sécurité pour y insérer une vidéo de quinze secondes de la chambre prise quelques semaines avant où Mikoto dormait, et la faire tourner en boucle. J'ai vu que quelque chose clochait et je me suis rendu sur place mais il n'y avait personne. Peut-être que je m'en fais pour rien?

– Non, tu as raison. Il était là, affirma Jiraya.

– Dans ce cas, comment est-il parti ? Il n'a pas simplement disparu?

– Un de ses acolytes possède cette capacité.

– Devons-nous renforcer la sécurité autour d'elle?

– Non, je doute qu'il revienne encore.

– Que devons-nous faire alors?

– Faites-en ce que vous voulez, elle n'est plus vraiment utile.

– Dois-je la supprimer?

Le vieil homme prit une grande inspiration, le visage songeur se rappelant quelques souvenirs lointain, avant de reprendre :

– Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. Ne la tue pas, se récria l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

– Vous en êtes sûr?

– Sait-on jamais, elle me sera peut-être utile de manière différente? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, vu son état, les cieux nous feront sûrement le plaisir de la liquider pour nous, acheva-t-il dans un ricanement.

– Bien, entendu... Aka.

– Tiens-moi au courant si quoi que ce soit se passe.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brusquement à la plus grande surprise de Jiraya.

– Qui est là? dit-il en se retournant subitement. Oh, c'est toi, mon vieil ami.

– Je ne suis pas ton ami! gronda Kyubi.

– Allons, allons. Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi?

– Pourquoi es-tu venu voir Naruto?

– C'est bizarre de te voir sous cette forme. Oui, cette apparence miniature te donne un côté mignon.

– Réponds à ma question!

Le vieil homme se contentait de le narguer avec un sourire condescendant.

– Je ne laisserai pas Naruto retomber sous ton emprise. Jamais il ne retravaillera pour toi, tu entends ? Jamais!

– Tu te trompes, je suis venu lui parler de…

– Peu importe! le coupa le renard. Je t'interdis de le revoir sans ma présence.

– Naruto n'est plus un enfant, c'est le commissaire du commissariat le plus influent du Pays du Feu et moi, je suis le Chef de l'Unité Spéciale du Kage. Nous serons forcément amenés à nous rencontrer. Que tu le veuilles ou non...Kurama.

– Appelle-moi encore ainsi et je t'enfoncerai mes crocs dans ton joli petit cou de pervers.

– Oh, une menace? Moi qui pensais que tu étais devenu un gentil toutou bien dressé.

– Je suis Kyubi, le Démon à Neuf queues, grand Protecteur du royaume du Feu. Reste à ta place!

– Oui je connais bien ton C.V., se moqua Jiraya. Tu as aussi oublié qu'il n'y a pas longtemps « le grand Protecteur » que tu es a travaillé pour moi.

Le renard se mit à grogner, laissant apparaître sa dangereuse dentition.

– Kyubi, Kyubi, très cher Kyubi. Que tu as de belles ?

Jiraya était surpris, le biper à sa taille venait de sonner, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Quelque chose de grave venait de se passer.

– Un problème? questionna le renard.

– Tsss! Rien. À bientôt Kyubi, c'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi.

Puis il s'en alla, la mine passablement énervée.

* * *

 **9H25 - Dans la voiture de Sasuke.**

Notre duo préféré était sur la route de Creek Street. Gintoki restait silencieux, observant sans bruit alternativement d'un côté son partenaire qui semblait fatigué et se frottait les yeux sans arrêt, de l'autre le paysage qui lui était inconnu, le tout la mine enjouée et sa main droite, par la fenêtre, tapotant la portière de la Ferrari Uchiwa en rythme.

– Oi! Arrête ce vacarme.

– Ok, relax mec. Dis, Sasuke, c'est quoi le problème avec tes yeux?

– Je vais bien, laisse-moi tranquille.

– T'es sûr? Je veux dire, tu as le teint pâle et tu n'arrêtes pas de te frotter les yeux. D'ailleurs, tu devrais arrêter sinon tu risques d'avoir les yeux rouges. T'es malade ou quoi?

– Je ne suis pas malade! Les maladies, c'est pour les faibles… (Quand soudain, la réalité le rattrapa, il ne put finir sa phrase.) Atchoum! Un mot et je te descends.

Puis, sans prévenir, Gintoki donna gentiment un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule de Sasuke en hurlant : « Coccinelle rougeeeeeee ! »

– Aïe! Mais à quoi tu joues, pauvre abruti! cria l'inspecteur en essayant de faire garder à son véhicule une bonne trajectoire.

– Quoi, tu ne connais pas le jeu?

– De quel jeu tu parles encore, sale consultant décérébré?!

– Cocci box.

– « Cocci box » ?

– Ouais, à chaque fois que tu vois une voiture Coccinelle, tu frappes... Oh encore une! Coccinelle bleue!

– Aïe ! Mais bordel de… Je vais te tuer, sale crétin!

– Oi, garde tes mains sur le volant, tu veux notre mort ou quoi?!

– Non, je veux ta mort! Et où diable est-ce que tu as vu une Coccinelle?

– Beh là, tout de suite.

– Ce n'était pas une Coccinelle, mais une Peugeot.

– Oui, une Peugeot Coccinelle.

– Si c'est une Peugeot, comment elle peut être une Coccinelle?

– Parce qu'elle est petite.

– Tu es irrécupérable.

– Quoi?

– Le nom Coccinelle n'a rien à voir avec la taille de la voiture, de plus, ce modèle est produit seulement par la marque Volkswagen.

– On dirait que j'ai fait une boulette, s'esclaffa Gintoki.

– En effet, lui répondit son collègue, le regard noir.

– Est-ce que tu vas me taper ? demanda le consultant, la mine anxieuse.

– Je dirais juste que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Le visage de Gintoki se décomposa et de multitudes gouttes de sueur vinrent s'écouler sur son faut dire que Sasuke savait être très effrayant.

– Attends, c'est pas juste. Tout ça, c'est ta faute!

– Ma faute? s'étrangla Sasuke.

– Ouais, tu fais une sale tête depuis tout à l'heure, je voulais t'aider à décompresser un peu moi, c'est tout!

– « Décompresser » ? C'est une plaisanterie?! Tu m'as fracassé l'épaule! C'est ça ta façon de m'aider à « décompresser » ?

– Bon, je reconnais que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Disons que nous sommes quittes et on n'en parle plus.

– Tss.

– Quoi encore? Vraiment, tu pourrais être de meilleure compagnie si tu rigolais un peu plus.

– Je ne souhaite pas être de meilleure compagnie et je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire.

– Pourquoi?

– Tu plaisantes ?

– Non, je suis sérieux.

– Un policier a été tué, fit remarquer Sasuke avec évidence.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-il avec un large sourire comme si l'on venait de lui donner toutes les réponses aux questions existentielles de la vie.

– Tu m'en vois ravi.

– Et alors?

– Comment ça et alors?

– Quoi, c'est vrai, je ne comprends pas la réaction que vous avez toujours vous, les flics, dès qu'un de vos collègues se fait plomber. C'est comme si vous croyiez être des êtres à part que nul n'a le droit d'attaquer.

– Cela n'a rien à voir. Tu dis n'importe quoi, alors ferme-la!

– Oh, un sujet sensible?

– Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que les policiers défendent des valeurs nobles et respectables. Attaquer ces policiers, c'est attaquer les fondements même de notre nation.

– Un policier est un individu normal fait de chair et de sang comme tout le monde, rit Gintoki. De ce fait, sa mort devrait être traitée de la même façon que celle des citoyens qu'il défend, sans favoritisme. Et puis, si un malfaiteur ne tire pas sur le premier flic qu'il voit, sur qui tu voudrais qu'il tire? Des civils?

– Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec toi. De toute évidence, on a une façon complètement différente de voir le monde et puis, tu n'es même pas policier alors...

– Alors quoi? Et puis, toi non plus, tu n'es pas un policier pure souche, non?

– Exact. Il est vrai que j'ai eu un parcours atypique.

– Donc t'es un ninja ou un poulet?

– Je n'aime pas le terme « poulet ».

– Ok, relax mec. Policier si tu veux.

– Inspecteur.

– Pourtant, tu possèdes bien des compétences de nin-machin?

– Ninjutsu !

– Ouais si tu veux.

– En effet, il n'est pas rare de trouver dans ce service des gens ayant fait un séjour à l'école de l'élite des Ninja de Konoha, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle l'effectif du Commissariat de Konoha est le plus qualifié.

– Hum... Cela veut dire que vous avez tous des capacités hors du commun et que vous êtes au-dessus des autres?

– Pas tout à fait. En clair, du fait de notre formation, nous avons un avantage physique et intellectuel par rapport aux policiers lambda. En revanche, concernant nos facultés spéciales, elles sont soumises à un contrôle strict. Nous avons droit à deux attaques spéciales que nous sommes autorisés à utiliser en cas d'extrême urgence.

– Je comprends un peu mieux, bien que je trouve bizarre que vous soyez restreints à utiliser seulement deux attaques.

– Pour éviter les bavures et autres débordements, seules les deux autres corporations chargées de garantir la sécurité de nos concitoyens, à savoir l'Unité spéciale du Kage et l'ANBU, ne sont pas soumises à cette règle et peuvent agir pleinement.

– L'Unité spéciale du Kage et l'ANBU, c'est quoi leur boulot exactement?

– L'ANBU est une corporation composée de ninjas qui se chargent des missions d'espionnage, d'assassinat, de lutte antiterrorisme et de la protection de notre pays au niveau mondial. L'Unité spéciale du Kage est une faction de ninjas à part qui reçoit ses ordres directement du Kage, ce sont ses chiens de garde.

– Le « Kage », c'est votre chef c'est ça?

– Mon chef, c'est Naruto.

– Oui je sais, je voulais dire que…

– Le Kage ou plutôt le Hokage est le souverain du royaume du feu. Hiérarchiquement, il est le numéro un. Ensuite, il y a l'étoile des Shinobi le numéro deux qui dirige l'ANBU, puis Danzo le chef du conseil d'État, le Maire de Konoha,Tsunade, le Procureur de la République ShisuiUchiwa, garant de la justice, et enfin Jiraya, le chef de l'unité spéciale du Kage. Voilà les hommes et femmes forts de ce pays.

– Wow, ça en fait du monde! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas parti de l'Unité du Kage? Dois-je comprendre que tu n'as pas le niveau? se moqua le consultant.

– Cela n'a rien à voir.

– Vraiment?

– Oui, bien au contraire, sache que je fais partie des cinq familles Shinobi légendaires : Uchiwa, Nara, Hashimara, Hyuga et Uzumaki. De ce fait, mon avenir chez les ninjas était déjà quasiment assuré.

– Alors pourquoi avoir choisi la police ?

– J'ai suivi Naruto.

Gintoki éclata de rire.

– Pourquoi tu ris?

– Je veux bien que tu partages un lien fort avec Naruto, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois le genre de personne à suivre bêtement quelqu'un. Alors, en toute franchise, pourquoi avoir choisi la police?

– Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, mon passé ne regarde que moi.

Gintoki se mit à rire, avant de s'arrêter, surpris par le ralentissement soudain du véhicule.

– Encore eux, grommela Sasuke.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

La circulation était en train de subir un fort ralentissement, à cent cinquante mètres devant, un mouvement de foule avait arrêté les voitures. L'association Open Door manifestait contre la destruction de l'immeuble Ste Catherine, lieu qui abritait plusieurs migrants.

– Ce sont les membres de l'association Open Door.

– « Open Door » ? releva Gintoki.

– Des militants qui manifestent pour l'accueil de personnes de l'Other World dans notre monde.

– Other quoi?

– Bon sang de bonsoir, tu ne sais rien de rien, toi! Tu viens bien du royaume d'Edo qui est lui aussi membre des Sept royaumes?

– Oui et alors?

– Et tu ne connais pas l'Other World?

– Depuis quelques années, plusieurs technologies et nouveautés culturelles ont vu le jour. Que ce soit des marques de vêtements, des chansons, des films, des chanteurs, des religions, etc.

– Où tu veux en venir?

– L'avion, Justin Bieber, KFC, Samsung, toutes ces choses ne sont pas de notre monde, mais d'une autre dimension.

– Attends, tu mets Justin Bieber juste après l'avion, t'es sérieux là?

– Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème?

– Non...non pas du tout. « Other world », je vois, c'est donc comme ça qu'on l'appelle chez vous?

– Donc tu es bien au courant.

– Ouep. Sauf qu'à Edo, on l'appelle Kakusareta Sekai (ce qui signifie « monde caché » en japonais). N'empêche, tu as la langue bien pendue, ces informations ne sont-elles pas confidentielles?

– C'était plus ou moins le cas.

– Comment ça?

– Il y a encore quelques temps, même si l'Other World était connu de tous, le fait de transférer des êtres vivants de leur dimension à la nôtre était impensable pour la population.

– Pourquoi cela? Je veux dire, vous arrivez bien à importer des marques, de la nourriture, etc. Bien que je ne sache pas trop comment vous vous y prenez.

– Pour être honnête, le procédé officiel utilisé m'est totalement inconnu. Mais, il y a quelques mois, un incident est survenu.

– Un incident?

– Des milliers de personnes issues de cette dimension sont apparues sur notre territoire.

– Apparues? Mais comment?

– On ne sait pas vraiment comment, mais ils disent être passées par une porte gigantesque.

– Une porte gigantesque?

– Le gouvernement ne s'est pas encore vraiment expliqué là-dessus, ce qui a pour cause de laisser naître plusieurs théories farfelues. Bref, seuls les hauts membres du gouvernement et de l'ANBU doivent savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

La circulation reprit son cours.

– Bien, il est temps de repartir, annonça Sasuke. Nous poursuivrons cette conversation une autre fois. Je n'ai pas le cœur à te faire un cours d'histoire.

– Ok, allons-nous occuper du tueur de flic.

* * *

 **Palais de Justice de la République de Konoha**

Dans le bureau plongé dans une pénombre totale d'Itachi Uchiwa, parti la veille avec son supérieur à un gala de charité, circulait, sans y être invité, un homme au visage à moitié caché par un masque. Cet homme, tapi dans l'obscurité, semblait à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait d'entendre du bruit dans le couloir. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était Itachi, de retour après une nuit bien agitée et en pleine conversation téléphonique.

– Sushi, où tu es? demanda Itachi en déposant ses affaires sur son bureau.

– Oi! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça! s'offusqua Shisui.

– Bien, et comment je dois t'appeler? Monsieur le Procureur de la République?

– Hum... Uchiwa Super beau gosse-kun, répondit l'homme après mûre réflexion.

– Dans tes rêves!

– C'est bon, j'rigole. T'es pas d'humeur ou quoi?

Il avait raison, Itachi n'était pas d'humeur à écouter ses pitreries.

– Où étais-tu ce matin? demanda le grand-frère de Sasuke.

– Ce matin? Comment ça?

– Hier, on a passé la nuit ensemble à l'Hôtel Angel Cofee, mais ce matin, tu n'étais plus là. Alors ?

– Ah...Eh bien...J'avais un rendez-vous avec...

– Shisui! Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît.

– Désolé. Des journalistes ont été repérés près de l'hôtel.

– Et?

– Itachi, je suis sur le point d'annoncer ma candidature à ma succession au poste de Procureur de la République.

– Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

– Itachi, ne le prends pas mal mais...Mais...

– Mais quoi?

– Ça n'aurait pas été pertinent que l'on me voie sortir de la chambre d'un homme.

Itachi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle. La déclaration de Shisui le laissait sans voix.

– Itachi?

– Shisui, tu es sérieux?

– Itachi, c'est une question d'image, ne le prends pas personnellement.

– Évidemment que je le prends personnellement! Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi au juste?

– Ce que tu es?

– Parfaitement! Est-ce que tu me considères comme ta pute ? Un réservoir à sperme ou un truc du genre?

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Cela ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça.

– Réponds à ma question. Réponds-moi, Shisui!

– Itachi, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, mais l'homosexualité est un sujet sensible pour énormément de mes électeurs, alors je...

– C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu.

– Itachi...

– Non, c'est bon, je t'assure, j'ai compris. On se voit à ton retour. Au revoir, Monsieur le Procureur de la République.

Itachi mit fin à sa conversation téléphonique et se dirigea vers son mini bar pour prendre un verre de Scotch, histoire de décompresser. Tout à coup, une voix derrière lui l'interpella.

– Bonjour, Monsieur le Procureur adjoint.

– Hatake Kakashi? Je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper. Que faites-vous ici? Je veux dire, que me vaut cet honneur?

– Je suis venu voir votre supérieur.

– Il n'est pas là.

– Oui, en effet, je viens de son bureau et il n'y a personne.

– Non, je veux dire qu'il n'est pas à Konoha.

– Où est-il?

– En voyage d'affaires, mais il sera de retour cet après midi. Puis-je prendre un message?

– Non, c'est privé. Bien... Tenez-le au courant de ma visite.

– Entendu. Au revoir.

– Au revoir.

Puis, il prit congé.

Itachi était perplexe. Que voulait le porte-parole de L'ANBU, le numéro trois de la corporation des Ninjas, à Shisui? Il en saurait sûrement plus cet après midi avec le retour de son supérieur. Itachi se servit un verre de Scotch et prit place à son bureau.Là, un élément attira son attention. Son ordinateur était ouvert sur une page bien particulière, la page Meetic de Sasuke.

– C'est bizarre, j'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir fermée, se dit-il à haute voix.

Soudain, on frappa à nouveau à la porte.

– Qui est-ce?


	11. L'affaire Andrew Jackson I

**Un duo presque parfait : L'Affaire Andrew Jackson I**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Jeudi 4 Octobre- 9h35 au carrefour Creek Street de la banlieue "Delta 9".**

Sasuke et son partenaire étaient sur place, là où s'étaitdéroulée cette terrible fusillade, causant notamment la mort d'un de leurs confrères policier. Un agent de police vint à leur rencontre pour leur donner plus de détails sur la situation.

Le soleil n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez, seuls trois des nombreux lampadaires présents sur la scène de crime remplissaient la lourde tâche d'éclairer ces vieux bâtiments en piteux état. Le froid se faisait ressentir, l'automne allait bientôt céder sa place à l'hiver. Cette atmosphère glaciale avait au moins le mérite de distraire Gintoki qui s'amusait à faire des cercles de vapeur avec sa bouche.

– Gintoki! réprimanda à haute voix son coéquipier l'inspecteur.

– Quoi? demanda ce dernier d'un air innocent en continuant ses pitreries.

– Cesse donc de faire l'enfant.

– Quoi, c'est marrant, tu devrais essayer.

– Gintoki !

– Ok, relax mec.

– Bonjour. Vous devez être Sasuke Uchiwa, du commissariat central,les interrompit le jeune policier d'un ton hésitant.

– Exactement, et voici mon partenaire, précisa-t-il en montrant du doigt Gintoki qui se tenait à sa droite.

– Yo Sakata Gintoki desu!

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Il ne fit nul doute qu'il était vraisemblablement très perturbé par ces événements et essayait tant bien que mal de rester calme.

– Est-ce que ça va? demanda Gintoki au jeune agent de police.

– Oui... bien. Trè-Très bien. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu de cadavre de policier mort, répondit-il sans se rendre compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de sortir.

– Oui, je comprends, voir un cadavre mort, c'est quelque chose hein, Sasuke? se moqua le consultant. Mais cela aurait pu être pire.

– Vraiment? s'étonna l'agent.

– Ouais, ça aurait pu être un cadavre vivant, dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

– Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

– Agent, vous…, commença Sasuke avant de se faire interrompre.

– Yamada. Je m'appelle Yamada.

– Agent Yamada, vous ne m'avez pas répondu, reprit l'inspecteur.

– Ah oui, désolé. Je…

– Salut, inspecteur Uchiwa, dit soudain une douce voix derrière eux.

– Emma? laissa échapper l'Uchiwa, malgré lui.

– Inspecteur Alvarez! rectifia la belle latina aux formes généreuses, les mains fourrées dans son trench noir.

– Que fais-tu là?

– Je travaille. Et toi?

– Pareil.

– Comment tu vas?

– Bien, et toi?

– Bien.

– Quoi de neuf?

– Rien de rien. Et toi?

– La routine.

L'inspectrice regarda quelques secondes Gintoki qui les fixait en silence jusqu'alors.

– Ce type doit être ton nouveau partenaire, supposaà raison la jeune femme.

– Euh...oui. En effet, c'est mon partenaire.

– Yo Sakata Gintok idesu! se présenta tout sourire le concerné.

– Oui, c'est cela, bonjour, répondit-elle sèchement avant d'en revenir à Sasuke. Elle se rapprocha du brun et déposa affectueusement sa main droite sur sa joue. Sasuke, je suis désolée pour Karin.

– Inspecteur Alvarez, cet agent ici présent était justement en train de nous expliquer la situation, voudriez-vous continuer? demanda Sasuke, en retirant sa main de son visage.

La réaction de Sasuke fit rire la belle inspectrice.

– Bien sûr. Ce matin, à huit heures, l'officier Andrew Jackson a appelé le Central pour une demande de renfort, après avoir vu deux suspects armés qu'il a identifiés comme étant des dealers. Puis, des coups de feu ont été tirés. Andrew et l'un des deux suspects ont été touchés, le deuxième dealer présumé a pris la fuite. L'officier Jackson, homme brun, d'environ un mètre soixante-dix, assez musclé, dans la police depuis deux ans et âgé de vingt-quatre ans, s'est pris deux balles: une dans l'estomac et l'autre dans la cuisse, touchant l'artère fémorale. Il s'est vidé de son sang en moins de quatre minutes.

– Comment se fait-il qu'un policier de ce secteur patrouille seul? fit le brun.

– De ce secteur? demanda Gintoki, pas vraiment au courant de la situation.

– Tu n'es pas d'ici toi, hein? sourit-elle.

– Non, pas vraiment. Je viens d'Edo, avoua-t-il.

– Delta9 est classée « Zone à risque ». C'est un quartier avec un fort taux de criminalité. Il y a un trafic de drogue important et cet endroit est contrôlé par plusieurs gangs notoires, l'informa la latina.

– Vous pensez que c'est l'œuvre d'un gang? poursuivit Gintoki.

– Non, Creek Street est un endroit neutre. Ce carrefour délimite les frontières des quatre gangs qui se partagent le pouvoir de cette zone, répondit son collègue.

– Donc il n'y a pas de problème alors? relativisa le natif du Royaume d'Edo.

– Je ne dirais pas ça, étant donné la peur que suscitent ces groupes et "le grand amour" que porte la population de Delta9 à notre égard, je doute qu'elle nous aide dans cette affaire. Pour en revenir à ta question, Sasuke, son partenaire s'occupait d'une dispute entre automobilistes à Alpha Station quand le Central l'a appelé pour l'informer de la demande de renfort de l'officier Jackson. Mais il a mal entendu l'adresse. Il ne devrait pas tarder, le renseigna-t-elle.

– Je vois, merci pour ces renseignements, la remercia Sasuke.

– De rien.

– Agent, notre médecin légiste est censé être déjà sur place…

– Encore lui?! se plaignitson collègue sans pouvoir se retenir d'interrompre la conversation.

– Oui! Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où il se trouve?

– Tu me vouvoies maintenant?

– Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle!

– Oui, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, les invita l'agent.

– Au revoir, Sasuke.

– Au revoir.

– Bye Bye!

– Bye Gintoki.

* * *

À quelques mètres de là, debout et en plein travail, les attendait Orochimaru. Il était à côté des corps sans vie de l'officier Jackson et du jeune dealer présumé.

– Bonjour Orochimaru.

– Inspecteur Uchiwa.

– Yo, l'égorgeur de chatons, sourit le consultant.

– Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'égorge plus de chatons ! se défendit le légiste.

– Orochimaru, au lieu de te laisser distraire par les pitreries de mon collègue, dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à savoir sur la mort de ces deux-là.

– Euh...oui, très bien. Je n'ai pas encore procédé à l'autopsie, mais je peux déjà vous dire ceci: il y a neuf douilles éparpillées sur la scène du crime provenant de deux armes différentes.

Gintoki s'accroupit devant le cadavre de la seconde victime, toujours inconnue.

– Un problème, Gintoki? interrogea son partenaire.

– Rien, il a l'air jeune.

– D'après ses papiers, il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, néanmoins il savait déjà manier un trente-huit millimètres. Six des douilles viennent de son arme et les trois restantes d'un calibre vingt-deux, révéla Orochimaru.

– Ya-t-il des empreintes ADN ou autres relevées sur les lieux? poursuivit le brun.

– Oui, deux jeux d'empreintes digitales ont été trouvés sur un sachet rempli de drogue à proximité du cadavre du jeunot, sûrement du crack. Je l'envoie au labo tout de suite pour analyse.

– Très bien, l'un d'entre eux appartient probablement au deuxième suspect.

– Inspecteur, le coéquipier de l'agent Jackson, l'agent Mura, est là, l'informa l'agent.

– Ok, on va l'interroger.

* * *

Assis sur un banc à une dizaine de mètres de là, fixant le sol d'un air désolé, comme rempli d'un profond sentiment de remord, se trouvait Shinji Mura, le collègue de l'officier Jackson. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les yeux gris, la tête dépourvue du képi qui, posé à sa droite, laissait apparaître ses cheveux noirs coiffés en bataille. Il était assez enrobé, cent quinze kilos pour un mètre soixante.

– Agent Mura, bonjour. Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa et voici mon partenaire, Sakata Gintoki.

– Yo!

– Bonjour.

– Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances.

– Merci.

– Nous aimerions connaître votre version des faits.

– Je m'occupais d'une altercation à la gare. Un chauffeur Uber et un chauffeur de taxi se disputaient un client. Andrew a continué tout seul sa ronde pendant que je réglais cette histoire entre les chauffeurs. Je... Je…

Comme submergé par l'émotion, l'agent Mura n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase.

– Prenez votre temps, je sais que vous traversez une épreuve difficile.

– J'aurais dû l'accompagner. Je m'en veux, je vous assure! J'étais son partenaire et je l'ai laissé seul. Je m'en veux terriblement.

– Ne vous torturez pas l'esprit, ce n'est pas votre faute.

– Ouais, les risques du métier, fit Gintoki toujours aussi souriant.

– Oui, mais j'ai mal noté l'adresse. J'ai noté Leek Street au lieu de Creek Street.

– Votre radio marchait correcte…

– Fonctionnait, le corrigea l'inspecteur.

– Oh c'est bon, c'est pareil.

– Une radio n'a pas de pattes ou de jambes, alors elle ne marche pas.

– Ok, relax mec. Votre radio FONCTIONNAIT-elle correctement?

– Oui, mais le bruit des insultes des deux chauffeurs ne m'a pas aidé, c'est certain.

– Il serait préférable que vous veniez nous voir un peu plus tard pour nous faire un rapport plus détaillé. En attendant, rentrez vous reposer, le congédia Sasuke.

– Entendu.

* * *

 **9H55 - dans la voiture de Sasuke sur le trajet du retour.**

Gintoki, arborant un large sourire, fixait en silence son partenaire avec un regard accusateur.

– Quoi encore? s'énerva Sasuke.

– Rien.

Le silence reprit alors pendant quelques secondes, avant de se faire chasser par le bruyant rire de Gintoki.

– Quoi?

– Rien.

Sasuke, le regard divisé entre la route et le perturbateur à sa droite, essayait, comme il le pouvait, de rester calme. Après ce rire fortuit, le calme reprit ses droits avant de se faire dégager encore une fois par le rire du consultant.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle à la fin?!

– Mais rien, je te jure, assura le consultant, hilare.

– Gintoki!

– Ok, relax mec! s'écria-t-il enfin prêt à délier sa langue. Je me disais juste que, finalement, tu es un homme comme tout le monde.

– De quoi tu parles?

– Juste du fait que finalement, toi aussi, tu as été amoureux.

– Hein ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Ne m'insulte pas. « Amoureux » ? Moi? Et puis quoi encore?

– Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être amoureux?

– Être amoureux, cela veut dire avoir la bêtise de croire sans réserve en quelqu'un et jamais je ne serai aussi naïf.

– Dans ce cas, qui était cette ravissante latina qui t'a salué tout à l'heure ?

– Nous y voilà. Je me disais bien que tu étais trop calme sur ce sujet. Est-ce que tout cela est vraiment important?

– Oui.

– Très bien. Elle fait partie de la brigade anti-gang de Konoha et…

– Non, moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qu'il y a eu entre vous deux, le coupa Gintoki.

– Je n'y vois aucun intérêt.

– Donc, il y a bien eu quelque chose entre vous?

– Non, je dis seulement que je ne vois pas l'utilité de répondre à cette question.

– Allez, sois cool, réponds-moi!

– Une prochaine fois peut-être.

* * *

Quelque part dans Konoha, devant un magasin de prêt-à-porter d'une grande marque, deux individus vêtus d'un long manteau noir orné de trois nuages rouges cerclés de blanc étaient en pleine dispute.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, hm! cria le premier.

– C'est un ordre, tu n'as pas à être d'accord ou pas, tu dois juste obéir, répondit le second, bras croisés, qui ne semblait guère être prêt à négocier.

– Mais je suis un homme!

– Et alors, tu répètes sans cesse que t'es un artiste, non?

– Quel est le rapport?

– Prends ça comme un rôle de composition.

– Cause toujours, hm! Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi le patron a changé le plan initial?

– Il a reçu de nouvelles infos. Bien, entrons, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

– Bon ok, mais c'est moi qui choisis la robe, hm!

– Fais-toi plaisir, blondie, se moqua l'Uchiwa en rentrant dans le magasin.

– Oi, attends-moi, hm !

* * *

 **12H30 - Laboratoire d'expertise médico-légale du Commissariat de Konoha**

– Il avait seulement vingt-quatre ans et l'autre, à peine dix-neuf ! s'étonna la jeune Hyuga. C'est horrible. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour mourir!

– Il n'y a pas d'âge pour mourir. Dis-nous plutôt ce que tu sais, au lieu de nous faire perdre notre temps en commentaires inutiles, s'impatienta l'Uchiwa.

– Désolée. Le sac trouvé sur la scène de crime, celui qui contenait du crack, j'y ai relevé deux jeux d'empreintes.

– Oui, ça, on le sait déjà. Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est à qui elles appartiennent.

– Le premier vient du cadavre du dealer présumé: Yamazaki Kura. Le second appartient à Théo Smith, un jeune homme noir avec un super casier judiciaire, répondit calmement la scientifique derrière un des nombreux ordinateurs présents en ces lieux.

– Qu'a-t-il fait exactement, ce Théo Smith?

– Arrêté pour trafic et vente de drogue : héroïne, crack, LSD, ecstasy et corazón.

– « Corazón » ?

– Une nouvelle drogue, faisant déjà pas mal de ravages, qui est apparue récemment sur le marché. Elle provient de Dressarosa, une île se trouvant dans l'un des « Sept royaumes ». Ce joli nom lui vient de son apparence en forme de cœur. Quoi d'autre,Hinata?

– Euh…Oui, malgré tout cela, il a été relâché pour manque de preuves.

– C'est un petit veinard.

– Plus maintenant.

– J'oubliais, il fait partie des « Black boys », le gang qui règne au sud de Creek Street.

– Intéressant. Son adresse?

– Je l'ai déjà transmise à Rider.

– Ok, bien joué. On y va tout de suite.

Alors que le brun avait pris congé, Gintoki, lui, était resté tenir compagnie à Hinata.

– Moi, tu ne me feras jamais perdre mon temps, Hinata d'amour. Excuse-le, il n'est pas d'humeur, quoique, il n'est jamais de bonne humeur, rit-il.

– Ce n'est pas faux, rit-elle à son tour.

– C'est fou, on dirait qu'il a ses règles en permanence.

– T'es limite sexiste là, tu sais? lui fit remarquer la jeune femme en souriant.

– Quoi, je suis sexy ? Si tu le dis, sourit-il.

– T'es trop bête, dit-elle en riant.

– Gintoki! s'écria l'Uchiwa en le fusillant du regard.

– Ah, le devoir m'appelle.

– À plus, Gintoki-kun.

– Ouep, à plus. Tu me manques déjà, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

– Gintoki ! s'impatienta son coéquipier.

– Ok, c'est bon, j'arrive ! Relax mec !


	12. Le fourbe entre en action

**Le fourbe entre en action**

 **Chapitre 11**

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le chef de l'unité spéciale du Kage avait reçu un message de la plus haute importance sur son bipper : « Un prisonnier s'est échappé ». Il se rendit donc sur l'Île des supplications, aussi appelée l'Île-prison. Cette île, encerclée d'immenses rochers de plus de trente mètres de haut en moyenne qui lui offrait une solide fortification naturelle, avait en son centre la Prison de Haute Sécurité de Rikers.

Cet édifice avait pour mission de garder à l'abri de la population les pires monstres du Royaume du Feu. Durant ses deux-cents ans d'existence, il l'avait menée à bien, mais l'évasion d'aujourd'hui sonnait la fin de cette ère.

 **Jeudi 4 Octobre - 10h35**

Jiraya, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil qui n'était pas le sien, attendait impatiemment dans son bureau le directeur de la prison, Monsieur Ibiki Morino. Quand ce dernier se présenta enfin devant lui.

– Vous êtes qui? Et que faites-vous assis à mon bureau? demanda d'un ton ferme l'homme portant un chapeau noir comme ses yeux, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-treize et demi.

– Je vous retourne la question, rétorqua l'homme en étalant ses pieds sur le bureau devant lui.

– Je suis Ibiki Mornino et vous êtes dans mon bureau.

– Oh...vraiment? On m'avait pourtant dit que ce type était chauve.

L'homme debout retira alors son chapeau, laissant apparaître son crâne imberbe et recouvert d'innombrables brûlures.

– Est-ce que cela vous va comme ça?

– C'est parfait, répondit-il sans cacher sa joie.

En effet, il savait pertinemment qui était le géant qui lui faisait face, mais il voulait voir de ses propres yeux les cicatrices si particulières du fameux « Ibiki au crâne de serpent ».

– Je suis Jiraya de l'Unité Spéciale du Kage, se présenta-t-il.

– C'est donc vous. C'est un honneur de vous...

– Vous devez sans doute savoir les raisons de ma présence ici, Monsieur le directeur, le coupa l'invité, mettant un terme aux familiarités.

– En effet, néanmoins vous êtes là plus vite que prévu.

– On se doit d'agir vite, il en va de la sécurité nationale.

– Je comprends.

– Non, vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne comprenez rien du tout, Directeur Morino! L'homme qui s'est échappé n'est pas n'importe qui.

– Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, je sais quelle menace il représentait. Ce type, Kisame, est un Nukenin de rang S et fait partie de l'Akatsuki. Néanmoins, il est tout aussi dangereux que les sept-cent soixante-seize détenus gardés ici.

– Menace qu'il « représentait » ? C'est bien ce que je disais, vous ne comprenez rien, soupira l'homme. Mais ce n'est pas votre faute, de toute évidence vous ignorez beaucoup de choses concernant cet individu.

– Alors, expliquez-moi ! quémanda-il avec un large sourire.

– À quoi bon ?Vous ne resterez pas directeur bien longtemps. Dès que l'info fuitera, et cela ne saurait tarder, il faudra un bouc émissaire et…

– Oi! l'interrompit à son tour le maître des lieux. « Bouc émissaire » ? Vous êtes sérieux? Cette prison est la plus sécurisée du pays. On ne peut y accéder que par voie maritime grâce à une navette qui passe deux fois par jour. Il y a dix milles caméras réparties sur les vingt-cinq mille mètres carré de la forteresse. Elle possède des capteurs thermiques et de chakra, un système d'ouverture des portes électroniques, portes qui sont blindées et qui ne s'ouvrent pas sans cartes d'accès et empreintes digitales, rétiniennes et de chakra. Je n'ai commis aucune erreur!

– Là n'est pas la question. Les médias, le peuple, tous deux voudront quelqu'un à pointer du doigt. Pensez-vous que ceux d'en haut se soucieront de la vérité? Demanda le chef de l'Unité spéciale du Kage, la mine amusée en pointant son doigt vers le ciel pour imager ses propos. Non, ils chercheront juste un pigeon à qui faire porter le chapeau.

– C'est injuste.

– C'est politique, sourit-il. Bien, le temps passe et chaque minute qui défile est une minute où ce Kisame s'éloigne un peu plus de nos filets. Donnez-moi plutôt des informations concernant les événements de cette matinée.

– Un garde est mort, révéla le directeur, la mine sombre.

– Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, j'en ai rien à faire de cet incapable qui a laissé s'enfuir un fugitif classé S. Quoique, cela pourrait vous être utile, vous pourriez tout mettre sur son dos, suggéra le fourbe en riant.

– Comment osez-vous?! Je ne salirai pas la mémoire d'un de mes hommes, jamais! Il a parfaitement respecté la procédure. Les sept-cent soixante-dix-sept prisonniers sont confinés dans leur cellule individuelle dont les portes sont opaques vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et les rares fois où ils sortent de leurs quartiers, ils sont menottés les mains dans le dos avec des fers aux chevilles. L'agent qui s'est chargé de Kisame a parfaitement respecté la procédure!

– Ok ok, comme vous voulez. Pas la peine de s'énerver. C'était juste un conseil pour sauver vos fesses.

Soudain l'un des deux téléphones qu'il avait en poche, le rouge, se mit à vibrer.

– Veuillez m'excuser, je dois décrocher.

– Faites donc, déclara Ibiki en le regardant sortir.

Puis il sortit dans le couloir pour plus d'intimité.

– Allo allo.

– Aka? répondit une voix d'un ton hésitant.

– Non, c'est le pape, plaisanta Jiraya avant de reprendre son sérieux. Je déconne, c'est moi.

– Quelle est donc cette étrange voix?

Son interlocuteur avait bien raison d'être surpris, Jiraya avait installé un logiciel pour rendre sa voix méconnaissable.

– Simple mesure de sécurité. Alors, que me vaut ce coup de fil, Shiro-sempai?

– Je voulais juste t'informer que notre vieil ami a rendu visite à sa femme à l'hôpital ce matin.

– Toujours au courant de tout, le vieux, hein?

– Disons que je fais ce que je peux, rit-il.

– Je suis au courant. Je sais aussi qu'il a infiltré le système de vidéo surveillance qu'on a mis en place.

– Vraiment?

– Pour moi aussi, cela reste une énigme. Il n'est pas adepte des nouvelles technologies et personne dans l'Akatsuki ne possède des connaissances suffisantes en informatique pour craquer notre système aussi facilement.

– Cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'il réussit un tel exploit, relativisa Shiro.

– En effet, il a déjà réussi un tour de force encore plus épatant. D'ailleurs, on ne sait toujours pas comment il a pu accéder à ces dossiers.

– Eh bien... Pour ne rien te cacher…

– Oh... toi, t'es au courant d'un truc important.

– J'ai étudié la question et j'ai fini par apprendre qu'il avait été en contact avec... « Big M ».

– Big M!

Jiraya n'en revenait pas.

– En effet, Big M, plus connu sous le nom de Miruki Zoldik, l'un des plus grands pirates informatiques des quatre continents.

– Est-ce qu'on va devoir faire face aux Zoldik? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir masquer sa crainte.

– Non, les Zoldik ne seront pas une menace.

– Tant mieux, se réjouit-il.

– Ne te réjouis pas trop vite.

– Comment ça?

– J'ai demandé à Kuro d'ordonner à sa « marionnette » de lancer un mandat intercontinental contre lui.

– Alors où est le problème?

– Aka, ne me coupe pas, j'ai horreur de ça, l'avertit le vieil homme.

– Veuillez m'excuser.

– Il s'avère que Big M a trouvé refuge dans une organisation criminelle qui est experte lorsqu'il s'agit de disparaître dans la nature.

– Non, ne me dis pas que...?

– Exact, « Kumo », l'informa le blanc de la connaissance.

– Alors cet enfoiré a pris contact avec des types comme La Brigade fantôme, fit le rouge de la fourberie un peu embêté.

– En effet.

– Si jamais il décidait de s'unir avec des gens de ce genre...Je n'ose même pas y penser.

– Non, ce qui l'intéresse,c'est la vengeance alors que la Brigade n'aime que le profit. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il a soif de justice et rien d'autre. Il est vrai qu'il a pris contact avec eux, mais c'était dans le but de pirater des dossiers dans nos serveurs.

– En parlant de ça, comment était-il au courant de l'existence de ces dossiers?

– Bonne question, je me suis moi-même interrogé là-dessus.

– Et donc?

– Je n'ai trouvé aucun élément pouvant conclure à une supposée fuite.

– Tu dis donc qu'il n'y a pas de taupe?

– Non.

– Non?

– Je dis que je ne peux pas le prouver, nuance, rectifia le blanc.

Le fourbe rit.

– Bon, je dois y aller, je suis très occupé là.

– Tu enquêtes sur l'évasion de Kisame?

– Mais comment... Il se retint de poser la question. Laisse tomber.

– Tu penses que ses collègues l'ont aidé à s'échapper?

– Je ne pense pas, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Il est vrai qu'un d'entre eux possède la faculté de se téléporter.

– « Se téléporter»? Comme ce type, Tobimaru ?

– En effet, paix à son âme. Mais ce pouvoir ne lui aurait été d'aucune aide, la prison est équipée d'un système de détection de chakra, ainsi, à l'instant où il se serait téléporté dans l'enceinte de la prison, il se serait fait repérer et aurait déclenché la fermeture de toutes les pièces de la prison ainsi que la propagation de « C-gaz ».

– C-gaz?

– Exact, ce gaz de couleur bleue a pour effet de rendre inutilisablestous les types de jutsu.

– En vérité, une fois inhalé, il a pour effet de drainer le chakra de la victime, l'empêchant de se servir de ce dernier.

– Oui, bref, il n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir en utilisant ce pouvoir.

– En effet.

– Avant de partir, j'aimerais te demander...

– Quoi donc?

– À propos du conseil d'hier, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas soutenu devant Kuro? Tu aurais dû dire que le boss de l'Akatsuki et le meurtrier de l'Alchimiste d'État Armstrong est une seule et même personne.

– Je ne pouvais pas faire cela.

– Pourquoi?! N'oublie pas qu'on est dans le même bateau. Si je plonge tu plongeras aussi!

– Je sais.

– Alors pourquoi?

– Si j'avais agi de la sorte, Kuro aurait eu des soupçons. J'ai donc agi normalement et exprimé mon désaccord avec toi sur ce sujet.

– Je vois.

– Bien, au revoir Aka, amuse-toi bien, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Jiraya rejoignit alors le directeur qui l'attendait dans son bureau.

– Vous revoilà, fit le directeur, assis sur son trône.

– Oui, je...

Il se fit interrompre à nouveau par les vibrations de son téléphone.

– Veuillez m'excuser.

– Faites donc, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on avait un prisonnier classé S actuellement en cavale.

– Haha, elle est bien bonne,celle-là, dit-il, avant de sortir une fois de plus pour poursuivre sa discussion à l'abri des regards.

Jiraya reconnut tout de suite ce numéros, il s'agissait d'un agent rouge qu'il avait mis en planque devant le hangar de la société de Nines Ore, lieu qui abritait la scène de crime de l'alchimiste Armstrong.

– Alors, c'est réglé ? C'était qui ? Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir cette information.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un étrange silence.

– Allo? L'expression sur visage du fourbe changea. Qui est à l'appareil?

– Ce n'est pas très malin de s'attaquer à un policier, vous risquez gros, vous savez?

 _Cette voix..._

Jiraya se mit à rire.

– Alors, mon petit soldat est mort?

– Qui sait? Mais cela devrait être la dernière de vos préoccupations, le prévint son interlocuteur.

– Et quelle devrait être la première?

– Moi.

– Haha! Qu'il est drôle.

– Si vous le dites. Ça m'ennuie, mais je vais vous trouver et quand je l'aurai fait, je me ferai une joie de vous passer les menottes.

– Bonne chance, Nara Shikamaru.

– Oh, vous connaissez mon nom. Vous avez donc un avantage sur moi, pourrais-je savoir le vôtre pour remettre les compteurs à zéro? demanda très gentiment l'inspecteur de police.

– Non, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Bye.

Puis il mit fin à la conversation.

 **Au même moment dans le hangar de la société Nines Ore**

– Alors Hinata, tu as réussi à le localiser? demanda Shikamaru en se mettant un bandage sur l'entaille ensanglantée présente sur son bras droit.

– Non, la communication n'a pas duré assez longtemps, hélas. Je sais juste qu'il utilisait un portable prépayé et qu'il se trouvait à l'ouest du pays.

– Kuso! Bon ce n'est pas grave, cela aurait été trop facile.

– Je t'envoie une unité scientifique et…

– Non, ce n'est plus la peine, la stoppa-t-il.

– Quoi ? Mais pourtant tu…

– Écoute-moi bien, Hinata, toute cette histoire doit rester entre nous. J'ai sous-estimé cette affaire. Naruto m'avait bien dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça.

– Et en ce qui concerne ton agresseur? J'en parle à Naruto?

– Hinata, est-ce que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

– J'ai entendu, mais là, c'est Naruto.

– Pas la peine de l'inquiéter pour rien.

– « Pour rien » ? Ton adversaire a quand même réussi à fuir! Et s'il revenait pour s'en prendre à toi de nouveau?

– Crois-moi, il n'est pas près de pointer le bout de son nez avant un moment, sourit-il fièrement.

– Bon, si tu insistes.

– J'ai une course à faire, mais après, j'aurai une mission pour toi.

– Ok, amuse-toi bien, à tout à l'heure.

– Ouais.

Puis il raccrocha.

– « Amuse-toi bien » qu'elle dit ? Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant à faire une visite au siège des « Traqueurs » ?

* * *

 **Retour à la prison de Rikers.**

Jiraya était en pleine conversation avec Ibiki quand on frappa à la porte.

– Qui est ce? demanda le directeur.

– C'est moi.

Jiraya reconnut la voix de son assistant.

– Entre, Shinji!

– J'ai fait ce que vous aviez demandé, commença Shinji en allant droit au but, sans même saluer Monsieur Ibiki.

– Et donc?

– Le système de sécurité de l'île toute entière a été piraté.

– Comment? Impossible! Ce système a été installé par Aoi Corp!

– Tu en es sûr? demanda-t-il à son subalterne ignorant les propos du directeur.

– Sans aucun doute. Autre chose, celui qui a fait ça s'est aussi créé une carte « passe-partout » avec laquelle il a pu circuler librement dans les locaux.

– Mais les caméras... les capteurs? persista le directeur.

– Vous n'avez pas écouté ? Il a hacké le système de sécurité.

– Vers quelle heure le piratage a commencé? continua Jiraya.

– Aux environs de neuf heures.

– As-tu, comme je te l'ai demandé, la liste des visiteurs de cette tranche horaire? Quelqu'un pourrait avoir vu ou entendu quelque chose.

– Oui, la voici, dit-il en lui tendant ladite liste.

– Voyons voir ça. What the fuck!

D'un coup, il se mit à rire. Un nom lui avait sauté aux yeux.

 _Est-ce là une coïncidence?_ Shinji, on rentre à Konoha.

– Quoi, vous partez déjà? demanda le directeur ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

– En effet, bonne chance avec les médias, grand chauve, dit-il avant de partir avec un large sourire, suivi de près par Shinji.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Devine qui est la dernière personne à avoir vu Kisame.

– Euh, un policier, je crois.

– Non, pas n'importe quel policier. Uchiwa Sasuke.

– Le fils du traître?

– Lui-même. C'est suspect, non?

– En effet. Vous pensez qu'il a quelque chose à voir dans cette évasion?

– Allons lui poser la question, sourit-il. Ah, et puis avant que j'oublie, débarrasse-toi de ce téléphone.

– Bien reçu.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le présent, Sasuke était en planque dans un restaurant en face de l'immeuble où résidait Théo Smith, assis à une table qui donnait un large point de vue de la rue. Nonchalamment avachi dans son fauteuil, les yeux rouges et en larmes à cause d'un rhume, il profitait de l'absence de son partenaire pour passer un coup de fil des plus importants.

– Allo, c'est moi, se présenta le brun.

– Vas-y, tu peux parler librement. Alors, tu as découvert quelque chose ?

– En effet, « Hidan ».

– Hidan? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

– C'est le nom de la personne qu'on recherche.

Un silence lui répondit.

– Allo? T'es toujours là?

– Oui, désolé. Alors, on l'a enfin trouvé?

– Non, on n'a que ce nom.

– Oui, mais au moins, tu as maintenant un nom à mettre sur ce regard.

– Exact, néanmoins pas la peine de s'exciter. Il fait partie de l'Akatsuki, alors il ne sera pas facile à attraper.

– On se rapproche, c'est déjà ça. Mais dis-moi, comment tu t'y es pris pour avoir cette information?

– Kisame me l'a dit.

– Quoi? Vraiment? Je veux dire, pourquoi?

– Il ne l'a pas fait de son bon vouloir.

– Vraiment?

– Je l'ai piégé.

– Piégé?

– Tu te rappelles du massacre de ce village à Kiri et de cet enfant qui a été décapité?

– Oui effectivement, comment ne pas m'en rappeler !

– Je l'ai accusé de ce meurtre.

– « Accusé » ? Comment ça accusé? Ce n'est pas lui le coupable?

– J'ai bien étudié son profil et ce dernier montre que ce n'est pas le cas, atchoum! révéla le brun avant d'éternuer.

La serveuse, qui jusqu'ici se contentait de l'observer en silence, se décida enfin à l'approcher pour lui proposer un mouchoir et entendre sa commande par la même occasion.

– Un mouchoir? proposa la serveuse à Sasuke.

– Non merci.

– Vous voulez commander?

– Non merci, je n'ai pas d'appétit, renifla-t-il telle une adolescente qui venait de se faire plaquer.

– Bon ben, je repasserai plus tard.

Puis elle retourna espionner son seul client depuis le bar en imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios avec sa patronne.

– Allô t'es toujours là?

– Continue.

– Kisame utilise une arme de prédilection, une épée monstrueuse du nom de « Samehada ». Cette dernière n'a pas les caractéristiques nécessaires pour décapiter une personne de la sorte.

– Donc, tu savais que ce n'était pas lui?

– Exact.

– Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi cette question alors? Pourquoi jouer cette comédie?

– Kisame est un homme arrogant, fier et avec un code d'honneur qu'il suit sans faille. Jamais il ne m'aurait parlé librement. Mais en lui faisant croire que j'ignorais qui était le véritable coupable de ce meurtre, je lui ai donné l'occasion de fanfaronner car il était en possession d'une information que je n'avais pas.

– Il a donc baissé sa garde.

– Même si je ne connaissais ni son visage ni son nom, il y a deux choses que je ne pourrais pas oublier: son regard et son arme, cette espèce de gigantesque faux à deux branches. Jamais je ne pourrai les oublier. La nuit du massacre de ce village, une caméra a filmé deux hommes portant un long manteau noir avec des nuages. L'un d'entre eux portait « Samehada », l'autre une faux. Cette nuit-là aussi, ces deux-là étaient ensemble, il était donc logique de penser qu'ils travaillent en duo.

– Je vois. Bien joué, je vais voir si j'arrive à trouver des informations sur lui.

– Fais donc cela, je ferai de même de mon côté.

– Sasuke?

– Quoi?

– Fais attention à toi.

– Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire.

– Je suis sérieux! Elle ne voudrait pas que tu risques ta vie bêtement.

– Je te recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau. Au revoir, déclara son mystérieux allié.

– Au revoir.

 **Au bar**

– Le pauvre, il vient de se faire plaquer par téléphone en plus! commenta la serveuse.

– Je le plains. Tu sais quoi, tu devrais lui proposer nos meilleurs desserts, histoire qu'il y noie son chagrin. Les ruptures, y a rien de mieux pour les affaires, fit la vielle patronne, le visage enjoué.

– Oh bah tiens, on dirait qu'il ne s'est pas fait plaquer, finalement, dit la jeune femme en voyant arriver Gintoki.


	13. L'Affaire Andrew Jackson II

**Un duo presque parfait : L'Affaire Andrew Jackson II**

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Jeudi 4 Octobre - 13H05**

Gintoki venait juste d'arriver au « Plus Ultra Kitchen », le visage toujours aussi souriant et les mains chargées de sacs de courses. Il rejoignit sans tarder son partenaire qui l'attendait non loin de l'entrée.

Yo!

─Gintoki, je… Attends... Le brun se moucha un bon coup puis reprit comme si de rien n'était. Où étais-tu?

─ Relaxe mec. J'étais parti acheter de quoi manger, dit-il en montrant ses bras équipés de sacs Carrefour Market, tout sourire.

─ Comment ça? Je pensais qu'on mangeait ici?

─ C'est le cas, mais j'avais besoin de quelques ingrédients.

─ Ingrédients?

─ Ouais, pour ma « Spécial Pizza Warrior », avoua-t-il fièrement.

─ Ta quoi?

─ Tu la verras en temps voulu. Alors, pas de signe de Théo?

─ Non, toujours pas. On commande?

─Yo Sakata Gintok idesu! salua-t-il la serveuse qui était de retour.

─ Bonjour, répondit cette dernière loin d'être indifférente au sourire du consultant.

─ Ah, c'est encore vous, fit remarquer Sasuke. Ça tombe bien, mon partenaire et moi, on avait justement l'intention de commander.

─ Je le savais.

─ Vous le saviez?

─ Sûrement le sixième sens des serveuses? supposa Gintoki.

─ Pas vraiment, c'est juste que maintenant que vous êtes arrivé, votre partenaire n'a plus de raison d'être triste.

─ Triste? demanda le permanenté.

─ Triste! répéta l'inspecteur, outré.

─ Oui, pas la peine d'avoir honte, le rassura la serveuse. Ma patronne et moi, on vous a vu tout à l'heure en train de pleurer en pensant que votre partenaire vous avait posé un lapin ou pire, plaqué.

─ Mais n'importe quoi ! s'écria l'Uchiwa, le visage ayant pris des couleurs.

─ Alors comme ça, mon absence pesait tellement à tes yeux que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de pleurer ? C'est trop chou, partenaire. Si cela te dérange autant que ça, je peux te promettre de rester près de toi à jamais, mon cœur, fit-il en caressant la main de Sasuke posée sur la table, avec un regard malicieux.

─ Berk! hurla l'inspecteur en signe de dégoût avant de retirer sa main de la table. Toi, la ferme!

─ Haha ! rit-il. Ok, relax mec.

─ Mademoiselle, Gintoki est mon partenaire, vous comprenez?

─ Oui, je ne suis pas complètement stupide non plus. J'ai lu assez de lemons pour savoir ce que ça veut dire, affirma-t-elle avec assurance.

─ Hein?dit-il, ne comprenant pas ce que la serveuse venait de dire.

─ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis une yaoiste, alors les relations entre hommes ne me gênent pas le moins du monde, au contraire, ça m'excite grave, déclara la jeune fille, sans une once de pudeur.

─ Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous racontez? s'écria l'Uchiwa en se levant. Je suis inspecteur de police et ce type est mon partenaire, mon coéquipier. C'est plus clair comme ça?

─ Ah d'accord. Dans ce cas... La jeune fille se pencha alors vers Gintoki, offrant ainsi un meilleur angle de vue sur son balcon. Gintoki?

─ Oui ? répondit ce dernier, essayant de faire abstraction du spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

─ Ça te dirait qu'on passe la nuit ensemble?

Sasuke n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. De toute sa vie, c'était bien la première fois qu'une fille préférait flirter avec un autre que lui. Évidemment, si cette dernière lui avait posé la question, il aurait sans aucun doute refusé, mais c'était une question de principe.

─ Désolé, mais mon cœur est déjà pris.

─ Vraiment?

Loin de la freiner, cette annonce excita encore plus la ravissante tentatrice.

─ Elle n'en saura rien..., chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille de Gintoki.

─ C'est pas faux, sourit le consultant. Mais moi, je le saurai.

L'employée se mit à n'en revenait pas, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un homme aussi vertueux.

─ Ta copine a de la chance.

─ Ouais, c'est ce que je lui répétais à chaque fois. Haha ! rit-il de nouveau avec plus de fougue.

─ Maintenant que vous avez fini votre numéro, j'aimerais bien commander, pesta le brun.

─ Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme.

─ Alors pour moi, ça sera un Fish'Nd Chips, commanda Sasuke.

Malgré son « Ok », le regard de la serveuse semblait perdu, comme si elle ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait.

─Fish'Nd Chips, du poisson et des…, reprit-il.

─ C'est bon, je ne suis pas complètement conne non plus, le coupa la serveuse, exacerbée par ses remarques. Et vous? demanda-t-elle ensuite au consultant.

─ Pour moi, ce sera une pizza basique, sauce tomate et emmental.

─ Ok, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

La jeune serveuse les quitta et alla transmettre leur commande au cuisinier. L'enquêteur profita de son absence pour questionner son collègue.

─ Alors comme ça, tu es en couple?

─ Évidemment! fit-il avec évidence.

─ Et avec qui?

─ Avec Hinata, bien sûr. Qui d'autre?

─ N'importe quoi!

─ Quoi, tu es jaloux?

─ Ne dis pas de sottises! C'est juste qu'elle...Hinata est trop bien pour toi et elle est amoureuse de moi.

─ Va savoir.

─ Hein?

─ Tu sais, l'amour, ça va, ça vient, petit Sasuke. En tout cas, tu es vraiment un mec ridicule.

─ Pardon?

─ Tu te comportes comme un véritable gamin. Tu es vraiment pathétique, Sasuke. S'il y a bien une personne qui ne mérite pas son amour, c'est toi. Tu considères Hinata comme un objet, un vulgaire jouet qui t'appartient, et tu te complais à te délecter de l'admiration sans faille qu'elle te voue. Tu aimes ça, être au centre de l'attention, hein? Regarde-toi. On dirait le syndrome du ballon. Un bébé brun est avec un ballon dans un parc, mais ne l'utilise pas. Soudain, un autre bébé au sourire ravageur arrive et commence à jouer avec ce même ballon qui n'intéressait pas le bébé brun. C'est alors que le bébé numéro un trouve un intérêt pour le ballon qui l'indifférait au début. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

─ Tu as vraiment une image détestable de moi.

Gintoki se mit à rire.

─ Ouais, mais tu as quelques qualités aussi. Enfin, je crois.

─ Comment ça, tu crois?! vitupéra l'inspecteur.

─ Haha! se moqua-t-il. C'est bon, relaxe mec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la serveuse arriva avec la commande de Gintoki, une Pizza basique. Garniture sauce tomate recouverte d'emmental bon marché, servie dans une assiette orange aux bordures noires. Sa commande arrivée, Gintoki s'empressa de saisir les deux sacs plastiques qu'il avait rangés sous la table. Il y sortit un paquet de chips 3D, de la salade, du surimi, un sachet de mini-crevettes, du guacamole ainsi que de la sauce piquante. Il ajouta alors à sa pizza tous ces ingrédients sous l'œil écœuré de Sasuke.

─ Mais enfin, Gintoki, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ne me dis pas que tu vas manger ça? demanda-t-il, effaré.

─ Bien sûr que oui! C'est la « spécial Pizza Warrior », déclara-t-il avant de se jeter dessus à pleine dents.

─ Tu me donnes envie de vomir! s'écria l'Uchiwa d'un ton médisant.

─ Quoi ? C'est bon, tu devrais goûter, proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

─ Ne t'approche pas de moi avec ce truc indigeste!

La serveuse arriva avec la commande de Sasuke, mettant fin à toute dispute, du moins pour quelques secondes.

─ Voilà pour vous, s'exclama, tout sourire, la serveuse en déposant le plat de Sasuke devant lui.

─ Mais… Mais... C'est quoi ce truc!? s'écria le brun, les yeux écarquillés.

─ Des chips et du poisson, pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

─Et comment! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé !se plaignit le représentant des forces de l'ordre.

─ Bien sûr que si! affirma la serveuse d'un ton ferme.

─ Ouais, je suis témoin, confirma Gintoki.

─ Vous voyez, il y a un témoin! Alors débarrassez ce truc de ma vue et apportez-moi ma vrai commande.

─ Un témoin? Qui ça?

─ Cela me paraît évident, toi.

─ Quoi? Désolé, mais il y a méprise, je m'adressais à la serveuse, révéla-t-il, la bouche dégoulinante de sauce tomate. Elle a apporté exactement ce que tu lui as demandé.

─ Pas du tout, j'ai choisi le Fish'Nd chips et cette cruche m'a donné des chips avec du poisson. Ce n'est pas ma commande!

─ Qui est-ce que tu traites de cruche, sale policier bas de gamme aux sourcils refaits au contouring ! s'écria la jeune fille, le doigt braqué sur le front de Sasuke.

─ Répète ça pour voir! s'écria l'inspecteur en se levant, fou de rage.

Gintoki assistait, hilare, à cette scène quand son attention fut capturée par un drôle d'individu. Un jeune homme noir vêtu d'une veste, d'un sweet à capuche et d'un blue jean. Il se dirigeait vers l'immeuble en face d'eux tout en regardant dans toutes les directions comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi.

─ Mes sourcils sont naturels, pauvre idiote! Et on ne pointe pas les gens du doigt, malpolie!

─ Je ne suis pas malpolie ! Sale crétin!

─Oi,Sasuke?

─ Moi, crétin? J'en ai assez, je vous embarque!

─ Quoi! Vous ne pouvez pas! J'ai des droits !

─ Ouais, le droit de garder le silence.

Il plaqua la jeune fille sur la table et lui mit les mains dans le dos.

─Sasuke!

─ Quoi?!

─ On ne dirait pas Théo là-bas? dit-il en pointant du doigt l'homme de l'autre côté de la rue.

─ Mais c'est vrai.

Il relâcha alors la jeune serveuse et se précipita à l'extérieur du restaurant en laissant sur la table quelques billets.

─Oi! Attends-moi! Bon, à plus tard peut-être, charmante demoiselle.

Puis, il prit congé à son tour.

* * *

Sasuke se rapprocha silencieusement du suspect, la main sur son arme de service accrochée à la droite de sa taille. L'individu était face à la porte d'entrée de son immeuble, ses clefs enfoncées dans la serrure. Quand soudain...

─Yo, Théo !

L'individu se retourna en un instant. C'était bel et bien Théo Smith. Il était sur la défensive, reculant sur sa droite, cherchant le bon moment pour fuir.

─ Théo Smith, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Veuillez nous suivre.

En regardant ses yeux, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de les suivre. Ni une ni deux, il se mit à courir à vive allure. Sasuke sortit son arme, mais ne put s'en servir, il y avait trop de monde.

─ Bordel Gintoki, t'es content de toi! pesta l'inspecteur, avant de prendre le fuyard en chasse.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il se stoppa pour regarder son collègue, les mains sur son ventre, qui peinait à le suivre.

─Sasuke, je-je me sens pas bien...Con-continue sans moi, dit-il, à deux doigts de vomir.

─ Décidément, tu es vraiment inutile.

Puis il reprit sa course-poursuite. Ce Théo Smith était un rapide, mais il en fallait plus pour échapper à Sasuke. Il pouvait faire cent mètres en sept secondes. Théo tourna dans une ruelle à droite qui, à son grand regret, donnait sur un cul-de-sac. Il voulut revenir sur ses pas, mais il fit face à Sasuke. L'inspecteur était droit devant lui, solidement ancré dans ses chaussures, le fixant d'un regard franc et imperturbable.

─ Théo, c'est fini. Mets-toi face contre terre et les mains sur la tête. Tout de suite! ordonna-t-il au jeune gangster en le tenant en joug avec son arme de service.

─ Ok, c'est bon, ne tire pas mec, criale jeune homme noir en s'exécutant.

Sasuke lui énonça ses droits en le menottant quand Gintoki fit son grand retour. L'œil du consultant ne put s'empêcher de scruter l'étrange tatouage juste sous la nuque du suspect. Il y avait une inscription: M/USA/B/077. Ignorant la signification de cette mystérieuse inscription, le natif d'Edo demanda conseil à son collègue.

─ C'est un IGraph.

─ Un quoi?

─ Un IGraph. C'est une marque d'identification gravée dans l'ADN des personnes de l'Other World.

─ Ça veut dire qu'il vient de l'Other World lui aussi?

─ Non. Comme tu le vois, son IGraph est M/USA/B/077. Le M représente son sexe, USA sa nationalité d'origine, B indique qu'il appartient à la seconde génération. En clair, ses parents sont nés dans l'Other World, mais lui, il est né ici, dans cette dimension. Enfin, le 077 est son numéro de référence.

─ Mais je pensais que le fait de déplacer des individus de leur monde au nôtre était « impensable » ?

─ Impensable oui, mais pas impossible.

─Je ne comprends pas, dit-il, le regard perdu.

─ C'est une longue histoire.

─ Alors, explique-toi.

─ Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur à te faire un cours d'histoire.

D'un geste brutal, il souleva le présumé tueur de flic et se dirigea vers son véhicule.

Le visage perplexe, le consultant suivit son collègue en silence.

Arrivé enfin devant sa voiture, Sasuke fit face à un dilemme. Il n'y avait que deux places dans sa , ils étaient trois : Gintoki, Théo et lui. C'est là que Gintoki eut une idée.

─ On le met dans le coffre.

Sasuke eut un court moment de réflexion avant de répondre :

Ok.

─ Hein! Vous êtes sérieux!ragea le suspect.

* * *

 **13H45 - Commissariat de Konoha - salle d'interrogatoire numéro sept**

Théo était avachi sur son siège comme s'il était chez lui, dévisageant avec dédain notre duo d'enquêteurs.

─ Tu devrais nous dire ce que tu sais, lui conseilla le brun.

─ Il a raison, poursuivit le consultant, une sucette dans la bouche.

─ Je n'ai rien à vous dire! Niquez vos mères, sales poulets !

─ Niquer ma mère, quelle bonne idée ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé, s'amusa Gintoki.

─ T'es pas bien dans ta tête, toi ! fit le suspect, ébahi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Naruto.

─Naruto, que fais-tu ici ? questionna Sasuke.

─ L'avocat de monsieur Smith est arrivé, l'informa le commissaire.

─ De quoi tu parles? Il a refusé d'avoir un avocat.

─ Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit, poursuivit Naruto.

─ Elle? Qui ça, elle?

─ Moi, répondit une voix calme et sévère.

─ Ino! hurla le brun, surpris.

─ Maître Yamanaka, se présenta la jeune femme d'un ton ferme.


	14. L'Affaire Andrew Jackson III

**Un duo presque parfait : L'Affaire Andrew Jackson III**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Jeudi 4 Octobre - 13H47 - Commissariat de Konoha - salle d'interrogatoire numéro sept**

─ Ino, que fais-tu là?

─ Ne soyez pas si familier avec moi, inspecteur Uchiwa!

─ Si cela te fait plaisir. Maître, que faites-vous ici?

─ Cela me semble évident, je suis là pour protéger un homme innocent.

Devant cette remarque, Gintoki sortit du silence en s'esclaffant de rire.

─ Un problème ? demanda la jeune fille en tailleur gris au consultant d'un air agacé.

─ Non, rien. Mais dites-moi, Maître, Théo n'a pas demandé d'avocat et il n'a passé aucun coup de fil.

─ J'ai été contacté par une autre personne.

─ « Les Blacks Boys »? présuma Sasuke.

Le silence de l'avocate en disait long.

─ Alors, tu travailles avec des gens comme ça, maintenant? Tu me fais pitié.

─ Sachez que votre pitié m'indiffère au plus haut point. Et pour la dernière fois, c'est Maître Yamanaka! On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble à ce que je sache.

─ Euh, si je peux me permettre « Maître », on dit « les moutons », intervint Gintoki.

─ Pardon? interrogea la jeune femme.

─ Oui, on dit « on n'a pas élevé les moutons ensemble ».

─ Non, on dit bien « cochon », confirma le brun.

─ Non, on dit « mouton », j'en suis sûr, reprit avec conviction l'homme avec la sucette dans la bouche.

─ Je te répète que c'est cochon!

─ C'est toi le seul cochon ici! l'accusa Gintoki.

─ T'as dit quoi?

─ Tu m'as bien compris! Dis-moi, Sasuke, est-ce qu'il y a une seule jolie femme qui ne soit pas tombée dans tes filets?

─ Répète ça pour voir.

─ Silence tous les deux! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous conduire ainsi devant une demoiselle, avocate de surcroît? les réprimanda le commissaire.

─Naruto, c'est lui qui a commencé! se défendit le brun.

─ C'est quoi, cette réponse de gamin! T'as quel âge? Tu es inspecteur de la criminelle du commissariat de Konoha, reprends-toi.

Ouais, reprends-toi, répéta le permanenté en se délectant de sa sucette.

Naruto s'avança doucement vers le consultant puis, arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta et lui sourit. Gintoki lui rendit ce sourire. Puis, soudain, le commissaire enfonça avec virulence son poing dans le crâne du mangeur de sucette.

─ Aïe! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? demanda le natif d'Edo, la main droite sur son crâne endolori.

─ « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » Tu oses me poser cette question, sombre crétin! Pourquoi diable manges-tu en plein interrogatoire ? Tu n'es peut-être pas soumis aux mêmes règles que les officiers de police, mais ton attitude doit tout de même être irréprochable. Ce genre de comportement est intolérable! le houspilla l'Uzumaki.

─ Je rajouterai que ce n'est pas la première fois, enchérit Sasuke.

─ En plus! Tu as intérêt à te reprendre toi aussi. Bien, Maître, je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas à me demander si mes hommes dépassent les limites.

─ Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis une grande fille.

─ Fort bien. En tout cas, ravi de t'avoir revue, même si nous ne sommes plus du même côté.

─ On est toujours dans le même camp…Naruto. Je défends la justice.

─ Le penses-tu vraiment? la questionna Naruto en souriant.

─ Oui.

─ Dans ce cas, je ne peux que t'encourager, chacun suit sa propre justice, mais tout le monde n'agit pas de manière juste.

─ Que veux-tu dire? demanda Ino, le regard perdu.

─ Qui sait? Au revoir, Ino.

Le commissaire disparut derrière la porte, laissant son duo intrépide seul face à l'avocate et son client.

─ Judas, tu m'as balancé ! se plaignit Gintoki.

─ Relax mec, lança le brun à son collègue avec un rictus moqueur.

─ S'il vous plaît, cessez donc ces gamineries, j'ai un planning chargé.

─ Le travail ne manque pas quand on bosse chez Brown Hiro et Associés.

─ Je le connais, c'est l'un des plus grands cabinets d'avocat du continent rouge, déclara Gintoki, donnant plus de crédit à la remarque de son collègue.

─ Exact, il est très puissant, bien que la plupart de ses clients soient des mafieux tel que le vieux Drago.

─ Bordel, je suis là! cria le suspect, las d'être ignoré.

─ Monsieur Smith, l'apostropha l'avocate.

─ Quoi?

─ Je suis votre avocate, je suis là pour vous défendre, donc fermez-la tant que je ne vous demande pas de l'ouvrir! Si c'est compris, hochez la tête.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête comme la jeune femme blonde le lui avait ordonné.

─ Bien, qu'est-ce que vous avez? Pas grand-chose, sinon mon client serait déjà inculpé, poursuivit-elle.

─ Les empreintes de votre client ont été retrouvées sur un sac plastique contenant des résidus de drogue, commença l'Uchiwa.

─ Et donc? Des empreintes sur un sac plastique ne prouvent pas qu'il vend de la drogue. Mon client s'est peut-être acheté un sandwich dehors, s'en est servi pour le transporter et l'a jeté dans la rue une fois devant chez lui. Ensuite, quelqu'un l'a ramassé et l'a rempli de drogue.

─ Wow, elle est futée l'avocate, hein Sasuke?

─ Théo, où étiez-vous au moment du meurtre ? continua Sasuke en ignorant les propos de son déjanté de consultant.

Le susnommé regarda son avocate pour savoir s'il pouvait répondre. Elle lui fit oui du regard.

─ Pas sur place, j'étais ailleurs.

─ Montrez l'arme du crime, prouvez que mon client s'en est servi, prouvez que mon client était sur place, sinon relâchez-le.

─ Et toc ! Désolé, s'excusa-t-il piteusement en regardant Maître Yamanaka.

─ Nous savons que vous avez utilisé une arme récemment. On a relevé des traces de poudre sur vos mains, l'informa le policier.

─ Comme notre magnifique et ravissante experte nous l'a dit, les douilles qui ont été retrouvées sur la scène de crime proviennent de deux armes, l'une appartient à Yamazaki Kura qu'on pensait être un dealer, mais qui s'avère, d'après les dernières infos, être un consommateur. La deuxième doit être la tienne car celle de l'agent Jackson n'a pas servi. Alors, mon petit Théo, qu'as-tu fait de l'arme? Tu devrais parler. Les policiers sont solidaires entre eux, tu sais, ils feront tout pour la retrouver.

─ Et on la retrouvera, sois-en certain, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, assura Sasuke.

─ Inspecteur, arrêtez votre cinéma, je ne connais pas le futur mais le présent est très clair, vous n'avez rien. Alors, une dernière fois, sortez-moi une arme ou libérez mon client.

* * *

 **13H55 - Bureau de Naruto**

─ L'ex de Sasuke a raison, on n'a rien de solide pour le garder au trou, plaisanta Gintoki.

─ Ce n'est pas mon ex! hurla Sasuke, l'air outré.

─ Mais oui, mais oui, se moqua le consultant.

─Sasuke, quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda Naruto à son ami d'enfance.

─ Ce n'était pas vraiment ma copine, on se faisait juste du bien de temps en temps, c'est tout.

─ Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin? Je te parle de l'affaire!

─ Ah...Je vois. Eh bien, Hinata m'a envoyé un texto, une caméra a filmé Théo Smith en train de quitter la scène de crime en courant, aux environs de huit heures.

─ C'est une preuve indirecte, son avocate répondra qu'il a le droit de courir dehors. Après tout, le footing, c'est bon pour la santé, spécula le commissaire.

Sasuke était obligé de l'avouer, les preuves contre Théo Smith étaient minces. Mais Hinata venait d'entrer et avec elle, une info qui effacerait le rictus d'énervement au coin des lèvres de l'inspecteur.

Yo Hinata d'amour.

─ Re-bonjour Gintoki. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai une info de dernière minute.

─ Parle donc, intervint l'Uchiwa.

─Oi, Sasuke, tu te crois où là? C'est à moi de dire qui a le droit de parler ou non. Ce n'est pas ton bureau à ce que je sache !

─ Si cela te fait plaisir.

─ Bien, tu peux parler Hinata, ordonna le blond avec fierté.

─ Le P.C a enregistré l'appel d'un témoin qui disait avoir vu un suspect s'enfuir de la scène de crime quelques minutes après les coups de feu. Voici son numéro de téléphone et son adresse.

─ Ok, Gintoki, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, on y va !

* * *

 **14H05**

Dans la ville de Kyoto, deux enfants se cachaient dans la réserve d'un magasin Carrefour Market. Ces deux gamins étaient affamés, cela faisait quelques jours que leurs estomacs n'avaient pas servis. Le plus grand des bambins était une fille, ravissante, âgée de douze ans. Une peau claire en opposition avec la couleur noire de ses cheveux, descendant jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle possédait un regard corbeau franc et imperturbable. Mince et athlétique, elle était vêtue d'une veste Adidas blanche avec des rayures noires sur les bras, un blue jean qui avait clairement fait son temps et de bottes marron lui arrivant presque jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était sur ses gardes, les yeux fixant la porte en face d'elle, d'un air suspicieux.

Le deuxième enfant était un jeune garçon assez petit, rien de surprenant, il n'avait que cinq ans. Lui n'était pas vraiment conscient de la situation, se prélassant au fond de la pièce dans les bras de Morphée. Un petit homme blond à la chevelure ondulée coiffée en pagaille, au regard azur perçant, au visage arrondi avec une fine bouche en son centre. Il arborait un ensemble survêtement noir avec une doublure intérieure rouge, un tee-shirt blanc et des sandales de ninja.

Soudain, l'aînée entendit des pas lourds se rapprocher. Elle sortit son couteau placé à sa taille et alla se cacher derrière une étagère, laissant le jeune garçon bien visible, le visiteur focaliserait ainsi son attention sur lui. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un grand homme tout en muscles, muni d'une torche à la main gauche et d'un sac de courses dans l'autre main. C'était un agent de sécurité. Comme elle le pensait, il se dirigea vers le garçon qui dormait encore. En moins de cinq secondes, elle sortit de l'ombre, fit s'écraser au sol ce colosse grâce à une prise de judo, mit sa main gauche sur sa bouche pour empêcher un éventuel appel à l'aide et plaça sa lame sous son cou.

─ Un seul geste brusque et tu es un homme mort, menaça la jeune fille d'un regard qui ne laissait pas de place à une réponse négative, avant de reconnaître l'homme. Joey? Elle retira son arme blanche du cou de l'agent. Désolée, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, manque de sommeil.

Elle rangea alors son arme.

─ Ce n'est rien. N'empêche, tu es vachement forte, ma petite m'as maîtrisé avec une telle facilité, avoua-t-il malgré lui.

─ Rien de surprenant, tu n'es pas très fort.

─Oi, un peu de respect pour mon égo, s'il te plaît.

─ Désolée d'avoir marché sur ta dignité, sourit-elle.

─ Pas grave. Mais dis-moi, où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça? Je fais plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts pour cent kilos mais c'est comme si ce n'était rien pour toi.

─ Tout ce que je connais, je l'ai appris dans la rue, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

─ Toujours aussi discrète.

─ Discrète?

─Ben oui, je ne connais même pas ton nom , c'est pour te dire.

─ Ce n'est pas faux.

Le jeune garçon se ré d'étonnant, vu le tumulte causé par sa sœur.

─ Joey! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramené?dit-il en bondissant de joie dans la direction de l'agent de sécurité.

─ Yo gaki. Je vous ai rapporté deux barquettes contenant chacune quatre takoyaki, deux bols de ramen, deux canettes de Coca ainsi que quelques bonbons.

─ C'est génial! se réjouit le blondinet.

─ Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien. En plus, ces produits sont bientôt périmés.

─ Périmés?

─ Oui, les produits dont la date de consommation approche sont retirés du magasin et donc des coup, ce sont les seuls articles que je peux vous donner.

─ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est plus que ne sais pas comment te remercier, déclara la jeune fille, un air reconnaissant trônant sur son visage.

─ Je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir. Allez, à table!

─ Super! s'exclama-t-il en sejetant sans vergogne sur les victuailles.

─Boruto, mange calmement, tu risques de t'étouffer, baka!

─Boruto? C'est ça son nom?

─ Merde! laissa-t-elle échapper.

─ Du calme, je ne dirai rien.

─ Ce n'est pas grave, on va partir de toute manière.

─ Quoi maisdjadkpodddn, déclara le jeune garçon, la bouche pleine.

─ On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Le blondinet recracha alors tout le contenu de sa bouche dans une serviette avant de reprendre.

─ Mais pourquoi?

─Boruto!

─ Quoi, j'ai plus la bouche pleine maintenant, dit-il avec évidence.

─ Oui, mais c'est sale ce que tu viens de faire! lui fit remarquer sa grande sœur.

─ Où allez-vous partir? les questionna Joey.

─ Je ne sais pas encore, mais ce n'est pas bon pour nous de rester au même endroit, révéla l'adolescente.

─ Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous fuyez, mais si vous voulez, j'ai une place pour vous chez moi.

─ C'est vrai? fit le jeune garçon sans cacher sa joie.

─ Oui, ma femme et moi, on serait ravis d'accueillir des enfants dans notre est si calme depuis que notre fils est parti.

─ C'est génial! On peut y aller, Sarada, s't plaît s't plaît s't plaît ?

─Sarada? répéta Joey, le visage ravi de connaître enfin le prénom de la jeune fille.

─Boruto! se plaignit-elle.

─ Oh oh, la boulette! remarqua le gamin en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

─ Je connais enfin vos prénoms à tous les deux, se réjouit , c'est d'accord?

─ J'apprécie votre offre mais je suis obligée de la dé ne veux pas vous mettre en danger.

─ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est moi l'adulte et c'est toi l'enfant. C'est donc à moi de te protéger et pas l'inverse.

─ Joey, tu es trop gentil mais surtout trop faible. Tu ne fais pas le poids face aux hommes qui nous pourchassent.

─ Bon...Tu connais au moins un endroit sûr?

─ Non, je dois l'avouer.

─ Je connais bien un endroit, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour des enfants.

─ Quel est cet endroit? Cela m'intéresse.

─ Eh bien, il y a très peu de chances que quiconque aille te chercher là bas, mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est assez dangereux.

─ Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me défendre, le rassura-t-elle.

─ Ouais, c'est clair! Sarada, elle est balèze, elle se bat trop bien. Elle fait paff et paff et puis paff! fit-t-il en gesticulant ses poings dans tous les sens.

─ C'est bon, calme-toi un peu, Boruto. Bien alors, c'est où cet endroit?

─ L'immeuble Sainte-Catherine. Il s'agit d'un lieu qui sert de refuge à des habitants de l'Other World.

─ De l'Other World ? Vous parlez de ces gens qui viennent d'une autre dimension.

─ Oui. Je sais bien qu'ils sont…

─ Parfait, on partira dès que ce goinfre aux cheveux d'or aura fini de remplir son estomac.

─ C'est du rapide!

─ La route est longue.

─ Ok, vous allez me manquer.

─ Toi aussi, Joey ! cria Boruto en se jetant sur Joey pour lui faire un câlin.

Sarada, elle, avait la tête pensées étaient déjà tournées vers le futur. Elle avait déjà oublié Joey.S'attacher aux gens n'était pas compatible avec sa vie de fugitive. Triste vie...

* * *

 **14H15 - Au sud de la banlieue Delta9**

Sasuke et Gintoki s'étaient rendus au domicile du prétendu témoin ayant vu Théo Smith s'enfuir de la scène de crime.

─ Vous êtes bien Mathilda Tanzaki?

─ Qui la demande? demanda l'ado, le regard plein de soupçon.

─ Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, inspecteur de la police criminelle et voici mon coéquipier.

─Yo Sakata Gintoki desu!

─ On nous a informés que vous avez appelé le Central après avoir entendu des coups de feu et vu un individu suspect s'enfuir.

─ Je n'ai rien vu ! déclara-t-elle au pas de sa porte.

─ Vraiment? Ce n'est pas votre numéro? dit-il en brandissant un bout de papier où ce dernier était inscrit.

─ Peut-être bien.

─ Avez-vous votre téléphone sur vous?

─ Peut-être bien.

─ Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps, gamine! Donnez-moi votre portable.

La jeune fille se résigna à lui obéir. Sasuke regarda l'historique des appels et vit que le numéro du Central, le 777, avait été tapé.

─ Mentir à la police peut te coûter cher, reprit le brun. Maintenant parle!

─ J'ai rien vu, je vous dis! Je fais toujours ce que mon père me dit, je me mêle de mes affaires.

─ Si tout le monde agissait comme vous, ça serait la mort de l'esprit de communauté, lui fit remarquer le consultant.

─C'est pas mon problème! En plus, je suis pas une balance!

─ « Une balance »? Un homme est mort et cela pour protéger ta vie. De toute façon, on peut te forcer à témoigner.

─ Je nierai !

Soudain des jeunes sortirent de l'appartement d'en leur jetèrent un regard noir avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

─ S'il vous plaît partez, je n'ai pas envie d'être associée à vous, supplia-t-elle, le visage marqué par la peur.

Gintoki se mit à rire, avant de prendre la parole.

─ Sasuke, je crois que tu n'utilises pas la bonne mé -moi essayer.

─ Fais-toi plaisir.

Gintoki se mit à tousser avant de hurler.

─Yo ! C'est génial ce que tu fais, c'est vraiment cool d'aider la police ainsi!

─ Mais bordel, à quoi vous jouez ?! Fermez-la ! Les gens risquent de vous entendre.

─ Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage en appelant la police et je t'en remercie, toute la police te remercie. Mais cela n'est pas suffisant, si tu as appelé, c'est parce qu'au fond de toi, tu savais que tu devais le faire, que ce qui se passait était mal et que quelqu'un devait agir. Alors, va au bout de ton acte et viens identifier l'homme que tu as vu ou sinon, grâce à mon talent d'acteur, toute cette banlieue te considérera comme une « balance ». Alors, que souhaites-tu? Avoir le courage de remplir ton devoir de citoyen ou ne rien faire mais passer quand même pour la « balance » de service?

─ C'est d'accord, je vous suis.

* * *

 **14H45 - Salle d'identification numéro trois.**

Cinq hommes noirs âgés d'une vingtaine d'années faisaient face à une vitre teintée, qui protégeait la jeune Mathilda. L'adolescente de treize ans tremblait, enivrée par la peur. La main apaisante de Gintoki la rassura. Elle finit par se calmer et se concentra pour identifier l'homme qu'elle avait vu s'enfuir.

─ Il ne me voit pas, hein?

─ Non, ces vitres sont teintées.

─ N'aie pas peur Mathilda, tu n'as rien à craindre. Concentre-toi sur l'identification.

─ Ok. C'est le numéro deux.

─ Tu es sûre?

─ Oui, c'est le numéro deux.

─ Très bien.

Le brun laissa échapper un sourire.

─ On te tient, Théo.

 **14H50 - Bureau de Naruto**

─ Théo vous attend avec son avocat dans la salle d'interrogatoire sept, prévint le commissaire.Écrasez-le!

─ Compte sur moi, affirma le brun.

─ Une minute, et Mathilda ? Les Black Boys ne risquent pas de lui faire du mal? s'inquiéta Gintoki.

─ Pas de souci, tebayo! J'ai placé deux agents devant chez elle.

─ Je suis rassuré.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Le maître chanteur a un petit faible pour sa proie?

─ Maître chanteur? Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça?

─ C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ceux qui font du chantage.

─ J'ai juste négocié, sourit-il. T'es jaloux parce que ta méthode du méchant flic a merdé, c'est tout.

─ Ferme-la !

─ Non, toi, ferme-la !

─ Non, vous, fermez-la ! Maintenant, allez me coffrer ce tueur de flic au lieu de continuer vos gamineries ! ordonna le commissaire.

 **15H00 - Salle d'interrogatoire numéro sept**

─ Ce témoin dit n'importe quoi! J'ai pas tué ce poulet!

─ Dis, Sasuke, tu le crois, toi?

─ Pas du tout.

─ Moi non plus. Théo, pourquoi ne pas nous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

Théo regarda son avocate pour avoir son approbation avant de délier sa langue.

─ Je venais de finir ma vente avec Yamazaki et…

─ De crack? l'interrompit le brun.

─ Non, de Corazón. Bref, il était en manque, totalement déchiré. Soudain, voilà que ce flic se pointe sans prévenir et se met à nous crier dessus dès qu'il nous voit. Yamazaki a pété les plombs, il lui a tiré dans la cuisse, puis dans l'estomac. Après, il s'est mis à me tirer dessus en disant que je l'avais piégé. Je lui ai dit que je n'y étais pour rien mais il ne m'a pas cru... Alors j'ai tiré dans sa direction.

─ Et vous l'avez tué.

─ C'était de la légitime défense, mec! répondit-il à Sasuke.

─ On peut dire que c'est bien joué, se moqua le consultant.

─ Et pour l'agent Jackson?

─ Je croyais qu'il s'en sortirait, se dédouana Théo.

─ Mais il est mort, poursuivit l'inspecteur.

─ Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est surtout celle de l'autre policier ! se défendit le jeune homme.

L'expression sur le visage de Gintoki changea, il était intrigué par la réponse du dealer.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Sois plus clair.

─ Quand j'ai tourné au coin de la rue, il y avait un autre policier. Sous un porche, dans le noir, comme s'il se cachait. Voyez, ce que j'ai pas compris, c'est que le premier policier, son collègue, il était blessé mais pas mort. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien fait ce keuf? Il aurait dû réagir, je veux dire, c'était son coéquipier. C'est lui qui l'a laissé crever, pas moi.

* * *

 **15H05**

Hinata fit irruption dans le bureau de Naruto, une info importante en main.

─Naruto, le résultat de l'analyse des balles est tombé.Les balles qui ont tué l'agent Jackson proviennent de l'arme de Yamazaki.

─Tss! Alors Théo n'a pas tué l'agent Jackson ? demanda Sasuke à Hinata, pas très content de cette info.

─ Oui, mais en revanche, il a tué Yamazaki Kura. Des collègues ont retrouvé une arme sur un chantier abandonné.Sa crosse est recouverte des empreintes et de l'ADN de Théo Smith et ça correspond avec les résidus relevés sur ses mains et sa veste.

─ Merci Hinata, tu peux disposer.

L'experte scientifique prit congé, suivant les directives de son commissaire, en laissant la porte du bureau de son chef ouverte.

─ Donc, on ne peut inculper personne pour le meurtre de l'agent Jackson, se résigna l'Uchiwa.

─ Exact, à moins que tu veuilles arrêter un cadavre? se moqua l'Uzumaki.

─ Ça ira.

─ Vous oubliez le policier que Théo a vu, rappela Gintoki.

Gêné, Naruto demanda à Gintoki de refermer la porte de son bureau pour que nul autre n'entende la suite de leur conversation.

─ Est-ce que nous pouvons croire Smith? questionna le blond, perplexe.

─ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il mentirait?

─ Pour la même raison qu'un chien pisse sur un trottoir, c'est dans sa nature, supposa Sasuke.

─ Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il n'a pas dit cela pour se protéger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Non, autrement, il aurait choisi d'autres mots. Là, il ne comprenait juste pas l'attitude de ce policier.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

─ Attendez, je rêve, là? Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer qu'un collègue a quelque chose à voir avec ce meurtre? On n'a jamais vu un policier laisser mourir un de ses coéquipiers, déclara le brun.

─ Oui, mais on a un témoin qui dit le contraire, contra le commissaire.

─ Alors, vous comptez dire à tous les membres de la maison qu'on a un traître parmi nous?

─ On ne dira rien! Cette conversation restera entre nous trois. Il y a un système de vidéo surveillance, voyez ce que les caméras nous disent, histoire d'avoir un plan de vue plus large.

─Naruto, tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne vas quand même pas suivre cette piste, c'est insensé!

─ Un policier est mort, je suivrai toutes les pistes imaginables pour résoudre ce meurtre.

─ Incroyable.

L'Uchiwa sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

─Pfff.

─ Bon ben, je vais y aller, signalale natif d'Edo, se mettant en marche avant de se faire stopper.

─Gintoki, soyez discret.

─ Comptez sur moi !


	15. infos

_**Yo ici j'men ^^**_

 **Et non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre :D (pour être franc je ne l'ai même pas encore écrit).**

 **Je pensais pouvoir publier un nouveau chapitre en 1 mois mais j'ai sous estimé mon planning. Du coup pas de chapitre depuis deux mois, du coup j'écris ce message pour en rassurer certains sur l'avenir de cette fanfiction, je ne l'ai pas abandonné. J'ai beaucoup d'idées en ce moment ainsi que d'autres projets en cours comme : "Un Prof pas si charmant", "Uzumaki Naruto : Le conseiller des stars" ou plus récemment "Bazar stories" mais hélas très peu de temps libre.**

 **Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite dés ce soir. Je remercie les récents reviews et follow, m'excuse pour ce retard et vous dis à très vite ^^**


	16. Les Traqueurs

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour :D**_

 _ **Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois depuis le précédent chapitre, je crois que j'ai autant hâte de lire vos reviews que vous de lire ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Parlons du chapitre d'ailleurs, sans trop spoil, ce dernier nous donne énormément d'informations sur l'intrigue , l'univers où déroule l'histoire, le système politique en place et enfin, des renseignements sur Gintoki. En effet il est temps de parler un peu de ce joyeux luron.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour tout ces nouveaux messages, de mettre en favoris et de continuer à suivre mon histoire.**_

 _ **Merci également à**_ Yasei no ajin ma bêta.

 **ps: Je viens de commencer une nouvelle histoire du nom de:" A la recherche de mes boules" jeter s'y un coup d'œil, vous ne le regretterez pas!**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **one-piece-95:** Merci pour ta review, je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Il n'y a pas encore de Kondo où de Shinsuke mais il y a bien un personnage du manga Gintama. Le trouveras tu?

 **Kirango Kin:** Qui est le coupable? Le policier? Qui sait? Tout n'est pas aussi simple. Pour les couacs je vais revoir mes anciens chapitre avec l'aide de Rozen ma nouvelle bêta. Concernant Boruto et Sarada, no worry, j'ai tout bien préparé. Enfin, je suis ravie que Naruto soit ton personnage préféré. Je conçois que le récit tourne autour d'un duo et que Naruto n'en fait pas partie, mais c'est un personnage que j'aime bien.

 **Serenade bleu :** Non pas d'himanari ^^. Boruto et Sarada ne sont pas les enfants biologique de Sasuke et Naruto. Pour ce qui est de l'affaire en cours elle est loin d'être terminée, il reste encore 3-4 chapitres, sans oublier le procès. Car oui, contrairement à la précédente elle aura droit à un procès où Itachi vous montrera son talent de juriste.

 **ouassi :** La suite, la voilà! Merci de ton message^^. Tu es déjà très présent sur mon autre fanfiction "Un prof pas si charmant", te voir en plus ici me fait énormément plaisir. On le dit souvent, mais en tant qu'auteur savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de son histoire c'est important et le seul moyen de le savoir c'est les commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 **KCinK :** No stress! Alors comment as tu trouver Gintoki? J'ai longtemps hésité mais j'ai choisi Gintoki au détriment de Naruto pour le duo principal. Notre blond préféré aura un autre rôle à jouer. Gintama est dans mon top 3 de mes mangas préférés. Je vais pas te spoil, mais l'anime est top il vaut le coup. Que des barres de rire^^. J'espère avoir réussi à bien retranscrire le caractère de gintoki.

 **NamikazeFuck :** Merci de tes encouragements! La suite et encore meilleurs ^^

* * *

 **Les traqueurs**

 **Chapitre 14**

Plus tôt dans la journée, l'Inspecteur Nara Shikamaru, enquêtant sur l'affaire Armstrong, avait été attaqué par un étrange individu. Cet inconnu avait assassiné le gardien d'un hangar de la société Nines Ore et s'était fait passer pour lui avant de tenter de tuer Shikamaru. Après un combat mouvementé, l'agresseur, blessé, avait pris la fuite, laissant en cadeau une blessure au bras droit du représentant des forces de l'ordre et son téléphone. Après un plan monté de toute pièce par l'homme de confiance du Commissaire Uzumaki, et d'Hinata, le commanditaire de cette tentative de meurtre avait pu être contacté, sans toutefois que l'inspecteur n'arrive à le localiser.

Mais Shikamaru n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il avait encore une carte à jouer et, pour cela, il allait avoir besoin des « Traqueurs ».

Les « Traqueurs », qui sont-ils? Il y avait maintenant plus d'une vingtaine d'années, une alliance s'était créée entre les sept grandes puissances du monde, on les appelait les « 7 Royaumes » :

\- 1° Le Pays du feu, représenté par Konoha

\- 2° L'État Fédéral d'Amertris, représenté par La ville de Central

\- 3° Le Royaume d'Edo

\- 4° Le Pays du Vent, représenté par Suna

\- 5° Le Royaume de Marijoa

\- 6° La Soul society

\- 7° Le Royaume d'Alvarez

Ces sept nations faisaient partie des pays les plus influents des quatre continents. Ces derniers avaient décidé de s'allier aussi bien militairement qu'économiquement afin de maintenir leur suprématie sur les autres pays du monde. L'un des symboles de cette alliance était une organisation du nom : « Des observateur de l'ombre ». C'était une organisation impartiale constituée de membres des sept nations réunies, elle avait pour but de veiller à ce que chaque royaume suive les règles qu'il s'était engagé à respecter.

Pour agir contre ceux qui choisirait d'enfreindre ces règles, un groupe d'interventions composé de l'élite des meilleurs hommes et femmes des « 7 Royaumes » avait été mis en place : «Les Traqueurs ». Ses tâches étaient multiples : missions d'espionnage, actions anti-terroriste, négociations délicates etc…

Le siège des Observateurs de l'ombre se trouvait à Rave City, une ville située à quelques kilomètres de Konoha. Devant ce grand bâtiment de marbre gris se trouvait Shikamaru, bien décidé à avoir des informations. Une mallette à la main gauche, il mit le pied dans l'antre des « Traqueurs ».

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, pourtant Shikamaru se sentait si ridicule et petit face à cet immense hall, mais essayait de rester le plus digne possible. Il respira profondément et se dirigea vers l'hôtesse d'accueil pour s'annoncer.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis...

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, l'interrompit l'hôtesse Et c'est madame, pas mademoiselle.

\- Ok, d'accord. J'aimerais parler à Gina Okumura.

\- Vous avez un rendez-vous ?

\- Non, mais c'est important. J'ai besoin de la voir dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, ce dont vous avez besoin est le cadet de mes soucis. Pas de rendez-vous, pas de visite. De plus, elle ne m'a pas prévenu de votre arrivée. Où croyez-vous être ? Vous n'êtes pas dans une pizzeria, il y a un protocole à suivre pour parler à un observateur de rang 4.

\- De rang 4 ? _Elle a été promue ? Quand ça ?_

\- Exactement, alors retournez à vos basses besognes, petit inspecteur de l'unité criminelle de Konoha.

\- Laissez-moi au moins lui parler, je suis sur que si elle est au courant de ma venue, elle descendra elle-même me chercher.

\- Vous ne comprenez peut-être pas alors je vais être plus claire. Ici, c'est la cour des grands, maintenant partez. »

Shikamaru se mit à souffler et se gratter l'arrière de sa tête un peu ennuyé, mais loin d'être énervé par les propos de la jeune fille. Ces propos bien que désobligeants, ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Et si je refuse, vous allez faire quoi ? M'arrêter ? Appelez la sécurité ? demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je vous sortirai moi-même d'ici.

-Vraiment, vous iriez jusque-là ?

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, tout le personnel ici, du simple balayeur au plus haut gradé a un niveau de combat supérieur à ceux des simples poulets tels que vous.

\- Je ne souhaite pas me battre contre vous.

\- Qui a parlé de combat ? Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une formalité.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

En un bond, la jeune femme passa de l'autre côté de son bureau et fit face à Shikamaru. Elle sortit de son dos une épée d'acier dont la lame était entourée d'une aura rouge.

« Pour la dernière fois, sortez d'ici.

\- Je vous le répète, je dois lui parler, c'est important.

\- Très bien, vous avez fait votre choix. »

Elle s'élança alors à toute vitesse sur Shikamaru et lui asséna un violent coup d'épée au niveau de sa tête. Le descendant des Nara esquiva de justesse la lame de son agresseur mais fut frôlé par cette aura rouge. Ce simple frôlement lui provoqua une brulure d'une douleur indescriptible, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas là pour plaisanter et que cette épée était très dangereuse.

Il déposa alors sa mallette afin d'avoir ses deux mains libres pour effectuer ses signes.

Son plan était simple, l'immobiliser avec une technique de manipulation des ombres. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, l'hôtesse était bien trop rapide, il peinait à la suivre des yeux. Elle sautait dans tous les sens. Shikamaru se dit que plutôt que d'essayer de la suivre des yeux, il devrait prédire sa trajectoire. Chose faite, il savait où elle atterrirait.

« Bomb Flash ! »

L'inspecteur lança en l'air une bombe aveuglante, la jeune fille, surprise, poussa un cri avant de reculer, totalement désorientée. Il se saisit de cet avantage pour lancer une de ses techniques.

« Kage Nui no Jutsu ! »

L'ombre de Shikamaru se divisa et se transforma en un nombre ahurissant de piques autour de l'hôtesse pour l'emprisonner.

« C'est terminé, vous êtes piégée. »

La « piégée », qui s'était remise du flash, se mit à rire.

« C'est vous qui êtes piégé, petit poulet. »

Sentant une présence, il leva sa tête et quelle fut sa surprise en voyant le sosie de sa prisonnière en train de lui foncer dessus à vitesse grand V, l'épée devant.

« Un clone ?! » se demanda-t-il à haute voix, déconcerté.

Shikamaru était pris au piège, s'il libérait sa captive pour se protéger de son clone elle l'attaquerait, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, son clone le tuerait.

« Mendokusē !

\- Ça suffit ! » S'interposa, entre la lame et Shikamaru, un inconnu.

La lame explosa au contact de la paume de ce mystérieux et énigmatique personnage à la tenue verte, verte comme ses cheveux.

Le clone de l'hôtesse disparut et Shikamaru la libéra. Sans perde une seconde, la jeune femme se jeta au pied du nouvel arrivé pour implorer son pardon.

« Monsieur je suis vraiment désolée, c'est un regrettable incident ! Je vous conjure de me pardonner ? le supplia-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien Mina, de plus ça ne m'a pas fait mal. Par contre, tu peux arrêter de m'appeler monsieur ? Cela me gène un peu, sourit-t-il

\- Oh non ! Vous êtes un observateur de rang 3, jamais je ne pourrais. »

Shikamaru n'en revenait pas. Observateur de Rang 3 ? Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il sortit de son silence en disant la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

« Tu es un gosse ? »

Il n'avait pas tort, cet « Observateur de Rang 3 » n'avait que seize ans à tout casser.

« Un peu de respect !

-Ce n'est pas grave Mina. Bien, maintenant que les esprits sont apaisés, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Cet homme a voulut s'infiltrer de force au cinquième étage.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé Mina, j'ai demandé à parler à Gina car j'ai des éléments important à porter à sa connaissance, mais vous m'avez attaqué.

\- Je vous ai attaqué parce que vous menaciez la sécurité de cet établissement. Et pour vous c'est madame pas Mina ! Pour qui vous vous prenez au juste ?

\- Mendokusē, souffla-t-il de plus en plus ennuyé par cette situation.

\- Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda le jeune garçon.

\- Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bien, suivez-moi.

\- Te suivre ? Où ça ?

\- Au cinquième étage quelle question.

\- Vous êtes sérieux monsieur ? hurla Mina, effarée.

\- Oui, je lui fais confiance.

\- Mais il n'a pas de rendez-vous.

\- S'il vient avec moi personne ne lui causera d'ennui.

\- Mais il doit au moins passer par les points sécurité, persista l'hôtesse.

\- Mina, connais-tu les cinq grandes familles qui ont bâti le Konoha moderne ?

\- Comment ?

\- Réponds à ma question s'il te plaît.

\- Uzumaki, Uchiwa, Senju et Hyugâ.

\- Il en manque une.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Êtes-vous certain qu'ils sont cinq ?

\- Certain. Laisse-moi t'éclairer, le nom de la cinquième famille légendaire est : Nara. Je pense que c'est une raison de lui faire confiance. »

Le visage de Mina changea, elle se rendit compte de son erreur.

« Monsieur Nara, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas…Je suis navrée.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Bien, allons-y Monsieur Nara. »

Shikamaru se saisit de sa mallette et emboita le pas de son jeune guide. Il prit connaissance du niveau élevé de cet édifice en matière de sécurité, mais comme l'avait prédit le jeune garçon, il ne fut inquiété par rien ni personne. Les check-points, une fois passés, le gamin et l'inspecteur se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils étaient seuls dans cet espace clos.

« J'ai une question.

\- Allez-y, Monsieur Nara.

\- Dis-moi « l'Observateur de Rang 3 », tu n'as pas peur que je te fasse du mal ? Je veux dire, je n'ai passé aucune vérification de sécurité et on est seuls ? »

Il se mit à rire, ce qui agaça un peu l'inspecteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant, gamin ?

\- Non, rien. Monsieur Nara, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, vous n'êtes clairement pas une menace pour moi.

\- Autant d'arrogance pour un si petit corps, se moqua le gardien de l'ordre.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance mais la réalité, si vous n'arrivez même pas à battre Mina, par quel miracle seriez-vous capable de me faire le moindre mal ? Si on m'a accordé ce rang, ce n'est pas pour rien. Soyez rationnel, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent.

\- Oh je suis intelligent, je vous crois sur parole. Après tout, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

\- Vous êtes un marrant.

\- Oui, j'ai mangé un clown avant de venir.

\- À moi de vous poser une question. Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas servi de votre nom avec Mina ? Elle vous aurait sûrement traité avec la considération digne de votre statut.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne, je ne veux pas que l'on m'ouvre une porte à cause d'un nom dont j'ai simplement hérité, mais plutôt grâce à mes actes.

\- C'est honorable de votre part. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta.

« Bien, nous sommes arrivés. Au revoir, Monsieur l'inspecteur.

\- Au revoir et merci pour votre aide.

\- Ce n'était rien, saluez Gina de ma part. »

Shikamaru sortit de cet ascenseur et s'orienta vers la secrétaire, une jeune brune aux yeux bruns d'une vingtaine d'années.

« Excusez-moi secrétaire, je-

\- Secrétaire jainai, Tsura-chan da ! beugla la jeune femme d'un ton très viril en le coupant.

\- _Bizarre cette femme_ D'accord… Désolé Tsura-chan, est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer le bureau de Gina Okumura ?

\- Vous avez un rendez-vous ?

\- Non, mais c'est important.

\- Je vais voir si elle accepte de vous recevoir, veuillez patienter quelques instants.

\- Merci, Tsura-chan. »

Shikamaru patienta sur un fauteuil, laissant l'adjointe l'annoncer à sa supérieure. Une fois cette étape passée, la secrétaire vint le chercher pour l'emmener, enfin, voir Gina Okumura.

« Salut Shika N.

\- Gina je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas que tu m'appelles ainsi. »

La concernée pouffa de rire.

« Tu peux nous laisser Tsura-chan.

\- Très bien madame. »

Ça y était. Il avait enfin atteint la terre promise. Il faisait enfin face à son amie Gina Okumura, une jeune femme excentrique aux cheveux violets toujours une friandise en bouche, bouche marquée constamment d'un sourire narquois.

Shikamaru était un peu perdu, il ne savait guère où poser son regard. Ce bureau était immense, rien à voir avec le sien.

« Qu'il y a-t-il Shika, c'est mon décolleté qui te perturbe ainsi ? Questionna-t-elle l'agent en léchant de façon lubrique sa sucette.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je… je regardais ton bureau, répliqua-t-il d'un ton hésitant, intimidé par la grivoise personne de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Evidement ! Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu as eu une promotion.

\- Oh vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, fit-elle hilare

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Tu plaisantes ? La dernière fois que je suis venu, tu n'avais ni bureau ni secrétaire. Tu étais parquée dans un coin dont l'espace n'était même pas égal à mes toilettes, se mit-il à la chambrer Alors qu'aujourd'hui ton bureau est au moins trois fois plus grand que le mien. Mais surtout tu es maintenant de rang 4. Tu dois être contente, non ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- La valeur de cette promotion. Il y a six niveaux d'accréditation qui te donnent plus ou moins de pouvoir et d'influence. Plus ton chiffre est bas, plus ta position hiérarchique est élevée.

\- Alors ce gamin est plus gradé que toi ?

\- Ce gamin ?

\- Un enfant aux cheveux verts m'a escorté jusqu'ici. L'hôtesse l'a appelé « observateur de rang 3 ». D'ailleurs, il m'a chargé de te saluer.

\- Oh, tu veux sans doute parler de Deku

\- Deku ?

\- Je sais, drôle de nom de code. C'est un nouveau, j'ignore son vrai nom. En tout cas, il est vraiment sympa.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'a pas atteint ce rang juste en étant « sympa » ?

\- Tu imagines bien. C'est un combattant exceptionnel, un être doté d'un intellect sans pareil et d'une très bonne mémoire. Le plus impressionnant chez lui reste sa force incommensurable.

\- Tant d'éloges de ta part, ce bambin doit être incroyable ?

\- C'est le cas. Je l'ai vu dévier le courant d'une rivière à la simple force de son poing. Alors, que me vaut cette visite ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre.

\- Je ne comprends pas, où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Tu es intelligent Shika alors ne pose pas de question stupide.

\- Je vois…C'est au sujet de Gintoki ?

\- Voilà qui est mieux. Donc, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien ?

\- En effet, malgré ma demande, mon supérieur a confié la supervision de ce consultant à un autre inspecteur.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Sasuke, Uchiwa Sasuke.

\- Le fils du traître.

\- Je doute qu'il apprécie.

\- Cela reste entre nous.

\- J'ai une question.

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce type, Sakata Gintoki, est dans ton collimateur ?

\- Cela ne te concerne pas.

\- Détrompe-toi, ça me concerne bel et bien. Tu me demande de faire en sorte qu'il soit mon coéquipier afin de le garder à l'œil et tu refuses de me dire pourquoi, ce n'est pas normal. Comment puis-je faire mon travail si je ne sais pas ce que je dois chercher ?

\- Cette enquête est classée confidentielle.

\- Je t'en prie, pas de ça avec moi.

\- Je pourrais t'obliger à m'obéir.

\- Tu sais bien que je fais du très mauvais travail quand on m'impose des directives.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné.

\- Tu viens de dire « enquête » ? Je vais peut être paraître arrogant, mais j'arrive assez bien à juger les gens et là je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi enquêter sur Gintoki ? Il n'a pas le profil de quelqu'un de dangereux, bien qu'il a l'air d'être un sacré cas. »

À ces mots, Gina se leva et se raprocha de Shikamaru. La température monta. Elle lui susurra alors à l'oreille : « Si seulement tu savais… »

L'observatrice de rang 4 alla derrière Shikamaru pour se saisir d'un document placé en haut d'une commode. Elle le balança sur son bureau devant l'inspecteur qui se demandait ce que cela signifiait.

« C'est quoi ce gros dossier.

\- Ce « gros dossier » comme tu dis traite du passé de Gintoki.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? »

Il posa la main sur ce dossier avant de recevoir un coup.

« Aïe !

\- Pas touche Shika N.

\- Je voulais juste regarder.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit. C'était juste pour te montrer que ce type n'était pas aussi clean que ce qu'il semblait.

\- Je vois, mais si son passé est si trouble, pourquoi il a-t-il été recommandé par Kondo Isaô, le Commandant en Chef du Shinsengumi ?

\- J'en sais rien du tout, je ne suis pas devin. Et puis, ce type aime s'entourer de personnages étranges. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander personnellement. Après tout, tu auras bientôt l'occasion de le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Quoi tu n'es pas au courant ? Tu es pourtant issu d'une famille haut placée.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Le conseil des 7 Royaumes va bientôt se réunir. Kondo et sa bande seront surement en charge de la sécurité du Shogun.

\- Et donc, en quoi cela me concerne ?

-« Le destructeur Orange » sera normalement lui, chargé de la sécurité de l'Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, vous pourrez donc vous voir.

\- Ah, tu veux parler de Naruto. Sans doutes, personnellement, je n'aime pas trop les voyages.

\- Décidément, tu ne sais vraiment rien de rien. La réunion se passera ici, c'est l'Hokage lui-même qui l'a demandé. La rumeur dit que c'est pour calmer le jeu.

\- Calmer le jeu ?

\- L'affaire Armstrong bien sûr. Il se dit que Mustang est furieux, Armstrong et lui étaient amis. Mais il se dit aussi que le sujet principal de ce conseil sera : « l'Other World ».

\- Tout cela est très intéressant, mais comme dit précédemment, je ne suis pas concerné. Seul les hauts gradés ainsi que ceux appartenant ou ayant appartenu à l'ANBU peuvent prétendre pouvoir assurer la sécurité du Kage.

\- Tu oublies les membres de l'unité spéciale du Kage.

\- Jiraya, laissa échapper Shikamaru d'un ton amer qui respirait le ressentiment.

\- C'est à cause de Temari. Tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné.

\- Si les observateurs ont un œil sur Gintoki, pourquoi le laisser être consultant au sein de notre service ? »

Gina se mit à rire, elle voyait très bien qu'il éludait sa question, mais elle ne voulait pas le forcer à ressasser le passé.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on enquêtait sur Gintoki. Tu m'as questionnée et je t'ai répondu que ta question portait sur une enquête classée confidentielle.

\- Tu aimes jouer avec les mots. Alors sur qui porte cette enquête ?

\- Une de ses connaissances, cette personne a disparu et nul ne sait où elle se trouve. Elle s'est littéralement volatilisée. Gintoki est l'une des dernières personnes sur cette terre à pouvoir la retrouver.

\- Réussir à échapper aux traqueurs n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui, il faut avoir un panel de compétences incroyables pour cela, être un génie ou avoir eu une formation adéquate.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- À quelle organisation appartient-elle ?

\- Je ne t'en dirai pas plus.

\- Soit. Gintoki est un sujet très intrigant mais je suis là pour une autre affaire. »

Il ouvrit sa mallette et sorti un échantillon de sang et un couteau.

« Je veux savoir à qui appartient cet ADN et que tu relèves les empreintes présentes sur ce couteau.

\- Dans quoi tu t'es fourré Shikamaru ? l'interrogea-t-elle en affichant un visage plus sérieux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Votre matériel médico-légal est le plus performant du pays et les compétences d'Hinata n'ont rien à n'envier à personne. Pourtant, tu t'es tapé deux heures de route pour qu'il soit analysé ici.

\- Votre base de données est plus fournie et ta présence me manquait, se défendit-il

\- Ne me mens pas !

\- Je ne mens pas, votre base de données rassemble les informations des quatre continent.

\- Tu es venu ici parce que tu penses que tu es sous surveillance.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, avoua-t-il enfin.

\- Qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Combien ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Nous voilà bien avancé.

\- En effet, sourit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ta vie pourrait être menacée, le prévint-elle visiblement inquiète.

\- C'est déjà le cas. »

Il souleva sa manche et montra son bras droit ensanglanté.

« Shikamaru ! Vint-elle à son chevet Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Je me suis fait attaquer par un homme, ce matin. Je ne sais pas qui l'a envoyé, mais c'est alarmant.

-« alarmant » ?

\- Il a tué le concierge et s'est fait passer pour lui, ce qui implique qu'il était au courant de mon arrivée ou du moins de l'arrivée d'un enquêteur. Il a ensuite essayé de me soutirer quelques infos avant de s'en prendre à moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu n'étais pas visé spécifiquement ?

\- Il n'était pas au courant de ma technique de manipulation des ombres. J'ai réussi à le couper et insérer un mouchard dans sa blessure. J'ai aussi récolté un échantillon de son sang pour analyse.

\- Si tu as réussi à poser sur lui un système de traçage, que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être en train de le filer.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment. J'attends la nuit, là où il baissera sa garde, ou qu'il soit en présence d'un chakra relativement puissant pour intervenir.

\- Oh, je vois que vous avez un très bon équipement.

\- En effet, le G37, en plus d'être un dispositif de traçage extrêmement performant, à la particularité de repérer et identifier toutes les empreintes de chakra à proximité de la cible. _Si son patron est un haut gradé, son empreinte sera forcément dans notre base de données._

\- Bien joué. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'un haut gradé est mêlé à tout ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'un haut gradé était impliqué.

\- Tu l'as pensé très fort.

\- Décidément, je ne peux rien te cacher. L'agresseur était surement un mercenaire, je pencherais pour un Nukenin du clan Zéo vu les motifs présents sur le manche de son couteau. Il était au courant de mon arrivée et son patron me connaissait.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est suffisant. »

En réalité, il y avait d'autres raisons qui avaient amené Shikamaru à penser qu'il y avait un pourri qui voulait sa tête, mais il ne tenait pas à en parler, cela concernait l'affaire Armstrong.

« Comment tu sais que le commanditaire te connaît ?

\- J'ai récupéré le téléphone de son larbin, il y avait un numéro préenregistré nommé : Aka.

\- Aka…, dit-elle dubitative.

\- Ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Continue.

\- Je l'ai appelé et, avec l'aide d'Hinata, j'ai essayé de le coincer en traçant le coup de téléphone, sans succès. Il faut savoir une chose, je parle à peu de personnes, parmi elles encore moins serait capable de reconnaître ma voix au téléphone.

\- Donc tu sais qui il est ?

\- Non, juste qu'il est prudent, intelligent et, au vu de son arrogance, haut placé.

\- Je vais t'aider, mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Fais attention.

\- Compte sur moi. Pour le corps du gardien-

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Bien, dès que tu as du nouveau, tu sais où me joindre.

\- Sur ta ligne privée, comme d'habitude Shika N.

\- Une dernière chose, pour quelle raison as-tu été promue?

\- Disons que mes supérieurs ont enfin prit conscience de mon talent.

\- Toujours aussi mystérieuse.

\- Une femme se doit de garder quelques secrets. N'est-ce pas une des choses qui t'excite chez moi.

\- Au revoir, Mina.

\- Tu me manques déjà trésor.

\- Toi alors, adressa-t-il en guise de dernier mot à son amie, avant de partir.

Shikamaru avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire, il sortit avec joie de l'antre des traqueurs et se dirigea vers sa voiture, il avait encore beaucoup à faire. Ce début de journée avait été éprouvant et plein de surprises, mais une surprise encore plus ahurissante l'attendait sagement assise sur le capot de sa voiture.

\- Tema-Temari ?

\- Bonjour Shikamaru, cela fait longtemps.

Le jeune homme était scié, que faisait-elle ici ?

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre . Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain, il est déjà écrit mais pas encore corrigé.**_

 _ **allez faites péter les reviews^^ !**_


	17. La lettre

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui on se concentre sur Itachi, il est temps de développer un peu ce personnage. Ce chapitre est assez court si on le compare avec les précédents et il n'est pas très gai, malgré tout je l'aime bien. En effet, c'est vrai que mon histoire est centrée sur l'humour, mais j'aime aborder tout les sujets. Comme je l'ai dis il parle d'Itachi mais aussi de Shisui et des Uchiwa.**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews**_

 **One-piece 95 :** Salut! Je suis content de savoir que tu l'a adoré. J'ai également hâte d'intégrer le Shinsengumi à mon histoire, ça va être marrant! Je pense qu'il seront là d'ici cinq chapitre, à voir. Zura XD Est-ce vraiment lui? Si oui, que fait-il dans l'antre d'une organisation comme les traqueurs? Je te laisse avec la suite, à la prochaine!

 **Kirango Kin :** Content de te revoir et ravie que tu prennes le temps de commenter mon histoire malgré ton planning chargé. J'ai choisi de centrer l'action sur Shikamaru car ce dernier est un personnage important et la mission que lui a confié Naruto est au cœur d'un complot mêlant plusieurs groupes de personnages puissants et diverses Nations. Pour ce qui est de Gintoki, oui , son passé est assez dark. Il est lié a l'affaire sur laquelle Shikamaru boss, suspense et mystère... Enfin, oui c'est l'entrée en scène du premier personnage du manga Boku no Hero. J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi intéressant que le précédent.

 **Namikaze Fuck :** La suite la voila! C'est vrai que je me suis inspiré de l'ONU. Pour Aizen ,Zeref et Acno? Peut être que oui, peut être que non? Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que t'es pas prêt pour la suite ^^

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **La lettre**

 **Chapitre 15**

Palais de Justice de la République de Konoha

Précédemment, dans la matinée, Itachi avait reçu deux visites. L'une d'entre elles l'avait laissé dans un état de stress intense. D'abord celle de Kakashi Hatake, le porte-parole de L'ANBU, et ensuite celle d'un facteur. Contre tout attente, c'était bien la visite du messager en short, bien plus que celle du numéro trois de la corporation des Ninjas, qui l'avait ébranlé.

Le coursier était venu apporter une enveloppe bien particulière au Procureur adjoint de Konoha. Cette enveloppe contenait une lettre, cette lettre les clés de l'avenir d'Itachi.

Ce dernier était avachi dans un fauteuil, à quelques pas de son mini-bar, regardant avec défiance cette enveloppe qui le narguait, posée sur son bureau. Le jeune homme, fortement alcoolisé, la fixait. Il était oppressé par elle, jamais aucun adversaire ne lui avait fait sentir une telle angoisse.

Cette lettre pouvait changer son destin et elle le savait. Itachi était amer, cela l'énervait de se sentir si impuissant. Impuissant, ce mot était bien choisi. Comment un si petit bout de papier pouvait avoir un si grand pouvoir sur lui ? Il finit par prendre son courage à deux main et se dirigea en titubant vers ce vil morceau de feuille qui l'irritait au plus haut point.

Se saisissant d'un couteau, il menaça l'enveloppe de l'éventrer. Sa main tremblait, il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il baissa son arme. Itachi tomba au sol, précipité par l'effroi, le doute et le désir d'être père. Le chagrin dévalant ses paupières avec hargne. La tristesse du magistrat semblait intarissable.

Des talons jouaient un concert dans le couloir, c'était Sakura qui venait d'arriver. Sans même prendre la peine de toquer, elle entra dans le bureau de son supérieur et ami.

« Itachi, ça y est j'en ai fini avec ton frère. Franchement, tu exagères, tu- Itachi ?! »

Itachi était au sol, la tête se noyant dans son propre vomi. La jeune femme se précipita à son chevet, ce dernier ouvrit timidement les yeux. Sakura était rassurée. Elle se saisit d'un mouchoir pour essuyer son ami, puis le porta et le déposa à son bureau.

« Itachi, mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

La rosée n'en revenait pas, Itachi n'était pas du genre à se soûler et encore moins sur son lieu de travail. Quelque chose avait dû se passer.

Le Procureur adjoint, les yeux encore humides, répondit presqu'en murmurant :

« Elle est arrivée Sakura. Elle est arrivée…

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qui est arrivée ? »

Son regard se posa sur l'enveloppe, la coupable de son triste état.

« Une lettre ? »

Sakura prit donc information de cette enveloppe. Elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un courrier du Minato Hospital. Le contenu de la lettre ne faisait plus aucun doute.

« Je vois, tu as donc reçu les résultats d'analyse. C'est donc ça qui te met dans un tel état. Itachi...

\- Oui, je sais! Je suis pathétique.

\- Tu n'es pas pathétique. Je sais à quel point le désir d'être parent est important pour toi. Mais regarde toi, tu es en train de te détruire. L'Itachi que je connais n'est pas aussi faible.

\- Cette lettre... Je suis l'un des derniers de mon clan, tu comprends? Il ne doit pas s'éteindre avec moi.

\- Mais il y a Sasuke et Shisui non? Sans parler des autres.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Ces deux là ne sont intéressés que par leur nombril. Fonder une famille, cela a toujours été mon rêve, mon but, ma raison d'être. Sans oublier que ma mère, avant de partir, n'a qu'un seul souhait: voir un de ses petits-enfants. Mais le destin s'est joué de moi et j'ai découvert, après plusieurs échecs, qu'il me serait impossible de pouvoir transmettre mes gènes. Je suis stérile. Du moins, c'est ce que Tsunade a déclaré. Cette lettre contient les résultats d'analyse de mon sperme que j'ai effectué au Minato Hospital pour confirmer l'expertise de ma vielle amie Tsunade. Mais je ne peux l'ouvrir, j'ai trop peur.

\- Itachi, même si les résultats sont positifs, il existe d'autres moyens pour toi d'avoir un enfant.

\- Laisse tomber. Je vais prendre une douche, quand Shisui arrivera, dis-lui que Kakashi Hatake est passé pour le voir et qu'un homme l'attend dans son bureau.

\- Et la lettre?

\- Brûle-la ou mets-la à la poubelle, cela n'a plus d'importance pour moi.

\- Quoi? Tu n'es pas sérieux? Itachi!

Il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Sakura était maintenant seule avec cette lettre, c'était à son tour de la dévisager. Une partie d'elle voulait l'ouvrir, pas parce qu'elle était particulièrement curieuse. Non, juste parce qu'elle voulait soulager la peine de son ami et mentor. Mais et si les résultats confirmaient les dires de Tsunade? Non, cela n'était pas une bonne idée, ce n'était pas à elle de l'ouvrir. Puis deux phrases d'Itachi résonna dans sa tête : « Je suis l'un des derniers de mon clan, tu comprends? Il ne doit pas s'éteindre avec moi. »

Que voulait-il dire? Les Uchiwa sont pourtant encore une centaine d'après les déclarations du gouvernement. Ce dernier verse d'ailleurs plusieurs millions de Ryos pour la fondation Uchiwa. Alors qu'est-ce qu'Itachi voulait dire? Son raisonnement fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Shisui.

« Itachi! Je suis de retour. Itachi? Oh, mademoiselle Haruno. Bonjour, comment ça va? demanda-t-il tout sourire en enlevant son long manteau noir.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Oui, ça va. Et vous?

\- Bof, pas très bien.

\- Rien de grave j'espère?

\- Oh rien de bien méchant, la routine des hommes politiques.

\- Vous êtes donc un homme politique, moi qui pensais que vous étiez un homme de loi, fit-elle amusée

\- La loi et la politique sont infiniment liées. Alors où est donc Itachi?

\- Dans sa douche.

\- Il prend une douche? A cette heure-ci?

\- Il ne se sent pas bien.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Il a reçu une lettre.

\- Il l'a donc enfin reçue. Alors, est-il vraiment stérile ou Tsunade s'est-elle trompée?

\- Il n'a pas voulu l'ouvrir.

\- Je vois...

\- Dites monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question?

\- Faîtes donc.

\- Combien d'Uchiwa sont-ils en vie à ce jour?

\- Officiellement, d'après le gouvernement, une centaine. Pourquoi cette question?

\- C'est juste qu'Itachi a laissé entendre tout à l'heure que vous n'étiez plus que trois. Vous, lui et Sasuke. D'après lui, vous et Sasuke êtes des égocentriques qui ne vous préoccupez pas d'avoir une descendance. Par conséquent, il a peur que votre clan s'éteigne avec lui. Si vous êtes encore une centaine, pourquoi dire cela?

\- Itachi a tendance à exagérer, relativisa le Procureur de la République.

\- Vraiment?

\- Où veux-tu en venir Sakura?

\- Nulle part, c'est juste que votre réponse est...Comment dire? Les mots ont été parfaitement choisi: "Officiellement" ou encore "d'après le gouvernement". C'est vraiment très bien choisi comme réponse.

\- Vous voyez le mal partout, miss Haruno.

\- Peut-être bien. Bref, cela étant dit, Itachi m'a chargé de vous informer que Kakashi Hatake vous a rendu visite.

\- Hatake Kakashi? Quand ça? Et pourquoi?

\- Vous n'aviez pas rendez-vous?

\- Pas du tout. Je n'avais aucune entrevue prévue avec lui et ma secrétaire ne m'a pas informé de sa visite. On parle quand même du numéro trois de la corporation des Ninjas, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Jamais je n'oublierai un rendez vous pareil, de surcroît en pleine période électorale. Tu es sûr qu'il s'est présenté à mon bureau?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'étais pas là. Peut être que votre secrétaire ne l'a pas vu?

\- Pas possible, elle est placée en face de mon bureau et elle n'a pas bougé de la matinée.

\- Bizarre.

\- Effectivement. Enfin bref, je vais m'occuper de ça. Autre chose?

\- Oui, un homme vous attend dans votre bureau.

\- Oui, ma secrétaire m'en a informé.

\- Je vois. Qui est-ce? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un directeur de cabinet pour ma campagne. Cela doit être un nouveau candidat, présuma-t-il.

\- Vous allez gagner.

\- Je l'espère, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Mon bilan est satisfaisant, mais on ne peut pas garantir que cela sera suffisant. Avec ce vieux fourbe de Danzo Shimura et Hillary Ozaka dans la balance, rien n'est joué. Bon je dois y aller, occupe-toi bien d'Itachi. Sinon, pour la lettre que vas-tu faire? Revint-il sur ses pas.

\- La mettre à la poubelle, je crois.

\- Tu penses que c'est la bonne décision?

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit de faire. En tant qu'amie, c'est ce que je ferais.

\- Un ami n'est pas là pour faire ce qu'on lui demande de faire, il est censé agir pour le bien de son camarade, même si cela veut dire aller contre l'avis de ce dernier.

\- Il ne veut pas savoir.

\- Il a peur. Il veut savoir, il est juste effrayé par ce qu'elle pourrait contenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je serais là pour l'aider du mieux que je pourrais. Bon, à plus, j'ai à faire.

Il s'en alla, la laissant seule avec la lettre. La jeune femme était indécise. Qu'allait-elle décider? Que devait-elle décider?

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt ^^**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas que les reviews c'est la drogue des auteurs alors ne me laissaient pas en manque. Faîtes péter les reviews!**_


	18. Happy birthday!

_**Happy Birthday (en retard XD) "Un duo presque parfait" !**_

 _Et oui, le 10 Octobre 2016 sortait le premier chapitre de cette histoire loufoque. Je voulais écrire un chapitre spécial mais j'ai été débordé par d'autres projets. Bref j'ai reçu un message me souhaitant "happy birthday" et me demandant de faire "quelque chose pour cette occasion". Je tiens à vous informer qu'avec l'aide de_ **Rozenn** _, j'ai corriger le chapitre 1 et 2 ( en vérité elle a tout fait toute seule)de cette histoire. Aller voir, c'est vachement mieux! Je vous informe aussi qu'il n'y aura malheureusement pas de nouveau chapitre avant Décembre, le temps que je rédige la suite. Cependant, j'ai prévue le coup donc vous pourrez patienter avec mes autres fanfictions à savoir: "Un prof pas si charmant" , "Uzumaki Naruto le conseiller des stars" , " Histoires de couple" et " Bazar Stories". Enfin je lis en ce moment: " Gates of Madness" de Enelloges, " Souvenirs " de Sakka-Sensei , "Une nouvelle famille" d'Elina Eden et " Prise d'otage" de Konoah-N-Otages, jetez y un coup d'œil ça en vaut vraiment la peine!_

 _Alors je n'ai pas de chapitre spécial mais j'ai quelques réponses, en effet dans toute mes histoires il y a beaucoup d'humour mais surtout beaucoup de suspens._

 _Voici les réponses aux questions qui reviennent le plus souvent:_

 ** _Combien de chapitres?_**

 _Je dirais que l'histoire comportera au minimum cinquante chapitre. J'ai coupé l'histoire en deux et c'est le minimum pour finir la première partir de manière cohérente. En vérité la partie un fait quarante chapitre mais je me laisse une marge car je fais souvent des changements liés à mon imagination, où à l'actualité._

 _Pour la deuxième partie, je ne sais pas encore, c'est assez flou dans ma tête. Les points importants sont là, je sais qu'il y aura pas mal de flash back et beaucoup de personnages à gérer sans oublier la romance._

 ** _Combien de personnage?_**

 _On me pose souvent cette question bien que je ne trouve pas ça vraiment intéressant. Difficile à dire car ma fiction est un méga cross-Over avec pleins de personnage de divers mangas. Pour l'instant il y a:_

 _Groupe de la police de Konoah:_

 _Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Gintoki, Kurama, Shikamaru et Orochimaru,_

 _Groupe Ninjas_

 _Kakashi_

 _Groupe Unité Spéciale du Kage_

 _Jiraya et Shinji_

 _Groupe du conseil des 4 piliers_

 _Kuro, Shino, Aka( Jiraya) et Ao_

 _Groupe des fonctionnaire de Konoah_

 _Tsunade, Shisui, Itachi, Ibbiki et Sakura_

 _Groupes des Traqueurs_

 _Deku, Gina, sa secrétaire et Mina_

 _Groupes autres_

 _Sarada, Boruto, Joey, Kissame, Docteur Yakushi et Ino_

 _On a déjà prés d'une trentaine de perso apparu ou évoqué mais en toute franchise on dépassera surement les 100 à la fin de l'histoire._

 ** _Quels sont les personnages d'autres univers qui feront partis de mon histoire._**

 _Avec le chapitre sur les traqueurs on apprend l'existence de sept grandes puissance ( c'est un peu le G7 version manga XD). Ces sept puissance sont en réalité d'autre mangas que j'ai transformé en pays. Vous pourrez prochainement voir interagir avec les personnages de mon histoire :_

 _Cotés Fairy Tail/ Zeref, Acno, Natsu , Grey, Erza et Luxus_

 _Cotés Gintama ( l'oeuvre originale de Gintoki) / Kondo, Toshiro, Okita sougo, Zura, Shinsuke, Shinpachi, Kagura, Les Yato et évidement Shogun Ka YOOOOOOO!_

 _Cotés One piece/ Doflammingo, Luffy, Zoro, Dragon, Akainu et Kizaru_

 _Cotés Bleach/ Aizen, Gin, Grinjo, Ichigo, Byakuya kuchiki et Toshiro_

 _Cotés Full Metal alchemist / Le père Elric, Les homonchulus et Mustang_

 _Enfin il y aura d'autres persos de quatre autres mangas tel que : My hero accademia et Hunter X Hunter._

 ** _Hinata?_**

 _Je ne l'ai pas oublié et oui elle aura son rôle à jouer. Mais encore une fois elle sera bien plus importe pour "Un prof pas si charmant" que pour cette histoire._

 _Voilà voilà, merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux derrière moi et à très vite_


	19. Ao de la richesse, le pilier cousu d'or

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **On se retrouve après un long mois** **d'absence. On fait une petite pause avec l'enquête en cours pour se concentrer sur l'intrigue principale. Ce chapitre contient beaucoup d'informations, bien que court et j'ai essayé de faire un max de descriptions. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_ _ **Comme d'hab merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire, commenter, mettre en favoris et follow cette histoire.**_

 _ **Enfin un grand merci à** Zofra **ma bêta.**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews**_

 **One-piece 95 :** Salut! Oui, c'était un petit chapitre spécial, pour vous informer sur l'avancement de l'histoire et fêter l'anniversaire de cette fiction. Pour ce qui est des personnages de Gintama, il me tarde d'écrire sur eux( notamment Kondo et le Shogun, je sens que je vais m'amuser) et non je n'ai pas changé leur caractère. J'ai essayé de garder leurs caractères et leurs interactions d'origine.

 **Kirango Kin :** Yo Kirango! En effet on se concentre sur la sphère familiale, plus particulièrement Itachi. Ce dernier a été laissé de côté mais il n'en reste pas moins un personnage important. Mdr , Sasuke sortir du placard? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ^^

 **Sakka-Sensei** : Yo détective Sakka;)

Je suis ravie de savoir que le consultant te plaise. Je l'ai déjà dit , mais j'avais vraiment peur qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver sa place entre Sasuke et Naruto difficile de s'imposer, surtout qu'on est issu d'un autre fandom. Gintoki est vraiment un bon personnage, il est bien plus drôle dans son manga mais toujours aussi mystérieux. L'affaire Armstrong , je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire même si je conçois qu'elle avance lentement, il faut dire qu'elle fait interagir entre eux plusieurs univers mangas. Kakashi un méchant? Qui sait ^^ ? La relation entre Sasuke et Hinata est aussi très intéressante à écrire bien que la romance n'est pas le registre que je maîtrise le mieux. Naruto et Kurama est un duo vraiment hilarant et complémentaire également. Mdr à ouais carrément "sale peste" XD

Itachi est effectivement intrigant et a pas mal de secret dans son placard .

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Ao de la richesse, le pilier cousu d'or**

 **Chapitre 16**

Sur l'île de Salomon, située à quelques kilomètres de Konoha, se posait un étrange véhicule volant sorti tout droit d'un film de science-fiction. Le véhicule se posa sur la plage dont le sable était d'un crème magnifique et chaud. De ce vaisseau sortirent Ao et l'évadé de l'Île prison, Hoshigaki Kisame. Ce dernier était souriant. Il laissait le vent caresser ses joues en riant. De ses pieds nus, il sentait la chaleur du sable. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il observait le paysage comme un enfant, émerveillé par tout et rien. Regardant le soleil refléter sa lumière carmin sur les rochers bien lisses qui entouraient la plage. Son libérateur l'interpella et lui montra du doigt leur destination. Kisame leva la tête vers le haut de cette mer de sable où il aperçut une forêt.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, traversant des arbres noueux et gargantuesques qui s'emboîtaient les uns dans les autres. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un sentier qui se ponctuait par une maison étrangement luxueuse et imposante, faisant tâche avec le paysage. Ils entrèrent, tandis que l'un se précipita dans la cuisine, l'autre se jeta sur la grande table du salon où était disposée toute sorte de pâtisserie coupable de racolage. Il les renifla d'abord pour voir si elles n'étaient pas empoisonnées ou imprégnées d'une quelconque drogue. Une fois rassuré, il commença la dégustation. Kisame n'avait pas mangé quelque chose de sucré et de cette qualité depuis des lustres. La prison n'était pas connue pour avoir des repas gastronomiques. Il ne mangeait pas, il se contentait de littéralement enfoncer ces délicieux mets dans sa bouche en poussant des cris de joie. Soudain, Ao arriva, deux tasses de thé dans ses mains et mit fin au génocide culinaire de Kisame.

« Il est seize heures, je vous apporte du thé. Venez vous asseoir avec moi ici, pointa-t-il du doigt une table basse entourée de deux chaises. On doit parler.

\- J'ai faim, on ne peut pas parler plus tard?

\- Laissez ces gâteaux, je vous ai prévu un repas plus intéressant, mais d'abord j'ai des questions à vous poser.

\- Bien, ok. »

Kisame rejoignit son sauveur et prit place autour de cette petite table. L'homme de bleu vêtu lui tendit une tasse, toutefois, Kisame, d'une nature méfiante préféra prendre l'autre. Il faut dire qu'il ignorait encore pour quelle raison ce jeune homme avait pris autant de risque pour venir le libérer. Qu'attendait-il de lui?

« Alors petit, que me veux-tu?

\- Ne te méprends pas Kisame, tu n'es pas en position de force, le prévint le jeunot avant de siroter une gorgée de thé.

\- Pardon?

\- Dans cette pièce, il n'y a qu'un seul chef, une seule personne qui a des questions à poser, et c'est moi. Et ne m'appelle pas "mon petit". Tu dois te référer à moi en tant qu'Ao.

\- Tu as une sacrée paire de couilles pour me parler sur ce ton, rit-il. Alors tu veux que je t'appelle Ao? C'est bizarre.

Puis il goutta à son tour le thé et sourit, satisfait de l'arôme qui faisait jouir son palet.

\- Bizarre, et en quoi?

\- Il y a longtemps, un homme d'un groupe appelé "Les quatre piliers" avait un membre du nom d'Ao, mais c'était un vieillard. As-tu un lien avec lui?

\- Qui sait? Tu as l'air d'être au courant de pas mal de choses.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, termina-t-il sa tasse.

\- Aurais-tu des informations sur cette affaire Armstrong?

\- Pas vraiment, j'étais déjà au trou.

\- Tu n'as donc rien à m'apprendre sur ton boss et son organisation?

\- Oh tu veux donc des infos sur l'Akatsuki? Je dois t'avouer quand temps normal, je reste muet sur ce sujet, mais tu m'as libéré alors je vais faire une exception. Je sais que notre boss va frapper un gros coup.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau.

\- Attends, laisse-moi finir. Il a pris contact avec le vieux Drago, Kuroro Lucifuru de la brigade Phantom, Dio Brando « le vampire noble », Dofflamingo « le démon charismatique », Monkey D Dragon « le révolutionnaire», sans oublier Shinsuke Takasugi du Kiheitai.

\- Il a pris contact avec tous ces cadors! C'est une information très alarmante, mais très intéressante. _Cela me donne un avantage sur les autres_ , se réjouit Ao de la richesse.

\- En effet, mais il y a une autre personne que notre boss a rencontré.

\- Qui?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il ne vient pas de notre monde.

\- Que dîtes-vous?

\- Cet homme vient de l'Other World. Je ne sais pas qui il est mais il est fort, très fort.

\- L'Other World, on en revient toujours à ça. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on est dans ce sujet, que sais-tu de la guerre des 7 royaumes?

\- La guerre des 7 royaumes, tu ignores donc ce qui s'est réellement passé.

\- Je connais la version officielle, mais pas la vérité. Apparemment, ce sont les Uchiwa qui sont responsables de tout ça.

\- Que veux-tu savoir?

\- Tout.

\- Cela va être long.

\- Comment ça, le secret autour de cette période est-il si important?

\- Ha ha, rit-il. Tu ne sais donc rien.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Le conseil des 7 royaumes, l'arrestation de massse des Uchiha, la création de la fondation Uchiwa, la raison pour laquelle l'Akatsuki a été créé, le projet Stargate, tout ça vient de cette guerre.

\- Alors éclaire-moi.

\- Cela remonte à loin, à l'époque de l'ancien Pays du feu. Le pays était alors instable, et en proie à des escarmouches. Il n'y avait aucun chef, le Shogun n'ayant laissé aucun héritier. Les Daimyô se lancèrent dans une lutte de pouvoir en engageant des assassins et ninjas issus de divers clans. Mais même parmi tous ces mercenaires assoiffés de sang, nul ne pouvait égaler les 5 clans. Ces clans avaient élu domicile au village caché de Konoha. Le nord étaient aux mains des Uchiha, le sud détenu par leurs rivaux de toujours les Senju, l'est au Hyugâ, l'ouest aux Uzumaki et enfin le centre seul bout de terre où régnait un semblant de paix, aux Nara, clan pacifique, mais loin d'être faible. Cette époque était mouvementée. Le pays du feu était un champ de ruine, de désolation dont les fleurs lugubres étaient gorgées de sang d'innocents. Quel magnifique tableau!

\- Le temps presse, abrège et viens-en au fait.

\- Le temps presse? Ne sois pas si impatient, se moqua le requin. Dans tout ce chaos, beaucoup ont essayé de calmer le jeu afin d'instaurer la paix, Les Nara tout d'abord, puis les Uzumaki et enfin les Hyugâ. Mais les deux autres clans, menés par le futur Dieux des Shinobis et le légendaire fantôme des Uchiha, continuaient de se battre. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient rivaux depuis longtemps, la rancœur ne s'efface pas si facilement. Et puis, ces deux clans étaient renommés dans tout le continent rouge donc les affaires marchaient bien. Sans un accord entre les cinq clans, aucun espoir de paix n'était envisageable. Les gens commençaient à se décourager, la lueur d'une perspective d'un quotidien plus serein s'éloignait. C'est là qu'il est apparu, Shimura Jin.

\- Shimura? Comme Danzo Shimura, l'un des membres du Haut conseil de Konoha, fit-il tout de suite le lien.

\- Exactement, cet homme était son ancêtre. Bref, il est arrivé accompagné d'un inconnu, un homme blond, assez grand avec des lunettes venu tout droit du vieux continent. Il avait un plan pour faire renaître Konoha et tout le pays du feu avec.

\- Quel plan?

\- Le projet Stargate.

\- « Stargate », porte des étoiles. En quoi il consistait?

\- Stargate, c'était une grande porte qui menait à d'autres dimensions. Une nous intéressait en particulier, celle-ci menait à un monde appelé lui aussi Terre, peuplé d'une civilisation très évoluée. Le plan était simple, créer un groupe d'élite et l'envoyer là-bas afin de conclure une alliance économique et militaire. Mais les choses se sont compliquées, cette porte était une porte tridimensionnelle.

\- Tridimensionnelle, trois dimensions?

\- Exact, bien que seulement deux dimensions soient connues. Bref, comme je le disais, c'était une technologie dangereuse. Son principe était simple, elle désintégrait la matière au niveau moléculaire et l'envoyait d'un point A à un point B. Toutefois, aucun être humain ne pouvait résister à une telle pression, mis à part quelques exceptions. Les Uchiha, qui avaient un chakra puissant et les Senju qui avaient une constitution biologique différente. On a donc sélectionné des membres de ces deux clans pour la première expédition. La destination était un pays qui s'appelait Japon. Les Aoshima, la plus riche famille du pays, ont financé le projet, les Senju et Uchiha se sont entraînés pour la campagne à venir, qui sait ce qui allait les attendre, les trois autres clans défendaient le pays. Et au bout d'un mois, le grand jour arriva. Les chefs de cette expédition étaient Uchiha Madara et Senju Hashirama. Leurs ordres étaient de prendre contact avec le gouvernement japonais et établir des négociations. Ils avaient pour cela un système de traduction appelé oreillette pour pouvoir communiquer ainsi que pour chacun un collier muni d'une pierre rouge.

\- Une pierre rouge! « Kenja no ishi », aussi connue sous le nom de Pierre philosophale. Est-ce bien cela?

\- Pas tout à fait, ces pierres-là était moins puissantes, néanmoins elles décuplaient l'énergie de quiconque les portait. Ce n'étaient pas de vraies pierres philosophales contrairement à celle qui faisait fonctionner la porte, elles, elles étaient constituées d'eau rouge, une substance que l'on trouve à Amertris. Donc comme... Comme... Comme je le disais... Je-je...

\- Ton temps est écoulé, je t'avais pourtant dit d'accélérer. Diantre, juste au moment où cela devenait intéressant, se plaignit le bleu.

Kisame voyait trouble, sa vision était confuse, pas aidé par la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Sa respiration haletante et difficile faisait souffrir son cœur. Le requin ne comprenait pas, il savait qu'il avait été drogué mais quand et comment? Le nukenin s'effondra au sol à la merci de son sauveur.

« Comment? Demanda Kisame avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

\- Le thé, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, tu en as bu toi aussi!

\- Certes mais contrairement à toi, mon organisme a été renforcé par un antidote.

\- Tu as mis du poison dans les deux tasses de thé, tu avais tout prévu depuis le début. Mais pourquoi?! Quel est ton but?

\- Qui sait? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais devoir entendre tes cris.

\- « Mes cris »? Que veux-tu dire?

Ao sortit alors d'une poche de sa veste un scalpel horriblement bien aiguisé.

\- Gamin que comptes-tu faire avec ça? demanda-t-il inhabituellement apeuré.

\- Serre les dents, s'il te plaît, cela vaux mieux pour nous deux, s'avança-t-il avec ce bout de métal pointu.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça! Non! Ahhhhhhhh! »

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre.**

 **Allez faîtes péter les reviews!**


	20. Elie Gold, le dénicheur de cadavre

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **On se retrouve après une longue période** **d'absence pour le chapitre 20. On se concentre sur le Procureur général Shisui et on découvre un tout nouveau personnage que vous allez adorer détestez.**_ _ **Comme d'hab merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire, commenter, mettre en favoris et follow cette histoire.**_

 _ **Enfin un grand merci à** Zofra **ma bêta.**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews**_

 **One-piece 95 :** Salut! Merci pour le compliment. J'adore Dio Brando mais je dois avouer avoir une préférence pour le boss du Kihetai. Toutefois il me faut encore du temps pour tout préparer. J'espère ne pas trop te faire attendre, bonne lecture.

 **Sakka-Sensei** : Yo détective Sakka;)

Effectivement beaucoup d'infos, et encore Kisame connait pas mal de choses mais il n'a pas eu le temps de dire tout ce qu'il savait. Le fantôme des uchiwa, qui est-ce? Bonne question ;) Ao fait partie des 4 piliers mais il a l'habitude d'agir seul. Ensuite Kisame est-il vraiment mort? Je me le demande. Enfin, merci pour tes conseils, cependant côté narration je suis encore loin de ton niveau ^^

* * *

 **Elie Gold, le dénicheur de cadavre**

 **Chapitre 17**

Après avoir rendu visite à son adjoint, le Procureur général de la République s'éclipsa dans son bureau où l'attendait, d'après sa secrétaire, un mystérieux homme qui s'était imposé sur place. Cet inconnu avait déclaré qu'il ne s'en irait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu. Shisui ouvrit la porte puis se stoppa un instant. « Quel culot! » Ce fut la première impression qui lui vint en tête. En effet, cet homme, cet inconnu, était assis à son bureau, sur son fauteuil, en train de regarder, en grattant avec nonchalance sa barbe, une photo de lui et Itachi prise il y a des années de cela quand ils faisaient encore partis de l'Anbu. L'homme, dont l'identité était encore indéterminée, portait un costume bleu marine de grande marque ainsi qu'une cravate rouge. Il était de courte taille, brun aux cheveux mi-longs ébouriffés et aux yeux noisettes.

« C'est une très jolie photographie que nous avons là, vous êtes très mignons tous les deux. »

Shisui était décontenancé, ce type ne manquait pas de toupet. Il referma la porte derrière lui et déposa son manteau sur un canapé en cuir disposé à l'entrée de la pièce. Le magistrat se plaça ensuite devant son visiteur.

« C'est mon fauteuil, je vous ordonne de vous lever sur-le-champ.

\- Mais bien sûr, exécuta-t-il les ordres du maître des lieux.

\- Qui êtes vous? Et de quel droit vous présentez vous dans mon bureau sans y être invité? questionna-t-il cet anonyme.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, monsieur le Procureur, le salua l'homme en prenant ses aises dans l'un des deux sièges placés de l'autre coté du grand bureau de l'Uchiwa.

\- Je vous demande pardon? demanda-t-il en soulevant un de ses sourcils.

\- Quand on rencontre quelqu'un, la moindre des choses c'est de dire bonjour. Je crois qu'on appelle ça la politesse.

\- Vous osez me parler de politesse alors que vous vous invitez sur mon lieu de travail comme s'il s'agissait d'une pizzeria! Savez-vous qui je suis? Je suis l'un des hommes les plus puissants de ce pays, je suis Uchiwa Shisui.

\- Oui, effectivement, l'un des hommes les plus puissants du pays. Du moins, pour encore quelques temps, sourit-il.

\- Je vous demande pardon? réitéra-t-il sa question.

\- Je suis Elie Gold, votre nouveau directeur de campagne.

\- Vous plaisantez?

\- Je ne suis pas homme à prendre mon travail à la rigolade.

\- Je ne vous ai pas engagé, je ne vous ai même pas appelé, alors vous n'avez aucun travail à prendre à la rigolade. Pour qui vous vous prenez ?

\- Shisui, je peux vous appeler Shisui ?

\- Non, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Je vais quand même vous appeler ainsi, répondit Elie bien décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. On n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de caca nerveux...-

\- Caca nerveux! l'interrompit l'Uchiwa indigné.

\- Exactement, chaque minute que nous perdons est une minute où nos ennemis affûtent leurs armes. Vous êtes un homme de loi dévoué au peuple et bienveillant ainsi qu'assez brillant ou plutôt très débrouillard en politique. Mais vous ne connaissez rien en ce qui concerne les coulisses d'une campagne de ce genre. Votre bilan est bon certes, mais vous êtes là seulement parce que vous étiez l'adjoint de l'ancien Procureur qui est mort assassiné. Sans la loi 13, vous n'auriez pas accédé à ce poste et des élections auraient eu lieu pour choisir un remplaçant à Shikaku Nara.

\- Qui vous envoie?

\- Qui m'envoie? Je ne vous suis pas.

\- Vous êtes trop confiant et beaucoup trop bien renseigné pour être un amateur, pourtant votre nom m'est inconnu. Donc vous êtes une personne qui agit dans l'ombre. Alors je répète, qui vous envoie?

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance.

\- Cela en a pour moi! C'est même la seule chose qui importe.

\- Non, ce qui importe c'est que grâce à vous l'héritage que ce vertueux Shikaku a laissé perdure. Sans vous, le pouvoir judiciaire de ce pays sera aux mains d'un immonde raciste dont l'idéologie stupide pullule un peu partout, Danzo Shimura. Ou aux mains de cette tarée soi-disant féministe du nom de Hillary Ozaka. Vous êtes le seul candidat qui a le potentiel nécessaire pour les battre. »

Shisui prit une grande inspiration. Il leva les yeux au plafond l'air pensif, pesant le pour et le contre des dires de son interlocuteur.

« Comment allons-nous procéder?

\- Voilà qui est mieux, se réjouit l'homme d'or. C'est simple, le vote des femmes est majoritairement acquis à Hillary, tandis que celui des extrémistes de droites, de la population la moins aisée, des religieux et des riches est acquis à Danzo. Je suis certain que tu pensais qu'il serait intelligent de viser les électeurs de Skikaku et Danzo. Mais tu es dans l'erreur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Premièrement, ceux qui ont élu Shikaku ne vont pas t'élire toi juste parce que tu es son successeur. Shikaku était un homme d'idée et très charismatique. Mais surtout un homme de droite, du parti Républicain. Son idéologie était la liberté, la tienne est l'égalité. Vous êtes différents. Concernant Danzo, il y a plusieurs points qui rendent difficile un « vol » de ses électeurs. La raison principale...ai-je besoin de continuer? Vous la connaissez.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, fronça-t-il les sourcils.

\- Je parle du fait que vous soyez gay.

\- Gay?

\- Je dis que vous êtes le genre de mec à avoir l'esprit aussi ouvert que votre anus et que vous sucez des bites. Voulez-vous que je sois encore plus direct?

\- Non, cela suffit. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous permet de dire cela mais...-

\- Vous couchez avec Itachi, le coupa-t-il en souriant de plus belle. »

Cette phrase le laissa sans voix. Comment Elie était-il au courant? Et qui d'autres était au courant? Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela se sache. Shisui aimait Itachi, et le fait qu'on sache pour son homosexualité n'était pas un problème. Il s'en fichait. Mais il aimait aussi son métier. Ce matin, il avait dû mentir à Itachi, il lui avait dit des choses méchantes, des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Car il savait qu'Itachi ne résisterait pas à la pression médiatique si leur relation était révélée au grand jour.

Itachi était un combattant hors pair, mais pas assez robuste pour faire face aux paparazzis, réseaux sociaux et autres fake news que subissaient les personnalités publiques. En ce moment, Itachi était bien trop faible mentalement pour faire face à ça, ainsi pour son bien, Shisui avait jugé bon de trouver un moyen de l'éloigner. Cette solution était la meilleure, il savait que s'il lui disait la vérité l'aîné de Sasuke aurait voulu se joindre à lui dans cette bataille quel qu'en soit le prix.

« Comment le savez-vous?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- D'autres personnes sont au courant?

\- Pas encore.

\- Pas encore?! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

\- Shisui, comme je vous l'ai dit, les femmes et les extrémiste sont un public déjà pris, toutefois ils ne représentent pas la majorité des votants. Il y a des personnes délaissées qui n'ont aucune voix pour les représenter. Tout d'abord, les personnes de l'Other world, les migrants. Beaucoup sont là dans l'illégalité, c'est vrai, mais beaucoup se sont bien implantés dans notre société, certains sont même nés ici et de toute façon rien ne justifie que l'on traite un homme comme un animal. Enfin les homosexuels.

Les yeux de Shisui faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

« Vous me faîtes vomir!

\- Pardon?

\- Vous m'avez bien compris. Vous voulez utiliser ma sexualité comme argument de campagne! Vous n'avez pas honte!

\- Décidément, je vous aime beaucoup, commença-t-il à rire. Vous êtes la personne que j'attendais, un peu naïf, mais vous avez encore du temps pour mûrir.

\- Je ne permettrais pas que vous mêliez Itachi à tout cela!

\- Vous êtes un idéaliste égoïste, l'affubla Elie. Grâce à l'Other World, les mentalités ont un peu bougé, mais les conditions des homosexuels, lesbiennes et des transsexuels sont pitoyables. Cette cause a besoin d'un visage. Vous êtes puissant, beau, intelligent et un orateur de génie. Soyez ce visage. Incarnez l'espoir pour tous ces gens.

\- Je ne veux pas faire subir ça à Itachi. Etre une personnalité publique, c'est voir sa vie scruter dans les moindres détails nuit et jour, sans aucun répit.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de lui. Dans notre pays, les homosexuels n'ont ni le droit de se marier, ni le droit d'adopter. En tant que Procureur, tu auras le droit de faire passer une loi pour changer cela. Pense à tous ceux que tu pourrais aider, tous ces hommes et femmes interdits d'avoir un enfant parce qu'ils sont homo là où de bons gros hétéros se font connaître pour avoir mis leur bébé dans des frigos. Et puis, Itachi aussi veut un bébé, n'est-ce pas? Je vais vous laisser y réfléchir. »

Elie Gold se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Attendez, où allez-vous?

\- Faire mon travail.

\- Soyez plus clair.

\- Avant de se concentrer sur le raciste et la féministe, il y a deux trois personnes que je dois éliminer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire?!

\- Je plaisante. Bien, à très vite patron.

* * *

Au bar de l'hôtel Deluxe, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux yeux d'une couleur étrange, était assis, verre de scotch à la main, regardant un écran plat posé en hauteur.

« Flash info : Ibiki Morino vient de démissionner de son poste de Directeur de l'Île Prison. Pour la première fois depuis sa création, un prisonnier s'est échappé. Nous n'avons pas encore d'informations sur l'identité de ce détenu, mais nous restons à l'affût. Je... Oh, mon dieu! On vient d'apprendre à l'instant qu'un magasin de prêt-à-porter vient d'exploser dans le centre ville de Konoha. C'est terrible! On dénombre déjà une vingtaine de morts et au moins le double de blessés. »

Elie Gold entra dans le hall de cet hôtel de luxe et se dirigea vers le bar, vers sa proie. Il savait qu'elle se trouvait seule, elle aimait faire une pause au bar pour décompresser. Pas de garde du corps, pas d'assistant, ni d'équipe de campagne.

« Le monde devient fou, dit-il en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Vous avez bien raison.

\- Oh, je vous connais! Vous êtes Kirishima Sougo , le candidat au poste de procureur.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, confirma-t-il ravi. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur?

\- Oh, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse. Je m'appelle Damascus Stain.

\- Bonjour, Damascus. Quel étrange prénom!

\- Oui je l'avoue. Alors, vous allez gagner?

\- J'y compte bien. Mon équipe et moi faisons tout pour. Le procureur Shisui a un bilan plutôt satisfaisant, mais il pourrait mieux faire.

\- Vraiment?

\- Exactement! Le cas des migrants tout d'abord, mais aussi le cas des homosexuels et la corruption.

\- La corruption?

\- Le vieux Drago, ce parrain, est très influent. Il fait autorité sur plusieurs membres haut placés du gouvernement. Ce type est à la tête d'une famille plus dangereuse que le Clan Nostrad de Kurapika et aussi puissante que les Vongola. Il y a même des rumeurs qui disent qu'il a des contacts au sein du conseil des 7 royaumes. Si je gagne, je m'engage à éradiquer la corruption dans notre pays.

\- Vous êtes un homme bien.

\- Non, je ne suis pas un homme bien, j'ai commis pas mal d'erreurs dans le passé. Mais, je veux me racheter et aider le peuple de ce pays. Je fais ce qui doit être fait.

\- C'est honorable de votre part, j'aurais pus voter pour vous.

\- Vous auriez? »

C'est alors que Elie, ou plutôt Damascus, sortit de sa veste une photo, la photo d'une enfant âgée d'une dizaine d'années.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?!

\- Vous allez vous retirer de cette campagne et indiquer publiquement votre soutien à Shisui Uchiwa.

\- Quoi? Hors de question! Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais cela ne me fait pas rire!

\- Je ne joue pas, sachez que je ne prends pas mon travail à la rigolade. L'enfant qui est sur cette photo est le votre.

\- Comment est-ce que...-

\- Comment est-ce que je sais qu'il y a douze ans, vous et votre secrétaire avaient eu une relation sexuelle extraconjugale dans une chambre de l'hôtel Angel Cofee? Peu importe, si cette info est rendu publique ou plutôt quand elle le sera, votre campagne sera morte, tout comme votre carrière politique.

\- Ne faîtes pas ça ! Si vous faîtes ça vous détruira la vie de cette enfant, elle a une famille, un père et une mère, ne brisez pas ce foyer, l'implora-t-il. Et ma femme, elle ne mérite pas ça, pitié. Cette nuit était une erreur, et puis on avait fait une pause, nous n'étions plus ensemble.

\- Ce n'est pas une négociation, le prévint-il en grattant sa barbe. Vous avez le choix, abandonner la campagne pour préserver votre carrière, la stabilité familiale de cette enfant et votre femme ou continuer et perdez tout.

\- C'est du chantage!

\- Je dirais plutôt un échange de service. Acceptez mon offre.

\- Vous êtes un homme détestable !

\- Je fais ce qui doit être fait. Aucun électeur ne fera confiance à un candidat qui a trompé sa femme en baisant sa secrétaire et en lui faisant une gosse. Vous passerez pour un goujat qui se sert de son influence pour assouvir ses pulsions obscènes, un pervers qui n'a aucune considération pour la femme. Alors acceptez, car il y a d'autres cadavres qui se cachent dans votre placard.

\- J'ai compris, je vais retirer ma candidature, déclara Kirishima en baissant la tête. »

L'homme était dépité, ses espoirs venaient de partir en fumé. Elie se leva et prit congé, il avait encore un "échange de service" à faire avec un autre candidat.

* * *

16H00_ Bureau de Shisui

« Comment avez-vous pu Elie?! Quel genre d'homme êtes-vous? cria l'Uchiwa, énervé.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien vous dire, soupira Elie.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans une dictature, nous sommes dans une démocratie. Le pouvoir est au peuple je ne peux tolérer ce genre d'agissement. C'est du chantage!

\- La démocratie est l'art de gouverner le peuple en lui faisant croire qu'il a le pouvoir. Je ne suis pas là pour débattre avec vous, je suis là pour agir dans l'obscurité pour que votre lumière soit plus étincelante. Je suis l'ombre qui n'a pas peur de se couvrir de noirceur pour faire briller plus fort la lumière qu'il a choisie et vous êtes cette lumière. Ce type avait le même cœur électoral que vous. Avant d'affronter la peste et…

\- La peste, le coupa Shisui outré. C'est sexiste.

\- Vous préférez la salope, cette conne, cette marchandeuse d'amour, cette catin, cette vielle femme aigri à l'entre jambe asséché et aride comme le désert du Sahara, cet être dont le programme devrait prendre exemple sur sa gorge et avoir plus de profondeur. Alors quel qualificatif serait mieux ?

\- Finalement, « peste » c'est pas si mal.

\- Je disais donc, avant de s'attaquer à la peste et le choléra, il faut solidifier votre public cible. Il faut que vous cristallisez le vote des migrants, des homosexuels, des biens pensants de gauches et des rares femmes qui ne se retrouvent pas dans les propos d'Hilary. Pour cela, il faut que vous soyez le seul à proposer un projet dans lequel ils se reconnaissent. Voilà pourquoi Kirishima devait disparaître.

\- Elie... Je veux gagner dans les règles.

\- Et vous gagnerez.

\- Elie!

\- Quoi?

\- Plus de coup de ce style.

\- Bien, j'ai compris.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre, toutefois, j'ai une question.

\- Il voudrait mieux que vous évitiez d'en poser. Ainsi, si on venait à vous interroger, vous ne commettrez pas de parjure.

\- Je vous demande pardon?!

\- Je rigole, posez votre question.

\- Comment vous avez su pour sa fille?

\- J'ai piraté le système de vidéo surveillance de l'hôtel Angel Cofee. Une vidéo le montrait entrer dans la chambre de sa secrétaire, ils ont même commencé les préliminaires dans le couloir. Mais surtout, je me suis procuré son dossier médicale.

\- Son dossier médical?

\- Il s'avère que cette fille est atteinte d'une pathologie rare qui a pour cause de rendre ses yeux orange et d'avoir un sang qui manque de fer. Cette pathologie est héréditaire mais ni son "père" ni sa mère ne sont atteints de ce trouble génétique. Alors que monsieur Kirishima...

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes procuré ces informations?

\- Vous posez trop de questions. Bien, on a beaucoup d'affaire à régler avant le débat.

\- Le débat? Quel débat?

\- Le débat entre vous, Danzo et Hillary. On a du pain sur la planche, la fête vient à peine de commencer.


	21. L'Affaire Andrew Jackson IV

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Salut tout le monde! Comment ça va? C'est le retour de cette fiction délirante! On se reconcentre sur l'affaire en cours, avec notre duo favoris. La vision différente de Sasuke et Gintoki et d'autant plus visible, cependant ils ont tout deux envie de résoudre cette enquête. Enfin, Jiraya est de retour et ce vieillard est très intéressé à notre brun. Mais que lui veut-il?**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude**_ _**merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire, commenter, mettre en favoris et follow cette histoire.**_

 _ **Enfin un grand merci à** Zofra **ma bêta.**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews**_

 **Sakka-Sensei :** Yo détective Sakka;)

Oui on effet, je progresse bien. J'ai un bon sensei et de bonnes bêta ^^

Et oui, Itachi et Shisui ont fait partie de l'Anbu se sont des anciens acteurs de l'ombre qui peuvent enfin goûter à la lumière du jour. Je ne sais pas si c'est "joli" le coup de l'acceptation des homosexuelles, mais je trouvais que c'était intéressant à traiter et puis j'aime bien ce sujet.

Oui le fameux dictionnaire de Sakka XD il faudrait que je me le commande :D

Elie. Oui, il n'est pas clair ce mec. On ne sait pas vraiment si c'est juste un véritable salop qui aime gagner ou s'il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière. On peut dire que c'est un iceberg.

Concernant les 4 Piliers, il y a : un meneur, deux suiveurs et un électron libre. Donc oui effectivement, il ne sont pas au courant des agissement de Ao ni de son but. Cependant, ils ont encore pleins de cartes à jouer.

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Un duo presque parfait : L'Affaire Andrew Jackson IV**

 **Chapitre 18**

16H30 Suivant les directives de leur commissaire, notre duo d'enquêteur était de retour à Creek Street, sur la scène de crime. Naruto avait bien raison, il y avait effectivement des caméras, cachées mais bien présentes. En fouinant un peu, l'inspecteur apprit qu'elles appartenaient au gardien, un certain Diego. Sans attendre, l'inspecteur et son collègue allèrent à sa rencontre pour l'interroger. Diego se trouvait devant un immeuble, en train d'arroser des fleurs. C'était un vieil homme avec un képi sur la tête.

« Monsieur Diego, je suis l'inspecteur Uchiwa Sasuke et voici mon coéquipier, Sakata Gintoki.

\- Yo Diego !

\- Gintoki, un peu de tenue s'il te plaît, réprimanda-t-il le consultant. Veuillez l'excuser. Monsieur, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions concernant le meurtre de l'agent qui a été tué ce matin.

\- Allez-y, je ferai tout pour vous aider. Ce qui s'est passé est terrible.

\- Je vous remercie de votre attention. Nous voudrions savoir si nous pourrions visionner les vidéos qui relatent les événements filmés entre six et dix heures du matin ?

\- Je suis désolé messieurs, mais je ne vais pas pouvoirs vous aider. Je n'ai pas de caméras sur le carrefour.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous mentez Diegros ? L'accusa Gintoki

\- C'est Diego pas Diegros ! Et je ne mens pas.

\- Si, vous mentez Condiego, l'insulta une nouvelle fois le comparse de Sasuke. On a découvert une dizaine de caméras qui étaient placées en direction du carrefour, donc là où le crime s'est déroulé.

\- Bon, c'est vrai il y a bien des caméras, se ravisa le vieil homme. Mais elles n'ont rien filmé. Et pour la dernière fois c'est Diego !

\- Vous voulez nous faire croire qu'aucune d'elle n'a filmé ce qui s'est passé ce matin Stupidiego ?

\- J'ai oublié de mettre un nouveau dvd. Et cessez de vous moquer de mon prénom merde !

\- Gintoki, arrête tes pitreries, l'enguirlanda le brun ! En ce qui concerne ces dvd, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance, déclara le policier sous le regard courroucé de Gintoki.

\- Effectivement, ça tombe mal.

\- Dîtes-moi Diego, l'appela-t-il enfin par son vrai nom, avez-vous oublié de mettre un dvd le jour précédent l'accident.

\- Non.

\- Et le jour encore d'avant ?

\- Non plus.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, les jours précédents ce crime vous n'avez pas oublié de mettre un nouveau dvd, mais comme par hasard, cette fois-ci oui, conclut le consultant.

\- Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce policier, mais je ne peux pas vous aider. »

Sur ces mots, Diego prit congé. Le duo reprit la route, en direction de leur commissariat. Gintoki affichait une drôle de mine, mécontent de rentrer bredouille. Mais surtout, l'attitude de Sasuke lui déplaisait. Il trouvait sa réaction face aux propos de ce Diego étrangement naïve et détachée. Pourquoi le brun n'avait-il pas pris part lui aussi à l'interrogatoire ?

« Sasuke, c'était quoi ce numéro d'enfant naïf que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Je veux dire qu'il mentait.

\- C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup, s'écria-t-il déconcerté ! Il est évident qu'on lui a forcé la main.

\- Et qui donc ?

\- Ces caméras étaient bien cachées, en tout cas assez pour ne pas attirer les soupçons des dealeurs. Toutefois, tout comme Naruto je ne serais pas étonné que tes amis les policiers les aient remarquées.

\- Cette hypothèse est ridicule ! Tu es en train d'insinuer qu'un policier est venu menacer monsieur Diego pour récupérer ce dvd ? Sérieux dans quel monde vis-tu ?

\- Bon sang mais ouvre les yeux merde ! C'est pourtant frappant que quelqu'un nous prend pour des idiots. Pourquoi tu refuses d'entrevoir la possibilité qu'un policier soit impliqué dans cette affaire ? Qui connait les procédures d'enquêtes de la police ? Qui sait où chercher les preuves mis à part un autre policier ? Ouvre tes putains d'yeux !

\- Et toi pourquoi tiens-tu tant à aller dans ce sens ? La police est une corporation sans pourriture ou autres ordure de ce genre, c'est pour cela que je l'ai rejointe, je ne te laisserai pas salir tous ces valeureux défenseurs de la justice.

\- Alors c'est pour ça, c'est pour cela que tu as rejoins la police et quitté l'ANBU, n'est-ce pas … « fils du traître » ? »

Sasuke fixa alors Gintoki interloqué, serrant avec virulence de ses mains son volant. Où Gintoki avait entendu ça ? Que savait-il exactement? Ses mains devinrent moites, mouillé [mouillées] par la détresse de douloureux souvenirs.

« Gintoki, où as-tu entendu ça ? demanda –t-il d'une voix aigre.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre deux de tes potes en uniforme. Ils disaient que peu importe tes résultats, tu ne pourrais jamais faire oublier les actes de ton père. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire ? Qu'a fait ton père ? Qui est-il ? J'ai bien vu que c'était un sujet sensible, la dernière fois que j'en ai parlé, sur le trajet de Green Rivers, tu as éludé mes questions.

\- Je crois pourtant avoir était clair, mon passé ne regarde que moi.

\- Bien comme tu veux, je comprends. C'est normal, après tout on ne se connait pas beaucoup toi et moi, nous sommes encore des inconnus. Néanmoins, tu es mon coéquipier, alors quand tu seras prêt, rappelle-toi que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, partenaire. Enfin, en ce qui concerne les poulets, je suis d'avis que la majorité est bonne et qu'ils ont à cœur de protéger et servir leurs concitoyens, malgré tout ils sont des hommes. Les hommes sont capables de faire le bien comme le mal. Alors au lieu de te bercer d'illusions et de penser que je veux mettre à mal cette corporation, aide-moi à résoudre cette enquête, car si vraiment il y a un flic qui s'amuse à buter ses congénères, il est dans l'intérêt de tous de le coincer. Sois certain d'une chose, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aller au bout de cette enquête peu importe ceux que je devrai bousculer.

\- Tu as raison sur certains points, mais je refuse que tu jettes le discrédit sur les forces de l'ordre.

\- Les policiers ne sont pas tous des saints, Sasuke.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, seulement ils ne sont pas tous pourris non plus. Hum… que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Poser des questions. »

Sasuke soupira, puis, il tourna à droite et emprunta la première sortie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas la route pour rentrer au commissariat, l'avertit Gintoki.

\- Je sais, changement de plan.

\- On ne rentre plus à Konoha ?

\- Non.

\- Alors on va où ?

\- Poser des questions, se contenta de répondre l'inspecteur avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Bonne décision, Suzette, se moqua le yorozuya.

\- Gintoki, encore un surnom de ce genre et je te transperce avec mon chidori !

\- Ok, relaxe mec ! »

17H05 Poste de police de Creek Street. Pas tout à fait convaincu par le discours de son coéquipier mais bien décidé à connaître la vérité, Sasuke rendit visite au Commandant Shizayo. Il les accueillit alors dans son bureau. Ce poste de police était rattaché au commissariat de Konoha, mais c'est bien Shizayo qui tenaient les reines, Naruto lui avait délégué le pouvoir ayant d'autres sujets à traiter. De plus, Shizayo étant un natif des lieux, le blond avait jugé qu'il était plus à même de s'occuper de ce secteur.

« Cela fait cinq ans que je suis à la tête de ce service et c'est le premier poulain que je perds, déclara le vieux briscard attristé, une bouteille de bière à la main.

\- Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances.

\- C'était un type bien, un bon petit.

\- Ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent.

\- En effet, Sasuke, en effet…

\- Parlez-nous un peu d'Andrews, Commandant.

\- Il était aimé de tous, c'était même le gardien de notre équipe de foot. C'était un garçon brillant qui avait le potentiel et l'intelligence nécessaire pour aller loin. Il aurait même pu rejoindre votre service, il aurait pu…

\- Je sais que rien ne saurait apaiser votre peine, mais le garçon qui a tué Andrews Jackson est mort. Toutefois, nous avons arrêté un homme, Théo Smith, pour l'inculper du meurtre.

\- Bonne nouvelle, se réjouit le commandant. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour appuyer le dossier contre ce type n'hésitez pas, on vous aidera. Cela fera sûrement avancer les choses beaucoup plus vite.

\- Beaucoup plus vite que l'a été l'agent Mura ? demanda d'un ton espiègle l'homme à la chevelure argentée, sortant de son silence.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Eh bien je dis que l'agent Jackson aurait dû commander une pizza, elle serait venue plus vite que son coéquipier l'agent Mura. Alors je répète, beaucoup plus vite que l'a été l'agent Mura son collègue et le renfort qu'il attendait.

Le commandant Shizayo s'approcha de Gintoki, la colère dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu as bu mon garçon ? Ou peut-être es-tu idiot ou fou ?

\- Non, contrairement à certain, je ne bois pas pendant mes heures de travail, sourit le natif d'Edo. Je ne suis pas fou non plus. Idiot, peut être ? Mais là n'est pas la question. Tout ce que je dis c'est que ce retard est malheureux.

\- L'agent Mura est complètement déboussolé mais il a mal entendu l'adresse, de plus, il me semble que l'équipe d'intervention n'est pas arrivée vite non plus.

\- Certes, mais l'agent Mura était plus proche du lieu de l'incident que l'ambulance, asséna le partenaire de Sasuke.

\- Que veulent dire ces allusions ?

\- Elles veulent dire que vos hommes ne sont peut-être pas aussi gentils qu'il n'y parait.

\- L'agent Mura est un policier hors pair, il est arrivé en retard c'est malheureux mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Seulement en cinq ans cela n'est jamais arrivé, n'est-ce pas Commandant Shizayo ? »

Ce dernier sourit, puis il déposa alors ses mains sur les épaules de Gintoki sous le regard de Sasuke passablement gêné mais muet.

« Écoutez-moi bien petite merde qui n'êtes même pas de la maison, j'ai annoncé personnellement à la mère d'Andrews que son pire cauchemar été était arrivé. Tout le monde est en deuil, alors si vous salissez la mémoire de notre service, vous remporterez vos couilles dans un sac en plastique ! »

17H45 Sasuke et Gintoki étaient de retour au commissariat, se disputant dans les escaliers, une dispute des plus virulentes.

« Est-ce que t'es content de toi maintenant, Gintoki ! déclara le premier offusqué, en enjambant à grand pas les marches.

\- Ça s'appelle chasser le gibier mon garçon, prends en des notes, dit le second amusé.

\- Je suis sérieux Gintoki ! Il s'agit de l'un des nôtres et il est en deuil parce qu'il vient de perdre l'un de ses meilleurs agents, merde !

\- Relax, mec ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, personne n'est blanc comme neige.

\- Non, mais tu dois leur accorder ce qu'on accorde à tout citoyen, du respect et de la politesse. Alors écoute-moi…-

\- Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter, Sasuke ! Je suis certain qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, je le sens au plus profond de mon être. Alors que les choses soient claires, les policiers doivent donner l'exemple et s'ils enfreignent cette règle d'or il n'y aura pas de traitement de faveur. Peu importe que mes méthodes te paraissent brusques ou trop directes, j'en ai rien à foutre !

\- On dirait qu'il y a de l'éclair dans l'air, se moqua un homme derrière eux.

\- Je crois qu'on dit « il y a de l'orage dans l'air », monsieur, le corrigea un autre, beaucoup plus jeune.

\- Jiraya ! Laissa échapper Sasuke, surpris.

\- Jiraya ? Quoi c'est lui le mentor de Naruto ? Pointa-t-il du doigt le vétéran.

\- Oui c'est bien lui, Gintoki. Jiraya, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je suis occupé.

\- Ce n'était pas une question fiston.

Le regard du ténébreux changea, ce dernier arqua un sourcil éberlué.

« Bien, je vois. Suis-moi dans mon bureau.

\- Non, je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui va me suivre.

\- Jiraya, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Inspecteur Uchiwa Sasuke de la brigade criminelle de Konoha, veuillez nous suivre au quartier général de l'unité spéciale du Kage. Allez fiston, on a perdu assez de temps comme ça.

\- Oi ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous l'arrêtez ? Pourquoi ? Les questionna le consultant.

\- Gintoki, appela-t-il son collègue étrangement serein.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas…-

\- Gintoki, le coupa-t-il ! Contact Naruto et explique lui la situation. Je vais les suivre.

-Attends, t'es pas sérieux ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'emmener comme ça, on est quand même en pleine enquête !

\- Je te fais confiance, Gintoki. Après tout, tu es mon partenaire. Jiraya, on y va.

Sasuke tourna le dos à son collègue et partit avec Jiraya et le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Gintoki se précipita alors dans le bureau de Naruto, mais il n'y avait personne. Il chercha Hinata, mais aucune trace d'elle non plus. Il tomba alors miraculeusement sur Kyubi.

« Kyubi ! Où sont les autres ? Où est Naruto ? Demanda-t-il, inhabituellement anxieux.

\- Calme-toi, répondit le renard. Hinata est en mission, un magasin a explosé en centre ville. Quant à Naruto, il est en rendez vous avec « Le démon de sable ».

\- Il doit revenir tout de suite !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y la fin ? Commença à s'impatienter le secrétaire de Naruto.

\- Sasuke a été arrêté ! »

 _ **Voilà, voilà.**_

 _ **C'est tout pour ce chapitre, à très vite :D**_


	22. Une soirée agitée

_**Yo ici L'inspecteur J'men ^^**_

 _ **On s'écarte un peu de l'enquête en cours pour se recentrer sur l'intrigue. Le Hokage va bientôt recevoir la visite de plusieurs invités de marque comme Akainu de Marie Joie ou le Shogun d'Edo ( le royaume de Gintoki) pour le conseil des 7 royaumes. Parmi ces grands noms, il y aura aussi Aizen Sosuke ( le master mind du manga Bleach). Ce repas entre Gaara et Naruto est l'occasion parfaite d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.**_

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Nouveau débat, pourquoi pas ;)? J'aime aussi ce sujet. Préviens-moi quand le dictionnaire sera prêt ^^

Concernant l'enquête en cours, ce chapitre fait une coupure pour se concentrer sur l'intrigue principale. Il faut toujours suivre son intuition. Après est-il vraiment coupable et si oui pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

Pour ce qui est de la prise de tête de notre duo, il y a effectivement du vrai dans les deux points de vue, même si j'aurais tendance à donner raison à Gintoki.

Des infos sur le père de Sasuke? Désolé faudra attendre le prochain chapitre :D

Inspecteur J'men, lol ça me va bien, j'aime!

 **One-piece-95 :** Yo, content de te revoir! Effectivement, Gintoki se dévoile sous un nouveau jour. Désolé pour cette coupure je ne voulais pas casser ton délire XD

Oui, j'ai moi aussi hâte d'écrire sur ces voyous en uniforme (surtout Toshiro et Kondo même si j'avoue adorer le sadique, c'est surtout le gorille et le fumeur qui excite ma plume).

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Une soirée agitée**

 **Chapitre 19**

Alors que son ami de toujours était en train de se faire arrêter par nul autre que celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père, Naruto était ailleurs. En effet, ce dernier était au restaurant, pour dîner avec « Le démon de Suna », tout cela à cause de cette « saleté de renard ». Le restaurant « Le charitable », tel était le lieu de leur rencard. Gaara avait réservé tout le resto pour eux deux. Les tables avaient étés vidées, une seule survivante ornait le centre de la pièce. C'était une grande table vêtue d'une nappe rouge avec plusieurs motifs blancs en forme cœur. Une quantité non négligeable de victuailles embellissaient cet immense buffet écarlate ce qui égaya Naruto.

Ce dernier s'était habillé en conséquence pour cette occasion, il portait un smoking bleu clair se mariant parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux ainsi qu'une chemise rose et un nœud papillon. Gaara, quant à lui, était déjà assis, vêtu d'une tunique royale, un ensemble traditionnel de Suna. Cela surprit un peu Naruto, il avait l'habitude de voir Gaara en tenue de combat et avec une espèce de grosse gourde derrière son dos. Mais là rien, pas la moindre arme visible. Le commissaire de Konoha prit place auprès de son vieil ami.

« Bonjour Gaara, le salua-t-il.

\- Bonjour Naruto-Kun, tu es ravissant ce soir.

\- Merci, répondit-il nerveusement en se grattant la tête. C'est Kurama qui m'a choisi cet ensemble, apparemment il va bien avec mes yeux.

\- En effet, Kurama a raison, confirma le roux.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, mais j'avoue que c'est bizarre de te voir sans ta « Gourde de Sable ».

\- Ce n'est pas faux, avoua bien volontiers l'héritier royal de Suna. Disons que je me sens plus libre de mes mouvements ainsi, de plus je ne suis pas venu ici pour combattre donc elle ne m'était pas indispensable, j'ai d'autres projets en tête.

\- Et puis-je savoir quels sont ces projets?

\- Manger, déclara-t-il le regard admiratif.

\- Oui, je comprends, tout ce que je vois à l'air succulent, dit-il en se servant un verre de vin.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Naruto, c'est toi que je veux déguster.

Naruto faillit s'étouffer à cette annonce.

\- Gaara, je...

\- Tu me manques Naruto, le coupa son interlocuteur en le déshabillant du regard.

Le démon de Suna déposa avec tendresse sa main droite sur celle de l'objet de sa convoitise. Le blond le regarda un peu gêné un instant, ne sachant pas quoi dire, puis il retira sa main et la mit sous la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gaara, qu'attends-tu de moi exactement?

\- Ce que je veux? sourit-il. C'est pourtant simple, c'est toi que je veux, le vrai toi.

\- Le vrai moi? De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Moi c'est moi, affirma Naruto.

\- Non Naruto, je ne veux pas du faible commissaire qui est incapable de soutenir mon regard quand je pose les yeux sur lui, non, aucunement pas... Ce que je veux c'est retrouver le démon que tu es, je veux revoir « Le destructeur Orange ».

\- Est-ce que c'est une blague? Si tel est le cas, cela ne me fait pas rire!

\- Oh, mais je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Je veux le revoir et je sais que toi aussi. Souviens-toi Naruto, souviens-toi comme on était heureux ensemble, rappelle-toi à quel point on s'amusait, rappelle-toi comme nous étions forts quand toi et moi formions « Le duo démoniaque du Continent Rouge ».

\- Cette époque est de l'histoire ancienne. Je ne suis plus ce Naruto, je ne suis plus ninja, mais commissaire.

\- Non, c'est faux! Je sais que tu ne le penses pas. Tout cela, c'est à cause de cet emmerdeur d'Uchiwa! Même à cette époque, il était toujours à te coller comme une sangsue, il a toujours voulu te changer. Admet le Naruto, il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu pouvais montrer ta vraie nature.

\- Cette partie de moi n'est pas ma vraie nature, elle ne sait que recouvrir le monde de haine et de désolation. Je ne compte pas la réutiliser et encore moins redevenir le monstre que j'étais.

\- Le monstre que tu étais? C'est donc ce que tu penses du dernier héritage de ton faible père? »

A ces mots, le visage de Naruto changea, Gaara savait comment lui faire perdre ses moyens. Les yeux du blond devinrent oranges, son visage habituellement béat avait laissé place à une expression macabre, son sourire était un véritable reflet de terreur.

« Oui, c'est ça, c'est ce Naruto que je veux voir, se réjouit Gaara !

\- Ichibi, commença-t-il d'une voix roque reflétant sa puissance, reste à ta place. Parle encore une fois de l'un de mes parents et je t'arracherai la tête. »

Ce Naruto était différent, plus sombre, horriblement terrifiant. L'énergie qui se dégageait de lui faisait vibrer les vitres des fenêtres, gronder les murs et sauter les assiettes présentes sur la table. Gaara, lui, était imperturbable, souriant devant ce monstre à visage humain. Soudain, le calme retrouva ses droits et Naruto arborait à nouveau son visage d'ange. Il lança un regard à Gaara et se leva avec l'intention de partir.

« Où comptes-tu aller très cher?

\- Je m'en vais, tu m'as fait perdre l'appétit.

\- Non, reste là, c'est un ordre! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te dire.

\- Gaara, je ne suis pas à ton service, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, stupide sociopathe rouquin de pacotille ! Je m'en vais, rien de ce que tu pourrais me dire ne me fera changer d'avis.

\- « Le conseil des 7 » va bientôt se réunir, l'informa-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

Naruto n'était qu'à quelques pas de la sortie, mais après cette déclaration il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se rasseoir.

\- Je t'écoute, annonça-t-il en reprenant place en face de Gaara.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être surpris.

\- Evidemment que je ne suis pas surpris! Je suis un ancien de l'ANBU qui, comme les membres de l'Unité spéciale du Kage, est chargé de la protection de l'Hokage.

\- Donc tu es au courant, dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu resté?

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses toutefois, cela m'intéresse de savoir ce que toi tu sais.

\- Je vois... Dans ce cas, voilà ce que je sais. Officiellement, c'est le Hokage en personne qui a demandé cette réunion afin de calmer le jeu avec l'état d'Amertris et nous tenir au courant au sujet de l'enquête Armstrong. Mais est-ce la vérité?

\- Où tu veux en venir, Gaara?

\- Alors tu ne sais donc rien de ce qui se trame dans l'ombre?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

\- Très bien, je vais te dire ce que je sais. Cela se résume en un nom : Sosuke Aizen.

\- Sosuke Aizen ? répéta Naruto, incrédule

\- C'est l'homme qui s'agite dans l'ombre.

\- Attends, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Ne serait-ce pas l'un des Treize Capitaines du Gotei , les treize personnes les plus puissantes de la Soul Society ?

\- Ha ha, rit-il. Tu es dans le passé Naruto, Aizen est bien plus que ça à présent.

\- Comment ça ? l'interrogea l'ex ninja de l'ANBU, interloqué.

\- Il est maintenant le Général en Chef du Gotei 13.

\- Quoi ? Impossible ! Qu'est-il arrivé au vieux Yamamoto ?

\- Il a été reconnu coupable de trahison et exécuté.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, jamais le vieux Yamamoto ne trahirait son roi ! C'est forcément un coup monté !

\- D'autres le pensent aussi. Ichigo « le shinigami roux », Toshiro Hitsugaya « le nabot de glace » ainsi que Byakuya Kuchiki « le grand noble ». Ces trois-là sont en fuite et considérés comme des rebelles. Ils sont accusés d'avoir comploté avec Yamamoto afin d'assassiner le roi, en d'autres termes : un coup d'état. Cependant, selon eux, c'est Aizen qui est derrière tout cela.

\- Donc, le conseil se réunit pour démêler le vrai du faux, conclut le commissaire.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourtant…, commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Tu n'as as compris ce que j'ai dis, Aizen est à la tête de la plus grande puissance militaire du continent Obscur, il a la pleine confiance du roi de la Soul Society et Ichigo, Toshiro ainsi que Byakuya sont considérés comme des traîtres. Telle est la version officielle.

\- Est-ce la vérité ?

\- Peu importe, le conseil ne met pas son nez dans les affaires concernant la politique intérieure d'un membre, surtout pas quand il s'agit d'un membre aussi influent. Aizen est intouchable. Ce type est dangereux, pour moi il n'y a aucun doute, c'est lui qui gouverne et non ce roi.

\- Gaara, je te remercie de ces informations, mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir. Quel est donc d'après toi le vrai but de cette réunion ?

\- Toujours aussi impatient. Le but d'Aizen est de stopper le programme « Stars Gate ».

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux là? Stopper le programme Star Gate est tout bonnement impossible! hurla Naruto plus que déconcerté.

\- Crier ne changera rien au plan qui est en marche, Naruto. Je te l'ai dit, Aizen est l'homme qui agit dans l'ombre, un ennemi dont le but reste encore flou.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es au courant?

\- J'ai des soupçons depuis longtemps, mais je le sais depuis peu.

\- Quel est son but? Pourquoi veut-il stopper ce projet ? enchaîna les questions le commissaire.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas.

\- Certes, mais tu as surement des idées. Vas-y, on est entre nous, je te connais, je sais que tu as toujours des avis sur tout.

\- En effet, j'ai bien une petite idée, mais pour cela je dois revenir sur un incident.

\- Quel incident?

\- Il y a quelques années, la Soul Society a envahi Kyozan, un pays frontalier.

\- Je m'en souviens, le gouvernement de Kyozan lui avait déclaré la guerre. Les Kyozan Knights, ces mercenaires sans scrupule, sont responsables de l'attentat du Seireitei qui a causé plusieurs dizaines de milliers de morts, cet incident est la cause de tout. Des milliers de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants tous innocents sont morts ce jour-là. Après un tel acte, le roi de la Soul Society se devait de réagir.

\- Cet attentat n'a pas été perpétré par les militaires d'élite de Kyozan, les Kyozan Knights sont innocents.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? J'ai vu les documents tops secrets relatifs à cette affaire, ce sont eux, il n'y a aucun doute possible.

\- Réfléchis un peu une seconde Naruto. Le Sereitei est le cœur de la Soul Society, c'est un château circulaire gigantesque hautement surveillé avec quatre entrées distancées par dix journées de marche chacune protégée par un Gardien. Les Kyozan Knights sont très forts, mais pas autant que les Quatre Gardiens. Alors oui plusieurs documents les mettent en cause et portent à croire qu'ils sont coupables: la photo de leur chef prise quelques instants avant l'explosion, une vidéo où trois de leurs membres notoires reconnaissent les faits et un témoin. Mais une question se pose Naruto, comment sont-ils entrés?

\- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Si je te suis, tout cela est un coup monté, alors qui est le coupable?

\- Ichimaru Gin, révéla Gaara, la mine amusée.

\- Ichimaru...Gin? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais, cet homme n'est-il pas un des hommes de mains d'Aizen?

\- En effet, ce monstre est bien à la solde d'Aizen.

\- Monstre?

\- Oui, monstre. Ce mec est incroyablement puissant, j'aurai vraiment aimé le combattre mais il semblerait que tu vas me voler cette joie.

\- Comment ça?

\- Gin est ici.

\- Sur ce continent?

\- Non, dans ce royaume, ici, à Konoha.

\- Que fait-il ici?

\- Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a pris un avion à Suna pour Konoha. Je dirais qu'il vient pour le conseil mais je n'en suis pas certain.

\- Pourquoi ce Gin aurait tué toutes ces personnes et quel est le rapport avec le programme « Stars Gate »?

\- C'est Aizen qui lui a demandé.

\- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tuer ces gens? Je n'y comprends rien.

\- Cela faisait partie de son plan. La Soul Society fait partie des 7 royaumes, de ce fait elle a signé un accord stipulant qu'elle s'engageait à ne pas attaquer d'autres états membres ou affiliés, ainsi qu'à participer économiquement et militairement au développement de l'alliance.

\- Je sais, ce sont les traqueurs qui se chargent de faire respecter cet accord, viens en au fait.

\- Il y a cependant un intitulé qui dit qu'en cas d'attaque ennemie, le royaume concerné est autorisé à répondre en conséquence et à user de tous les moyens qu'il juge nécessaire pour garantir la paix sur son territoire. Il a agi ainsi pour avoir une raison légitime d'envahir Kyozan.

\- Cela n'a pas de sens, Kyozan est un pays pauvre. Je ne vois pas quel intérêt Aizen aurait de l'envahir, dit-il sceptique.

\- Kyozan est un pays pauvre, mais son sol est riche. Grâce à nos échanges avec l'Other World, notre monde a pu profiter de nombreuses nouvelles technologies, l'une d'entre elles est la voiture. Konoha a plusieurs usines automobiles mais reste dépendante de l'Other World car elle n'a pas de pétrole. Le sol de Kyozan regorge de pétrole, mais aussi de gaz et d'uranium, tout cela appartient à présent à la Soul Society. Tu comprends maintenant ?

\- J'ai compris, il veut anéantir Konoha, laissa-t-il échapper, accablé.

\- Exactement ! Tu vois, tu n'es pas si bête finalement. Son plan est simple, d'abord il envahit Kyozan pour mettre la main sur une énorme quantité de ressources naturelles indispensables à notre quotidien, ensuite il stoppe le programme Stars Gate affaiblissant considérablement notre influence et notre puissance économique. Si Konoha perd l'Other World il perd tout, Suna n'est pas dans ce cas car on a à peine commencé à utiliser les technologies de cette dimension, mis à part l'avion et l'internet. Si le projet Stars Gate est interrompu, vous serez à sa merci car vous avez besoin de pétrole pour vos voitures et d'uranium pour vos centrales électriques et la valeur de votre monnaie chutera.

\- Comment compte-t-il s'y prendre pour arrêter ce projet ?

\- Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas. Par contre, je t'arrête tout de suite, tout ce que je viens de te dire ne sont que des suppositions, tu ne gagneras rien en l'affrontant de front alors ne compte pas sur mon soutien.

\- Alors que suis-je censé faire ?

\- Rien pour l'instant. Tu ne peux rien prouver, de plus le pays du feu a déjà des ennuis diplomatiques avec Amertris à cause de l'affaire Armstrong, il vaut mieux ne pas se mettre un autre membre à dos. Laisse-le agir, laisse-le commettre une erreur et le moment venu, je te soutiendrai.

\- J'imagine que ce ne sera pas gratuit.

\- Allons, Suna et Konoha sont des alliés historiques, toutefois, c'est avec joie que j'accepterais ta gratitude.

\- Ma gratitude?

\- Oui, je te laisse être imaginatif. Je... »

Soudain, interrompant Gaara, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Gintoki au visage étrangement inquiet. Le consultant avança jusqu'à son commissaire, qui le regardait, ébahi. Naruto n'était pas le seul à fixer le coéquipier de Sasuke, le bras droit du Kazegake le scrutait avec insistance.

« Gintoki, que fais-tu là?

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais tu dois venir avec moi?

\- Comment ça venir avec toi? Je suis en plein rendez-vous Gintoki, alors je te prierai de partir.

\- Cela ne va pas être possible, c'est une urgence.

\- Une urgence ? Tu ne peux pas voir ça avec... Gintoki, où est Sasuke?

\- Il a été arrêté, on a besoin de toi.

L'expression du visage de Naruto changea et sa voix montrait son inquiétude.

\- Attends-moi dehors, j'arrive.

\- Dehors! Tu peux pas venir avec moi? Je suis avec le tueur de chaton et ce mec n'est pas de très bonne compagnie, se plaignit le consultant aux cheveux argentés.

\- Le tueur de chaton? Peu importe, attends-moi dehors, le congédia Naruto.

Gintoki exécuta donc les ordres de son supérieur, en boudant.

\- Je suis navré, je dois partir.

\- Naruto, qui est donc ce type?

\- Oh, lui, c'est Sakata Gintoki, le nouveau collègue de Sasuke.

\- C'est ce que tu crois?

\- Comment ça, c'est ce que je crois?

\- Ce type ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'un des quatre disciples révolutionnaires de Yoshida Shouyou. Le shogun sait-il qu'il est ici?

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

\- Laisse tomber, va vite sauver ta princesse.

\- Bien, à bientôt Gaara et merci pour toutes ces infos. C'est bien dommage que tu ne sois pas Kazekage avec tout le savoir que tu as.

\- Naruto, c'est justement parce que je ne suis pas Kazekage que je peux agir selon mon bon vouloir et avoir des informations capitales, bien qu'obtenues de façon non conventionnelle.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Au revoir, « Destructeur Orange ».

Sur ces mots, après un dernier échange de regard, Naruto partit « sauver sa princesse ». Gaara était maintenant seul, se servant un verre de Bourbon l'air pensif, il déclara ensuite comblé : « Sakata Gintoki, ou devrais-je plutôt t'appeler « Shiroyasha », le démon blanc. Que vient faire un criminel comme toi à Konoha? »

Pendant ce temps Naruto retrouva Gintoki et Orochimaru qui l'attendaient dehors dans la camionnette du médecin légiste.

« Gintoki, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en prenant place à l'arrière du véhicule.

\- Jiraya est arrivé avec un petit jeune et l'a emmené.

\- Pour quel motif?

\- Aucune idée, mais il l'a emmené au quartier général de l'Unité Spéciale du Kage. Kyubi s'est rendu sur place, il en sait peut être plus, tu devrais l'appeler.

\- Non, Kyubi ne sait rien, fais-moi confiance.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

\- Kyubi est peut être une bête de puissance, mais son niveau d'accréditation est faible, après tout, il n'est qu'un secrétaire. Je ne serais même pas surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé rentrer.

\- Mais il est gigantesque ! fit remarquer le consultant. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de permission pour entrer où que ce soit.

\- Kyubi n'est pas comme moi, il n'est pas débile. Utiliser la force contre des membres de l'Unité spéciale du Kage n'est pas sans conséquence. Bien en route, on a un long chemin à faire.

* * *

18H15- Dans les bas-fonds de Konoha, deux enfants venaient d'entrer dans l'immeuble Sainte Catherine par la grande porte de la façade Nord. Ces enfants étaient Sarada et Boruto. Cet immeuble était en vérité une ancienne cathédrale reconvertie en logement de fortune. L'ancien lieu de culte n'était que l'ombre de sa gloire passée. Ses vitraux crasseux et brisés laissaient le froid martyriser les hommes qui s'étaient réfugiés entre ses murs.

D'un pas décidé, marchant telle une lionne protégeant son petit lionceau blond, elle avança dans ce sombre édifice à peine éclairé par quelques bougies à la flamme vacillante. Devant eux se dessinait un tableau de ruine, de souffrance et de pauvreté. D'innombrables hommes tristement vêtus d'habits mouillés et troués, jonchaient le sol boueux et maculé d'urine et de vomi ou encore des bancs au bois pourri infesté de thermite. Plus que les thermites, c'étaient les cafards et les rats qui zigzaguaient entre leur pieds qui occupaient leur esprit. Bien que Sarada ne montrait pas beaucoup d'expressions, comme à son habitude, on pouvait clairement sentir qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Boruto, quant à lui, semblait étrangement ravi. Le garçon s'agenouilla et attrapa un rat avant de se mettre à le caresser tendrement.

« Dis Sarada, on peut le garder?

\- Comment ça le garder ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est un rat. Maintenant relâche-le immédiatement, il pourrait avoir la rage. »

Le jeune garçon se releva et déclara, agacé : « Sale rat-ciste! »

Cela fit sourire sa « grande sœur adorée », mais ce moment d'amusement ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, l'adolescente et son frère étaient en territoire hostile. Le petit coup de gueule de Boruto en faveur du droit des rats, avait attiré l'attention, une centaine de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur eux. La jeune fille était sur ses gardes, elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit, ni ses occupants, elle devait se méfier. En regardant cette foule noire de monde, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune femme, ni aucun enfant, elle devait se méfier encore plus. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien à quel point ce genre d'endroit obscur mettait en lumière la noirceur des hommes.

Elle serra bien fort la main de son jeune frère et se dirigea avec prudence, rapidement mais sans se précipiter, vers une porte qui donnait sur des escaliers. Ces escaliers, étroits et sales, les emmenèrent sur une grande pièce ovale où reposait une énorme cloche fendue. Étrangement, la salle était propre, spacieuse et inoccupée. Durant sa courte mais si rude vie, elle avait déjà dormi dans des coins bien plus sinistres et glauques qu'ici. Tout à droite, au fond de la pièce, se trouvait un lit munit d'une couverture et d'un oreiller. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas goûté au plaisir pourtant si simple de se coucher dans un lit. Ce soir, encore une fois, elle ne pourrait y goûter, étant en territoire ennemi, elle ne dormirait pas, toutefois Boruto pourrait profiter de ce luxe.

« C'est là qu'on va dormir cette nuit Boruto.

\- Ok, se contenta-t-il de répondre, fatigué de ce long périple. »

En outre, le voyage avait été difficile, lui et sa sœur avaient dû se cacher dans la soute d'un car pendant des heures avant de marcher plusieurs kilomètres pour atteindre cet endroit. L'adolescente au regard ébène essayait de cacher comme elle le pouvait son inquiétude. Depuis un certain temps, Boruto était inhabituellement fatigué et avait perdu beaucoup de poids malgré son appétit toujours aussi vorace.

« Dis Sarada, je peux dormir dans ce lit? sortit-il sa sœur de ses pensés.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Quoi! C'est vrai! Le jeune garçon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Je vais avoir un lit rien qu'à moi?

\- Oui, cette nuit, tu dormiras dans un vrai lit, confirma-t-elle en souriant.

\- Trop cool! C'est super, je suis comme un enfant roi! »

Sarada mit donc son frère à liter, couvrant son petit corps frêle avec amour mais surtout, une fois n'est pas coutume, avec une couverture. Elle embrassa affectueusement son front puis se retira avant de se faire saisir le bras.

« Dis Sarada, raconte-moi une histoire.

\- Quelle histoire veux-tu que je te raconte?

\- Celle du héros, celle du héros ninja super stylé!

\- D'accord, voici donc l'histoire de l'homme aux cheveux noirs hérissés aux reflets bleus et aux yeux onyx devenant rouge lorsqu'il utilise ses pouvoirs. Voici l'histoire de: Kagemasa, le ninja super héros. »

Alors que Sarada racontait les périples de Kagemasa à son frère, trois hommes alimentés par des intentions ignobles, montèrent les marches du petit escalier qui les séparaient. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire repérer par leur proie. L'un d'entre eux s'avança pour regarder dans la serrure.

« Alors Charles, tu la vois?

\- Ouais, elle doit avoir quatorze ou quinze ans à tout casser mais quelle beauté! Je bande comme un malade les gars! Venez, on y va.

\- Les gars, on ne devrait pas rentrer, en plus c'est la chambre de ce gamin.

\- Ferme-là Yosaku! Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas goûté au corps d'une femme, je la veux. Alors ne viens pas gâcher mon plaisir! Si tu n'es pas partant tu n'as qu'à partir, Benoît et moi on est bien assez pour s'occuper d'elle. Mais n'oublie pas qu'ici être seul signifie la mort.

\- Pas de panique, ce n'est qu'un gosse et on est trois adultes. Ne te préoccupe pas de ce gosse et viens avec nous.

\- C'est bon, je viens aussi mais ne lui faîtes pas de mal.

\- Voilà qui est mieux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne va pas lui faire du mal, bien au contraire. Allez, que la fête commence. »

 _ **Voilà, voilà à très vite!**_


	23. Un air coupable

_**Yo ici L'inspecteur J'men ^^**_

 _ **Voici la suite tant attendue! Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps en ce moment, comme vous l'aurez remarqué. Je vous prépare pleins de bonnes choses mais il me faut du temps. D'ici là, on va partir sur un chapitre par mois pour cette histoire. Ce chapitre contient de l'action et un dialogue entre Jiraya et Sasuke.**_

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! !

Effectivement il y a pas mal de personnages de mangas différents, mais ils seront introduits petit à petit.

Ensuite Gaara et Naruto ont étés très proche à une époque, lorsque Naruto faisait parti de l'Anbu. Mais c'est assez compliqué et puis j'aime vous laissez vous faire des films ^^.

En ce qui concerne l'Other World, encore une fois, comme pour "Un prof pas si charmant", tu poses de très bonnes questions. Tu auras quelques éclaircissements au prochain chapitre.

Voici la suite mais la fin et encore plus horrible que celle précédente ;)

 **One-piece-95 :** Yo! Oui le chapitre d'avant donne plein d'infos et Gaara sait exactement qui est Gintoki mais ignore encore les raisons de sa venue à Konoha.

 **Dannette-Pistache** : Yo! Je poste enfin la suite :D Comme tu le présageais , ça ne sent pas bon pour Sasuke mais je te laisse découvrir tout ça ^^ Pour ce qui est de Sarada et Boruto, il va falloir attendre encore un chapitre.

pros and cons : Content de te revoir et que mes histoires continuent à te plaire ^^

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Un air coupable**

 **Chapitre 20**

L'inspecteur Uchiwa avait été emmené à la base centrale de l'Unité Spéciale du Kage aussi connue sous le nom de « Metal Box ». C'était un édifice à l'apparence peu commune : un grand bâtiment de cent mètres de long pour cent mètres de large, ne possédant qu'une seule ouverture. La seule entrée pour accéder à ce domaine était une porte blindée en acier d'une épaisseur de sept centimètres munie d'un scanner d'empreinte digitale et de chakra.

Une dizaine de ninjas surentraînés ainsi que trente caméras dotées de vision nocturne venaient compléter le système de sécurité. Ce bâtiment était une forteresse imprenable. Toutefois, sa meilleure défense était son agencement. Metal Box était en vérité une base souterraine, composée officiellement de vingt niveaux tous lourdement protégés.

Sasuke était au Level -7. Le collègue de Gintoki était silencieusement assis, ses mains minutieusement menottées à la table en face de lui. C'était une salle d'interrogatoire très inhabituelle, il y avait au moins sept mètres entre le sol et le plafond. Mais Sasuke avait l'esprit ailleurs. Cette situation ne lui plaisait guère. Il était en colère, il était inconcevable qu'un honnête citoyen, un policier remarquable comme lui, puisse être traité de la sorte.

Mais surtout il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'y avait personne pour répondre à ses questions. Il était seul dans cette salle vide aux murs blancs. Seul mais surveillé à en juger par la caméra placée dans un coin à sa droite, qui le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs minutes ? C'est vrai, depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Il ne pouvait le dire.

Sasuke entendit des bruits de pas, quelqu'un arrivait. Il allait enfin avoir des réponses.

« Jiraya ? »

La porte s'ouvrit, mais Sasuke déchanta, ce n'était pas la personne qu'il espérait. Non, l'homme qui rentra était celui qui accompagnait Jiraya quand ce dernier était venu pour l'arrêter quelques heures plus tôt. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il supposait que ce dernier était un ninja.

Il pouvait déduire par sa carrure musclée et sa façon de marcher que cet inconnu avait reçu une formation ninja. Il avait de long cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des yeux marron. Sa tenue se composait d'une chemise grise sans manche, un pantalon noir, des bottes grises ainsi que d'un long foulard rouge qu'il portait autour de son cou. Enfin un long katana attaché dans son dos ainsi qu'un poignard accroché à sa taille sur une ceinture militaire bien garnie, venaient compléter sa tenue. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec cet individu, il dégageait une énergie complètement différente du chakra que l'Uchiwa ressentait habituellement.

« Alors c'est toi, « le fils du traître » ? »

Le brun de la police de Konoha détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Il commença par lancer un regard noir à son interlocuteur avant de se reprendre. Il devait garder son calme et ne surtout pas rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Et pourrais-je savoir à qui ai-je l'horreur ?

\- L'honneur tu veux dire, non ?

\- Non, tu as très bien compris.

\- Ha ha, rit-il. Tu es un marrant toi.

Il vint alors s'asseoir sur le rebord de la table où les mains de Sasuke étaient enchaînées, juste à sa gauche pour ne pas bloquer l'angle de vue de la caméra qui filmait toujours.

\- Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui tu es ? insista-t-il en souriant.

\- Je m'appelle Stain, se présenta l'anonyme.

\- Stain… Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Stain-kun ?

\- Ne te méprends pas, changea-t-il de ton. Je ne suis pas là pour répondre à tes questions, d'ailleurs, tu n'as aucune question à poser. Ici, tu es le prisonnier et non l'enquêteur.

\- « Le prisonnier » vraiment ?

\- Oui, fils du traître.

\- Je n'aime ni ce surnom ni le ton que tu emploies.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu es.

\- Ce que je suis ? Ce que je suis, c'est un ninja d'exception qui a servi le Hokage tout comme toi. Ce que je suis, c'est un inspecteur qui a le taux d'arrestation le plus haut de tout Konoha. Tu peux me détester, mais je pense mériter d'être traité avec plus de respect, déclara-t-il en agitant ses mains liées.

\- Certes, mais pour moi et pour beaucoup d'autres, tu restes surtout le rejeton de deux odieux criminels.

\- Deux ?

\- Oui, ta mère aussi a du sang sur les mains. Si cette gourgandine avait révélé où ce bâtard se trouvait, des centaines d'innocents seraient encore en vie. Pour moi, elle est encore pire que lui. C'est une véritable garce qui s'est fait engrosser par un démon.

\- Retire ça immédiatement !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux de lui, mais… je ne pourrais tolérer que quiconque insulte ma mère impunément !

\- Je ne retirerais rien du tout. Ta mère est une putain et j'ai hâte que le cancer en finisse avec elle, asséna-t-il.

\- Très bien, alors sois prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

\- Tu penses que les paroles d'un ancien ninja menotté ont de la valeur aux yeux d'un mec aussi balèze que moi. Je pourrais te tuer trois fois en une seule seconde.

\- Sept.

\- « Sept » ? Sept quoi ?

\- Sept, c'est le nombre de fois où moi je pourrais répandre le doux liquide rougeâtre contenu dans ton crâne sur le sol, ainsi le nom Stain t'irait encore mieux.

\- Tu bluffes.

\- Libère-moi et tu verras.

\- Omoshiroi… Je vais pouvoir me venger de la progéniture du Fantôme des Uchiha. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas trop t'amocher.

Stain se leva de la table et libéra Sasuke avant de reculer d'un pas. Maintenant libre, l'inspecteur malaxa avec sa main gauche son poignet droit un peu endolori puis il se mit debout à son tour. Le brun avait deux objectifs : sortir de cette pièce et trouver Jiraya pour avoir des explications. Mais l'homme en face de lui n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser agir à sa guise. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient ses capacités, il devait agir avec prudence.

\- Approche, tout sera fini rapidement, lui dit alors Stain le regard animé de haine.

\- Puisque tu insistes, me voici.

L'Uchiwa se jeta sur son opposant et lui asséna un violent coup de genou au niveau du ventre. Ce dernier se pencha en avant en se tenant le ventre des deux mains, Sasuke en profita pour lui donner un crochet du droit puis du gauche pour finir par le frapper avec sa jambe au niveau de sa tempe droite.

Stain vint s'écraser contre le mur, mais se remit vite debout. Il lança alors plusieurs shuriken en direction de l'inspecteur qui les esquiva sans le moindre mal. Le protégé de Jiraya donna un violent coup de boule au policier qui recula un peu sonné. Il enchaina ensuite avec une série de coups de poing aux côtes du Uchiwa.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, fils du traître ?

\- Katon - Gōkakyū no jutsu !

\- Merde !

L'inspecteur créa une immense boule de feu qui fonça à vive allure sur son adversaire, qui renversa immédiatement la table de métal présente dans la salle pour s'en servir comme bouclier.

La salle était à présent envahie par la fumée et les murs léchés par les flammes. La respiration était difficile, la visibilité réduite et pour couronner le tout, l'Uchiwa ne parvenait pas à repérer le chakra de Stain. Est-ce qu'il était mort ou cachait-il sa présence ? L'écran de fumée devant lui se dissipa et l'inspecteur put voir clairement une table renversée devant ses yeux. Persuadé que son adversaire y avait trouvé refuge, il agit en conséquence.

\- Chidori eiso !

Sasuke concentra une énorme quantité de chakra raiton dans sa main droite avant de s'en servir telle une lance et de couper la table et tout ce qui était derrière en deux. Mais Stain n'était pas là. Sasuke scrutait les moindres recoins de la pièce quand il ressentit une aura meurtrière sur sa gauche. Il reçu un coup de couteau qui entailla sa joue et le fit saigner. Stain n'était pas mort.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, Uchiwa Sasuke !

Le ninja au chakra « bizarre » se précipita une nouvelle fois sur sa proie pour le poignarder, mais cette fois au niveau du ventre. L'ancien de l'ANBU esquiva avant d'envoyer un rapide coup de pied ascendant qui projeta son adversaire dans les airs.

\- Si c'est fini, Shishi rendan !

Il sauta et suivit Stain dans les airs en s'accordant au mouvement de son corps, comme le ferait une feuille d'arbre dansant dans les airs suivie par son ombre. Puis il envoya Stain sous lui en l'attrapant et en lui donnant une série de coups de pied de plus en plus puissants, le propulsant ainsi violemment au sol.

Stain se releva, toujours apte au combat, il était vraiment résistant. Il se saisit du poignard encore imprégné du sang de Sasuke. Soudain, il le lécha.

L'Uchiwa n'eut même pas le temps de se demander à quoi cela rimait, il commença à voir trouble et à sentir ses forces l'abandonner.

\- Qu'as…Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda-t-il avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- Qui sait ? Chef, est-ce que je peux le finir ?

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Jiraya, s'étonna le frère d'Itachi.

\- C'est chef Jiraya pour toi, mécréant ! le reprit le mec « balèze ».

\- C'est bon Stain, tout va bien, c'est une vielle connaissance. Désactive ton pouvoir et laisse-nous seuls.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un vieil ami.

\- Et s'il tente quelque chose ?

\- Il n'en fera rien, mais si c'était le cas, il découvrirait pourquoi je suis encore le chef de l'Unité Spéciale du Kage, malgré mon vieil âge, rit-il.

\- Tu as entendu le chef ? fit l'inspecteur amusé.

\- Ferme-là toi !

En colère, mais loyal, Stain obéit aux ordres de son supérieur devant un Sasuke qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

\- Voilà, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dehors.

\- Oui, va dehors, c'est le travail des chiens de rester dehors et de garder la porte pendant que les grands discutent.

\- Ce n'est pas encore fini Sasuke.

Puis, Stain se retira, laissant Jiraya seul avec Sasuke comme ce dernier l'avait demandé.

\- Je te prie de l'excuser pour son comportement, il ne te porte pas dans son cœur.

\- Je ne le connais même pas, dit-il en s'asseyant en position du lotus.

\- Mais lui te connait bien, surtout ton père en fait.

\- Encore ça ! Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir avoir la paix ?

\- Certainement jamais. Les gens n'oublient pas facilement les vies que ton père a prises. Stain, par exemple, a perdu son frère dans un attentat causé par l'Akatsuki.

\- J'en suis désolé, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec moi. C'est lui le coupable.

\- Ha ha, s'esclaffa l'homme âgé. C'est marrant la façon si détachée avec laquelle tu parles de l'homme qui t'a donné la vie. Tu ne dis jamais « papa » ou même « père » mais « lui » ou « il ». C'est comme si tu essayais vainement de mettre une distance entre toi et lui. C'est ridicule, tu auras beau arrêter tous les criminels de ce pays si ça te chante, tu ne changeras jamais le fait que dans tes veines coule son sang. Et puis, tu disais que tu n'as rien à voir avec lui, mais cela reste encore à prouver.

\- Jiraya, mais enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu n'as pas regardé les infos ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer.

\- Non Sasuke, ce n'est pas un jeu. L'interrogatoire a déjà commencé, alors réponds-moi, ordonna-t-il le visage sévère.

\- Non, mon collègue et moi, nous étions trop occupés par notre enquête.

\- Hoshigaki Kisame s'est échappé de la légendaire prison de Rikers, lui annonça-t-il sans prendre de gants.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Je lui ai parlé pas plus tard que- Attends ne me dis pas que…As-tu perdu la tête ? Tu penses que j'ai joué un rôle dans son évasion ! s'écria-t-il furieux en se levant.

\- Assis Sasuke ! Tu es soupçonné de trahison alors si j'étais toi, je ferais profil bas.

Sasuke se rassit, amer et consterné par de telles accusations.

\- Jiraya, tout cela n'a aucun sens, avança-t-il. Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?

\- Je ne peux te répondre, je n'ai jamais su te cerner.

\- Mais enfin, même si nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde tu sais que je les déteste tous les deux. Jamais je n'aiderai l'Akatsuki.

\- Tu les as peut-être aidés dans ton propre intérêt ?

\- Je ne te suis pas là, dit-il le regard confus.

\- Je pense que ta haine pour ton père est supérieure à celle que tu voues à Kisame. Alors je me demande si tu ne l'as pas libéré dans l'espoir qu'il te conduise à lui.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de remettre en liberté l'un des assassins de Karin juste pour accomplir une vengeance ? Tu me crois si aveuglé par la haine ?

\- Tu es un Uchiwa, la vengeance et la haine sont inscrites dans ton patrimoine génétique.

\- Enfoiré… As-tu au moins des preuves contre moi ?

\- Peu pour l'instant, mais beaucoup de soupçons. Déjà, le système de sécurité de la zone C de Rikers a failli moins d'une minute après ton départ donc les chances que tu n'es pas vue la personne qui s'est introduite illégalement là-bas pour secourir ce Nukenin sont minimes. Ensuite, il y a cet incident.

\- Quel incident ?

\- Un magasin de prêt-à-porter a explosé aujourd'hui faisant plusieurs morts et plusieurs blessés.

\- J'en suis une nouvelle fois désolé, mais j'ignorais cela et je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi.

\- Ce magasin était une couverture, le bâtiment qui a explosé était en réalité une de nos bases de surveillance et toutes les victimes à déclarer sont des agents à nous.

\- Une base secrète de surveillance. Alors le projet « Mirage » est donc réel ?

\- Exactement, il y a, disséminé partout dans Konoha, un million de caméras espionnes. Dans les lieux publics ou même dans les demeures de nos citoyens, nos yeux sont partout.

-Vous violez les libertés individuelles des gens !

\- Oui, mais cela en fait la ville la plus sécurisée qui soit.

\- Cela n'a pas empêché votre base d'être détruite, le tacla le brun.

\- Moque-toi si ça t'amuse, mais elles ont rempli leur rôle. J'en viens au second élément qui t'accable. Avant que le bâtiment explose, deux criminels ont été identifiés. Il s'agit de : Obito Uchiwa, « l'insaisissable » et Deidara, « l'artiste ». Ils font tous deux partis de l'Akatsuki.

\- Oui, je sais. Donc si je te suis, c'est moi qui les ai envoyé faire exploser ce bâtiment ? Pour quelle raison et quel lien j'ai avec ces deux-là ? Je ne les ai même jamais rencontrés.

\- J'en viens au dernier point qui me pousse à croire que tu es coupable. Pour cela, on va parler d'Itachi.

\- Itachi ? demanda son frère étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?

\- La dernière mission de ton frère en tant que ninja, était de remettre un colis d'une importance capitale. Avant que Konoha se modernise grâce à la technologie de l'Other World tout se faisait manuellement. De l'acte de naissance du citoyen le plus insignifiant, jusqu'au document le plus secret. Le colis que ton frère a transporté contenait des informations confidentielles censées être numérisées. Identités secrètes, rapport de missions etc… Mais surtout, il y avait les positions de toutes nos bases secrètes sur tout le continent Rouge.

\- Itachi n'aurait jamais fait ça ! C'est mon frère, je le connais.

\- Contrairement à toi, il ne hait pas ton père, il a pu vouloir l'aider ?

\- Impossible ! répondit-il sans équivoque.

\- Je vois, quoi qu'il en soit il y a une taupe dans nos rangs. Soit c'est toi, soit c'est ton frère. La base qui a explosé traitait comme par hasard le secteur de Konoha centre. C'est là que tu habites, c'est là qu'Itachi travaille et c'est aussi là que se tiendra le conseil des 7 Royaumes.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien et Itachi non plus.

\- Qui sait ? Dans tous les cas, je peux encore te garder pendant 48h, d'ici là, j'en saurais d'avantage.

\- 48h ! C'est une blague ?

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est le temps minimum pour réparer notre système de vidéo surveillance. Et ça me permettra également d'amasser de nouvelles preuves contre toi. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas nous avons des lits confortables.

\- Tu ne peux pas me garder aussi longtemps, c'est illégal, avança le ténébreux.

\- Je te signale que tu as attaqué un de mes agents, ça en plus des soupçons qui pèsent sur toi, c'est suffisant pour te garder au chaud.

\- Enfoiré, tu m'as piégé !

\- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que j'ai demandé personnellement à Stain-kun d'insulter ta tendre maman pour te pousser à le frapper et me donner une raison légitime de te garder ici ? C'est absurde et improuvable. Bien, j'ai d'autres problèmes que toi sur le feu. Je te laisse avec ces charmants messieurs qui te conduiront à ton palace.

Une douzaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents surgirent d'un coup dans la salle et encerclèrent l'un des membres du duo d'enquêteurs phare de Konoha, qui obtempéra bien gentiment.

\- Je ne resterai pas longtemps ici. Jiraya, tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer mes collègues, tu le regretterais amèrement.

 _ **Voilà, voilà à très vite!**_


	24. Le garçon aux cheveux rouge et blanc

_**Yo ici L'inspecteur J'men ^^**_

 ** _La correction est arrivée plus vite que prévue, bonne lecture!_**

 **Le garçon aux cheveux rouge et blanc**

 **Chapitre 21**

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, alors que Sarada bordait tranquillement Boruto en lui racontant les aventures de son héro préféré Kagemasa, trois hommes firent irruption dans leur chambre. Ces trois hommes étaient des migrants venant tout droit de « l'Other World » comme le suggérait l'Igraph présent sur chacune de leurs nuques.

Les deux premiers étaient originaires de France. C'était deux hommes de corpulence plutôt moyenne et sans aucune distinction physique particulière. Le dernier par contre était exceptionnellement grand. Il faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt, on aurait du mal à se dire qu'il venait du Japon. Cependant, malgré ce corps avantageux, il était non violent, doux, généreux et gentil. Des traits de caractères inadaptés à cet environnement hostile. Pour survivre, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'associer avec des gens peu recommandable qu'il n'aurait ô grand jamais côtoyé dans d'autres circonstances.

Sarada était de dos, assise sur ses genoux, continuant de conter une histoire à son frère en plein voyage vers le pays des rêves. Charles, le chef de ce trio de scélérats, s'approcha d'elle en affichant un sourire lubrique.

« Salut ma mignonne, je suis Charles et lui c'est mon frère Benoît. Dis-moi, ça te dirait de t'amuser avec nous ? »

La jeune fille l'ignora complètement, terminant de s'occuper de son frère.

« Je vois, tu es timide. Je-

Charles se tût, l'homme était agacé, surpris et consterné. Alors qu'il était en train de lui parler, Sarada, sans même lui adresser un regard, souleva son indexe et le pointa dans sa direction. Ce petit geste n'avait qu'une seule signification : « Silence ! Vous me gênez, dehors. »

\- Sale petite garce ! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends pour te comporter comme ça avec Charles ? Viens te mettre à genoux et fais toi pardonner immédiatement ! exigea-t-il.

\- Une minute, je termine. déclara la jeune fille d'une voix détachée en continuant de les ignorer du regard.

\- Tu continue de nous ignorer, salope ! s'écria Benoît fou de rage.

\- « Et s'est ainsi que Kagemasa vaincu le grand méchant serpent. ». Dors bien Boruto, dit-elle avant de lui embrasser le front. Bien à vous maintenant, les trois petits cochons ou plutôt les trois gros porcs. Je vous préviens je n'aime pas les hommes trop entreprenants qui ne savent pas rester à leur place et je ne supporte pas qu'on dérange le sommeil de Boruto. Alors je vais être claire, partez ou mourrez ?

\- Les gars je pense qu'on devrait partir et la laisser. Et puis c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici de base, il peut revenir à n'importe quel moment.

\- Ferme-là Yosaku ! On ne partira pas tant que je ne me serais pas vidé les couilles. Pas vrai frérot ?

\- Certainement Benoît. D'ailleurs cette petite en a à revendre, elle doit être un sacré coup.

\- Ouep, en plus elle protège ce gamin. Tu crois que c'est son fils ?

\- Qui sait ? Mais si c'est le cas c'est tout bénef pour nous. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle a de l'expérience.

\- Vous êtes encore là ? J'en déduis donc que vous avez choisis de mourir. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

Benoît ouvrit alors la braguette de son jean et baissa son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles.

\- Ce que l'on veut, c'est que tes dents forment un collier de perle autour de nos bites, affirma-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Quelle vulgarité, vous êtes la honte de l'espèce humaine. Soit, Alea jacta est… »

En un instant l'adolescente apparut comme par magie devant Benoît. Elle lui asséna un violent coup de coude à son cou qui lui écrasa littéralement ses cordes vocales. Puis elle conclut par un uppercut qui le projeta dans les airs avant de le faire retomber aux pieds de son frère. Benoît avait perdu connaissance et pour couronner le tout il venait de se faire dessus.

« Benoît ! Benoît réponds moi bordel !

Il secoua son frère mais celui-ci demeura toujours inconscient, nageant dans son urine.

\- Plus que deux.

\- Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire ! Salope !

\- Charles allons nous-en elle est trop forte !

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule Yosaku ! Cette petite peste doit payer ! hurla-t-il plein de rage.

Charles sortit un canif de sa poche.

\- Non Charles, tu avais dit qu'on ne lui ferait pas de mal. Je t'en pris range ça, le supplia-t-il.

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

\- Es-tu sûr de toi ? lui demanda Sarada. Quand on sort une arme, on doit être prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu.

\- Arrête de faire la maline ! Cette fois s'en ai trop. Je vais te trancher ton joli cou de biche est ensuite je t'enculerais pendant que tu te videras de ton sang.

Ces mots une fois dit, il s'élança sur sa proie.

\- Charles non ne fais pas ça !

\- Très bien, tu as fait ton choix. »

Elle sortit à son tour une arme blanche, son couteau. Mais elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de s'en servir. La température de la salle descendit brusquement à zéro. Il faisait à présent aussi froid que dans un frigo. Charles arrêta sa course quant à Yosaku, son visage était marqué par la peur.

« Je- Je- Je vous l'avais dit. Je vous avais dit qu'on ne devait pas venir ici, s'écria affolé le japonais en s'agitant dans tous les sens! Il est là… Le garçon aux cheveux rouge et blanc. »

Oui, il était là. Sarada était étonnée. Debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il y avait un adolescent qui dégageait une énergie étrange mais incroyable. Ce jeune homme faisait dans les 1m70 et possédait des yeux hétéros-chrome : son œil gauche était bleu et son œil droit était gris. Mais ce n'était pas sa seule particularité physique. Le côté droit de ses cheveux était de couleur blanche, et l'autre côté de couleur rouge. De plus il avait une brûlure sur le côté gauche du visage. Sa tenue était composée d'un long manteau et des rangers noirs, un pantalon treillis militaire avec des taches grises, blanches et noires ainsi qu'un débardeur de couleur ébène.

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisez à pénétrer dans ma chambre. Toutefois, si vous disparaissez de ma vue tout les trois dans la seconde, je ferais preuve d'indulgence à votre égard.

Sans se faire prier Yosaku prit la fuite. Charles quant à lui, ramassa son frère et lui emboîta le pas. Le garçon était à présent seul avec Sarada et Boruto qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Le garçon referma la porte et Sarada pu voir que contrairement aux trois intrus, ce dernier n'avait pas d'Igraph sur sa nuque.

\- Je préfère te prévenir, il est hors de question que mon frère quitte ce lit.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé de tel.

\- Et ne crois pas non plus que je vais te remercier pour ton intervention. Je ne t'ais rien demandé et je pouvais m'en sortir seule.

\- Je sais, si je suis intervenu, c'est pour eux. Je ne voulais pas que tu les tues.

\- Ces ordures sont des amis à toi ?

\- Absolument pas. Ce sont les « frères du mal ». Celui qui se fait appelait Charles a été condamné pour avoir tué trois jeunes femmes et les avoir violé post-mortem. Benoît quant à lui est un malade qui a séquestré une fillette âgée d'a peine douze ans pendant une semaine. Durant ce laps de temps, il a abusé d'elle 350 fois.

\- Ils sont encore plus abjects que je pensais… Pourquoi les as-tu sauvés ? Je ne comprends pas, explique-toi.

\- Même si ce sont des monstres qui méritent amplement de mourir, je ne pouvais te laisser agir. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser attirer l'attention sur ce lieu. Tant que je ne l'ai pas rencontré, il ne faut surtout pas que les Traqueurs où les policiers s'intéressent à cet endroit.

\- Qui es-tu au juste ?

\- Qui je suis ?

\- Oui, ton chakra est inhabituelle et tu es beaucoup trop renseigné sur l'Other World, pourtant tu n'as pas d'Igraph sur la nuque. Alors, dis-moi, qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis un membre des « 8 préceptes de la mort » : Todoroki Shoto. Et, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je viens bien de « l'Other world ».

\- C'est impossible ! Tous ceux qui viennent de là bas possèdent un code barre distinctif indiquant leur sexe, leur pays d'origine est leur matricule. Ce code est directement inscrit dans leur ADN de telle sorte à ce qu'il se transmette à leur progéniture. On l'appelle « Igraph ». Toi tu n'en possède pas.

\- Si je ne possède pas d'Igraph, c'est pour une raison. D'ailleurs, je te trouve aussi étrangement bien renseigné.

\- J'ai grandit avec des personnes qui avait à cœur de se tenir au courant de tout.

\- Je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit même si je n'ai pas d'Igraph, je viens bien de l'Other world.

\- Pourquoi n'en possèdes-tu pas ? persistât-elle.

\- Je trouve que tu poses trop de question pour une fille qui ne s'est même pas présentée.

\- Je ne voulais pas paraître insistante. C'est juste que tu es une des rares personnes que je rencontre venant de là bas qui me paraît à peu prés sympathique.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je n'ai pas d'Igraph. Néanmoins, je veux bien te parler de mon pays.

\- Viens donc t'asseoir prés de moi, tu seras plus à l'aise.

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les garçons trop entreprenant, fit-il en souriant.

\- Alors tu nous espionnais depuis tout ce temps. Tu as un petit côté voyeur.

\- Non, je ne suis pas de ces gens là. Et puis je te rappelle que nous sommes dans ma chambre donc techniquement ce n'est pas du voyeurisme. Alors es-tu certaine de vouloir que je m'approche, tu n'as pas peur ? Après tout, tu ne me connais même pas.

\- C'est vrai mais je fais confiance à mon instinct, à ce dernier me dit que tu es une bonne personne. Allez, emmène toi, si tu reste à ta place je ne te ferais aucun mal, lui rendit-elle son sourire.

Suivant ses recommandations, Todoroki vint s'asseoir auprès de Sarada qui était assise juste en bas du lit où dormait son frère.

\- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je viens de la dimension que vous autres appelez l'Other World. Dans cette dimension parallèle il y a aussi une planète qui s'appelle « Terre ». Je suis né là bas, dans le pays qui se nomme Japon.

Il lui raconta alors à quel point son pays était beau, chaleureux et accueillant en ce temps là. Lui clama haut et fort à quel point les gens étaient libre en ce temps là. Lui dit à quel point son peuple était heureux en ce temps là.

\- Todoriki, ce Japon avait l'air d'être un endroit charmant. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une guerre.

\- Une guerre ?

\- Oui, mais surtout une trahison. La trahison de notre allié, la trahison d'un allié qui nous avait pourtant juré fidélité, la trahison de ces types qui nous avaient pourtant promit monde et merveille. La trahison des gens de Konoha, du pays du Feu !

\- Quoi ? Tu es en train de dire que des personnes de Konoha se sont rendues dans l'Other World ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. En 1930 de notre ère, un groupe de voyageurs est arrivé de nulle part à Tokyo. Ce groupe constitué d'individus étranges, était dirigé par deux hommes : Hashirama Senju et Madara Uchiha.

\- « Uchiha », pas Uchiwa ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

\- Non, Uchiha. Pourquoi, ce nom te dit-il quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien du tout.

\- En es-tu certaine ? la questionna-t-il dubitatif.

\- Catégorique, certifia-t-elle. Continue.

\- Ce groupe disait venir d'une autre dimension.

\- Et vous les avez crut ?

\- En plus de leur accoutrement il possédait deux particularités. Tout d'abord il portait chacun autour du cou un pendentif avec une pierre rouge. Enfin ils dégageaient tous une énergie monstrueuse qui leur donné la possibilité de faire des choses incroyables. Je crois que vous appelez ça « le chakra ». Avec cette énergie ils pouvaient faire tomber la foudre, cracher des boules de feu, se dédoubler ou encore disparaître.

Ces gens disaient être là pour trouver des alliés. Ils ont dit être là en amis. Avec une telle force, ont leur a permit de rencontrer nos dirigeants. Ils ont vite conclut un accord entre notre pays et le pays du Feu. En échange de richesses et d'un partenariat technologique, Konoha s'engageait à nous aider militairement.

\- Une seconde, le stoppa Sarada. Comment est-ce que ce Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju connaissaient l'existence du Japon ? Etaient-ils déjà venus auparavant ? Et puis comment arriviez-vous à communiquer ?

\- Je ne dispose pas de cette information. Pour ce qui est de la communication, nous arrivions à communiquer grâce à leurs oreillettes qui traduisaient nos paroles et rendaient les leurs compréhensibles. Toutefois, au bout de quelques temps ils ont appris notre langue. Le Japon et ces hommes de Konoha s'entendaient bien, ils faisaient régulièrement des allers-retours entre votre monde et le notre. De 1930 à 1935, ils ont fait plus d'une trentaine de va-et-vient entre Konoha et Tokyo. Puis alors qu'ils avaient promis de revenir pour nous aider à avoir notre Stargate, ils ne revinrent plus.

\- Ils vous ont abandonnés…

\- Oui, mais cela n'a été que leur première trahison.

\- Leur première ?

\- En 1945 alors que notre monde venait de connaître la guerre la plus meurtrière de son histoire, le japon fût frappé par trois bombes. Ces bombes ont étés lourdes de conséquences pour mon peuple. Ces bombes étaient des nouvelles armes composées de matériaux complètement inédits : l'Uranium et le Plutonium. Elles ont ravagées les villes de Nagasaki et Hiroshima, on estime à entre 155 000 et 250 000 les pertes humaines.

\- C'est hallucinant… prit-elle conscience de l'horreur de cette information. Et la troisième ?

\- La troisième a été la pire, c'est celle qui a donné le coup de grâce et à scellé notre destin. 700 000 personnes sont mortes à cause des conséquences directes de l'explosion. Hélas ce n'est rien en comparaison de ceux qui sont mort après. Le comptage a été stoppé après avoir atteint la barre des trois millions.

\- Trois millions ! L'uranium et le plutonium sont-ils aussi dangereux ?

\- Tu te trompes, la bombe qui a touché Tokyo n'avait pas comme principal composant de l'uranium ou du plutonium. Son cœur était alimenté principalement par du chakra.

\- Du chakra… C'est- Ce n'est pas possible. C'est une mauvaise blague ?

Sarada était horrifiée, ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que Konoha avait pu agir ainsi. Bien sûr, de par son passé elle savait que les hommes pouvaient se confondre par leurs actions avec les pires monstres qui soient. Mais de là à imaginer qu'un Hokage ait pu se rendre coupable d'un acte si abominable… Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Aucun Hokage n'aurait pu causer volontairement la mort de millions de personnes.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, tu ne rêves pas. Ton peuple a tué le miens.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il doit avoir une autre explication !

\- Le chakra est une force que l'on retrouve uniquement à Konoha.

\- Je sais mais…Il doit forcément avoir une autre explication.

\- Non, c'est la dure réalité. Veux-tu malgré tout connaître la suite de mon histoire ?

\- Oui, je veux savoir. Dis-moi se qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

\- Après ces explosions, notre pays s'est rendu. Le Japon fut dépossédé de son armée, et mis sous la tutelle des USA, les américains. C'est là que tout à basculé. En arrivant sur nos terres, ces colons américains ont remarqués plusieurs éléments étranges. Ces bombes avaient causés d'important changement. Non seulement le paysage à la surface n'était que ruines et désolation mais la terre avait aussi changé dans son noyau.

L'uranium, le chakra et le plutonium, s'étaient infiltré des nappes phréatiques jusqu'au noyau externe. Au début, cela a eut pour conséquence de donner aux habitants des maladies comme le cancer des poumons par exemples. Puis, après quelques décennies ces maladies ont évoluées de manière inattendue.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le chakra qui avait contaminé jadis les terres de notre beau pays à altérer nos ADN. Il a conféré à 80% des nôtres certaine facultés. On appel ce pouvoir : « Alter ». Celui de mon père par exemple, s'appelait « Hell Flame ». Cet alter lui permettait de contrôler et générer des flammes d'une puissance phénoménale. J'ai hérité de ce pouvoir.

\- Tu dois avoir une force incroyable, le complimenta-t-elle avec le sourire.

\- Disons que je sais me défendre. resta-t-il modeste.

\- Avec ces nouveaux pouvoirs, ces « Alters », vous avez certainement du réussir à vous libérer de ces américains.

\- Non, bien au contraire, ce fut même la fin du Japon. En 1990, quand ces Yankees ont découvert nos pouvoirs, le Japon a été mis en quarantaine et séparé en onze zones. Les zones une à six ont étés transformées en zones de recherches où des scientifiques étudiés la terre.

Comme je t'ai expliqué, le noyau externe de la planète à étés modifiés. Normalement ce dernier était composé de fer et de nickel, cependant le chakra s'y étant infiltré, sa structure a changé pour devenir un tout nouveau matériau : le C-rock.

\- Le « C-rock » ?

\- C pour chakra. C'est une pierre de couleur bleu qui, quand on la fait fondre, produit un gaz dont l'énergie est mille fois supérieure à celle de l'uranium. Pour te donner une idée, une seule de ces pierres serait suffisante pour alimenter en électricité toute la ville de Konoha pendant un an.

\- Wow ! C'est incroyable. Et les autres zones ?

\- La zone sept, était la zone réservé aux prisonniers. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus sur elle. Les zones huit à dix, abritaient la majeure partie de la population. Enfin la dernière zone, la zone onze, abritait les eleven. Ce sont tous ceux qui comme moi on développés des Alters. Nous étions réduits à l'esclavage, rien de plus que des sujets d'expériences.

\- Cela n'a pas du être facile à vivre pour toi.

\- Les heures les plus sombres se sont passées bien avant ma naissance, mais oui mes ancêtres ont souffert. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne pour nous sauver.

\- Qui ?

\- Madara Uchiha , énonça-t-il ce nom animé par une profonde admiration.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi, et comment ? Ce Madara serait-il immortel ? Il doit bien avoir plus de cinquante ans entre ce moment et sa première visite.

\- Cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel, il existe un décalage temporel entre nos deux dimensions de plus il nous a expliqué que-

Shoto se tût subitement et se leva. Ses yeux bicolores étaient rivés sur la porte d'entrée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Shoto ?

\- Pour ta propre sécurité, sort de ta cachette et décline ton identité.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, faisant apparaître un personnage avec de courts cheveux roux hérissés et le teint pâle. Il possédait des yeux de couleur violet avec des traits similaires à ceux des caméléons. L'homme portant un long manteau noir parcouru de haut en bas par une ligne rouge, avait également six anneaux et une barre de métal dans chaque oreille, trois barres placées à la verticale qui traversaient son nez ainsi que deux piercings sous sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Voyons voyons , est-ce donc la une façon de traiter son invité, « Ice Fire Boy » ?

\- Des- Des- Ce type a des Rinnegan, hurla Sarada affolée ! Comment peut-il posséder ce Dôjutsu légendaire ?

\- Je vois, tu dois être Pain.

\- Exact,affirma-t-il en arborant un sourire grivois. Et cette petite adolescente qui est au courant de la réelle puissance de mes yeux, qui est-elle ? Fait-elle aussi partie des « 8 préceptes de la mort »?

\- Non, je viens tout juste de la rencontrer.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir l'éliminer.

En entendant ses mots, Sarada eut un sursaut d'horreur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle avait peur. L'adolescente était tremblante, l'aura qui émanait de ce Pain lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle savait que cet homme était bien trop fort pour elle.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- J'insiste, notre entrevue était censée être secrète. C'est triste mais ces deux gosses vont mourir.

\- Quoi ! Boruto aussi ? Il n'en est pas question.

La jeune brune se mis en position de combat. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille face à lui mais elle se devait de protéger Boruto. Elle se devait de protéger sa seule famille, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait promis. Sa résolution et son amour pour son frère avait chassés la peur de son cœur.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle ferait peur cette petit louve. se moqua Pain. Dommage pour toi il n'y aucun animal que je crains sur cette planète. Prépare-toi à mourir.

\- Pain ! l'arrêta Shoto. Si tu veux la tuer tu devras me tuer d'abord.

\- Je pensais que c'était une inconnue ?

\- C'est bien le cas.

\- Alors pourquoi mets-tu notre alliance en danger pour la sauver ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour tuer des innocents. Va sur le toit, je te rejoins dans quelques instants. le somma-t-il.

\- Hum, soupira le roux. Puisque tu insistes, à tout de suite, Todoroki Shoto.

Pain obtempéra et quitta les lieux. L'homme au Rinnegan maintenant parti, la tension retomba.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles ni ce que tu cherches à fuir mais quitte cette endroit au plus vite.

\- Tu veux qu'on quitte ce refuge ?

\- Pas que ce refuge, toi et ton frère vous devez fuir Konoha. Cette ville ne va pas tarder à subir la punition du glaive de la justice. Le temps de notre vengeance est venu. Mais dans l'immédiat vous devez surtout quitter cet endroit. Vous pouvez rester dans ma chambre cette nuit mais partez dès demain.

\- Partir pour aller où ?

\- Il y a, à Konoha Centre, un refuge pour les femmes et les enfants du nom « d'Eden Zero ». Tu seras bien là bas. Il y a des douches, des chambres propres et ce refuge est situé juste à côté du commissariat de Konoha.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous aide ?

\- Tu me rappelles une amie qui m'a quitté il y a longtemps. Prends bien soins de ton frère, la famille c'est important.

\- Attends, le stoppa-t-elle en attrapant sa main. Sarada, je m'appelle Sarada.

\- Sarada… C'est un joli prénom.

\- Au revoir Shoto, j'espère qu'on se reverra.

\- Je ne pense pas, mais je garderais en mémoire ces quelques instants passés avec toi.

\- Alors c'est un adieu ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire, nulle ne pourrait dire de quoi sera fait demain. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouge et blanc caressa de sa main droite la joue de Sarada avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité en refermant la porte derrière lui.

 _ **Voilà, voilà à très vite!**_


	25. Des alliances dangereuses

_**Yo ici L'inspecteur J'men ^^**_

 ** _Pas de blabla, je vous laisse avec le chapitre du mois!_**

 **Réponses** **aux reviews**

 **Amnesyas :** Merci, content de relire un de tes commentaires ;)

 **MissBetty:**

Yo MissBetty, ça fait un bail dis-donc!

Très content de te retrouver. Je suis ravie d'entendre ou plutôt de lire que l'affaire Jackson t'intrigue. Entre les sous-intrigues, l'intrigue principale et le manque de temps, c'est vrai qu'elle avance lentement mais elle est vraiment intéressante, à écrire en tout cas. Pour ce qui est du consultant déjanté, je ne dis rien mais il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis. Mais le passé de Gintoki va tout doucement commencer à se dévoiler dans les prochains chapitres. Concernant le multiverse, les bases sont lentes à poser mais j'adore. Je suis un grand consommateur d'anime donc je m'amuse comme un fou et je suis heureux de faire découvrir quelques mangas/animes à mes lecteurs. Enfin pour ce qui est d'Elie je suis surpris qu'il te plaise déjà. Comme je l'avais expliqué à Sakka, Elie est un personnage "iceberg", dans l'idée vous étiez censé le détester d'abord et l'aimer en suite. Merci de ton commentaire et à très vite.

 **Sakka-Sensei :**

Yo sensei! Oui, on ne peut rien te cacher détective Sakka^^. J'ai inséré des éléments de Code Geas et MHA, deux animes que j'aime beaucoup et je les ai mélangé à mon intrigue. D'ailleurs si tu as reconnu My hero Accademia cela veut dire que ton fils ou moi avons réussi à te convaincre de suivre cet perle, c'est bien. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses. L'Other World se dévoile mais il reste encore pleins de mystères à découvrir. Pour les codes barres c'est encore plus pire que ça. L'esclavage est une idéologie qui est née quand certains hommes se sont dit qu'ils pouvaient s'emparer de la liberté d'autres en se servant d'eux comme animal. Là celui qui a imaginé ce concept considère les gens de l'Other World comme de simples outils. Madara est... Qui sait?

Lol oui merci Pain d'avoir arrêter Shoto :D Effectivement, les intentions de Pain sont Louable.

 **one-piece-95 :**

Salut! Moi aussi je l'adore mais mon Number 1 reste et restera BAKUGO! XD Désolé, mon côté fanboy doit apprendre à se calmer. L'histoire est plus complexe qu'au début c'est certain mais l'intrigue reste assez simple, seulement il y a beaucoup de d'histoires en parallèles. Gintoki me manque aussi, il fera son retour au chapitre suivant. Toutefois, les prochains chapitres seront centrés sur lui( No spoil mais "Shogun ka yo!") , je devais donc avant cela écrire sur Sasuke qui est tout comme le consultant un personnage principal.

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Des alliances dangereuses, le monde en péril.**

 **Chapitre 22**

Sur le toit du refuge Sainte Catherine, deux personnes se faisaient face. Chacun était là pour représenter son groupe. Le premier, Pain, représentait l'Akatsuki. Le second, Todoroki Shoto, représentait les 8 Préceptes de La Mort. Ces deux hommes s'étaient réunis dans cet endroit reculé pour se mettre d'accord sur les conditions d'une future alliance.

« Pain où est votre chef ? Je ne pensais pas que j'allais avoir à faire à un sous-fifre.

\- Mon chef ne se déplace en personne que pour de rares occasions, et je ne suis pas un membre lambda. Je suis Yahiko Pain, le numéro 3 de l'Akatsuki.

\- Soit. Dans ce cas, je t'écoute.

\- Notre chef veut changer ce monde gangrené par l'injustice. Pour cela il va chambouler l'échiquier du pouvoir. Oui, il compte s'attaquer aux 7 Royaumes. Nous aurons besoins de votre force pour mener à bien notre projet.

\- Votre monde ne nous intéresse pas, clarifia-t-il en croisant les bras. Si nous sommes ici c'est pour nous venger de Konoha et de ce traître de Drago. Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, je pense qu'on peut s'arrêta là. Je me suis déplacé par respect pour « le Héro Salvateur » le grand Madara Uchiha, ainsi que par curiosité. Néanmoins puisque vous n'avez rien à nous offrir je rentre chez moi.

\- Attends un peu mon enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, j'ai dix-sept ans et quand bien même je serais un gosse, n'oublie pas que tu parles au numéro deux des Préceptes de La Mort. l'avertit-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec toi, Ice Fire Boy. Cependant ne te méprends pas. Les rapports de force sont clairement en notre faveur. Si vous décidez d'agir seule et que vous venez à perturber nos plans, nous les membres de l'Akatsuki, on ne vous laissera pas agir impunément.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas les seuls que vous devrez craindre, ajouta-t-il. Vous seriez alors aussi les ennemies du Kiheitai de Takasugi et de bien d'autres encore.

\- Kiheitai ?

Ce nom interpella Shoto , en effet il était le même qu'une célèbre milice de la période bakumatsu de l'histoire du Japon. Bien que curieux et surpris, le jeune garçon ne laissa rien paraître. Son visage restait froid.

\- Exactement, tu sais maintenant dans quelle situation vous vous trouvez.

\- Nous sommes les 8 Préceptes de La Mort, nous n'avons peur de rien. Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre, la haine est tout ce qu'il nous reste. Si pour exécuter notre vengeance nous devons affronter toute cette planète, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Je vois, puisque le bâton ne marche pas, essayons la carotte. proposa le rouquin aux cheveux hérissés.

\- Le « bâton et la carotte » ? Ai-je l'air de ressembler à un âne ?

\- Si après le présent que je te donne tu n'es pas pleinement satisfait et tu penses toujours qu'une alliance avec nous n'est pas intéressante, je te laisserai partir sans aucunes représailles.

\- Tu m'as l'air sûr de toi, très bien, marché conclut.

\- Tu ne vas pas être déçu.

Pain sortit alors un parchemin de la poche intérieur de son manteau, sous le regard suspicieux de Shoto. Puis, le lieutenant du chef de l'organisation aux nuages rouges lui lança. L'émissaire de la mort l'ouvrit sans se faire prier. Ce parchemin contenait une liste d'une vingtaine de noms.

\- Pain, que signifie tout cela ? A qui appartiennent ces noms ?

\- Ce sont ceux que vous cherchez. Ce sont les responsables ou les descendants des responsables, de tout ce qui est arrivé à ton pays. Il y en a encore deux dans ce genre. Bien entendu si nous devenons partenaires, alors on partagera nos infos avec vous. Alors quand dis-tu ?

\- Cela me paraît évident, j'accepte.

\- Bien. fit-il ravi.

\- Par contre j'ai une question.

\- Pose là moi, j'y répondrai bien volontiers, partenaire-kun.

\- Sur la liste que tu viens de m'offrir, il y a parmi tous ces noms quatre pseudos : Ao de la richesse, Aka le fourbe, Shiro de la connaissance et Kuro. Qui sont ces gens.

\- Ce sont les Quatre piliers. Ils tiennent ce monde entre leurs mains, cette organisation est notre principale ennemie mais elle est aussi la votre.

\- Soit plus claire.

\- Tu penses sans doute à juste titre que la plus grande menace est ce manipulateur de Vieux Drago. En outre cet homme, en plus de diriger l'une des trois mafias les plus puissantes, a des espions planqués un peu partout ainsi que beaucoup d'alliés. Mais il n'est pas l'homme à abattre, celui que nous devons tuer est Kuro le « Dieu perfide », le chef des Quatre piliers.

\- Le « Dieu perfide », voilà une épithète qui en jette. Et donc, qu'a-t-il fait pour représentait une telle menace à vos yeux ?

\- Premièrement, il possède une armada considérable. Deuxièmement, il a la main mise sur le projet Stargate. Troisièmement, il agit sur tout le Continent Rouge. Quatrièmement, il dirige dans l'ombre Konoha. Enfin, tout comme le Vieux Drago, il possède une pléiade d'espions : dans la police, dans la mafia, dans la corporation des ninjas et même au sein du conseil des 7 Royaumes.

\- Cela m'a l'air d'être une personne particulièrement dangereuse. Mais si cet homme et ses acolytes sont présents sur cette liste, ça veut dire qu'ils ont participés à la traîtrise qui a conduit à la destruction du Japon.

\- Oui, mais je ne sais rien de plus, notre chef donnera sûrement un complément d'information lors de la prochaine réunion.

\- Quelle réunion ?

\- Au bas de cette liste il y a une adresse mail avec un mot de passe. Connecte-toi et regarde dans les brouillons. Il y aura une heure et une adresse dans un fichier intitulé « X Revenge ». Rend-toi là bas, un portable prépayé et intraçable t'y attendra. Nous vous contacterons pour vous informer de la date, du lieu et de l'heure de la réunion.

\- J'en prends note. Cependant toutes ces mesures ne sont elles pas un peu disproportionnées ?

\- Non, elles sont indispensables. Bon tout a été dit. Je te conseil de quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Le programme « Mirage » a été interrompu mais il ne va pas tarder à reprendre. De plus notre taupe au sein des Ninjas nous a informés que les Traqueurs ont créés un dispositif pour repérés les Chakra bizarres comme le tien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'éterniserais pas ici. Je partirai dés que Saber me rejoindra, dans quatre jour tout au plus.

\- Pourquoi attendre si longtemps ?

\- Il est en mission pas loin. Ne t'en fais pas, je transmettrais un résumé de notre entretien à mon chef dés que je t'aurais quitté.

\- Wakatta. Ce fût un échange très enrichissant, à plus tard, partenaire. »

Pain sauta alors du toit pour disparaître dans la pénombre.

* * *

Dans la ville de Kyoto une petite banlieue chique de Konoha Sud, alors que les douze coups de minuit venaient de sonner, Joey rentrait chez lui. L'agent de sécurité entra dans sa résidence pavillonnaire, il dépassa rapidement le long couloir de petites maisons pour accéder à la sienne. Enfin arrivé, il ouvrit la porte de son garage et y gara son véhicule.

Il descendit de sa voiture et rentra dans son nid douillet en passant par une porte qui donnait sur la cuisine. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le frigo, l'ouvrit et se servit un verre de soda.

« Marie, je suis rentré ! Tu dors déjà chérie ? »

Aucune réponse. Il s'assit alors à une table et savoura son soda. Joey était fatigué. Après le boulot, il avait accompagné Sarada et Boruto à Konoha Est. Il avait pourtant insisté pour les conduire jusqu'à Sainte Catherine, mais l'adolescente avait refusé. Une fois que la petite brune avait pris une décision, personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Elle allait lui manquer, tout comme Boruto. L'homme était triste, il aurait aimé que ces deux bambins acceptent de venir habiter avec lui pour égayer un peu sa demeure. Mais au plus profond de son cœur, tout ce qu'il désirait c'est que les deux frères et sœurs soient heureux et en sécurité.

Marie serait déçue mais elle comprendrait. L'agent de sécurité se leva, alla déposer son verre dans le l'évier et se dirigea vers l'étage pour rejoindre sa moitié qui devait certainement dormir vu cette heure tardive. Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers qui le séparaient de sa belle, il remarqua que la lumière du salon était encore allumée.

« Pff, Marie a une nouvelle fois oublié d'éteindre le salon, pesta-t-il. »

Quand il entra dans la pièce, l'employé de Carrefour se figea sur place.

« Marie ! hurla-t-il désemparé. »

Marie était dénudée, maintenue sur le dos en hauteur par deux sabres enfoncés dans les paumes de ses mains. Le reste de son corps était littéralement cloué dans le mur. On pouvait clairement voir qu'elle avait été torturée. La femme était complètement méconnaissable. Son visage était tellement enflé qu'on distinguait à peine sa bouche de ses yeux. Son ventre, sa gorge, ses cuisses et sa poitrine avaient étés lacérés par des lames. Elle se vidait de sang.

Joey se précipita auprès d'elle et colla son oreille sur sa poitrine pour voir si son cœur battait toujours. Elle était en vie. Sa respiration était difficile mais elle était en vie. Il devait agir vite ou l'amour de sa vie allait mourir. Il se précipita alors sur le téléphone fixe et voulu composer le numéro des urgences mais il n'y avait étrangement plus de tonalité.

« Tadaima Joey-kun ! le surprit une voix sournoise.

\- Bon sang… Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Lui faisant face, assis comme si de rien était dans un fauteuil, il y avait un homme. Joey était surpris, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Cet inconnu savourait tranquillement une pomme rougeâtre qu'il dégustait avec l'aide d'un kuinai. Il portait un long manteau noir ouvert qui laissait apparaître son torse nu et musclé, munit d'une capuche rabattue sur ses yeux noirs.

\- Je suis Soraya. Cela fait longtemps que je t'attendais, tu es en retard, tu étais censé finir à 17h30.

\- C'est vous qui lui avez fait ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? !

\- Pour passé le temps, répondit-il tout naturellement.

\- Ordure !

Joey se précipita sur cet intrus, son visage était animé par la rage. La réaction de Soraya ne se fit pas attendre, il lança son kuinai qui venu se planter dans l'œil droit de Marie. Joey s'arrêta net.

\- Marie ! Enfoiré, pourquoi avoir fais ça ?

\- La prochaine fois je lui trancherai la gorge, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Tu as été vue avec des choses qui m'appartiennent. Dis-moi où est-ce que tu les as cachés.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Ne me mens pas ! J'ai du demander un service à Aka mais cela m'a permis d'avoir accès aux caméras de sécurité du parking où tu travailles. Je ne le demanderais qu'une seule fois : où sont les enfants ?

\- Les enfants ?

\- Oui, Sarada et Boruto. Ces deux gosses m'appartiennent, ils sont à moi. Sarada est l'une des filles qui me rapportent le plus, quant à Boruto, c'est mon puissant chien de garde.

Alors c'était lui, c'était lui qu'ils fuyaient. Joey prit conscience de la réalité de sa situation. Les mots de Sarada lui revint en mémoire, ce type était cruel, il ne faisait pas le poids face lui. Sarada et Boruto ne devait en aucun cas se faire attraper par lui. Mais avait-il le choix ? S'il ne coopérait pas Marie allait mourir. Elle avait besoin d'être pris en charge dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Si je vous le dit, que ferez-vous une fois que vous les aurez retrouvés ?

\- Je leur ferais regretter le jour où ils sont venus au monde. Cette fois, je les dresserais de manière encore plus virulente.

Joey était en plein dilemme, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à Sarada et Boruto mais il se devait de tout faire pour sauver celle avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis trente ans. Honteux, le regard perdu au sol, il se résout à faire un choix.

\- Je vais vous dire où ils sont, mais à une condition. Promettez-moi que vous ne lancerez plus rien sur Marie.

\- Je le promets sur la vie de mon fils. proclama-t-il solennellement la main sur le cœur. Toi et ta femme resterez ensemble pour toujours.

\- Ils sont en route pour le refuge Sainte Catherine, avoua-t-il peu fier.

\- Merci bien.

Maintenant en possession de l'info qu'il désirait, il sortit une arme à feu qu'il cachait dans son dos. Soraya abattu alors la pauvre Marie d'une balle en pleine tête.

\- Marie ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Vous m'aviez promis ! Promis sur la vie de votre fils !

\- Je n'ai pas fils. lui sourit-il.

Soraya tira ensuite huit balles dans le ventre de Joey qui s'écroula au sol.

\- Sarada…Boruto… Je suis désolé. s'excusa-t-il en pleur avec ses dernières forces. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Alors que Joey perdait peu à peu connaissance, Soraya s'approcha de lui, s'abaissa à son niveau et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup sec.

\- Tu vois Joey-kun, je n'ai pas menti. Ta femme et toi resterez ensemble, à jamais réunis dans la mort.

Alors que Soraya se relevait, recouvert du sang de Joey, son téléphone sonna.

\- Bonsoir Soraya, le salua une voix âgée et hautaine.

\- Drago-jiji ! dit-il avec enthousiasme.

\- As-tu trouvé où sont ces bambins, fils ?

\- Oui, grâce à Aka, j'ai pu les suivre jusqu'à un petit supermarché.

\- Le projet « Mirage » ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce dispositif est très utile.

\- En effet. J'ai interrogé un agent de sécurité qui m'a gentiment dit qu'ils étaient en route pour Sainte Catherine, je vais m'y rendre dés demain.

\- Non, mets-toi en route immédiatement.

\- Il est bientôt une heure du matin jiji, il n'y a pas d'urgence.

\- Soraya, tu ne semble pas savoir à quel point ces deux enfants sont importants pour moi.

\- Quoi, même Sarada ?

\- Surtout Sarada.

\- Boruto est un Uzumaki ainsi qu'un soldat hors-normes mais en ce qui concerne Sarada… Je veux dire elle est très mignonne c'est vrai mais sans plus mis à part comme marchandise elle n'a pas d'utilité.

\- Détrompes-toi, le sang des Uchiwa coule en elle. De plus, j'ai découvert récemment que c'était le dernier membre féminin de ce clan encore capable de donner la vie. Les Quatre Piliers avaient l'intention de m'en donner pour plusieurs centaines de millions de Ryos. Mais il a fallu que tu la laisse s'enfuir.

\- Wow, c'est une sacrée somme ! Je suis désolé jiji, je te promets de la ramener au plus vite. Je pars tout de suite, mais je n'arriverai pas là bas avant sept heures du matin.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu y seras certainement avant eux, après tout ils ne sont pas véhiculés et n'ont pas d'argent. Au fait, cet agent, l'as-tu tué ?

\- Bien sur que non, je le jure sure la tête de mon chien.

\- Soraya, tu n'as pas de chien.

\- Ah oui, c'est vraie. rit-il.

\- Il faut toujours que tu dézingues tous ceux que tu croises. J'espère que tu as été prudent ?

\- Toujours.

\- Bref, appelle-moi quand tu y seras.

\- Hum, au revoir jiji.

Soraya raccrocha et sorti de cette maison, laissant derrière lui les cadavres de Joey et de sa femme.


	26. Une vérité au goût amer

_Yo ici L'inspecteur J'men ^^_

 _Je sais , je ne suis pas en avance mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai été bloqué par les gilets jaunes ^^_

 _Joyeux anniversaire en retard "Un duo presque parfait". Voici le chapitre du mois qui va vous laisser sans voix. Préparez les mouchoirs , je vous regarde de mon perchoir. Au programme révélation douloureuse et personnage perfide. J'en profite pour vous informez que j'ai publié une toute nouvelle histoire ( merci Sakka, j'ai corrigé le bug , ça doit être bon... normalement... je crois...j'espère. ) du nom de :_ Blood: La résurrection du démon aux yeux rouges. Si vous aimez les triangles amoureux, l'action, l'aventure et les vampires n'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil, où même deux on ne sait jamais.

 **Réponses** **aux reviews**

 **aneliouseni :** Yo aneliouseni! Déjà merci à toi pour ce commentaire, ça fait plaisir ^^ Ensuite , oui , j'ai beaucoup d'imagination on me le dit souvent. En fait j'ai écrit cette fic en me demandant comment serait un monde où vivent tous nos héros de mangas préférez. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à venir :D

 **Sakka-Sensei :**

Yo sensei! XD tu connais Dark Angel? J'adore cette série et Jessica alba a été mon premier coup de coeur;) Cela ne me rajeuni pas lol Dans cette séries ceux avec ces codes barres sont considérés comme des armes, là ce sont des outils où plutôt des sources d'énergies- Oups , oublie ce que je viens de dire ;)

Pain a un bon phrasé c'est certain. Kuro est responsable de beaucoup de choses tu sais... En faite non tu ne sais pas ^^ Tu es sur la bonne voie et ce chapitre va bien t'aider à discerner la personnalité de ce personnage. Quant à Madara, je crois que le nom du chef de l'Akatsuki n'a jamais été clairement dit... En tout cas, je me demande s'il est vraiment le grand méchant décrit par le gouvernement de Konoha?

Enfin Boruto est un Uzumaki particulier, et Sarada... C'est top secret , ton niveau d'accréditation ne permet pas d'avoir la réponse à cette question^^

Bisous sensei et désolé de te causer tant de soucis, je serais plus présent en février.

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Une vérité au goût amer**

Peu avant minuit, alors que Jiraya interrogeait son prisonnier Sasuke Uchiwa, son biper sonna. Un invité très distingué l'attendait dans sa pièce de travail. Il laissa l'Uchiwa avec Stain et une douzaine de soldat et se pressa de rejoindre le Level – 3 là où se trouvait son bureau. En effet, la personne qui l'y attendait était du genre impatient. Une fois arrivé à cet étage, il ordonna à sa secrétaire de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte.

Son ordre une fois donné il se rendit alors dans son bureau. Le vieil homme ouvrit doucement la porte, sa démarche était craintive et peu assurée. Jiraya était inquiet, il se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Cet homme ne se déplaçait que rarement et c'était souvent pour punir ceux qui avait eut l'audace de le décevoir. Le chef de l'Unité Spéciale du Hokage rentra et referma derrière lui.

« Bonsoir Aka, le salua son visiteur nocturne.

\- Bonsoir, Kuro-san.

Exactement, assis à son bureau dans une posture noble un verre de vin bien rempli dans sa main droite, siégeait l'ennemie juré du boss de l'Akatsuki : Kuro Le Dieu Perfide. Cet être d'un abominable charisme était vêtu d'un costume aussi noir que son âme, si toutefois il en possédait une, ainsi qu'une chemise d'un blanc immaculé en soie. Il avait l'œil braqué sur un journal. En outre, Kuro ne se servait que de son œil gauche, l'autre était recouvert d'un cache-œil. Il avait aussi un parapluie de couleur rouge disposé au sol, à sa droite.

\- Qu'il y-a-t-il ? Approche toi voyons, je ne vais pas te manger et puis nous sommes dans ton bureau après tout. lui demanda-t-il en continuant sa lecture.

\- Oui, en effet.

Le « fourbe » avança comme on lui avait ordonné, puis il demanda s'il pouvait prendre place sur l'une des deux chaises qui faisaient face au chef des Quatre Piliers.

\- Certainement, mets-toi à ton aise.

\- Merci bien. Kuro, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? répondit par l'interrogative l'homme en passant sa main droite dans sa courte chevelure ébène.

\- C'est que vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous déplacez sans raison et encore moins à une heure pareil.

\- En effet. Il déposa alors son journal sur le bureau. Aka je suis préoccupé, j'ai la désagréable intuition qu'il y a un petit imbécile qui joue les solistes au sein des Quatre Pilier. C'est pour cela que je suis venu te voir.

Jiraya avait les yeux écarquillés, c'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il aurait put imaginer. Le mentor de Naruto pensait vivre ses derniers instants, Kuro quant à lui bu d'une traite son verre et le déposa à côté de son journal.

\- Kuro, je-

\- Cesse donc de faire cette mine disgracieuse, je ne t'accuse de rien après tout.

\- Vraiment ? fit-il soulagé.

\- Vraiment.

\- Alors qui est le traître ?

\- Ao De la Richesse. Mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas si on peut le qualifier de « traître ». Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a agit de manière désinvolte sans me consulter au préalable.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, je ne comprends rien?

\- Je le soupçonne d'être celui qui est derrière l'évasion d'Hoshigaki Kisame.

\- Ao aurait fait ça? Mais pourquoi?

\- J'ignore la raison pour laquelle il a agit ainsi mais ce comportement lui ressemble bien. Il est impatient, impétueux et avide de savoir. C'est encore un enfant après tout.

\- Vous pensez qu'il a fait ça dans le but d'arrêter l'Akatsuki à lui tout seul?

\- Peut-être ? Comme je l'ai dit je ne suis pas certain que ce soit lui, je le soupçonne c'est tout.

\- D'après vous, il y a combien de chances qu'il soit bel et bien derrière tout cela?

\- Je dirais 90%.

\- 90%! N'est-ce pas amplement suffisant pour engager des représailles contre ce sale gamin?

\- Aka, 90% ce n'est pas 100%. Je n'agirais pas tant que je ne serais pas complètement convaincu de sa culpabilité.

\- Alors de quoi êtes vous complètement convaincu?

\- Ce dont je suis complètement convaincu, c'est qu'il n'y a que trois suspects possible, qui avaient à la fois, la possibilité et une raison de libérer ce criminel. Tout d'abord Ao. C'est sa société qui est en charge de la sécurité de la prison, il possède un véhicule volant équipée de la dernière technologie en matière de camouflage et penses qu'il peut battre n'importe qui sans l'aide de personne. Sans oublier que ce gamin veut connaître l'histoire de la guerre des 7 royaumes depuis longtemps, Kisame n'en a pas l'air mais c'est un homme bien renseigné.

\- Et qui sont les deux autres?

\- Le second suspect est Obito "l'insaisissable".

\- Tu parles du fils de Tobi. Je le considérais moi aussi comme suspect, car tout comme son père il a le pouvoir de se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre grâce à son Sharingan. Mais après avoir parlé avec Shiro sensei, j'ai finalement écarté cette hypothèse.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Le C-gaz, à cause de lui, Obito n'aurait pas pu se servir de cette faculté.

\- Sauf que le système de sécurité était hors-service à ce moment là, donc le C-gaz ne s'est pas répandu dans la Zone C.

\- Oui , mais si je vous suis cela voudrait dire que l'Akatsuki possède un membre capable de pirater le système de défense de Rikers, hors nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Aka, l'aurais-tu oublié? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font une telle prouesse. Il y a une cette attaque sur les serveurs cryptés de l'Unité Spéciale du Kage ou encore plus récemment le hacking des caméras du Minato Hospital.

\- Big M!

\- Exactement. Le rejeton des Zoldick a prit la mauvaise habitude de travailler avec eux.

\- Et qui est le dernier?

\- Il s'agit de Kurogiri plus connu sous le nom de « Black Mist ».

\- Ce nom ne me dit rien. fit le fourbe songeur en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Qui est cette personne?

\- Il fait parti d'un petit groupe d'individu venu de l'Other World: Les 8 Préceptes de la Mort. Il y a deux éléments qui me poussent à croire qu'il est coupable. Premièrement, il peut lui aussi créer des portails lui permettant de se mouvoir d'un endroit à un autre. Et deuxièmement, son organisation est de mèches avec l'Akatsuki.

\- Comment? Et puis pourquoi?

\- Aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est que, selon Drago, leur chef se sont rencontrés il y a quelques moi. C'était peu de temps avant l'emprisonnement de Kisame.

\- Et donc en quoi pourrai-je vous être utile?

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour déterminer qui des trois est le véritable coupable ainsi que pour que pour arrêter le fugitif de rang S.

\- Oi, vous plaisantez? Je n'ai aucun moyen de connaître l'identité de la personne qui a libéré le requin de "Kiri" et encore moins de savoir où se cache Kisame.

\- Je sais déjà où est Kisame.

\- Pardon!

\- Ne soit pas si surpris. Pour tout te dire, j'ai toujours su où il était.

\- Comment?

\- J'ai implanté des dispositifs de traçage sous la nuque de tous les prisonniers de rang S. l'informa Kuro.

\- Décidément vous avez toujours dix coups d'avance sur vos adversaires.

\- L'anticipation et la déduction sont des facultés indispensables pour régner sur la populace. Kisame se trouve sur l'île de Salomon.

\- Bien, alors allons y, ne perdons pas une seconde de plus! dit le Jiraya en se levant, enchanté par cette nouvelle.

\- Non, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, mit-il fin à l'enthousiasme de son convive.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi? l'interrogea-t-il en élevant la voix. Qu'attendez-vous au juste?!

\- Aka, j'apprécie ton engouement mais n'oublie pas à qui tu parles. l'avertit-il d'un ton calme mais qui imposait le respect.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon impolitesse. demanda humblement Aka en baissant la tête. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. Vous savez où il se trouve depuis tout ce temps mais vous refusez d'attaquer.

\- C'est pourtant très simple. Le traceur implanté dans Kisame et m'envoie constamment des informations. Le dernier rapport m'a informé qu'il était seul. J'attends que son traceur détecte d'autre chakra ou d'autre sources de chaleur. S'il s'avère qu'il rentre en contact avec une personne cela voudrait dire qu'Ao est le coupable. Si c'est avec deux personnes ou plus, alors cela voudrait dire que le coupable est Obito ou ce Black Mist.

Ton rôle sera de te rendre sur place en personne là bas en tant que chef de l'Unité du Kage. Si c'est Ao , j'étoufferai l'affaire mais je le punirais comme il se doit. Si ce sont des membres des Préceptes de la mort où de l'Akatsuki, tu les arrêteras et les confineras dans une prison secrète pour leur faire dire où se cache leur chef.

\- Cela me paraît assez simple. Mais il y a un hic, affirma « ero seni »". Il y a minimum trente minute de trajet entre Konoha et l'île Salomon, on n'arrivera jamais là bas à temps.

\- Ne soit pas si pessimiste Aka. Je te rappelle que nous aussi nous possédons un membre capable de créer des portails. déclara Kuro d'un sourire malsain, en touchant son cache œil. A la seconde où il y aura du mouvement autour de Kisame, je vous transporterai toi et ton unité à dix mètre de lui.

\- Bon, alors je crois qu'il n'y a plus de problème.

\- Il y a un dernier détail à régler.

\- Lequel?

\- Tu partiras avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Si ce n'est pas Ao, alors il y a de grandes chances que ce soit Obito. Ce type est très fort, même pour quelqu'un comme toi. Je sais qu'il n'osera pas s'attaquer au fils chéri de son Boss.

\- Et si ce n'est pas l'Akatsuki?

\- Sasuke est fort, il sera se rendre utile. Néanmoins ne l'informe pas de cela pour l'instant, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Tu le mettras au jus une fois sur place.

\- Comme vous voulez.

Kuro sortit alors un étrange bracelet de l'une des poches intérieurs de sa veste, pour le donner à Jiraya.

\- Donne-lui ça, je l'ai marqué avec mon pouvoir comme ceux que je t'ai donné.

\- Ok.

\- Avant que j'oublie, comment avance l'affaire Armstrong.

\- J'ai posté un de mes agents rouges devant l'entrepôt. Il avait l'ordre d'éliminer l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête mais il a échoué. Néanmoins, cela m'a permit de savoir l'identité de cet inspecteur.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Shikamaru Nara.

\- Comment vous le savez?

\- En procédant par élimination, c'était évident. Sasuke a refusé, Neji Hyuga est en mission d'infiltration, Kiba Inuzuka de la brigade canine travaille actuellement avec les stups et Lee joue les gardes du corps pour quelques riches liés de près à Danzo. Fais bien attention, les Nara sont des gens intelligents, il faut s'en méfier. J'espère qu'il ne remontera pas jusqu'à toi.

\- Aucune chance, j'ai chargé Shinji de retrouver ce minable et de l'abattre. Une fois que ce sera fait, il cachera son cadavre dans un endroit où Shikamaru ne le retrouvera jamais.

\- Je l'espère pour toi, car s'il remonte à toi il remontera tôt ou tard à Ao puis jusqu'à moi. Et si une chose pareille devait arriver... Il vaut mieux pour toi que je m'arrête là.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas.

\- Si tu le dit. Bien je crois que je vais y aller, tu as de la visite.

\- De la visite? »

Alors qu'Aka venait juste de terminer de s'entretenir avec le chef des Quatre Piliers, le ton montait dans le couloir. Il se tourna vers la porte intrigué. Il entendait les cris de sa secrétaire. La pauvre femme essayait comme elle pouvait de retenir deux personnes d'entrer dans le bureau de son supérieur. Jiraya savait qui était responsable de tout ce tumulte.

Le chef de l'Unité Spéciale du Kage se retourna pour se rendre compte que Kuro s'était volatilisé. Jiraya entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Enfin, quelqu'un poussa la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir mais sans succès, elle était fermée à clé.

Puis, plus rien, le calme total pendant de longues secondes. Quand soudain, le mur à gauche de la porte explosa pour laisser apparaître deux hommes que Jiraya reconnut immédiatement.

« Yo Sakata Gintoki desu. le salua le premier en souriant.

\- Tiens, mais c'est Naruto et le collègue de Sasuke tout droit venu d'Edo.

\- Jiraya, hurla le blond hors de lui.

\- Pas la peine de parler si fort, je ne suis pas encore sourd. Et puis Naruto, habituellement lorsqu'on a un minimum de civisme, on passe par la porte. Ou est-ce que tu as vu qu'on éclatait les murs pour accéder à une pièce ?

\- Oh mince, désolé ! s'écria le commissaire en se grattant la tête, en arborant son visage béat habituelle. C'est que la porte était fermée.

\- Il te suffisait de toquer, imbécile ! Tu sais combien ça va me coûter en réparation ? Ce mur était en acier renforcé ! vitupéra l'ancien. Je-

\- Silence !

Le visage du blond avait une nouvelle fois changé.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler bâtiment. l'informa Gintoki. On est venu ramener Sasuke à la maison.

\- Voyez-vous ça ?

\- Jiraya, dans quelle salle d'interrogatoire est Sasuke ?

\- Aucune.

\- Ne me mens pas !

\- Je ne te mens pas Naruto. Sasuke Uchiwa est actuellement en cellule.

\- En cellule ? Jiraya, j'espère que tu plaisantes ?

\- Navré mais je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a de nombreux éléments qui me poussent à croire qu'il coopère en secret avec le chef de l'Akatsuki.

\- Le Chef de l'Akatsuki, répéta Gintoki sur un ton candide ? N'est-ce pas l'organisation criminelle la plus dangereuse de Konoha ?

\- Oui, confirma Jiraya. Après tout, ce type est son père.

L'espace d'un instant, un sourire se dessina sur le visage du consultant. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Sasuke était bien le fils de ce type, le fils de l'homme pour lequel il était venu ici à Konoha, le fils de l'homme qu'il voulait tuer. Gintoki fit un pas en arrière et se mura ensuite dans le silence.

\- Encore ce refrain. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que Sasuke n'a rien à voir avec son père ! C'est un ninja de génie, un policier hors-pairs, un frère attentionné, un ami sur lequel on peut compter. Ce ne sont pas nos origines où notre lignée qui définissent qui nous sommes, mais nos choix.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Peu importe ce que son père a pu faire, Sasuke restera toujours à mes yeux Sasuke.

\- En es-tu certain, fils ?

\- Oui, qu'importe ce que tu diras, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- Je vais t'apprendre une vérité sur le père de Sasuke. Une vérité au goût amère, une vérité dont je le suis assuré qu'elle ne te soit jamais révélée. Sasuke est appelé par beaucoup « Le fils du traître », mais peu de gens savent l'origine de ce surnom. La raison officielle c'est qu'avec son organisation, il a commis un grand nombre de méfaits. Mais sa traîtrise est encore bien pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

\- Ce qu'il a fait m'est bien égal. Gintoki, viens, on va chercher Sasuke.

Le commissaire de Konoha s'apprêtait à sortir pour libérer son inspecteur phare, mais Jiraya ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il comptait bien lui faire part de la raison pour laquelle le boss de l'Akatsuki était si haït.

\- Il y a une dizaine d'années, un homme et sa femme sont tous les deux morts dans un attentat à la voiture piégée. Cet incident a eu lieu à l'hôpital central de Konoha , ce dernier fût plus tard rebaptisé « Minato Hospital » à la mémoire d'une des deux victimes.

Naruto se figea sur place, il était tellement surpris qu'il ne pu se retourner pour regarder son interlocuteur en face.

\- Jiraya, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? Pourquoi évoques-tu de la mort de mes parents ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? lui demanda-t-il, en lui donnant dos.

\- Le meurtrier de Kushina Uzumaki et du célèbre « éclair jaune de Konoha » Minato Namikaze , n'est nul autre que le père de Sasuke.

* * *

Au niveau -10, l'inspecteur Uchiwa faisait les cent pas. Malgré le fait que sa cellule était plongée dans l'obscurité totale, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était beaucoup trop contrarié, cependant il ne comptait guère s'échapper. Non, il avait confiance en Naruto, il était persuadé qu'il allait tout arranger et il avait raison. La porte blindée de sa cellule s'ouvrit lentement mais sûrement.

\- Naruto ?

\- Yo le taulard!

\- Ah, ce n'est que toi, fit-il déçu.

\- Oi c'est quoi cette réaction? Espèce de sale ingrat ! Tu sais tout ce que j'ai dû traverser pour te sauver la mise? J'ai dû traverser tout Konoha en compagnie de l'égorgeur de chaton!

\- J'imagine que le trajet n'a pas du être marrant.

\- Tu peux le dire!

\- Merci Gintoki, finalement, tu es quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance.

\- Evidemment! Après tout je suis tout, je suis ton partenaire.

\- Effectivement, nous sommes partenaire, déclara l'Uchiwa en souriant. Au fait Gintoki, Naruto n'est pas venu avec toi?

\- Si mais il est reparti au poste, il avait d'autres affaires à régler. D'ailleurs il m'a chargé de te donner ça, le consultant lui tendu alors un étrange bracelet.

\- C'est quoi ce truc?

\- Tu dois le porter.

\- Hors de question. Ce bracelet ne m'inspire pas confiance.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est le vioc qui t'as arrêté qui l'a demandé.

\- Jiraya?

\- Oui.

\- Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Ne fais pas ta poule mouillée! Tu veux sortir d'ici où pas?

\- C'est bon donne, je vais le mettre.

Forcé, l'Uchiwa se résigna à mettre cet étrange bracelet à son poignet droit.

\- Au fait Sasuke, t'as les cheveux mouillé set ton pantalon et couvert de sang, remarqua son partenaire. Tout va comme tu veux?

\- Pour les cheveux ce n'est rien, mes geôliers m'ont juste permis de prendre une douche. Pour le reste, disons que j'ai eu à faire à un type pas très commode.

\- Hein ?

\- Hum, pour être honnête même si j'avais le dessus, il m'a défoncé, avoua-t-il un peu gêné. Je ne peux même plus m'asseoir sans souffrir.

\- Mon dieu!

Le samouraï aux cheveux argentés avait les yeux écarquillés, on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, le questionna Sasuke ?

\- C'était donc vrai ce qu'on disait sur les douches et les prisons.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? lâcha-t-il exaspéré.

Gintoki mit alors sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Sasuke, même si ça fait mal ça va passer ? le rassura-t-il d'un ton compatissant. La prochaine fois tu sauras qu'on ne doit pas s'abaisser dans les douches même pour ramasser son savon.

\- Hein? Hum. Oh... Oh oh oh oh oh! OI, mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer sale pervers demanda-t-il avec horreur ?!

\- Tu as dis que tu as pris une douche, puis que tu as rencontré un type grand comme une commode qui t'a défoncé du coup, maintenant tu ne plus t'asseoir parce que tu as le trou du cul endolori.

\- Ok, déjà je n'ai pas dis « grand comme une commode » mais pas commode. Ensuite tu racontes n'importe quoi! Après, le sang sur mon pantalon c'est parce qu'on s'est battu. Et si je ne peux pas m'asseoir c'est parce qu'il m'a sans doute brisé une ou deux côtes. Si tu as fini ton délire, j'aimerais bien rentrer me coucher, je suis terriblement fatigué.

\- Comme tu veux. Attend, je vais t'aider, se dévoua gentiment Gintoki.

\- Non, ça va aller.

\- Arrête de faire ton Takasugi et accepte mon aide, insista-t-il ! L'égorgeur de chaton a garé sa fourgonnette à perpette.

\- Bon, très bien, puisque tu veux tant me venir en aide, c'est d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits.

\- Ok, relaxe mec.

Sasuke, fatigué par cette journée mouvementée, accepta finalement l'aide qui lui avait été tendu. Il prit appuie sur Gintoki et tous les deux sortirent de cette sombre cellule. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Même si Gintoki passé le plus clair de son temps à l'exaspérer, il commençait à l'apprécier.

\- Dis-moi Gintoki, c'est qui ce « Takasugi »?

\- Qui ça?

\- Tout à l'heure tu as dis d'arrêter de faire mon « Takasugi ».

\- Ah oui c'est vrai! C'est rien, juste une ancienne connaissance très fière qui pense pouvoir changer le monde à lui tout seule. Oublie ça.

\- Hum, bon d'accord.

Mais le brun n'oublia pas, et ce nom n'allait pas tarder à révéler au grand jour une partie du passé de Gintoki.

* * *

La nuit était plus funeste que jamais. Il était à présent deux heures du matin, alors que l'inspecteur Uchiwa venait tout juste de sortir de prison, Naruto était ailleurs. Celui autrefois connut sous le nom du « Destructeur Orange », était assis sur le toit du commissariat, balançant ses pieds dans le vide en silence. Kyubi vint le rejoindre, le canidé n'était pas dans sa forme habituelle. Là, il avait l'apparence d'un renard au pelage rouge, aussi gros qu'un tigre.

« Naruto est-ce que tout va bien?

Le commissaire se tourna vers son complice, il avait beau sourire la tristesse coulait sur ses joues.

\- Il avait raison, Jiraya-san avait raison.

\- Il y a peut être une erreur?

\- Non, j'ai ouvert le dossier informatique sur le meurtre de mes parents pour vérifier, il n'y a pas de doutes possibles. C'est le même type d'explosive qui a été utilisé à l'époque.

\- Naruto, je... désolé.

\- Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal, Kyubi ? Je ne suis qu'un hypocrite.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

\- J'ai dit à Jiraya que quoi qu'il arrive Sasuke resterait toujours Sasuke à mes yeux, et pourtant... Et pourtant! En apprenant la vérité, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai ressentis envers lui une haine profonde et viscérale.

\- Naruto...

Le renard ne savait pas quoi dire, pour la première fois il ne savait quoi faire pour le réconforter. Il grogna de colère, si Naruto était dans cet état c'était à cause de Jiraya. Ce vieux fourbe n'allait pas s'en tirer impunément.

\- J'ai si honte de moi! Sasuke et tout comme toi un membre de ma famille. On a grandi ensemble, est devenu ninja ensemble et on a rejoint la police ensemble. Mais alors que nos liens sont si forts, je l'ai haï comme jamais je n'ai haïs personne. J'ai repensé à tous ces moments que je n'ai pas pu avoir avec eux. Les anniversaires, les noëls, les fêtes des mères, les fêtes des pères et tous les autres moments heureux auquel je n'ai pas eu droit. Et je me suis dit : « Tout ça c'est à cause de lui». Pourquoi! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé ça, hurla-t-il désemparé ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face.

\- Naruto, je ne pense pas que tu doives t'en vouloir autant. Et puis, je suis certain que quand Sasuke l'apprendra il comprendra.

\- Je ne compte pas lui dire.

\- Quoi?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des remords inutilement. C'est entre son père et moi.

\- Ce type est introuvable depuis des dizaines d'années et puis, il doit être incroyablement puissant.

\- Cela m'est bien égal, je vais tuer cet homme. J'en fais le serment Kurama, je jure de buter l'enfoiré qui a piégé la voiture de papa et maman.

Et voilà! Merci de m'avoir lu et je vous dis à très bientôt!


End file.
